DK of Tokyo
by X10AShadowfox
Summary: It's a story mixed in with other stories, mostly Detective Conan, other shows. Naru/Hina pairing later on, Harem, Lemon Scenes. Violence, Murder, Adventure, Romance, Mystery. Strong/Smart Naruto with Riddick attitude. 18 and over, anyone else, scram
1. Prolong

In the streets of Tokyo, there was a young, 6 year old boy walking with his mother and father. They were having a good time, when the kid notices something amazing just passing them. It was a skyline, a Black Schumacher fusion 28 with white flames from the hood to the doors. When he saw it, it was like a switch has just opened for him. The kid asked his parents on what it was.

"Mom! Dad! What was that car? It looks so cool!"

Father "Will Naruto that was a skyline." Knowing tone

The people who were walking together watch as the skyline continue to drive away in pretty impressive speed.

Boy "A Skyline?" in confusion

Mom "Yeah, it's an amazing car, but your father had a cool muscle car instead." With happiness

Boy "Really, where is it now?" answering

Dad "Well I sold it since your mother and I were having you." In cheerful tone

The young boy looked sad, but his father and mother just looked happy about it. His father told him that it was alright since he was happier to have him to talk about his hobby then having his car. After some talking about his car, as well as telling the young boy how he was more important than his car, his father said it was time to go home.

Boy "Daddy, I promise that I will find your or built your car, so you and I can drive like that."

Dad "Alright son, I think I will like that, but Naruto. Know this; there are more important things than a car, like me I choose your mother and you any day than having my car back. I hope you do the same when the time comes, kay."

The boy just smiled at his father and nodded, which his parents just giggled at their son childish behavior. His mother then told her husband that their son is acting just like him when he was younger. They all walked back home.

While they were talking, the boy couldn't help but think how awesome it would be if he had his own car and his fathers car, where he can drive his, while his father and mother were on theirs. The boy was happy about which he promise to himself that he will make it happen someday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

11 years later

In the darkness of the streets, the night life of Tokyo was amazing, with all their shops and stores that have their amazing late night shops as well as other things. Many people, both young and old have fun during all this light, like parties and other fun activities, but that was only in the light. In the shadows, the most amazing things were in the streets as drifters take over the night life. Out of all the drifters, there was one that had earned the respect of all these drivers. There is one that not only bends the law, but also works along with it. The one that also helps bring justice to those who break it, with the police. Of course, no one knows he does this kind of work in the shadows, but only a very few knows. In the world of street racing, he is known as Tokyo's DK (Drifting King).


	2. Introduction

It was the middle of the afternoon, which one person that had blond spike messed up hair and blue eyes, was watching the clock waiting for the bell to ring to end the school day. After a few moments, the bell rang and school day came to an end. He quickly left and went to his locker to get his stuff that he need to study. This person was Naruto Namikaze, one of the schools biggest geeks. He was considered to be geek since he acts kinda weird as well as secretive towards everyone, but wasn't considered to be a social outcast, plus he was also thought to be a wimp since his cloths also hid his body, but of course he was 5'9 tall. While walking through the hallways, he notices the popular crew walking down the halls as well. The leader of the crew was Sasuke Uchia.

Sasuke Uchia was the popular guy in school since he had a pretty boy look on him as well as average musclar body since he was 5'9 tall. He was also one of the top students in studies as well as being one of the top athletes in Konoha High.

Next to Sasuke was Sai, his best friend, which was kinda like Sasuke except he was a little more akward. There were others, but it was people he wouldn't go near with since he knows what kind of people they were. These people are the kind that wants to get laid or have a bad boy thing going on with them.

Just as Naruto was walking towards his locker, he met up with his friends. His friends were Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, and Kiba. He talked with them since they were going to leaving school. As he walking with his friends, he past the school beauties, that were chit chatting away.

One was the pink hair princess, whose mother was a librarian, as well as known as the most intellingent and attractive students in the school. She was Sakura Haruna.

The other one was the blond beauty, whose hair goes past her waist in a pony tail matter as well as covering half her face. She was known to most of the students as the queen of seduction and heartbreak. She was known as Ino Yamanaka.

Finally was a dark blue hair girl, which she was known for being kinda shy. She comes from a rich family, since she was heir to a large company. Her pale but beautiful skin as well as her impressive figure has a lot of the boys in the school wanting for her if it wasn't for her cousin that constantly guards her, since he's a student at the school. Her name is Hinata Hyuga, the girl that Naruto has a crush on, ever since his last relationship didn't workout.

As they were walking, he notices that these 3 were talking and both Sakura and Ino was eyeing on Sasuke's group. Hinata was there just talking to them since, even though she has a shy personality; they were great friends to each other.

As he walked past them, he saw another group of girls that were like Sakura, Ino and Hinata, but they acted like they owned the school. There leader was Karin, which everyone knows that she was after Sasuke, since he was the coolest person in school. He knows that Sakura and Karin had a rival going.

Karin was about to go talk to Sasuke, until he and the crew stopped at were Ino was. Everyone in school knows that Ino and Sai were going out now, since it was a hot topic, especially since they were going out for over 4 months, which surprised everyone because Ino only dates a new person each month.

As Sai and Ino talk, Sasuke was talking to some of his friends, while some of the others were talking with Hinata, which upset him, trying to have a date with her, while Sakura was trying to find the confidents to talk to Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's group

Naruto "Man, finally the school day ends." In a sign

Kiba "Yeah, especially since your bad at it." Smirking

They all chuckle at Naruto's face since they know how bad Naruto was in academics. As they walk, they walked past Hinata and the others.

Naruto's thoughts "_Man, Hinata is just as beautiful today as she is everyday._"

Naruto attention was then back at his friends since they started talking about what they were going to later today. This of course, Naruto declined them as always.

Naruto "Sorry guys, I can hang out tonight since I got stuff to do."

Shikamaru "Ugh that is what you always say. It quite troublesome, since everytime we try to hang out with you at night, you always reject it."

Kiba "Yeah! Hey what do you do that keeps you so busy?" Demanding answer

Naruto "I work. Unlike you guys I have to work in order to get by, since you guys know." A grief look was now on his face

This of course, got them to shut it since they know that Naruto's parents died in when he was 8 years old. At that time, they all have started to become good friends. After the incident, Naruto was having a hard time, it became even worse since he doing some troubling things, like being alone, acting out in school and other simple things. Things turned for the better when he was 14, after he came back from living over seas for a couple of years. At this point, he was back to normal and behaving a lot better, but was pretty busy. When they asked him, he just said that a few people had help him out. He was living with his godfather Jiraya, who was also helping run, his father's business that was like a rival towards the Hyuga's, but he later on moved out which was alright.

Chouji "Yeah, we can understand, but why are you working since you have a wealthy family." confusion

Naruto "I have my reasons."

That got everyone confused, but was soon forgotten, which I said my good byes and promise to hang with them in the weekend during the day and with that, I left to go home. As I was running home, I stopped for moment, when I saw a skyline passing by. Watching that car made me remember the promise I have made with my father.

Naruto's thoughts "_Father, I promise I will fullfill my promise and hopefully I find someone special to share with me like you found mom._"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto POV

Naruto thoughts "_Guys, I'm sorry, but if you guys know what I do after school, you guys would freak since my life is -._"

As Naruto was running home, he thinks about what is waiting for him back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata POV

I was talking with my best friends Ino and Sakura, which Sakura was getting nervous of talking to Sasuke, who was walking down the hallway to leave school. As Sakura was getting ready, since Sai wanted to talk to Ino, I saw the person I have an interest for.

Hinata thoughts "_Naruto-kun, you look the same as usual, but for some reason, I can tell that you have life that is totally free. But why do I have this feeling since your secretive."_ In wondering

Her thoughts were interrupted when Ino started to talk to her.

Ino "Hey Hinata, don't you agree that Sakura is acting a little silly just because she wants to talk to Sasuke."

Hinata "Oh yeah, I don't think it's a big deal, you should go to him if you have feelings for him." Acting like she knows what she is talking about, but she can't even follow her own advice.

Ino was trying hard to convince Sakura that it was simple, before Sai came with Sasuke and the rest of his friends. As I watch as Sakura was getting ready, I saw Naruto-kun talking with his friends about something, but I stopped paying attention, when a few of Sai's friends were trying to ask me out on a date. I politely turned them down and was able to get a glimps of Naruto-kun leaving the school in a hurry.

But as she was looking on, she saw Naruto stop for a moment, to look at a passing skyline moving pretty fast but gently, which I saw that he was intrance towards it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midnight

At night in a dark location, where a deal was being made. Ths deal was a deal that involved drugs and other narcotics that was illegal. One figure was making the conversation while his crew was making sure that they were secluded, which the other one was agreeing to the terms, but just as before the deal would be concluded, the police came in running. One of the dealers gotten out his gun along with his men, which they were going to use to get away, but was stopped when the other figure 1st took out the dealer in a quick version of martial arts.

After he took out the dealer, the others were going to shoot at him, but the police was able to give some cover for him to get some cover. Soon after, there were a gunshots going all over the place.

As the police was struggling to take out the henchmen, the lone figure who acted like a drug dealer was on the move on taking each of them out by hand. The 1st one, he come flying down from the raptors that he climbed up. He knocked out him by punching him on the head while landing on the ground. He then took his gun and disarmed it.

He quickly went and leapt on a couple of crates that were nearby and jumped between 2 other henchmen and quickly disarmed them. Next they did a whole M.M.A. action which the figure easily taken care off. Just as he was going to go next, he was caught by the last henchmen. He was ready to shoot at him, but he was shot instead by the police detective.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little bit later

The lone figure was right now in an ambulance seing some 1st aid since, even though, he was able to take out 4 of them, a bullet grazed him at his side and gave a flesh wound, when he went for cover at the time the drug bust began. The detective went to the injured figure. The detective was detective Mcguire.

Mcguire "Nice work, but you should really be more careful. After all, I don't want to explain to the commissioner that we lost a teenager tonight, especially the one that helps keep the street racers of the streets as well as helping us out in some of case files, right DK."

DK "Yeah, right, but next time, don't take your sweet time in aiming." Smirking

Both of them chuckled about that. Mcguire then told him that if he was alright, then he should go home and get a couple of days off since he helped in big case. DK took it and after getting the graze treated, he went to his skyline and left in impressive speed.

As Dk was leaving, one of the rookie officers suggested that they arrest him, since he was speeding, but Mcguire told him that it was alright.

Officer "But sir, he could endanger lives, we have to stop him."

Mcguire "Relax, DK is the best driver in Tokyo, plus he is also keeping the streets free from the other street drivers."

The officer was confused, so Mcguire explained it to him.

Mcguire "You don't get it, what does DK mean. DK mean as Drifting King. He has a lot of respect from the underground racing circuit, so he is keeping it easy for us. Plus, since he helps us out some of cases, we turned a blind eye to his little operations, since it's kept in a secluded spot. Just relax rookie, sometimes in order to keep the peace in the streets, sometimes you going to have to relay on the ones that bring in the fight to fight for us."

With that, the police finish off the crime scene. While they were doing that, DK was driving surpremely fast and was going home. He took off his desguise that he used in the bust to give some release. Right now, DK thought about what he has been doing for the past couple of years, helping with the police as well as being the dest driver and M.M.A. in all of Tokyo, but right now he just wants to relax with his crew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Till next time


	3. The Beginning

Last time, Naruto was having a boring school day, while in the night DK was taking care of some business with the police. Now, what do these 2 people have in common?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It was early Friday morning. The weekend begins after school today, which one person was looking forward to. That person was Naruto Namikaze. He was having some trouble waking up since he wasn't a morning person, but soon got himself off the bed. He was acting a little groggy since he had one hectic night. After alittle time of waking up and breakfast, he went of to school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

School

Naruto walked through the gates of one of the top school in Tokyo, Konoha High School. He like the school, he just doesn't like the social order that comes along with it. As he walked by, Naruto was noticing how everyone seems to be talking about things like boys, girls, concerts, parties, and so on. Naruto himself, doesn't much think about those things, but soon his entire world well be brought into light for everyone in Konoha High will know who he is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata P.O.V.

I wake up to another day of school life. As I get ready, I meet up with my father as well as my little sister. We talked for a while, and my father wanted to know about my future plans after I graduate, since I will be graduating in a 2 years since I started as a junior in high school. I told him that I was thinking about traveling and seeing the world has since I saw some brouchers for special trips to colleges around certain nations like Europe, and North America since I believe I could learn a bunch of new things that Japan doesn't have like the language barrier, but since I pretty fluent in not only English, but at Spanish and Italian, I could advance my speaking.

This of course impress my father since he believe I was making a good decision on my future since studying in those types of condition could become very useful for me in the future since I am heir to our family company, which rivaled our competive company, the Namikaze.

I was very please to hear that my father was proud that I made these types of decision which would also help me as well as informing my family elders through my father. Once I had my breakfast as well as ended my conversation with my father I left to go to school.

As I was walking, I met up with my friends Sakura and Ino. They were walking to school as well which is why we like to go together.

Once we reached the school, we went to get ready for our 1st class which is the class I hate the most, Physical Education (P.E.). The reason why I hated P.E. is because I have to wear shorts and plain white t-shirt. Even though the boys are on the other side of the field, I'm very shy about showing off my body. But luckly, our sensei is very nice since she allowed me to wear at least a longsleeve jacket to cover up the upper part of my body, which is the best I can get. As I got ready for class to start, as well as everyone else, I saw that the boy's were going out as well.

Sakura, who was also in the same class as me, was talking to me about some ideas on talking to Sasuke. My attention was taken away when the boys started to walk out of the gym to the other side of the field, but I can tell that a many of them were looking at me as well as the other girls in the class.

As they walked by, I saw Naruto walking with the group. I'm glad that there is someone else that has the same shyness I have, since I see him walking out the locker room wearing sweat pants, and a sweater.

Naruto P.O.V

Naruto thoughts "_Ah, why do I have to take P.E. in the morning? After last night's work out, I don't need this kind of physical abuse. Oh well I better get going or other wise, I'm going to get it._" Sigh

As I was walking into the locker room, I made sure that no one was paying attention to me, since I didn't want anyone looking at me at the moment. Once I knew the place was empty, I changed into my gym clothes, thanks to the principle; I was able to be allowed to wearing sweat pants and jacket while working out.

You see, even though I had bad grades, that everyone knew I had, that was actually a cover. My real grades are kept secret, since I'm a gifted genius. Thanks to some special planning with the principle and teachers, I was able to hide my real answers with his bad ones. And during report cards, my report cards always go to his godfather, Jiraya, and my godmother, Tsunade, the principle.

Anyway, I was able to get myself ready, before my friends came walking towards me. After some talking about how I missed the fun last night, I gave a weak smile. Even though I would like to hang out with his friends, I rarely have any fun with them in the night, since I was very busy with some of my own things.

The class was about to start and everyone all walked out. Along with my group, the schools most popular boy, Sasuke Uchia came walking by with his group. This got the girls on the other side of the field squealing over him. I didn't bother pay attention to it, the only attention I had was on Hinata. I saw her in her long sleeve sweat jacket. Even thought it covered her upper half of her body, I can still what a beautiful girl she. As I walk by I take in her beautiful sight every time I take a step.

I can see her beautiful face that makes me think she is a beautiful goddess. Even though her jacket covers her upper body, I can still see her legs below the jacket. Her legs looked very smooth, and long which adds to the figure. Over all, Hinata was one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen.

I was so focus on see her that I tripped on the floor and fell on my face. I can here the guys were laughing at me, which I didn't care, so I decided to laugh along with them and made jokes along with them, which they thought it was pretty funny. After the little laugh, P.E. started. While I was doing the workout, I still thought about Hinata, since her beauty is very mind wrapping me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal P.O.V.

School has just ended; Naruto was busy getting his stuff and ready to go home for the night. Just as he was about to leave school again, his friends came towards him.

Kiba "Hey Naruto, it's finally the weekend. What do you say that we head on over to my house and figure out what to do tonight and then work on how we would do on our projects."

Naruto "Sorry Kiba, I already made plans for tonight."

Shikamaru "I don't get you sometimes Naruto." Looking at Naruto with a keen eye "You almost always say that you are busy every night."

The others were also wondering about that since they rarely see Naruto at night, since Naruto always go on his own when night appears. They are beginning to think that he is like a werewolf or vampire or some other kind of thing. Naruto told him that he is just busy with stuff.

Shino "You know, if your job is keeping you busy, why don't you just quit. Since your bad grades are probably the result of you working all the time."

Kiba "Yeah man! Come on, I know you have your pride on making it on your own, but I suggest you do that once you graduated from high school, since we won't stay young forever. Come on, go on dates and partys. That's what you should be doing on your free time. You need to have more fun and do something to make your adrenaline rush."

Naruto knew that his friends mean well, but if they only knew that Naruto was already doing something that gives him an adrenaline rush. But of course, he knows that he couldn't tell him since they may want to go along with his late nights.

Naruto told them that he would be alright and that he well meets them at Shikamaru's house tomorrow morning to discuss about their projects. With that, he quickly left to go home and prepare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside

While everyone was going home, the girls were looking on as Sasuke and his group was leaving to go home, since their team practice was canceled for the day since they have a big game on Sunday and the coach wants them to relax until the game starts. Sasuke, of course, will train alittle bit for the game, to make sure he keeps his skill up. As he was walking, he spotted Naruto running home. He looked on until he saw that he stopped for the moment to look at someone. Sasuke looked at his direction to see that he was looking at Ino and her friends, but to be precise Naruto was looking at Hinata, as they were walking home.

Sasuke had to make a joke about it, as well as his group since they think it pathetic to see the school geek in love with one of the beauty's of the school.

Sasuke thoughts "_Hmph, the dobe actually thinks he can have a relationship with Hinata, but unfortunatly for him, I'm going to have her. I could go after Sakura, Karin or any other girl, but Hinata is a pure girl, I think I should be the one to end her purety and make all the guys cry about it._" Smirking at what he was thinking

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Late afternoon

Hinata, Sakura and Ino were at the mall having some fun. Along with them were Temari, Shikamaru's girlfriend, and Tenten, Neji's girlfriend. They were talking about some stuff as well as other things they were planning for the weekend.

As they were walking, Temari spotted Shikamaru along with his friends, as well as Ino spotting Sai with Sasuke along with him. Also Karin and her group also came and bumped into them as well. They all meet up and started to talk to each other.

They all had their own greet towards each other until the guys then looked at each other.

Sasuke "Hmph, Sai, I never expected that your girlfriend would be friends with these losers."

Kiba and the others never did like Sasuke since Sasuke acted like a spoiled brat as well as the way he acts since his uncle, Madara was a high up in the police force. As Kiba and Sasuke continue to talk to each other (argue in a way), they started to get a little more aggressive. Shikamaru tried to calm down Kiba, while Ino ask Sai to calm down Sasuke, which both were having any luck. It was then decided by Sasuke on how to settle this.

Sasuke "Hey loser… How about we settle this with a car race? Your car vs. my car, winner admits that he is a loser." With a smirk

Kiba accepted it, which he thought he was going to win. Everyone wanted to avoid this, but it couldn't be help. They left to fin a place where they can race. While they were leaving, someone over heard their little conversation and followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside, after the race

Kiba had his face down, as Sasuke just smirk in pleasure. They agreed to race the emptiest parking garage in the mall, where they had to drift for three turns for a quick race. In the end, Sasuke won, since Sasuke had a better car cause of his custom job he got for it, while Kiba drove a alright car, but wasn't as customized as Sasuke. As Sasuke was enjoying the moment, he views Hinata as she just watched in the sidelines. Sasuke was going to talk to her, but Sakura blocked his view, along with Karin. They were going to continue, Sasuke annouced that he is the best driver in Tokyo, which Sakura and Karin agreed, while Sasuk'es group yelled out in cheer, while the others thought he was full of himself. But they then heard someone clap their hands in a sarcastic way.

They looked around to see where from, but then heard a voice coming from behind them.

"Not a bad race, but it was pretty slow." Mocking Sasuke "As well as saying that you're the best driver in the city, that was a pretty good joke." Smirking

Sasuke didn't like it that some nobody was mocking him with that comment. Kiba and the other guys were glad that someone was making fun at Sasuke. Sakura and Karin were unhappy about it, while everyone else was wondering who he is.

"My name is Han. I was just seeing what you guys were doing, but to hear you say that you were the best driver in Tokyo, I couldn't help but laugh from that since I have to say that you're probably dead last."

Sasuke glared at him, while Han told him that it was alright since he feels like a dead last as well. He explained that he isn't a very good racer; he is one hell of business guy, since he can find whatever kind of good people like.

Sasuke "So you loser, tell me who is the best driver is, since no matter what my car can beat his no problem."

Han just smiled "Fine, meet at this place around 9 tonight and I will show you who he is."

Han gave him them all the directions, which he then went to his car, which was a skyline, but customized for music. After he left, Sasuke told everyone that he going to skip the party at one of his friends to see the best driver in the city. Everyone else also agreed since they were just as curious as he was, because there is hardly anyone who was willing to speak badly at Sasuke, since Sasuke is one of the toughest and strongest people they know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Till Next Ch.


	4. DK is?

Ok, for future references, I don't own any anime shows or whatever. They belong to their original creaters. On personal notes, I don't mind bad reviews, since I could learn them, but don't be too harsh. I also don't mind any of you guys giving out any ideas you have, of course I will give credit to where credit goes to.

Last time, Sasuke had just won a street race against Kiba. After the race, someone by the name of Han told Sasuke off, since Sasuke was bragging that he is the best street racer in Tokyo, which to Han was a laughable announcement. At which point, Han invited him, which Sasuke would come along with everyone who was there since they were just as curious as Sasuke, except Sasuke took the "dead last" very insulting to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Middle of Tokyo at Night

It was dark, the streets were light up with excitement, with everyone walking about minding there own business. At this moment, Sasuke was driving to the location he was given, with his friends in his car. Kiba was driving with Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino. Karin was driving in her car with her friends, and finally Ino with Sai, Sakura and Hinata in her car.

Sasuke car was customized pretty well, which made his the coolest car in school, while Kiba's was alright, and the same can be said about Karin and Ino. They all drove to the location, which was like a parking center. When they entered, they saw Han sitting on top of his car, like he was waiting for them. They all went and met Han, which he was looking at them with a keen eye, but at their cars, not them.

Everyone was dressed like they were going to a party (boys wear jeans and shirts, and girls wear skirts, jeans, tight shirts). As they arrived, they were wondering why they came to this empty place. They asked Han on why they were there.

Han "I asked you guys to come here, so I can expect your rides and by the looks of it, I was right, since only emo-boy has the descent ride."

They were kinda insulted by that comment, since he was saying that their cars were an embarresement. He then told them that Ino, Karin and Kiba must park their rides in the special turnable parking garage, while they take ride in Sasuke's, Han's and his friend that he brought along to go the place. After doing so, even if there were some issues with Han, they did what he said since Han said that they would embarres themselves with these rides.

Some time later

At 9:30, everyone made it to another garage, that was 20 stories high, that was about 3 miles away from where they parked Ino's, Kiba's and Karin's cars. When everyone saw this garage, they wondered whats so great, since they know that this garage wasn't anything special. They were wondering if they were being pranked.

Once inside, Han told them to get out once he parked his car. He then told everyone that they made it to the place where all the drivers come to hang out. When they looked around, all they saw was some parked cars, which looked cool, around along with other cool models. Everyone started to question Han's intellegents.

Sasuke "Huh, so this is where the best drivers in all of Tokyo, then I'm already here since there is no one around."

Everyone started to agree, until Han told them to quiet down. Once they were quiet, they heard some noice coming from the upper levels of the garage.

Han "Hey, come over to the elevator since this is where we need to go up in, plus it's the best way to get a view on what you guys are about to enter in."

Everyone made their way into the elevator. The elevator was big enough for all of them to enter, but had to hear the crappy elevator songs. They then heard some good music getting loud, but then faded away when they passed the 10th floor. Sasuke was the 1st to complain.

Sasuke "I don't get, why we are going through all this trouble to meet this so-called master driver in Tokyo, when we know that I'm the best." Annoyed

Kiba had enough of Sasuke's arrogance, while Sasuke wasn't paying attention to him, but at Hinata, since Hinata was wearing a beautiful white dress, which went from the shoulders to below the knees. It had a belt around the waist, which showed her figure, which made her know as a beauty, especially since in the middle there was a small opening which showed how big her cleavage is.

Han answered when the doors open on the 15 floor.

Han "It's because you race a somewhat 10 second race, but here is where the real racing is held." While snapping his fingers in amusement

Once Han finished his sentence, everyone then saw and heard 2 skylines drift passed them in incredible speed, while drifting as well. Everyone was amazed on what they saw, except for Han and his friend. He then took the elevator again but back to the 10th floor.

When the doors opened, they saw the most amazing thing.

OST: F&F: Tokyo Drift

In front of them, there was music pretty good music going all around. They were amazed on what they were seeing. Han took them inside to the party room. Sasuke and the others were amazed. Ino, Sakura, Hinata and the other girls were amazed to see such a large dance area, where a lot of women and men dance together. Sasuke, Kiba and the other guys were looking at something else than the dance floor. They were lookng at the collection of all the supreme cars that were right next to the dance floor.

They saw cars that were built for speed, while others were built for music, and others were being showed that were still in meant condition, since some of them were a decade old, but kept in good shape, but customized a little.

Everyone was amazed on what they were seeing; just then Han spoke to them.

Han "Now you know where the best drivers in Tokyo come. This place is open to every drive that needs it."

Temari "Needs what?" in confusion, same with the others

Han "The need for speed and to let loose as well as respect." Plain tone

They watched as many people where showing off, or having a good time, while they saw mechanics working on their own rides. They payed attention until Han told them what this place has.

Han told them that they have a dance area, like a club floor right in front of them. To their left was where all the customize skylines as well as any other cool cars (skylines, jaguars, porches, and any other cool vehicles). To the mid right of the parking garage is where all the M.M.A fighting is. That got the guys attention when they heard that there was a martial arts fights here.

As they were looking around, they saw Sasuke was having his eye on something or should I say someone. They all looked, which made the guys have some kind of hypnotic look on their face, while Sakura, Ino and the other girls were looking in shock and jealousy.

In front of them, where 2 of the most beautiful women they have ever seen, who both looked to be about 19 or 20 years old. One was a blond that was 5'10, who had her hair going down past her waist, which was tide up into a pony tail. She also had white pants, black boots, along with a tank top shirt that had cat written in red right in the middle that covered her C to D-cup breasts. She also had a very nice face, with her eyes kinda like a cat.

The other one is what made the guys really blush. She was the same height as the 1st as well as also being blond except her hair only reached her shoulders. She wore a min-skirt that only went to the middle of her thighs. She wore black boots with heels. She was also wearing a dark grey tank-top which was tight because her chest was pretty big (108 centimeters). Her face was also just as beautiful, but had a cold facial look on her but all in all she had a full hour glass figure. Together these 2 blonds were hot.

The guys were looking at them until Han answer their curiosity.

Han "Ah, I see that you guys have now met the 2 queens. The one that is wearing the red shirt with the word cat is Yugito. She is also known as the cat, since she is very agile with her driving. The other one with the big breasts and the cold look is Samui. She is also known as Frost since she has never lost her cool in the hardest of all turns and suicidal escapes with the police. Both of them are almost undefeated. The only person that has ever bested them is DK." In respectful tone

The guys were amazed that these 2 were two top street racers. Just as they were amazed, they saw Sasuke going up to them. Sasuke wanted to see if he could get with one of them to be his new squeeze, since they were hot. Sakura and the others single girls (except Hinata), who didn't have a boyfriend, were jealous that he was going for them.

Han told them that if he wasn't going to get a date with them since they have high standards. They saw Sasuke talking with them and were quickly rejected when they walked away and started to walk where the cars are parked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke

Sasuke walked right towards them since he believe these 2 ladies would like to have a date with him, since he was one of the best looking guys around. Sasuke walked right up to them and started to talk to them.

Sasuke "Hello ladies." Smoothly talking

They both looked at him with wonder since he had some guts to talk to them. They continue to stare at him while Sasuke talked about wanting to dance with the best driver in Tokyo. They know that he talking about himself and were trying to get them to ease up and asked them on a date later.

Once Sasuke was done talking, Samui took a step closer to have a better look on him, which Sasuke just kept his look in confidents.

Yugito "What do you think Samui, should we dance with the best driver in Tokyo." In a smirk

Samui "Yeah, we should since he is just arrived." In smirk

Sasuke was pleased to hear that they wanted to dance with him, but was shocked when they started to walk away from him and towards where the cars are parked.

Sasuke "Hey, wh-where are you ladies going?" In confusion

Yugito "Where do you think? We are going to ask the DK for a dance." Looking back smiling

Sasuke "I thought you guys wanted to dance with the best and you say DK is the best. You should know that I'm the best since I run these streets like noone else can." With a smirk

Samui "Sorry little boy, we like to date a real man, and I can tell that you are not one since I can see it in your eyes that you don't have the fire of a real man. Maybe next time little boy, you should at least ask someone who isn't high up above your lv." With a mocking tone with a cold face

With that they left him with knowing that they had just embarressed him. Sasuke just looked at them with a glare at them as they walk away showing what he can't have as they walk away showing him their ass.

As Yugito and Samui left them with a smirk looks, Han and the others walked up to him. Kiba just smirked as well as the other guys, when they saw that Sasuke came out of it without having any girl, since he was giving them a glare. Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino were amused at Sasuke's attempt, while Sakura and Karin were glad but also kinda upset that Sasuke would ask out those 2 instead of one of them.

Han "I should have warned you that there is only one guy that has ever gotten their interest."

Sasuke asked who, which Han answered that it was D.K. Shikamaru asked who D.K. is and what it stands for.

Han "D.K. is also known as the drifting king. He is the best driver in all Tokyo. He's the best and the most respected driver since he helps out us drivers from the police." They wondered on what he said but was stopped when he continue on, on who is D.K. "I don't know the details, since only the most trusted and loyal people here know about him. I do know what he looks like, but anything in his personal life I don't know squat."

That kinda got them thinking about a couple of things, like why was he a secret? How is he keeping the police at bay from these street races? Is he even real?

Shikamaru "Then how do you know that this person is real, since you said you've seen him, but you don't know his private life. For all you know is that the person you seen are nothing more than a substitue or something."

Han "It's because there are cops here and he is the only one that they respond to."

They were going to ask, but he pointed at some people, which at closer look were actually undercover cops. He told them that these guys were here to keep an eye out for anything to illegal. Things like selling shoes or shirt or engine parts are alright, as long as it wasn't stolen. Anything else that was considered anything illegal would put people behind bars for up to 10 to 20 years in jail. He continue on, saying that D.K. was also in league with some of the more higher ups in of law enforcement as well as being in contact with many racers in not just Tokyo, but all of japan as well as some countries, like most of Asia, parts of North and South America, Austrilia, Africa and Europe.

They were impressed that he was in contact with so many people all over the world.

Han "Of course, all of these are rumors I've heard since I'm not exactly high up in these places. I mostly sell goods to everyone like the next awesome pair of shoes. You know, stuff like that."

Shino "So if you heard these rumors from other people, then how can you be sure that everything you said is true?"

Everyone was wondering about that, but Han answered them.

Han "It's because of those 2 queens, who just walked away, are part of D.K's inner circle. They sometimes spread the feats that he made for us driver which was 1st thought that it was a joke, but they prove that it was true, since they were able to get the police to back away."

That made everyone shut up, but Sasuke wasn't happy since he hasn't the one answer that he wanted to know.

Sasuke "Han, I can see that you like to tell these stories, but you are not answering the one thing I came to know. Tell me, who is D.K.?"

That got everyones attention. Han told them that they should pay attention to the 2 queens, since they are going to see D.K. since he just came into the garage with his ride. All of a sudden, every car driver there then payed attention to the new car that just made its way into the parking garage.

The car was a red Nissan skyline GT-R R35, with black flames on the hood. It came into the garage like it own the place. Once the car was parked, a person came out of it. They tried to look at his face, except his face was staring at a different direction. He was also wearing a bandana that covered his hair, which also made it hard to see who it is.

He was leaving his car heading towards a group of people, who they guess was his friends. While he was walking towards them, the 2 queens, Samui and Yugito, came towards him and started to talk to him. The way the both of them were walking with him, covered his face. Of course, that didn't stop them from looking at the rest of him. Sasuke and the guys were sizing him up since he looked pretty strong, while the girls couldn't help but to blush.

D.K. was wearing a black tank shirt as well as wrest bands. He was also wearing dark blue jeans that were tight on the waist and baggy going down the leg. He wore black hiking boots. But his body was heavenly to the girls that were there. He had strong arms and chest, since his arms were kinda bulky, but still slim as well as had a black, lightning/blade/flame shape tatoo on his left arm that loops around his bicep like a ring. They can see that he 6 pack abs with a chesled chest, since his tank shirt was very loose and was showing off.

(Basically put it, think Vin Diesal from the Chronical of Riddick or currently Randy Orton from the WWE)

While the girls were mesmerized, the guys were wondering who he is. As they watch, they saw him go to one of the other cars. He started to talk to some of his friends about somethings. As they were talking, they saw that DK was checking out the engine as well as some other stuff. As he was checking, the girls were even more mesmerized at him since he was unknowningly showing his ass to them, which they wished that they can go and give it a squeeze.

Sasuke had seen more than he like since, he saw that the beauties were talking to them, which they looked happy about. Sasuke then looked at Han and spoke.

Sasuke "Han, I'm going to go and get my car. Once I do, I well challenge this so called DK for his title." With a strong look

Kiba and his group looked at him like he was nuts, Sakura and her group of ladies were cheering him on as well as Sasuke's friends, while Han just smiled.

Han "Funny smart guy, but you can't since DK doesn't race much."

Han explained that he only races with the most worthy opponents as well as the strongest. He told Sasuke that he wasn't one since he saw Sasuke's race with Kiba and told him that he was too sloppy. Just Sasuke was about to argue, they saw one driver talking to DK. As they saw, DK just went to his car, while the other went to his.

Kiba and Shikamaru were wondering on what is going, while the rest of them were noticing it now as well. They looked at the other person that was going to his car. He looked like an average hot shot with a confident grin that remind them of Sasuke. As the two got into their cars, they made their way to the starting point.

Han recognize the challenger as a recent driver that was winning all over south of Japan. Everyone listenend as he explained that the challenger was trying to make a name for himself.

Once at the starting point, Samui took the position in the middle of the cars where she was going to start the race.

Samui pointed to her right to one girl that said "Ready!" She then pointed at her left to another girl who said "Set!" She then walked to the center of the cars and yelled "GO!"

The race begins with both of them being even right now. Sasuke and the others wanted to know where they can see the end of the race. Han pointed at the elevator, which Shikamaru, Kiba group were in. Everyone took the same route. It took them over a minute to get everyone into the top.

At the top of the building, everyone waited as the two racers were finishing their race. Sasuke was wondering how long they have to wait, while Shikamaru, Kiba and the others wanted to know how the race was going. As they waited for about 2 minutes, their answers came in excitedly. They saw that it was DK who won the race, as he drifted into the top of the building and stop at the middle, where everyone came rushing in.

The challenger, who was the loser, was yelling out in frustration as he lost the race. As he whines like a little girl, Dk step out of his car very cool like. He then walks towards the loser, which he just gave him a dark glare. He wanted to punch DK, but he stopped when he saw that DK supports and friends back away from them. He was kinda scared since DK looked like he was going to break him.

The loser gave DK the winnings which was 5,000 dollars in US (I have no idea in Japanese currancy) and then drove away in dispare. DK then handed the money to Samui, who she and Yugito waited for him. She placed the money where no man would dare go, except DK, she place the money between her breasts. As they ended it, DK then got into his car to go back down towards the party to finish what he was working on before. Sasuke and the others tried to get a good look at DK, but the one who wanted to get a good look at him is Hinata.

Hinata right now was desperatily trying to see his face throw the crowd that is around him. When she saw him coming out of his car, it had gotten her interest in him because the way he walked and moved showed her how she wished she can be like him. Hinata saw that not only that he walked with confidents, but the people around him had so much respect for him, respect that he earned by being the best not by fear since she saw that no one was afraid of him but was in aw.

Unfortunately they weren't able to get a good look at him. They then went back down to the party in the parking garage. Once down stairs, they went and had some fun. Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Sai and Sasuke's friends watched the M.M.A fights. Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Karin, as well as her friends danced around the rest of the crowds that danced. Sasuke wasn't doing much except eye DK since he watched him working on a car.

Sasuke tried to get near and challenge him, but a few of the other drivers blocked his path since they said you need a car to be in the section where all the other drivers are. Sasuke went to get his car, but Han told him that it would be stupid if he go him in that weak customized car that he had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Its 1 in the morning and still everyone was still partying. As the party continues, a disturbance had accoured. This disturbance was a fighter in the cage ring. He has done some really violent fighting and almost put a fighter into the hospital.

Fighter "Come on! Give a fighter who can actually give me a challenge! I'll rip him apart!"

Everyone was showing some fear at him, while some of the fighter was having some nervous issues. Just then Sasuke went up to the ring and challenge the guy. The fighter was a well built 25 years old. He was twice as big as Sasuke in muscle, but Sasuke just glared at him.

Everyone was wondering if Sasuke was nuts, while his group were cheering him on. Shikamaru group was thinking how dumb he is. Sakura and his fan girls were cheering him on, while the rest were just neutral.

The fight started and Sasuke was able to handle him alright. He dodged and made a fool at the fighter at 1st.

Sasuke "Hmph, your not much of a challenge to me since your messing with the taijutsu champion in Tokyo." With a girn

Everyone thought that he was being cocky, while the opponent just smiled.

Fighter "Really now, good for you but here there are different rules than in taijutsu."

He went forward at him, which Sasuke just dodge and then kicked him his abs. Unfortunately for him, he suspects it and grabbed at his leg. He then tossed Sasuke like a doll at the cage wall. The fighter then did a couple of strong knee hits at Sasuke's stomach, which Sasuke groned in pain, but then spitted blood out of his mouth when he got punched in the face by powerful punch strike. He was then tossed into the middle of the cage, where he struggle to get up. The fighter walked around the ring, trying to get the crowd to rally, while most of them were worried about Sasuke.

Sasuke was able to stand up, but he was holding on to his side because his ribs were injured. He tried to defend himself when he got up, but the opponent just continues to beat him to a pulp. Sasuke was able to stand for about 3 more minutes, but he was seriously injured. Sasuke was pushed to the cage wall again, but he was about to go down. The guy then went up to him and about to finish him off. Everyone looked in fear as Sasuke was about to go out cold.

Just the fight was going to end; the cage door was strucked open. Walking through it was DK. Everyone watched as the fighter just looked at DK. He heard of DK, but he wasn't impressed about it. He wondered what DK was doing, as well as everyone else. At that moment of mentally asking that question, DK took of his tank shirt showing his body. A lot of the women cheered at this, while the men also cheered since they are going to see DK fight. He still wore his bandana, but that didn't matter since the lights were bright but it still kept his face in the shadows.

Dk was a bit bigger than Sasuke in the muscle department, but he still looks same as him. Han saw that DK was going to fight and it was a treat. Shikamaru and the others asked why the crowd was cheering at DK, which Han told them that he is not only the best driver, but also one of the strongest fighters in Tokyo.

Sasuke just laid his back to the steel cage and watched DK face the fighter. The fighter slowly walked around DK, while DK just stood there motionaless. Once he was behind, he launched an attack on DK. DK just countered and punched the guy at his face. The opponent tried to punch DK, but he dodged and did strong counterattacks at his abs. The guy was starting to feel it. He then got DK with arms and started to grapple to put him in a submission move, but DK turned the tide when he broke the grappling and kicked his face. Right now the fighter was bleeding blood out of his mouth. He licked as DK was ready for another round. The fighter tried to hit him, but DK turned it up as he punched harder at him which the fighter started to get the beating off a life time right now. The fighter tried to grapple one more time, but DK turned it around in the grappling and did a back breaker which made the fighter fall on his back in pain. The guy was trying to get up, which at the time he was getting up, DK was acting like an insane person. He quickly lay at the floor and started to act like a 4 legged animal, like a fox (Ok think Randy Orton finishing point). He then got up, with only his legs, along with the fighter. The fighter was furies and was going to beat DK, but DK was ready. He jumped on his neck and DK delivered an RKO.

The fighter was now out cold, while DK just stood over him. Doing the RKO, DK's bandana slipped up and showed his hair. The lights on the ground then lit up to show his face. Once his face was shown, Shikamaru, Kiba, everyone, especially Sasuke and Hinata was surprised to see who it was. His blond wild hair, his blue eyes, but the most distinct feature was his face. It was Naruto Namikaze. The same Naruto who is one of the biggest geek in school was known here as DK.

What a shocking development, but of course you readers already knew it was him. Till next time


	5. Late Night Fun

Last time, Sasuke and everyone else was invited into the parking garage where all the best drivers and drifter in Tokyo come. As they were enjoying themselves, Sasuke got himself into a MMA fight. Sasuke was about to get his lights out, when DK came in and fought the opponent. In the end, DK won, as well revealing his face at end of the night. It was Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes earlier

Naruto was working on Samui's car, when all of a sudden he heard panic. He then saw that a young teenager, about 2 years younger than him was beaten pretty badly. He was shocked since he knew who it was. It was a good friend of his named Shin.

Shin was a young teenager who had black hair and red eyes. Right now though, he looked like a beaten punching bag since his face was bloodied up. His friend dragged him to where Naruto is. He quickly looked at him, and then Yugito brought the emergence kit.

"Shin, what happened? Who did this to you? You look more beaten up then you were suppose to." said a concern Naruto

Just then Naruto looked up to see a few more fighters were beaten, but worse. One had to be taken the emergency room by his friends. Naruto wanted answers, since in here the MMA fights may be hard, but wasn't brutal like tonight.

"It was an out of town fighter. He came into the city tonight. He came to prove that he was the toughtest and strongest person in Japan. I heard that he already beaten people down south of Japan and was trying to make a name for him self here. I thought I could beat him, but he fought a lot more brutally by not obeying the rules." Said Shin to Naruto while breathing deeply to catch his breath, while Yugito quickly worked on his injuries

"Luna. Take Shin home once Yugito is finished patching him up." Said Naruto as he was ordering her, which she complied

Luna was Shin's girlfriend as well as one of Naruto's best computer analists, even if she was 15.

Naruto then went and gave Shin some water to drink. He then started to walk towards the cage floor. Samui then went up to him since he was glaring at the fighter who was now beating up a dark hair teenager. Naruto realized that it was Sasuke, but he didn't care about that right now.

"Naruto, what are you going to do?" said a concerned Samui

"I'm going to teach that morron a lesson." Said Naruto in angery tone

Samui just followed him. He walked towards the cage door and was ready to fight. Samui, right now, was worried for the other guy since she knew how dangerous Naruto can be when he fought. DK wasn't the only name he had in Tokyo, he was also known in the underground MMA as the fox.

Naruto kicked the steel cage door were he got the attention of everyone around him to pay attention as he entered the caged ring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Present time

As Naruto finished his fight with the fighter, Sasuke, who was barely able to look through his eyes, saw that Naruto was standing infront of him. Naruto raised his arms up to signal that he was the winner. The people were cheering for him, as he beat the shameless fighter to a pulp. The fighter was lying down uncousicily. He then signal Sasuke to come up to him, like he was gonna congratulate on his guts. Sasuke did as Naruto signal him to, which he walked to him.

At that very moment, once he was close enough, Sasuke got something that he wasn't expecting. Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, every one of Naruto's class and schoolmates watched as they saw Naruto instantly did an R.K.O. on Sasuke. As Sasuke lay on the floor with his back on it, Naruto just stood on top of Sasuke with a look that spoke of domiance.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura and everyone, couldn't believe what they were seeing. For Shikamaru and those who were friends with Naruto couldn't believe what Naruto just did. The Naruto they know was friendly, kinda, funny, and weak but alright. For Sakura, Ino, and all the girls that know Naruto, couldn't believe that this person was Naruto since Naruto was clumsly, nerdy, weak, and pathetic. Everyone had their own opionon of Naruto who knows him from school.

The Naruto that they were looking at, or the guy that looks like him, is completely different they know. Naruto was supremely confident, strong, dangerous, good cordination. Naruto eyes were also different. Naruto's eyes were softer, had confidents, as well as friendly, but this person eyes had not only confidents like Naruto, but was also peircing, strong, cool minded, and dangerous. His eyes were like Sasukes except his were a lot more piercing and more dangerous.

As Naruto finished his little victory pose, got his bandana and left the cage ring. As he walked out the ring, the crowd made room for him to leave. Hinata, Shikamaru and everyone else tried to get close to Naruto to talk to him, but the crowd was to big, since they in the somewhere in the front seat area. They saw him talking to the refree, which he then left to talk with the other fighters. At that moment, they went into the ring and dragged the bastard fighter as well as drag Sasuke out.

Sasuke friends helped Sasuke to leave the party. Sakura and Karin tried to be at Sasuke's side to help him, but were arguing with each other. Kiba and his friends followed Naruto to try and talk to him as well as Ino, Hinata and everybody else followed but stopped when Naruto went at the car area, where guards were making sure that no one follows.

They then saw Naruto talking to Samui and Yugito, which they then got into their cars and decided to leave. The night was long and full of surprises as well they knew if they stayed out even longer their parents would ring them up by their necks. With this, they asked Han to take them back to their cars. With that, they left.

10 minutes earlier

Naruto had just finished his fight with the fighter inside the steel cage. He then gave Sasuke the R.K.O. to put his lghts out.

"_Glad to see the Uchia gotta good beating._" Thought Naruto, while smirking mentally as he saw Sasuke's blood slowly dripping out his mouth

Naruto then saw when he looked around the cage, like he was absorbing the cheers, but in fact to check the area. But in truth, he was actually looking around to see if other familiar faces were in the crowd. He then spotted Shikamaru and the rest of his classmates, while he looked like he was following the chatting of the cheer audience.

He then left the ring and walked throw an open path that was made for him. He stopped and talk to the referee.

"Tell the others to get rid of the bastard and take the bloody pretty boy to his friends to take home."said Naruto to the referee

The referee acknowlegded Naruto's request in which he did so immediately. He then went up to Samui and Yugito.

"So how's Shin, Yugito?" said Naruto with a questioning gaze

"He'll be alright, he avoid serious injuries, but he won't be fighting for little while." Calmly said Yugito

"Knowing him, he try and come back tomorrow night just to regain his pride." Said Samui while smirking, but keeping her cold demeaner

"I better talk to him tomorrow so he doesn't do that, after I'm afraid on what Luna might do to him than the fighters here." All 3 chuckle "More importantly, I think its best we called it a night, since I have problems right now." Said Naruto in a serious tone

Yugito and Samui were wondering about that, but then found out that Naruto's classmates are here, which surprised them since he was pretty sure that none of them new about this place. Both Yugito and Samui agreed easily since they have stuff to do tomorrow and would like to be fresh tomorrow morning.

Once they have agreed, they said good bye to their friends and got into their cars. Naruto inside his car, while Yugito and Samui inside Samui's car. All 3 drove of into the night.

Naruto apartment

Naruto drove towards his apartment, which was an alright neighborhood. But this wasn't really his house, since he usually sleeps in his car shop since he renovated to have not only a bed for him, but a kitchen, bath and what else he needed to live comfortably. For any other person, their shop would be target by thieves, but since he was in good terms with the policce, they always made sure there was one squad car going around the area as well as his own personal secruity system kept his home safe when ever he is not home.

He invited Samui and Yugito in to freshin up before they go home to their apartment. Plus he also wanted to ask them to get take his greased up clothes with them since, if he knew his friends from school they would come to see if he was DK.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lemon scene (above 18 year old only)

Naruto went to his kitchen to get a drink ready, which is when he heard his shower turn on; he knew that they were both having a shower. As he got himself some water to drink, he turned around to see Yugito and Samui were in front of him, only wearing a towel over their body.

"Hey Naruto, how about you join us in the shower. We can help wash away some of the fatigue you have on, as well as get rid of the tempary tattoo in your arm." Said Yugito in sedactive manner

"Plus, I can always use a man's help massaging my shoulders." Said Samui exotically

"Sounds nice you 2, but I don't want to keep you up all night you know plus I have work to do with my friends tomorrow morning." Said Naruto with little concern about it

"That's okay since we all don't have anything important to do tomorrow morning." Said Yugito while moving like a cat around Naruto's body

The way Yugito moved was very cat like around made Naruto moan a little in pleasure. Samui then came up to him and gave him kiss on his chest then up to his lips. With that they persuasively move Naruto to the shower, where they were going to make him unwhine as well as make not only him, but themselves stress-free.

They slowly strip off Naruto's clothes to reveal his, somewhat, flawless body to them which had small invisible scars. Naruto slowly started to move his hands around their bodies and remove the towel that covered the both of them. As he was moving his hands around their body, he gently and smoothly moved them into specific spots that made Samui and Yugito shiver in pleasure.

He then grabbed some soap and started to scrub very gently on both of them, which Samui like. He got every knook and cranny of the both of them. He went from their backs to their ample breasts to their clits and ass to finally their arms and legs. As the shower continues to bath them and wash the soap away from their bodies, Samui and Yugito took their turn to scrub Naruto down for him. Samui scrub some of the soap on her breasts, which she then got down to her knees and place his already hard, 13 inch cock between her breasts. She then started to pressing between her boutiful mounds and sucking on it as she was giving Naruto a tit fuck.

As Samui was titty fucking him, Yugito was making out with Naruto as their tongues were trying to gain domiance, which Yugito was losing to. Naruto had one his spare hands touching and fingering her clit, which Yugito moaned in pleasure. While one of his hands was finger fucking Yugito, the other hand had Samui head as she continue to gorge on his pride. Samui continue to rub her breasts until she felt that Naruto was ready to release his orgasm on her. After a few minutes, Naruto let out a groin while making out with Yugito, as he let out his orgasim and let his cum land on Samui face and chest. She then stopped sucking on his pride and began to lick some of his spunck that she wasn't able to swallow in her mouth. She used her finger to lick up and rub what was on her breasts.

Naruto and Yugito stopped making out after he let out his orgasm. Yugito then got down to her knees and began to lick Samui's breasts where Naruto release his cum at it. As she began to suck on it, Samui moaned on how Yugito was licking and biting on her nipples. Once Yugito finished licking her breasts, she began to kiss her face and then made out with Samui as the shower continues to wash all there bodies. After for about 15 mintues in the shower, they all decided to continue their little relaxitaion method of Samui and Yugito.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's room

Right now, Naruto was on his bed and above him was Samui, as she fondeled her breasts, while he was licking and sucking on her clit. Below him was Yugito, who was sucking on his cock to get him hard again, while finger fucking herslef as she did that. As Yugito continue to working on his pride, Samui bend down and helped her out, which only add more pleasure to Naruto.

Once Naruto was hard again, Samui and Yugito got into a 69 position with each other, where they began to lick and suck each others clits. Naruto goot above Yugito and was ready to plunge his hard on in her.

"Tell me Yugito. Do you want it? Said Naruto smirking evily

"Y-yes! Naruto please put in me. Please?" said Yugito while stuttering and moaning for pleasure

Naruto abliged and entered her sweet honey pot of a pussy in her. He moved slowly into her, which made her moan and suffer in pleasure, since she wanted it hard and fast. As he continue to pump her, Samui not only suck and lick Yugito, but also licked on Naruto's cock, which she was able to taste both Naruto and Yugito's juices.

"No More! Shouted in desperation "Naruto, make me cum! Fuck me hard and fast!"Said Yugito while still licking and sucking on Samui

Naruto did what she asked, which he then started to move faster and harder inside Yugito. As Yugito was screaming in pleasure, Samui stopped licking Yugito and Naruto; she went up and started to make out with Naruto. Naruto stopped the make out session and started to suck and fondel her breast with his mouth. He had his hands on both Yugito's hips as he continues to continue to pound her vagina with his hard on. After a few more minutes, all three had an orgasm. Samui cummed all over Yugito's face, which Yugito tried drink all of Samui's sweet juices. But at the same moment, Yugito came as well from Naruto's hard cock, which she let out a loud scream. Naruto just came inside Yugito, letting his hot spunk spew inside her womb, which made Yugito scream so much in pleasure.

After their orgasms, Yugito was breathing heavily in pleasure as she used one of her hands to touch her clit to get at Naruto's cum, which was leaking out of her pussy. She licked in her mouth to enjoy the taste of her and Naruto mixed juices. Samui was just lying next to Yugito, while she was facing Yugito's pussy. Naruto was breathing heavily, as he pulled out his cock from Yugito, which caused her to moan a little. As he did, he saw his cum starting too leak out of Yugtio.

Immediatily, Samui went at Yugito's clit to lick out Naruto's cum that she was seeing leaking out of her. As she did this, Yugito moaned in pleasure as she knew that it was Samui, who was licking her. Yugito would have done something to Samui, but she was still exhausted from her incredible orgasm that Naruto just gave her. As Samui was licking her, Naruto got a hard on again from watching Samui licking his cum out of Yugito. Naruto then moved around from Yugito to face Samui's pussy. As she watched, Naruto position himself to enter Samui. He let his cock rub outside Samui's pussy, which made the girl moan in pleasure.

"Do you want it Samui? Tell me you want it? Do you want to feel the same pleasure as Yugito did with the same cock that made her scream?" Said Naruto while teasing her

"Yes" stuttering "Yes I want to cum from your cock. I want to scream. I want to feel you're cum in my womb. Please, fuck me." Said Samui in desperation

Naruto did as she requested and plunge his cock inside Samui's pussy nice and hard, which made the girl gasp in pleasure.

Naruto admitted to himself that fucking Samui was pretty good, since Samui has an hour glass body. He wasn't against Yugito or anything; she was just as appealing as Samui. Yugito had an average body with the exception of having her breasts, and her firm ass, but she was very cat-like when he fucked her. She would often rub places which felt good to both him and her. Samui on the other hand had an amazing body that a lot of women would kill for. Samui had a 106 chest, 25 waist and 36 hips. Naruto admitted that he enjoyed holding onto Samui's large plump breasts when he suck and fondel her. He also enjoyed fucking her since he was able to grab her ass, which was nicely round and firm, which made it easier to pump her with his cock, since you know what they say "More cushion for the pushing". The very common thing that both women have with each other was their legs since they were both smooth and soft to the touch, but still strong and firm.

Of course, no one has ever been able to touch them since they have high standards and they only wanted a man to touch them. Of course, every guy tried to get to them, but all has failed since no one can show them how a real man acts except Naruto Namikaze. He showed them how much of man he is when he beat them in a drifting race, where he did some of the most dangerous stunts that no one, not even them would do. When it was over, they thought Naruto would glute over his victory over them, but instead he congratulated both of them with respect on will fought race. They both saw his eyes were not only kind, but strong and piercing. They could see the passion in his soul was showing them when he was looking at them. With that, they both fell in love with him and they both began to date him, but it didn't last since they didn't have spark going on with him, but of course that didn't stopped them from having sex with each other. Now they did agree on having a sex session with him just to enjoy the feeling. On that, all three became sex friends.

As Naruto continue to pound Samui with his hard cock, Yugito just laid on the bed with satisfaction and watched Samui moaning in pleasure, be treated like a lover. Samui then brought herself up from her being in on her hands to her knees, as she used her right arm to hold on to Naruto's neck, while she used her left to fondel her breast. After a few minutes of pounding, Naruto just then lifted Samui from her legs to pound his cokc deeper into her womb. Samui turned her neck around to make out with him, which he did.

They stopped for a moment, to change position, which Naruto then put his cock back into her clit. She moaned as she rapped her arms around Naruto's neck as he moved slowly just to give her a breather, but then it pick up in pace again. She screamed in pleasure as she felt Naruto pride hitting her womb.

"Oh Kami, I- I'm go-going to cum!" said a crying Samui

"Then cum Samui! Cum!" said Naruto as he gruntted to her

He pounded in her even faster, which she could feel it. He was ready to let it out and he could feel Samui was reaching her limit, as he felt her vaginal wall get tighter. As He was about to cum, he talked to Samui.

"Where do you want it Samui? You want me cum inside your womb or outside on your nice round ass?" said Naruto teasingly

"I want it inside! Let inside me!" said screaming Samui

Naruto complied and continue to pound Samui's inner wall. Samui screamed and moan.

"Y-yes! I- I'm cumming!" said a screaming Samui

"Meet to!" said Naruto while groaning in pleasure

End of Lemon scene

They both fell on the bed, next to Yugito, with Samui's back turned to her. She held onto Naruto's back with both her arms and legs around him. She digged her fingers into Naruto back, as she had a silent scream out as she let out her orgasm in pure pleasure. Naruto hold onto Samui's ass tightly as he let out his cum inside Samui, making sure not to let out a single drop. Naruto saw Samui's face as he could see her silently scream out.

After their session, Samui let go of Naruto and just fell a sleep next to Yugito. Before Samui slept, Samui could feel the hot cum that Naruto released in her leaking out of her pussy like a small stream. As she slept, Naruto saw Samui smiling next to Yugito, who was also wearing the smile of satisfaction. Naruto took this chance and cover them with a blanket. He was going to join them, but he had something to do 1st.

He took a quick look at his digital clock that was next to his bed to see that it was 4:40 in the morning. He 1st got his clothes for the night and places them in a bag. He then wrote a letter to Samui and Yugito, if they wake up before him, is to take his clothes in the bag with them, since he had an idea on what tomorrow would bring, as well as letting Yugito drive his car back to her apartment. Once he finished with his things to do, he quickly went back to his bed, where he saw Yugito and Samui snuggling next to each other with their naked bodies. Naruto went up to bed next to them and went under the blanket and slept with them. He places his arm around Yugito, just like Samui did. As he slept, he went to thinking.

"_I better come up with a good cover story like usual or they our going to have a lot of question on what I'm doing at night._"Thought Naruto as he slowly drifts to sleep

Till next Chapter

Author Note

Now, I can take criticism like any other person. I even make my own comments, but for those to say to quit writing because of some stupid thing as any weird type of writing style is nothing more that a piece of trash. Look, everyone here has seen their share of bad stories before. Some even 10 times worse then mine. But still, to insult people on carefree writing is just being a dump piece of trash, who is a mother F&^%&*% A#^#&$ that care more about Formatting than the story itself. Sure I will admit that my story might not be a 10, or my writing style a 5 or lower in your opinion of course, but news flash this is a site. No one here is writing a term paper, or novel to become a great writer. If any one feels the same way than, don't let review like the one I got from a certain M(*6&%* F(*&^*&% N&*^#, and continue to write, since this is for fun, but for those who want helpful comments, then I'm up for it.


	6. Keep Hidden

Last chapter was pretty hot; well expect a lot more of that later, but not all the time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning

The next morning, Naruto was expecting a lot thing to happen since last night activities. Naruto could remember everything that happens last night. He 1st drifted with some so-called hot shot. 2nd, his victorious win with some unhonorable fighter, after he saw Sasuke get the living daylights beaten out of him, to seeing his friends looking at him after his fight. Finally, his sexual relief with Yugito and Samui.

When Naruto woke up around 10 in the morning, he saw that Samui and Yugito woke up before him. He notices it when he didn't feel their warm bodies were near him. He went to his kitchen, where he notices that his bag as well as his car keys were gone, which means they read his favor. Naruto quickly went to the bathroom take another shower, after last night activities. Once he was done, he went to his closet and got a pair of bright blue baggy jeans, a white loose t-shirt with long loose sleeves. He then went to his drawer, where he got his families necklace from it and wore it.

Once dressed he quickly made some breakfast and got ready to go out. He knew today, he was going to meet up with Kiba and his other friends at Shikamaru's house to talk about their projects. He also knew that after that, he would have to get ready for tonight again as well. He got his bag and left his apartment.

Naruto's home is a 3 story apartment building that is located in a quiet part of the district. He lived on the top floor which can home 4 people (2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, Kitchen, living room), while the other 2 floors were business. The 2nd floor was a small rel-estate office, while the 1st floor was a cafe/diner shop.

Naruto quickly went to the metro station to get train to go to his friends home. Just as he was walking into the street, he was surprised to see that his friends were coming out of the station.

"_Glad I ask Yugito and Samui to take my dirty clothing and car away._" Thought Naruto

Naruto walked towards them smiling in a still sleepy kinda of mode, while hoping they don't try and dig into his personal life.

"Morning guys!" said a groggy Naruto

They looked at him with very determining eyes, which he acted in confusion.

"Ah, guys. Why are you looking at me like that?" said a confused Naruto

They snapped out of their looks when Naruto asked them that.

"Oh nothing, it's just we were wondering what you were doing last night." Said Shikamaru

Naruto told him that he went to work at Ichiraku's ramen stand. He then came home to his apartment to relax and study a bit, which he only did for a bit. He then went on his laptop to watch some shows that were only showing on the web. He finally fell asleep around 3 in the morning.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino accepted the answer, but mentally they were going to have to check if he was telling them the truth. Naruto invited them to the café to talk. Kiba asked if Naruto would invite them to his home. He was alright with it. He mentally was glad that he woke up 30 minutes later, after his little session with Yugito and Samui, to open a window to let out the scent of sweat and cum out of his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto apartment

Naruto and the guys were sitting in Naruto's living room. Naruto was feeling uncomfortable; actually he was acting pretty well, since his friends right now looked like they were going to interrogate him, which of course won't work since he usually interrogated criminal, rapist, serial killers in Tokyo's police headquarters.

As they were getting comfortable, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, and Shino were thinking on asking Naruto the question "Are you DK?"

"Ah guys, why did you guys come to my home? I thought we were going to meet up in Shikamaru's house?" said Naruto, questionably at them

It was quiet for a few moments, which Naruto could only guess that they were now thinking of an excuse for themselves. Kiba was the 1st to speak.

"Well, we did, but we figured that you would still be exhausted from all the work you do every evening, soI called everyone to come to your place." Said Kiba

Naruto thought it was a good excuse for them, but he then asked a question for of his own.

"But one thing is making me wonder, how did you know where I live?" a questionable Naruto

That surprise them, but Shikamaru answered the question.

"It was easy. I just had to look you up in the phone books on the Internet, since people wants to know where people are at for stuff like selling or something like that." Said Shikamaru, who was pleased he came up with a good excuse

Naruto had to give Shikamaru propes on that, as well as make a mental note to make special computer program to block any unnecessary phone or house calls cause of the Internet.

They were once again in silents, when Naruto suggested asked everyone on what to do or there projects. They started on working on them. After an hour of working, Shino made a bold move to see if they thought about Naruto was true.

Earlier

Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Shino were on the metro/sub train station to go to Naruto house to confront him on what happen last night.

"Do you think that it really was Naruto last night who beat that insane fighter, but also put Sasuke unconsciously on the ring like that?" said Shino

"Yeah, even though it was great that Naruto took out Sasuke like that and drop him cold on the floor, why did he do that? More importantly, why is he keeping that he is king of the underground racing circuit a secret to us." Said Kiba

"Oi, before we accuse him of being some kind of ruler of the streets, we should 1st confirm that he is D.K." said Shikamaru

"Yeah, we should at least ask him if he is D.K." said Chouji

"Chouji, D.K. and Naruto look the same. They have the same blond hair, the same blue eyes, the same face. What else is there to confirm?" said Shino

"We need to see if he has a tattoo on his left shoulder." Said Shikamaru

"Tattoo?" said Kiba, while questioning Shikamaru

"Yes, you see, while he was fighting that big guy last night, the guy grabbed Naruto's left arm where the tattoo was, which was still on his arm. This means that the tattoo is real, since if it's fake it would have rubbed off of his arm, when the guy grabbed it. Plus as you know, tattoos never lie since it is permanent on the skin." A well explained Shikamaru about his theory

Kiba, Shino and Chouji agreed about Shikamaru's theory. They decided to catch Naruto in his house so that way, they could not only see how he is from last night, but also to check out his place to see if there is anything to prove to them if he is D.K. Chouji then spoke up.

"So where does Naruto live? Since I don't know where he lives." Said Chouji

Shino and Kiba also got the same idea, but Shikamaru answer that, thanks to the Internet. They were now on their way to Naruto's apartment.

Present time

As they continue to work on their projects, Shikamaru asked Naruto for some ice tea which he obliged, while asking the others as well. Chouji wanted snacks, which he had, while Kiba and Shino just like the ice tea. As Naruto was returning with the tea and snacks, Kiba decided to try something. Kiba slide a book underneath Naruto's foot, while he was walking. This made Naruto slip and fell, with the desired result.

Naruto's shirt was wet with ice tea. Shikamaru looked at Kiba with a grim look, but thought it was a good call to find out the truth. Naruto stand up and complained about it. He then told them that he is going to get a fresh shirt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At that same moment

Naruto was able to sense that Kiba was trying to make him slip, so he decided to since he probably guess what they were trying to do. They wanted to see his tattoo on his left arm.

"_It's a good thing that Samui and Yugito washed me last night._" Thought a very relief Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, luckly for the guys, quickly took of his shirt in front of them, while going to his room to get a new one. When he took of his shirt, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, and Shino were shocked to see that his left arm had no tattoo on him, right before he went to his room. This was good news for Naruto since they were paying attention to his left arm, they didn't pay attention to the rest of his body, which was kinda of a dead give away.

As Naruto was busy getting a new shirt, Shikamaru and the guys were glad, but also disappointed that Naruto wasn't D.K. They also believe now that there is someone that looks like him in Tokyo. Once Naruto came back, they finished up their work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mid-afternoon

Naruto and the others had done a lot of work on their projects. Once they were satisfied, they decided to leave. As Shikamaru and the others were getting ready to go, Naruto received a call from his cell. He asked for some privacy, which they gave him. As Naruto was talking to the unknown person, they're curiosity was growing, since they want to know who it was. Once Naruto was finished, he bid farewell to his friends.

Before they left, they asked Naruto on who it was; who called him which he just said was a long distant friend when he visited the United States, when he was younger. They believed that, since they believe that Naruto wasn't the type to lie to them on important things like that.

Once they left, Naruto went back to his apartment, which he then put on a serious look on him. He looked at the phone and got himself ready.

Naruto quickly left his home and went to the train/sub station to go to his other place. While on his way, he senses that a couple of people were watching him. He walked forward to the front of the train. As he was walking, he could sense that they were following him. Once at the front, he quickly looked at the reflection that the glass was creating. It was hard, but he was able to see it. He saw that it was Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino and Chouji. He had to admit that Shikamaru is person that doesn't like to leave things unanswered. He then waited until the next station, which he would quickly disappear in front of them.

On the same train as Naruto was on, the guys were watching Naruto move to the front of the train. As Naruto waited in the front of the train, the guys were wondering on what they were doing, since everybody except Kiba, thinks that Naruto is just a regular busy guy.

Kiba wanted to follow Naruto since he still didn't buy much on Naruto's appearance as well as lack of evidence that they found. Shikamaru, Shino and Chouji tried to reason with him, but they decided to follow along.

As they continue to spy on Naruto, Naruto waited until the next stop of the station. Just as he was hoping, the next train station was already here. Naruto took this chance to disappear from Shikamaru and the others. As the doors open, Naruto quickly took his leave from the train. Naruto knew that he had 150 seconds to lose the guys and get back on the train or wait for another half hour or so until the next train and by then Kiba and the guys would find him again.

As Naruto steps off the train, Shikamaru and the others do so as well. Naruto quickly went into the most crowded people that were making there way to enter the train. As he went throw it, the others went along with the people that were leaving, which was easier to follow. Naruto quickly went pass a hiding pillar that was about twice his length. As went behind it, the others were hoping to see him walk past it, but then saw that he disappeared in front of them. They quickly went to the pillar that Naruto walk behind to. When they got there, they couldn't see him.

They quickly tried to find him, but they couldn't see him. As they were searching Naruto was on the train to go to Tokyo's police headquarters.

A few moments before

As Naruto pass the pillar, he quickly got low and made his way to the crowd that was leaving the station. He then stayed down for a moment. He then quickly went back to the crowd that was leaving the station, where he then followed until the stairway that leads to the ground floor, where he then slipped back into the group that was boarding, but on the other side, since there are a lot of people that were coming and going. As Naruto was walking back, he saw that his friends went to his little disappearing spot. He then notice that they were about to spot him, when he ducked down a bit until a couple of people near his height walked towards him, which a few were wearing hats. He then went with the group which hid his golden hair.

Once he got away from them, he enter the train, right before it closed the doors on him. As he went into the crowded train, he made his way to the window, where he saw his friends continue to look for him. He grinned and thought "_They need more practice in order to secretly follow me around._"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Shikamaru and guys

Kiba was upset that they lost Naruto, since he was hoping to see where Naruto was doing. Shikamaru thought it was troublesome, while Chouji and Shino were just as curious as Kiba on how Naruto was able to escape them like that.

"Oi, how about we check around the area since he could still be around here." Said a determined Kiba

Chouji agreed, while Shikamaru and Shino were doubtful about it.

"No, he isn't here. In fact he never left the station to begin with." Said Shino

Kiba and Chouji were confused about Shino's explanation. Kiba and Chouji then began to ask Shino about it but were soon answered by Shikamaru.

"He means that Naruto snuck back into the train. I could only guess at this, I think that he knew that someone was following him so he decided to lose them or in this point us, when we reached the station. My guess is that he planned to return the train when people were boarding and unboarding it." Said Shkamaru

Kiba and Chouji finally understood on what Shikamaru's explanation, but they all began to wonder on how Naruto knew that he was being followed.

Early evening

Right now a custom made skyline was driving up to a garage complex. Normally seeing this car would bring awe, but this parking complex wasn't a normal one. This garage was the parking garage for Tokyo's police officers. Right now the person was making his way to Tokyo's headquarters. The person in question was Naruto or D.K. for secretcy. Earlier today, Naruto received a call was from inspector McGuire. He informed Naruto about a special case that involved a sting operation that is near the docks in the northern port of the city.

Naruto was asked to come to the department to help with the sting operation. Naruto agreed to it, since it might bring him closer to his goals, not to mention take down some punks. As Naruto parked and made his way to the building he felt a strange chill coming from behind his back him. He then thought it was probably just the wind, since it was cool night, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought it was strange omen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Ch.

Author thoughts

Ok, I know you guys are wondering on Naruto's past and stuff like that. Be patient, I well reveal it soon, as well as hidden past with in his past that involved other people's point of view. I hope you like this chapter, even if it's a little boring, but next chapter is going to be a good one.


	7. Coming to be

Last time, Naruto had a surprising visit from Shikamaru and his friends at his apartment home. After some kind of grilling of sorts, Naruto was able to prove to them that he is who he is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early evening

Currently walking down the hallways of the Tokyo police department to the investigation unit of violent crimes was Naruto. He was going over to inspector McGuire office since he was called in by him from the commissioner of police. As Naruto continue to walk towards the meeting room, he couldn't help but grin on how he got himself into this situation. Naruto and police commissioner as well as some of the most loyal investigators knew that Naruto was D.K. Naruto and the commissioner had a unique relationship since Naruto was helping them out in some of their investigations.

Flashback

_When Naruto was younger, a 2__nd__ year in middle school, he got involved in a dangerous case that he got himself into to find out a certain truth. The reason he got into the case was a friend of his father has told him that he was going to get some people to investigate it. Naruto didn't want to waste time since he was told that it was going to be checked in 2 days._

_When Naruto went he was able to find some documents as well as some computer info inside the shipping yard office, which he was surprise that it was shipping documents, but suspicious ones since it had weird time lines as well as weird code names. He would have continued more, but he quickly left since he heard footsteps coming towards him._

_After that he went into it deeper and actually gotten himself into drug trafficking case, which he didn't want to but he figured that he should just give what info he had to the police. Unfortunately Naruto was caught by some of the drug traffickers. Right before he was going to get a beating of life time as well as getting killed, the police made their move around the area. With this confusion, Naruto used this moment to escape, but he ended up being caught in a cross fire. He was able to avoid it, but he saw that the police was being overtaken in fire power since the drug traffickers had better weaponry. He decided to lend a hand and took down each one of them with his bare hand since he was trained earlier in life._

_Naruto is very gifted in the martial arts since he was greatly well trained as a child. After helping the police, the police had him surrounded, since they thought he was a criminal as well. After taking some heat, his friend got involved and was just as angry as the police since Naruto put himself in that kind of danger. He would have been in more trouble if Naruto hadn't showed them the listings as well as shipping records that the police failed to achieve during the operation as well as other shipping records in the next month. They were impressed that he was this good in investigation. After some arguing he was let go with a warning. Naruto of course, didn't want to stop investigating since he was good at it, but also he wanted to know the truth._

_After getting himself in some more cases, thanks to some tips to his recent group of friends, as well as a few murder cases, Naruto was confronted by the police commissioner. He proposes, that Naruto would help the police since he is able to do things that they can't. In exchange he would get info on the criminal activities, since he gets himself into that kind of trouble, in internal as well as foreign affairs which were only non-classified as well as some classified ones. Naruto agreed to it since it gets him closer to what he wanted to know. Later after he became D.K., he asked the commissioner to have the police turn a blind eye for the underground racing circuit, since he is keeping things under control for them, which the commissioner agreed since it drop the drift and other kind of race forms out of the street into one location and drop the trouble of car accidents since the racers move to fast that some times caused automobile accidents._

End flashback

Naruto couldn't believe how far he gotten himself into the criminal justice system, while he was walking into the special meeting time for a sting operation. Before he walked in, he put on his special sunglasses that hid his eyes from the crowd.

As he walked in, the investigators, which were in the room already, took a quick look at him and went back to their own conversation that they were already having with each other. Naruto walked towards one of the empty seats. While he was making his way, a lot of the investigators that were on his route welcomed him, in which he did the same.

Naruto was friends with a lot of the investigators since he helped them out with some of the cases as well as help save their lives in troubling situation.

As Naruto waited, he pulled out his laptop that he brought with him to this meeting and looked up on his current situations as well as open up his special case file. It showed what he was able to investigate on as well as his most suspected suspect that he was able to narrow down from investigating. He knew that bringing this person down would be hard, especially since he is high up, but Naruto swore to himself that he would bring this person to justice.

After a few minutes of updating, the leading inspectors as well as the supervisor made it to the meeting. They then began to discuss on what turned up on recent sting operation as well as the reason on this special meeting. Naruto paid attention to the discussion very seriously

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mid evening

Naruto was currently driving downtown to make it to underground racing party. He currently is thinking about the meeting as what it would take to get it done. He decided to check things out through his special news network that drifters, racers and all those in the underground car racings was being held, to get the information he needed.

He was right now, near the parking garage that the party was being held when he saw Shikamaru and the rest of male friends. He also saw Sakura, Ino, Hinata, as well as Karin and her group of friends along with Sasuke's group minus Sasuke. He passes by them in his car, which they all recognized as D.K. since it was the same car as from last night. They tried to look in it, but they couldn't since his windows were tinted to block those from seeing his face, but he could see their faces. He quickly got into the building with his car and quickly made his way up. Naruto lucky had a quick change of clothes in his car to redress himself as a hot mechanic. He was glad that Samui was there since he asked her to repaint her special tattoo on his left arm, which she did when she heard that Naruto's high school friends were nearby. Once things were set, Naruto began to work on his friends cars. As the party was starting to get high up in excitement, he could feel that someone was watching him which he knew it was Shikamaru and the others.

Shikamaru's POV

I was looking at D.K. arrival. I see him driving the same car he drove in last night, but I couldn't see through the windows since it was tinted darkly to keep my view from inside the car out. I can see that D.K. is going up to the party since that is where all the fun and business is going on. As I see him going up, I than see that Kiba has brought a sports bag filled with some fighting gear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal P.O.V.

Shikamaru and the other guys were having some troubles with Kiba, ever since they 1st visited the place. Kiba has talked about fighting in the octagon to be a M.M.A fighter. Shikamaru and the others looked at Kiba like he has a death wish, since what they saw last time, the fighters here were strong and vicious. Kiba also thought about that, but he told them that he spoke with the referee from last night that the fights are tough and brutal, but it is never dangerous since there are rules in place to protect the fighters. Last night was just a freak night since the fighter of last night was just a jack***, and wanted to make a name with himself.

That kinda silent the guys about Kiba's safety, but they were still worried, especially about what they saw D.K. do to not only the fighter, but what he did to Sasuke since what they heard from Sai. Right now, Sasuke was alright, but he has a couple of bad injuries but the most troubling injury was the injury he got from D.K.'s RKO. He is fine now, but he wouldn't be able to move his neck like usual for a little while.

The guys were kinda glad that Sasuke's got a whopping from D.K., but the most mysterious thing was D.K. himself since they were trying to figure out how someone like him and Naruto looked so alike. His thoughts were interrupted by Chouji.

"Na, Na! Shikamaru! Do you think that D.K. would be fighting again today, as well?" in wonder

Shikamaru was about to answer, but Kiba jumped in saying "If he is, then I want a crack at him. Last night was just a lucky night for him. But if he faces me, I am going win against him." In total confidents

The guys were worried about Kiba, since what they saw D.K. do to Sasuke and the fighter; they believe that Kiba would be lucky if he didn't fight D.K. As the guys were talking, the girls were walking behind them and listening in their conversation as well as having their own discussion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata P.O.V.

As I was walking with Sakura and Ino, I could hear the guys talking about what happened last night. I also thought about last night as well. I could still remember what Naruto-kun did last night, as well as what he did to Sasuke. But the thing I remember the most was his body. He is completely different then in school, where he wears a lose school uniform. I could still remember his skin covered in sweat. His well toned muscles on both his arms and legs whenever he moved. His strong muscular abs that seemed to fit him perfectly, but the thing I remember was his face. His face was serious, as well as his wild golden hair fitted him even more perfectly. His eyes were the thing that really made an impression on me. Naruto looked completely different than when he was in school. His eyes were piercing, as well as dominating. I was completely transfixed in his fight to remembering every detail on how he beat his opponent as well as Sasuke. But the confidents he has, is the thing I wish I had as well.

After that night, I was completely thinking of him all last night as well as all day today. My thoughts were interrupted by what Sakura was saying.

"When I see Naruto, I'm going to give it to him! How dare he do that to Sasuke-kun! I'm going to give him such a beating!" in anger

Karin, who just join us also agreed since she couldn't believe it as well. Just as I was about to say something, Shikamaru spoke up 1st.

"That wasn't Naruto last night." Plainly said

I and everyone else were completely dumb founded by what Shikamaru said. Sakura and Karin were about to argue, but Shikamaru told them about his visit to Naruto's apartment along with the guys. He said that there was no evidence that says he is D.K. plus the tattoo that D.K. was wearing wasn't on Naruto's arm. Sakura and Karin argued that it's maybe a rub off, but Shikamaru confirmed that if it wasn't a rub off, it would have rubbed off when his opponent grabbed his arm, since he was already sweaty from working on the engines, but it didn't.

This leaved many things unanswered, like who was D.K. and were D.K. and Naruto related. I continue to walk in and listen on to everyone's conversation, but the thought that guy was not Naruto was a surprise especially since they looked so much alike.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal P.O.V

Everyone was upstairs enjoying the party as well as fighting and street racing that were also happening. Hinata was invited for a few dances with some strangers, as well as everyone else. Of course, Chouji, Shikamaru and Shino kept an open eye on them to be sure that they were safe.

Once everyone danced, they decided to cheer on Kiba, since he was getting ready to go through his 1st fight. His 1st fight was with normal guy. From what Shikamaru and Shino were able to gather, Kiba's opponent was just as new as he was so, it was considered to be an ok fight. Karin and her group just watched in amusement on how Kiba was going to beat as well as get beaten in this fight.

After about 10 minutes of the fight, everyone was enjoying it since it was amateurs fighting for the 1st time in the octagon. Kiba got cut open on his forehead, while receiving some strong submission holds. Kiba, of course, also did some damage by striking at the guy's abs and kicking at his body.

As everyone was watching, Shikamaru and Hinata took a look where D.K. was to see that he stopped working on cars and paid attention with intent to see. It seems that D.K. was interested in the results of these fights since it was quite an impressive fight for amateurs (at least to everyone who has seen fights).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto P.O.V.

I was working on Yugito's car, when I heard a lot of cheering near the Octagon. I checked it out to see that it was Kiba fighting with some other guy. I stopped what I was doing to pay attention on this since Kiba does show that he has talent for M.M.A. As I was looking on, I could feel Shikamaru was watching me, still trying to figure out who I was.

"_If only he knew the truth about me._" Thought Naruto

As I was watching, I then stared at Hinata, who was really beautiful like yesterday. She was not wearing a dress; instead she wore some light blue jeans that were hugging her legs. I can tell that her legs were really smooth from yesterday's dress that she wore. I could then see the detail on her waist which was really amazing. I can tell that it was nice and firm, and even though she wears a jacket over her in P.E. I could tell that she keeps herself in great shape, since from the waist up, is pretty amazing. Her shirt had an opening in the middle that still covers her intimate chest, but still showed her huge and beautiful cleavage. Every time I look at Hinata, I just get the feeling of wanting her, not for her body but her soul and heart since I can tell from all the time I've seen her, she has a kind, gentle and beautiful soul.

My thoughts were interrupted when, I just heard that the ref end the fight.

Normal P.O.V.

Right now, Kiba has just tapped the mat at the octagon in a submission hold. His opponent had his legs crossed around Kiba's neck as well as bending his left arm towards his body. The strain was too much for Kiba so he tapped.

Outside the Octagon, the spectators cheered and applauded on these 2 fighters, even though they were amateurs. Kiba went to his friends after he got out of the cage. Chouji and Shikamaru patted his back as a form of making him feel better. After that, they took Kiba to one of the medics that were near to get him patched up from the beating since he got a cut on his head.

Naruto went back to work on the cars like it was nothing. Right before Naruto was about to touch the car, he got a phone call from his cell. Naruto looked at it to see it was inspector McGuire. Naruto told his friends that he would be right back. They knew what this call is, since they are so close. They knew everytime Naruto goes on one of his jobs with the police, they expect that he may not return alive to them.

As Naruto walked towards emergency stair case, he doesn't realize that Shikamarua and Shino saw him going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto

Naruto picked up the call and started to talk to McGuire.

"Hey McGuire, so how's the progress for the sting operation." Naruto plainly asked

"Everything is going alright; we just need to finish up setting the positions that the men would be deployed." Answered Mcguire

"Alright then, so what time you want me to be at the location? Asked Naruto

"It's at 3 this morning. Didn't you pay attention at the meeting?" answered Mcguire as he questioned Naruto

"Yeah I did, but I kinda got bored from during it so I stop paying attention to the less important parts." Said Naruto while chuckling lightly

"Yeah I can understand, but anyways, don't be late. We begin operations in 5 hours." as Mcguire answered Naruto's question

"Yeah, see you then." Said Naruto

Naruto then went back to the festivities, but unnoticing that Shikamaru and Shino were trying to listen to his phone call, since they were above him in the emergency stairs. Naruto went back to work on the cars, as he was also focusing on what to do since he has a long night ahead of himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later in the evening

Midnight has come and Naruto knew that it was time for him to leave since he has police work to go to. Naruto quickly hopped into his car after he bid farewell to his friends, and left to do his business.

Everyone in the party knew that D.K. left which was no surprise for them, but for Shikamaru and the rest of the gang it was strange since the most important person in the place has just left by himself.

Kiba wanted to follow as well as the girls since a few of Karin's friends grew a crush on him, but Shikamaru told them that it would be pointless since he left in a car, while their cars are about a few blocks away. With that, the night continues, only for them to continue partying without them realising on what Naruto was going to do.

Till Next Chapter

I well place the next chapter later today


	8. Sting Op

Last time, Naruto had recently taken on a new mission for the police that require someone of Naruto's skills to come and help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Late Night

Naruto was running and leaping through some abandoned storage buildings as well as some dark alleys. He was currently running through the docks in silent. Along with him was detective Sato, who was one of the few people in the police force that can actually keep up with Naruto's movement. Currently, Naruto and Sato were making their way through passing by guards with automatic weapons as well as small side arms, since their mission was to get Intel on this sting operation.

It was 1:00 in the morning, as Naruto drives up to the meeting point for the inspectors as well as special tactics teams preparing for the sting. Naruto parked near the trucks and enter the base of commands. He quickly made his way to inspector McGuire to see what his assignment would be.

It was currently 2: 50, which they both needed to move since the time of the delivery is 2:55 and the sting is at 3:00. They know that they have only a window of 5 minutes to get as much info on the criminals that were doing this, since once the fighting starts, the fugitives would try and destroy whatever information can be used later to imprison them as well as get the physical illegal objects away.

Naruto was moving stealthy with Sato when he notices that one of the watchmen was coming towards them. He signaled her to hide which they both did. They both hid well and were able to be clear from danger, when something made some noise. It came from Sato's direction. Sato looked behind and saw a rat quickly moving away from her. Sato quickly went to hiding even more, trying to blend with her environment, since she was wearing dark clothing, great for sneaking around. She also got herself ready since if the watchman found her, he would sound the alarm, which she would then had to take him down fast before he had a chance to do so.

As the man was about 1 meter away, Sato prepared herself in case her cover was blown. Just as he was about to get close to her, another noise came from the far left of her position, since she was right behind some old barrels that were abandoned. He quickly went to check it out, which Sato was relieved since he didn't spot her. Just as he was about to walk away, Sato, unfortunately, step on some broke dabbry which made some noise. The watchman thought it was really weird for all these noises to be coming and going which he decided to call in some backup. Sato was about to jump him, but was slow since someone else jumped him and knocked him out. She saw that it was Naruto, who took him out.

Naruto was patient when it comes to these types of things, but when Sato's cover was about too been blown, he quickly to action. Like a hunter or a fox, he strategically moved to an open area where he can strike. He made a bit a noise by throwing a piece of dabbry he found on the ground before he got into position. He then waited when the watchman's guard was down. He then strike by jumping on top of him and hitting the man from behind his head and knocking him down.

Naruto quickly got off the man, and asked detective Sato to help him secure the person. Once properly secured, Naruto and Sato quickly went to take care of their mission. After about 2 minutes of running, they both made it to the mission point.

"Alright Sato-san, this is where we part. Good luck on your info gathering." Said Naruto

"Ah, good luck to you as well on getting the pictures. Be sure not to slip on that metal crane now." said Sato as she winked at him

"Don't worry, just watch your back." Said Naruto

"Same to you" as Sato was walking away from him

After that, they both shook hands like they high 5 each other.

With Sato

At the moment, Sato stayed down near the ground lv since there was a computer room, from the scam tics that she saw, as well as Naruto, was shown to them. She quickly made her way towards it, which she saw that the room was empty. She was glad since she would be able to work peacefully, without to worry about anyone stopping her. She, of course, knew that it was also a problem since if there was no one there it means that the people who were using it might come back at anytime, which she knew to keep her guard up.

She waited for the signal that Naruto would show her, since she needed confirmation on when the deal was going to happen. As she waited, she heard someone coming towards her. She quickly left her current hiding spot for another, away from the incoming people. She saw that it was 3 people, who entered the small office. She quickly looked up; where Naruto was suppose to give her the signal, which she saw.

At that moment, Sato grabbed out a can of smokescreen, which she tossed it in an open window. The 3 people were surprised about the sudden smoke bomb. As they tried to get themselves out of the shock they just received, Sato quickly moved in and knocked them down. At this point, the smoke started to fade out with the open window letting the smoke out. Once in, she couldn't believe her luck since these people were starting to destroy a lot of important documents with names and personals as well. One name caught her interest since it was a name that was wanted in Interpol. After seeing the name, she continues to work on getting information. She was so focus on looking up important documents as well as any other types of in-criminalating documents that she let her guard down and was struck at the back of her head. Once she was on the ground, she was able to get a look on who hit her right before she went into unconsciousness.

With Naruto

At the moment Naruto and Sato separated, Naruto swiftly and silently started to make his up towards a crane. His part in this mission was to get photographic evidence on the people who were making the deals. He quickly made it to the crane, which were about 5 to 6 stories high of the ground. Naruto made sure no one saw him climbing up. He was glad that his black clothing right now was doing pretty well with the surroundings. Once he made it to the top, he quickly brought out his special long range camera. He took a look around the area where Sato was going to be checking out. Once he found her, he checks his watch to see the time when the operation was to start. Once he confirmed that they're mission time started, he signal her by turning on and off his small flash light that he brought with him to signal her to begin her assignment.

After that, He quickly checked around the area to find where the deals were being made. Once he found them, he quickly made some took some camera shots and photograph them. One to them was a medium built man wearing a black suit with a long brown coat that reached his past his knees. Another was a taller man with the same kind of clothing instead he was wearing a navy colored suit. The coat hid their faces from the snapshots that Naruto was taking.

Naruto continue to take pictures like the switching of money as well as any other kind of illegal activity that these men were doing. After finishing up with his latest photography session, he went to check on detective Sato but to see that she wasn't in the office. He quickly checked area to see where she was; thinking that she probably got as much information before leaving. Unfortunately, he found her at the area where the dealers where at. A guy carried her to the big shots that were making the shipment deals.

He quickly left his position and started to make his way down towards her. He check his watched to see that he got less than 1:30 second left before the Inspector Mcguire comes in and starts arresting people. He knew that if he didn't make it to where Sato was, then her life well be pretty much over since the alternative way to get away from the police force was to use her as a hostage and in the end, they would kill her since she has seen their faces.

With the dealers

The dealers was finishing up their talks, when one of the dealers associates came towards them along with him bring over Sato, who was still unconscious from the blow to her head but was starting to wake. Once he made it to them, he tossed Sato to the ground towards them. Once their, Sato was fully awake from the fall from the hitting the ground. Once awake, she looked around and couldn't believe of her bad luck. One of the dealers came right up to her (well actually down to her, since her arms and legs were tide up.) and started to talk.

"What do we have here? Such beautiful woman sneaking around in night, I wonder what you could be doing here so late." Dealer 1 said in a sarcastic tone

Sato just glared at him with some disgust, as he placed his left hand on her face while saying that line. He continue to fond over Sato's face, but just suddenly they heard yelling and finally gunshots.

Once they heard the gunshots, they knew that something was going on. At that moment, the big guy got a radio call from a walky talky saying that the police are here. Once it was said, he ordered his bodyguard to get someone to destroy the evidence that were in the computer room. Sato could only smile smugly as she was glad that she sent a lot of it to her e-mail account before she was strucked. Of course, they didn't know about it.

As the sound of gun fire filled the night air, the 2 dealers decide to use Sato as a hostage to make their escape. A few of the henchmen came to them which they ordered to give them a chance to escape.

They were making their way through the maze of metal carriers to get to their vehicles to escape. Sato was brought by one of the smaller dealers bodyguards. She was still bound, but she did try to make it harder for them to carry her.

They were able to make it to the vehicle, which Sato knew that once they were in, her life would be 50/50 chance of being taken away. They all heard a few gunfire getting close to them. As they were about to make it to the cars, the bodyguard that had Sato was suddenly drop to the ground by some rope around his legs. Sato was dropped to the ground, which she was glad. Everyone was suddenly stopped to see what happen. At that moment, they were ambushed by they're blind side by someone. It was Naruto, but he was wearing a black hat to cover his hair as well as shaded goggles to cover his eyes. Naruto proceeded by taking out the dealers henchmen, which was the easy part.

Once the henchmen were down, he turned his attention to the 4 personal bodyguards of the drug dealers. They quickly pulled out their hand guns, but it was to a surprise for them that Naruto used one of the henchmen's hand guns to fire on all of their hand guns while they were holding it. Their guns were destroyed from Naruto's shots since it blasted them away from their hands and then proceeded on surrounding Naruto to make sure they had he was trapped.

As they were getting ready, Naruto also got himself ready since he knows that these guys might be tough to handle, but he also has to make sure that detective Sato was also safe since she was still bind. Naruto quickly made sure that he needs to keep an open eye on her, since if he loses sight on her, the dealers might use the chance to take her during the time he was fighting with these tough looking thugs. Right now, he wished he had backup since they could be of help right now.

At that moment, the bodyguard (1) from behind went to strike at him. Naruto bow down to let the arm swing past him, which he stood back again. The guard went back to using the same arm and swings it back at Naruto's head. Naruto caught it with both his hands, which he then kicked the guys back knee to bring him down to one knee. At this moment, the guard (2) on his left tried to hit him while his back was turned. Of course, Naruto sensed that he was coming, so he did a high kick at the guy's chest, which he thrown hard away from him. The guy(3) in front also went to strike, but Naruto saw him coming and used the guys he still has in his hands as a steel rim pipe to swing his body around and did a side kick on his right arm and pushing him away. The guard (4) that was on his right was able to get close enough and throw a couple of punches and kicks, but Naruto free his left arm and used his legs to block each strike. Naruto then back kick the guy's (1) head he still had so he can focus on the guy (4) he was facing.

Once he let go, Naruto quickly overtook the fight with the bodyguard, by able to block all his hits, and then catching his open hand, which he bend his fingers down on the wrong side. He then paid attention to the 2 bodyguard (2 and 3) coming at him. He then turned bodyguard (4) towards them and kicked him to them. He then focus on (1), who got back up and tried to strike at him with a steel pipe he found on the ground. Naruto dodged each strike trying not to get hit. He paid attention to Sato, when he had an open chance from the swings.

As Naruto was fighting the 4 men, detective Sato watched as she in worry. She can see that he was keeping an eye on her, which she knows that it was a bad idea. She knew that if his attention is on her, then he could make a mistake and it could cost both their lives. Sato quickly tried to find away to free herself. She couldn't see that there wasn't any backup yet, since she can still here that the Inspector Mcguire as well as the special tactual squad was still busy fighting the henchmen, since they were dealing with automatic weapons. She quickly looked around to see if there was a way to cut the binds around her arms and legs to free herself. She needed to cut her binds and get up to help him, if anything free her legs so she can leave and find safety so she can cut her hands free or get some help from her fellow policemen.

Naruto saw that Sato was looking around to free herself, while he was now fighting 2 guys (1 and 4) with both of them holding pipes to hit him. Naruto was able to find an opening by block the strike with both is own arms, in an X cross shield, at their arms, not at the pipes. He quickly took one of each guy's arms and pulled them close to each other, as well as making them drop their steel pipes to the ground, which he then turned them around so their backs where on Sato. He then did a back flip kick on both the guys' faces.

As Naruto was fighting the body guards, the dealers took this chance to get away, but not when one of them suggesting to take Sato as a hostage to ensure their escape. They agreed on it and made their way to get Sato. Sato saw them coming towards her, which she tried to crawl away, but couldn't. Naruto saw this just before he blocked the guy pipe strike. That is when he did a backflip kick at men's face which they fell face down after being forced to backflipping from the kick. When Naruto finished doing his backflip, he quickly took one of the steel pipes that he made the 2 thugs drop; he then threw it at the 2 dealers that were making their way to Sato. Right before they could get close to Sato, the steel pipe, that Naruto threw, was sent flying in front of them in spinning rotation. As that happened, the dealers back down and went to their cars. Sato used this chance to find something to free her self, which she found a sharp edge near her. She quickly rolled herself to it and started to cut her arms free.

As Sato was busy freeing herself, Naruto continues to his fight with the remaining bodyguards (2 & 3). Both bodyguards saw how Naruto took down the other 2, which they knew not to take any chances. They both decided to strike at him at the same time, which they did. Naruto quickly block each strike but it was hard when they were working well with each other. Naruto made sure to keep them in sight view, since he knows that if one of them gets behind him, he knew he be in trouble. He moved back making sure not give them an opening. He had his back on a steel container that was aligned with other ones. He quickly looked at it to see what he can use, but saw nothing. He stood his ground making sure not to keep his eyes of them.

After a moment, the 2 guards attack Naruto. Naruto was blocking punches and kicks that aimed at his most vital spots of his body, like his head, chest and sides. Naruto was corned, but was grateful that one of the guards made a mistake, which he took advantage of. Naruto was able to move away from the wall to get both of them in his front and backside. He was able to use this to get himself a running start at the wall, which the men followed but were surprised when Naruto ran up the wall and flip over them to have their backs at the wall.

Naruto now had the advantage point since he has now more maneuverability. Guard (2) tried to spear him, but Naruto tripped him by falling to the ground on his right side and using his legs to tangle him up and drop him face down. Naruto then quickly roll to his back and jumped right back to his feet. Guard 3 then went to beat up Naruto but was quickly over taken since Naruto was better in 1 on 1fights.

As Naruto was fighting the final guard, guard 2 was able to get one of the still down henchman's gun and fix it, while Naruto still had his back turned. The guard pointed and was about to fire, but was surprise attack from the side from a kick that went up. The gunshot was heard by both Naruto and the guards he was fighting. Naruto saw that it was detective Sato who kicked the man's gun up. She then proceeded on beating the man into a pulp. Guard 3 turned his gun at her, but Sato was great when it comes to grappling, which she used and put him in a submission hold. As Sato was busy taking care of the guy, Naruto went in for the finish by dodging one more of his punches and doing a backflip kick on his face, which backflip him and landed on his face.

Naruto and Sato were able to finish up their fight with the bodyguards. They quickly check to see where the dealers where, but they saw that the 2 cars that were parked, were gone. They both cursed themselves for losing sight of them. As they finish up, Inspector Mcguire came running in with a squad of detective with him. He came running towards the gunshot is since he believed that it would be Naruto and Sato since they haven't met up with them in the secure point for them.

They saw that both of them were alright, except they saw that Sato had some minor injuries at her head and hands, plus some bruising when she was tied up from the fall constant movement of trying to free herself from the ropes.

"Are you 2 alright? I was worried since you 2 didn't come to the safety point." said Mcguire in concern

"Ah, we're fine. Detective Sato was taken hostage when she was doing her assignment. I was able rescue her before they got to their cars, since if I didn't and you guys came in, she might have been killed on the spot." Calmly said Naruto

"Well that good to hear. What about the dealers? What happened to them?" asking Mcguire

"I guess they got away while we were handling these 4 jokers." Answered Naruto

Naruto pointed at the 4 bodyguards, which the police already arrested and taking them away.

"When you interrogate them, we might get a possible location on where their hideout is." Said Naruto

Mcguire agreed to it, but then turned his attention to Sato.

"Sato, I know you're hurt but tell me. Were you able to get anything on your assignment? Asked Mcguire

"Yeah, I did. All though I'm kinda shaky on remembering it, I was able to send some useful information to my e-mail account, which should be safe to get." Calmly said Sato

Mcguire was glad to hear this. He then called out the few medics that had just arrived to take a look at her, while Mcguire went back to Naruto to continue talking about the sting operation. After discussing about the operation, Mcguire went back to Sato to help take her to the ambulance to take her for a physical evaluation. Naruto decided to go home after his conversation with Inspector Mcguire and sleep in late since its early morning, plus it was a free day for him so he can relax. Once he was done, he said his farewell and asked one of the officers to give him a ride back to his car since he arrived with the police special task vehicals.

Near Dawn

It was almost 5 in the morning when he arrived back to his apartment. He went upstares and went to his apartment. He quckly took off his clothing and put on his shorts and orange sleeveless tank shirt. He quickly got a glass of water and then went to bed.

"_What a night. I'm just glad I have the day off. Since the detectives are going to interregate those bodyguards, I think they call me, but I doubt it since it's a simple matter. I think I should go to the shop tomorrow since it would be great to hang out with everyone plus I can work on my special project. "Thought_ Naruto

With that, he fell asleep just as the sun started to rise, which he was glad to pull the window covers close to lit him sleep.

Till Next time and Merry Christmas and a happy New Year


	9. Acting Normal

Last time, Naruto had just finished up and sting operation with great results in his part as well as taking down some thugs with his fists.

Morning

Today was Monday morning at 7:30 a.m. It had been 2 days since Naruto had worked on his sting operation with Inspector Mcguire and his crime division, as well as special tacts group. During that time, Naruto used Sunday to give himself a nice short rest from the insane week he had been going through. 1st infiltrate a drug group, then arrest, then sting and finally another sting. It was tiring, not to mention trying to live a normal life from his night life of being the #1 hot shot driver and fighter in Tokyo to a ordinary student. It was a tough life which he knew deep down that it would be like this.

Currently right now, Naruto was busy getting ready to go to school since its high school starts at 8:15 in the morning. Once he left the house, he quickly made his way towards the train station, which was only a 5 minute walk. He quickly got on it and made his way to school.

At school, 1st bell

Naruto was able to get in school into the school grounds before the 1st bell rang. He quickly made it to his math class where some of his friends were waiting for him. He greeted Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, and Kiba since they were in his class. He quickly talked to them after he got to his seat.

Right before the bell, Sasuke came walking in to the class, which was unfortunate for Naruto since they both have the same class together. Along with Sasuke came along Sakura and Karin, who followed. Then came in Ino with Sai in his arms.

Finally came in Hinata, who looked at Naruto while he was talking with his friends. She blushed at seeing Naruto since she still remembers what Naruto's body is like after seeing it late Friday night. Even when she was seeing Naruto with his clothing, she can still see his hard body. His strong and smooth arms, his strong chiseled chest, his firm legs and his 6 pack abs. She had been dreaming of his body for the past 2 nights since she 1st saw it.

As she was entering, Naruto was sitting on top of his desk where he was chattting it up with Shikamaru and the others. She was enjoying the site until she saw Sasuke walking towards him. Out of nowhere, Sasuke just shoved Naruto off his desk to the floor. Hinata was worried since a fight might break out.

"Wh-what the hell is up with you? What was that for?" asked Naruto

Sasuke just continue to glare at him until he brought Naruto up to his face and pushed at the wall at the end of the class. Naruto was struggling to get out of his grip.

"That was for humilating me in front of a crowd." Sasuke said in anger

Hinata then remembered that Naruto struck Sasuke to the floor hard. She then saw that his fangirls were also surprise, while Sakura and Karin just looked at Sasuke with worriness since they too saw Sasuke pummeled to the ground. While the other were watching, the almost fight was broken when Kiba got Sasuke from the back of his shirt and tossed him away, forcing him to let go of Naruto, who was getting his barings back.

Sasuke looked at Kiba with disgust

"This doesn't concern you Kiba. It just concerns me and the dupe over here." Sasuke said as he glared at Naruto again

Sasuke was looking at Naruto with hatred in his eyes, while Naruot had a look of confusion in his.

"Yes it does since it concerns with my friend." Said Kiba

They were about to get it on, until Shikamaru went to Sasuke and started to have a conversation with him in private.

Shikamaru and Sasuke private conversation

"Sasuke… I can understand since your dumb pride is in envolve here, but I should tell you that Naruto isn't the one who beat you senselessly on Friday night." Plainly said Shikamaru

Sasuke "What do you mean, Nara?" Asked Sasuke with anger still pouring out of him

"I, as well as the rest of my friends check it out for ourselves. The guy that beat you was someone that looks like Naruto. If you want proof, we check it out ourselves." Said Shikamaru

"What proof do you have?" Asked Sasuke still glaring at Naruto

"His left arm doesn't have a tattoo." Said Shikamaru

Sasuke listen to that and was about to speak, but was silence when Shikamaru went to explain to him. He explained that the guy that Sasuke saw looked like Naruto but was different, since the guy was a fighter, while Naruto wasn't. He was strong, which Naruto was alright in terms of strength. The guy had a car, women all around him, and finally he had a real tattoo. The Naruto they know doesn't have a tattoo, he doesn't own a car as well, and he was pretty bad at getting a date since he tried to ask a few girls before but they all said no to him.

After Shikamaru's reasoning, Sasuke was convinced that Naruto and the blond hair guy were 2 completely different people. Sasuke then backed away from Naruto, but still kept a hateful glare at him. Kiba and Shikamaru asked Naruto if he was fine, which he was.

At that moment, the bell rung and the teacher came in to begin the lesson. As the school day began, Naruto thankfully thank himself for his acting.

"_Huh, thank goodness for my acting or there could have been trouble, namely for Sasuke and the others. I'm glad that Shikamaru has a keen mind, but not enough to see through my acting. Well, that is what to be suspected since I have been acting through my entire high school career._" Thought Naruto as smirked inward in his mind, while still continue to keep his face neutral at the board.

Afternoon

Naruto was leaving the school grounds to enjoy the rest of his day. He quickly decided to go to his special café place to get some studying out of the way since he has nothing else to do. For Naruto, this is one of those nights for him to catch up or to be accurate, be ahead of his school work.

Unbenouced to Naruto, a group of people were following him. One group was lead by Shikamaru (Kiba, Shino and Chouji), while the 2nd group was lead by Sasuke (his friends) while the final group was being lead by either Sakura or Karin (Ino, Hinata, and some other girls). They all followed Naruto in secret. After a half hour of hiding and following, they followed Naruto to a pleasant café. By this time, Naruto already knew that he was being followed since he could sense the looks that were being sent at him.

Once he was in his special café, which was only a 15 minute walk from the school, he went to work. He brought out his laptop, his books, and finally his lead pencil and paper. Naruto was typing pretty fast with only his right hand, while his left was keeping his reading place where he left off. He ordered a cold Carmal Frappicino, which was being brought to him since he was seating outside on the outside loundge area. As he continues to study his books, as well as working on his laptop, he could still feel the people who were eyeing him. He knew it wasn't anyone dangerous since they weren't any good at hiding, or hiding their gazes.

Outside the café

Currently sitting in different positions around the café, Naruto's friends, Sasuke's group, Sakura's and Karin's groups were all looking at Naruto in different types of locations.

Shikamaru's group

"How long do you think he's going to stay there?" asked Kiba

"I don't really know, we'll just have to wait until he leaves." Answered Shikamaru

"Ne… Ne! I was wondering, why are we following Naruto? Didn't we have proof of him not being that D.K. guy from a couple of nights ago?" wondered Chouji

"Yes, but it was for that one morning since he could have just acted out like his usual self, but kept his real self away from us. Have you ever wondered why he always seems to hang out during the day, never the night? Have you wondered what he has been doing every night? This is why we are here since I'm guessing that's why Shikamaru asked us to help follow him this time, am I right?" asked Shino

Shikamaru nodded in agreement then spoke "Ah…ever since I saw D.K.'s face, which resembles Naruto perfectly, I couldn't help but wonder who he is. Even though Naruto has an air tight alibi along with unpainted arm, I just can't help but think that there is something going on with Naruto. Ever since he lost his parents during that accident, he hasn't been his self. It wasn't after some trips to U.S.A that he became like this."

They agreed on what Shikamaru said, but then went into thinking once Shikamaru said "Plus, I can't stop thinking about the guys eyes since the Naruto we know is normal, but D.K. eyes looked like they were ready to kill."

As they continue with their stake out with many thoughts in their heads, they began to wonder on what happened to Naruto during his trips to America.

Sasuke's group

Currently, watching from the shadows were Sasuke and his group. Sasuke was eyeing Naruto since Naruto looked like D.K., which inferiated him. He still remembers the way D.K. took him down. He then had to make up excuse to his uncle, Madara, since when he came back home, he looked all bruised up and bloody from his fights. Madara yelled at him for being so weak and dishonoring the Uchia name since it didn't settle well when an Uchia loses at something.

Sasuke was really anger at Naruto and was going to give him a beating since he believed that Naruto was D.K. Of course, Shikamaru told him about his little investigation and stuff and let it slide. This, however, didn't settle well for Sasuke since he still had some doubts about Naruto's innocence. He continues to eye him with anger in his eyes while thinking "_I'm going to get you back for humilating me D.K._"

Sakura group

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were in a store nearby, which was close to the café, which was good for them. For Sakura, she couldn't believe that Naruto was tough, the same with Ino. Ever since they saw him last Friday night, they have been wondering on how he became that way.

Secretly, both Sakura and Ino, at one point, had a crush on Naruto since he was tall, average guy, but had a cute face, which he still has. However, they stopped crushing on Naruto ever since he started acting like a geek, not having much of a social life, so they left the idea of dating him. But now, with this new revelation of light, they were beginning to wonder on who is Naruto Namikaze.

For Hinata, Hinata has had a crush on Naruto for a long time now. Ever since she saw him, somewhere in her heart, she felt that Naruto was someone very special, even if Naruto was a geek, but she looked passed that and look deeper into him.

Karin's group

Karin was ust watching on seeing with her girlfriends to know "who is Naruto Namikaze?" since the way he acted wasn't the Naruto they know last Friday night.

Early evening

Currently, everyone was getting tired at spying on Naruto since Naruto hardly moved from his spot. For almost 3 hours, Naruto was reading his book, as well as writing and making notes on his folder. On one point, Naruto typed on his laptop for almost an hour straight, which was surprising since Naruto typed like a machine since his hand moved so fast.

Just as they were about to give up, they saw Naruto going for a phone. Naruto stared at it, which they knew that it was call coming for him. Naruto answered and talked, while he still had one hand on his laptop to still keep on typing. As the group watched him talking, they saw him smile which they were wondering about it.

Naruto's cell conversation

"Hey, Hattori, what's up? Why are you calling me from out of the blue?" greeted Naruto

"_Oh nothing much, just wondering how many cases you solved this month._" Said Hattori

"That again, well I just did a sting job, but in case, I think I solved about 7, 5 murder cases, 1 robbery." Said Naruto

"_Aw man, I only just did 6. I keep wondering on how you get so many cases?"_ A depressed Hattori asked

"It's because I live at the government central of Japan which since this is where all the business and government activity are, while you live at the Osaka with all the festivities and more tranquil environment especially since it close to Kyoto." Answered Naruto

"_Aho, don't make fun of Osaka."_ Said Hattori

Naruto "I wasn't making fun, I was stating a fact." Said Naruto

"_So anyways, how your girlfriends..? Are you still keeping your secret idenity to your friends in high school?"_ asked Hattori

"They aren't my girlfriends anymore, plus everyone over here is doing fine. Along with my secret identity as D.K., I almost blew it." Plainly said Naruto

"_Oh, what happened? Don't tell me you actually beat up someone in front of them._" Wondered Hattori

"Actually I did. To put simply, I became the target right now since I am being spied on right now." Said amused Naruto

"_Oh, so what are you going to do?_" asked Hattori

"Ah… nothing… it doesn't matter, I have nothing to do today, since I just solve a case as well as since I quit the ramen stand to go back to College for this semester, and I was able to have a lot more free time to myself." Said Naruto

"_Good to hear… anyways, I'll end our conversation for now since I'm pretty sure you'll need to go home now, right..? Oy, how about you come to Osaka since there is a new road that being made with a couple of new sharp turns. What do you say?"_ Asked Hattori

"Alright, I think about. See yah." Answered Naruto

With that the phone conversation ended. He then thought "_Taku, I still wonder on how the son of the Osaka head of police, who is also know as the detective of the west, is the #1Drifter in the underground racing circuit of Osaka._"

Everyone saw that Naruto had ended his phone call with a smirk. After that he went back to work on his computer.

After another half hour, Naruto decided to leave. Everyone else saw this to and was ready to leave as well. Naruto went in and gotten another frappiccino and left. He made it to the train station in little time, since it isn't so crowded right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the station

Naruto was waiting for the train to arrive. As he waited, he could still sense that his friends were continuing to spy on him. The train has come by, which he took, along with his friends. Naruto was quiet and looking out of the window enjoying the view for a little while. He then looked around, seeing his surroundings, which he notice a few people that he knew were hiding. He spotted Ino behind a man with a newspaper since he could see her bleach blond hair. He spotted Kiba behind some women who were talking about something, which he spotted him from the dark clothing. He finally spotted one of Sasuke's friends.

He didn't care what they were doing since he wasn't going to do anything suspious. Right before he was going to back to his own business, he notices that in the front traincart to his, that there was a person acting weird. The way that the person was moving was making him suspious. The person was moving weird, holding his throat and was starting to breathe heavilily.

With Kiba and Ino

As Naruto continue to eye on the person, Kiba looked at Naruto and was surprise that Naruto was glaring. As far he known Naruto, Naruto never glared at anything except on tests and stuff like that. Ino was just as surprise as she saw that Naruto was glaring as well. Just as they saw this, they saw Naruto gasping, then quickly going to the cart door and going into another cart. They notice that he was now in front of man that fallen to the ground as the train made its stop at the next station.

With Naruto

Naruto only eyed the person for a moment or so, but then gasp as he saw the person dropped to the ground, as the train stopped at the station. He then spotted that the train riders didn't even notice since the person's voice couldn't be heard. Naruto quickly went to the next cart to check on him. Once he made it to the man, who looked to be about 40 years old, overweight, bold on top with hair on around his sides except the front. He quickly checked for a pulse to see if he was still alive.

As he went to the person, there were 7 passengers that left making the cart empty, while 4 more came in. The 4 saw Naruto over the man checking for a pulse. 1 woman screamed in terror seeing Naruto over the man. Naruto yelled to one of the men who enter "Oi, you quickly go to one of the station employees to inform them to stop this train from moving, as well as tell them to shut down the station and tell them to not let anyone enter or leave the station! Understand!" He quickly nodded in agreement went to do that, which Naruto then got his cell and called in an ambulance and the police.

As the one of the new passengers went to do just that, Naruto went to check on the body. He felt no pulse; he then checked closely and found a strange smell. He went in closer to the body to find a distinct type of smell. He smelled it and figured out it was a bitter almond scent, which he knew it was cyanide. He quickly got out his handkerchef from his pants backpocket to check his hands. He checked the victoms left hand and found nothing, but on his right he found the almond smell on it, which he figures must be how the poison got into his mouth and system. He quickly took a closer look at the victom and then his surroundings. He found a plastic bottle filled with a liquid green like substance, which he figures must be ice green tea.

"_By seeing the tea on the floor and open bottle, I could only guess that the murderer must have placed the poison on it somewhere. The victom then touched the cyanide to his mouth which of course brought his demise. There were 7 people on this cart, and one of them must be killer. But how? How did the murder get the cyanide on it?_" Naruto thought

As Naruto was finishing up his little search around the victom, the people around him couldn't help but be amazed on what he was doing, especially Kiba and Ino who looked at Naruto in aw. They saw Naruto quickly running towards the now dead person. They watched him as he checked the body and carefully like he was a detective and then gave out instructions to the new passengers.

As they saw him rise from the scene of crime, they saw a different kind of Naruto, a Naruto, who's eyes right now were not kind and passive as well as geeky, but one with confidence, focus, determination, and predatory with his glaring gaze, which he showed his face to the crowd that was now forming. Of course, for Naruto there was another problem that he just remembered.

"_Damn, I need to be careful now, since Kiba, Ino and Sasuke's little boyfriend are now watching me, especially now on the way I acted. In order for me to solve this case, I need to do it in the shaodws._" Naruto thought

How well Naruto be able to keep his hidden life from his friends now. Till Next Ch


	10. School secret reveal

Last time, Naruto was doing well in keeping his identity from his friends, but all of sudden he gets himself in the middle of a murder case. Now he needs to solve the case and keep his hidden identity from his friends.

Train station

Currently right now, the police was now all over the station keeping everyone inside the building as well as keeping out any people who wanted to board the train. At the crime scene, Naruto was standing near the crime scene where the victim was now dead. The inspector that was doing the investigation was detective Takagi. Naruto was glad that Takagi was here since he is one of the few inspectors that knew about him.

When Takagi came to the scene about 10 minutes ago, Takagi spotted him and was glad since he knows that Naruto would know what to do about the crime scene as well as come up with some theories. Naruto told him how the probable cause on how the poison got to his system, but he doesn't know the murder since he wasn't paying attention to the cart. Once they talk, Takagi got the team together to photograph the crime scene, gather up all the evidence, and finally take the body out to let the train go, but not until Takagi had his suspects. Takagi then asked for the suspects, but Naruto told him that he doesn't know since he didn't pay attention to their faces. Takagi was disappointed, but lighten up when Naruto suggested to take a look at the security cameras to find his suspects. After 15 minutes, they were able to get the 7 people since they weren't able to leave the station.

Right now, Naruto already gave his statement to Takagi, but inform him that he could help but only if he can get away from some certain people. Takagi was confused about it, but Naruto said that it would be alright since he made some quick phone calls, before he arrived.

"Here Takagi, wear this on your ear. I would be able to listen in on your interrogation, as well as speak into your ear, while still be hidden in the shadows for now." Said Naruto

"Hai, but how are you going to respond since if people see you talking by yourself, they are going to think it's strange as well as curious." Asked Takagi

"Don't worry; I have that covered since I live near Hikari." Answered Naruto

Takagi instantly knew what he means, since Hikari was like Naruto, a young genius who works for the police since he is a higher up inspector at the precinct. Takagi went to work on figuring out who are the likeliest suspects to comment the homicide. As Takagi left, Naruto went nearby Takagi, but still far enough to not be considered anything weird, just a boy who was a witness to the case.

Naruto, right now, was standing nearby the crime scene since he was only one who was at the scene. After about 30 minutes, Takagi brought forth the 7 people who were in the cart with the late victim. Naruto listened in Takagi's investigation on these people. 4 of the people were high school students, so they were let go since there wasn't any background that any corresponded with the victim. The last 3 did have a connection to the victim.

The 1st was a 35 year old male, who was kinda chubby, but tall. He has a grudge since the victom made some bad calls in business and forced him out of a lot of money which he is now in debt.

The 2nd was a 30 year old woman, who average body. She was connected to him since her father was a business partner to him, which he over took it and left her father with nothing. This of course led to some difficult times, which her father then died about 3 years ago.

The 3rd and final was 25 year old male, who is average as well except his face was kinda weird. He was connected with the victim as his former employee but was fired when he made mistakes on money transactions as well as being framed for stealing money from him, but was actually the victom who stole money.

Once the suspects were found, they allowed the station to continue their running operations.

As Naruto was listening in on his ear piece, Kiba and Ino were looking at him in surprise since Naruto had a glare on his face like he was trying to find the truth about the murder. They were surprise to see on how Naruto wasn't affected in seeing a dead body or touching one. They both got a phone call from their friends, whom they explained on what was going with them, as well as Naruto's new look on him.

Kiba decided to go to talk to Naruto, which Ino thought it was a bad idea since it looked like Naruto was busy helping the police with the investigation. Kiba talked to Ino and convince her to go talk to Naruto now. Just then, as they were right about to talk to him, someone else called for him. Naruto greeted the person that came to him like they were best friends with a strange handshake. A five knuckle grab with their right hand at the middle. A high five with their left hands and finished it off with a normal handshake.

Kiba saw this and couldn't help but be disappointed that Naruto had a friend like that since he thought they were best friends, but they don't have a special handshake. Ino, on the other hand, couldn't help but blush on Naruto's friend. The guy had white smooth hair around on his head and had to be around 14 years old. His face was pretty good looking. He had silver eyes; he is also a foot shorter then Naruto. His body was just as average to Naruto. His clothing was white pants with average short and long sleeve jacket.

They saw how Naruto and the guy were talking. It was a friendly conversation. As they saw them conversating, they didn't know that there was a conversation.

Naruto and Hikari conversation

After their little handshake, they began to talk.

Hikari "Oi Naruto, it's nice to meet you, but meeting in a situation like this. Why did you call me like this? Usually, you would be solving this case in no time flat?"said Hikari in a smooth tone of voice

"Yeah, well-" said Naruto narrowed his eye on to his left quickly, showing why he called Hikari (whos name is Satoushi Hikari). Once Satoshi saw Ino and Kiba, he got the idea.

"Don't tell me you called me here as a cover for you to keep your secret life a secret, right?" asked Satoushi

Naruto grinned and Satoshi was kinda amused about how Naruto is so sneaky about keeping his secret a secret. Satoshi decided to talk to him like a normal conversation since he figured out what Naruto's little scheme, while Naruto was listening in on Takagi's interrogation of the 3 suspects.

(I won't go into steps about the case so I well skip it since its boring in a way)

After about 4 hours, the investigation was over with the woman being the murder. She was able to put the cyanide on the bottle when the victim wasn't facing it for a moment. She did it for revenge because the victim help cause her father's early death.

After the case, Naruto was glad that Takagi asked him to come to the police department to give a full testimony tomorrow afternoon. Naruto agreed about it, which then was let go to go home. With that, the police left with the case closed.

Once the police left, Naruto went right back to Satoushi, after Takagi gave him back his earpiece.

"Thanks for the help and distraction Satoushi. I couldn't have fooled my friends if you weren't here." Said a calm Naruto

"It's alright, just next time try not to get yourself in this kind of situations again without your mask." Said Satoushi

"Yeah …no problem" Naruto said with a grin. He then said "Hey, how about I buy you dinner for helping me out as well as apologizing for using you for this little problem."

Satoushi "Fine, but your paying for it." Answered Satoushi with a grin

Naruto agreed, which he then told him a good place that was near by that sell good pasta and other Italian delicacies. They walked towards it, but they notice that they were being followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba was called Shikamaru about Naruto being involved in a murder case as a witness through his cell phone. Ino did the same with her friends Sakura and Hinata. Sasuke's friend informed Sasuke as well.

They continue to follow Naruto and this new guy towards an Italian restaurant. They waited for a little while in the entrance of the restaurant, when all of a sudden 3 more people came who were the same age as the white hair boy. One was a red-head boy with red eyes. The other 2 were twin girls that have red hair, but one had short hair that reached the chin but wore clothes that made her like a tomboy but still have girlish figure and the other one has her hair reaching by her back as well as wear a shirt with a long skirt. Both were cute girls, which they were fine with. All 3 of them greeted Naruto and Satoushi and then went into the restaurant.

Shikamaru group continue to spy on them, while Sakura and Sasuke's group just had enough and left. After a while, Shikamaru group gave up as well since they go tired of waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto

Naruto and his friends were enjoying their meal and talking about stuff; like how the last time they met as well as how much they grew. They enjoyed the company with each other. After dinner, Naruto said his good-byes with them and left to go home.

Tuesday Morning

Naruto, right now, was at his homeroom class, listening to a history listen. As Naruto's sigh from boredom, he could sense that that everyone that was interested in knowing what he does.

Naruto, after he got back home, called Inspector Mcguire to inform him that he well give his statement on Saturday then tomorrow since he has classes tomorrow. Mcguire agreed as well as thanked him on helping with the case.

As Naruto was losing focus on the boring material that his teachers were giving him, everyone else was trying to figure him out.

Shikamaru thought that Naruto is D.K. but the way he acted was not like that. But the phone call he got from Kiba about the way he acted yesterday on the train station. He is now beginning to think that there is more to Naruto then meets that eye.

Kiba was wondering on how many friends Naruto has.

Everyone was having there own opionon on him, but they have no proof that they both him and D.K. were one in the same.

After school

Everyone decided to just drop the matter of Naruto since it was clear that Naruto was a geek and not D.K. Everyone agreed to it, but a few didn't. Shikamaru, Hinata and Shino decided to follow him. Shikamaru and Shino both thought the same way about Naruto, while Hinata followed her instincts about him.

They followed Naruto through some train and bus stops, but this time, they made sure that they were at least like 50 meters away, which Shino was able to keep a good eye on him since he brought a binocular. Naruto was taking the train to go to another part of the city, since he has other things to do. By the time he makes it to the other half of the city, it would take him about an hour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Naruto

As I was making my way towards the other half of the city, I couldn't get the feeling out of my head that I was being followed. I check the back to make sure who it was, but there was no one there. At 1st I thought it was probably a professional coming after me or someone along the lines, but I throw that thought away since I gave the person a few opening chances were to take me out, but nothing happened. So I thought it was just my imagination since I have to admit that I haven't gotten enough sleep so, I just forgot about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Shikamaru's group

Shikamaru, Shino and Hinata were 3 train carts away from Naruto. It would have been a problem for them to keep following him, but Shino with his binoculars was able to keep a trail on him. AS Shino still kept an eye on him, Shikamaru went to Hinata and confronted her on something that has been bothering him.

"Alright Hinata… why are you following Naruto like us? I'll admit that following him is a waste of time yesterday, but well that's for other reasons." Asked Shikamaru

Hinata "Well, the reason I'm following him like you guys are is because I just have this feeling like you guys do. Even though I don't have any proof, I just feel like have to know the truth about it him and D.K." answered Hinata while stuttering a bit

With that they settle their conversation for now. As they continue there little spy adventure, they were near the next stop which was a stop at near Tokyo University.

(I don't know the exact mapping of places in Japan so don't criticize on it)

They saw Naruto leaving the train at this stop. As they followed, they saw him moving towards the bus that leads to Tokyo U. They decided to let Hinata follow since she is plainer looking and would be easier to hide since she was shorter than them. Hinata entered the bus and made sure that Naruto didn't pay attention.

When Hinata entered, she saw him paying attention to his cell phone as he looked like he was texting someone. That was a Kami's-blessing so for her to sneak away. Shikamaru and Shino followed in a different bus, but stayed in touch with Hinata through cell phone.

Naruto made it his stop in front of Tokyo U, which Hinata text ed it in her cell, which Shikamaru and Shino got. She decided to make the next stop since Naruto would see her coming off it.

Shikamaru and Shino were able to catch up with Naruto since the bus timing was only 15 minutes. They spotted Naruto sitting under a tree working on his laptop. But when they found him, he wasn't wearing his school uniform. Instead Naruto was now wearing regular clothes that revealed what Shikamaru wanted to know, since the last time they saw his arm, he and Shino were focus on the tattoo, not his arm. Now they saw him wearing light blue jeans, with black sneakers. He wore a loose short sleeve shirt that was orange with black stripes on the sleeves and end of it. He was also wearing around his neck was a necklace that had a green crystal in the middle of it.

After a few minutes, Hinata met up with Shikamaru and Shino, who were busy looking at Naruto. When Hinata started to look, Hinata blushed up a storm. Hinata saw the same thing as they were seeing, but Hinata was taking the deeper parts on Naruto. She saw Naruto's biceps and his strong chest, which she could tell from under the shirt. She couldn't tell from the abs down, but she could guess that Naruto must be hard.

Shikamaru and Shino saw Hinata blushing at see Naruto, so they asked her.

"Oi, Hinata! Why are you blushing about?" asked Shikamaruwhile Shino listening in

"It's just he is completely different from school, since here I can actually see his body and he looks stronger than he does in school." Answered Hinata

Shikamaru and Shino took a look as well as Hinata explained on what she can see and guest that he must be as strong as Sasuke. Shikamaru and Shino were beginning to wonder that if Naruto is as strong looking as Hinata says, and is so, then why act so weak. Shikamaru took out his digital camera and took Naruto's photo like that.

Just then they saw a group of the school's male soccer team coming up towards Naruto. Naruto and the group started to talk to each other, but then moved aside as Naruto quickly made a quick dash towards one of the buildings. A few had disappointed looks on their face, but then quickly let go and left. The group decided to continue following him.

They lost track of him, until they decided to look inside the classrooms. They search for about 15 minutes until they spotted Naruto in a psychology class. Naruto was taking notes in this class, while he was seating near some other university students. The class was about 50 students in it. As the lecture continue, Hinata, Shikamaru and Shino sat in the back listening in on the lecture, while viewing Naruto. After about 10 minutes, the instructor asked on a very difficult question. Some of the other students were nervous or couldn't answer it. Hinata, Shikamaru and Shino were stump, especially since they never studied it. They were surprised that someone spoke up the answer. The person who answered was Naruto. Naruto 1st explain the question in steps and examples so the other students could understand, and then gotten right towards the answer.

"Well explained Namikaze-san. As expected from one of my top passing students." Said the instructor with praise

Naruto graciously accepted the praise. Some of the other students also praised him as well. Naruto went back to his laptop and continue to take notes, which the instructor started to give out. Hinata and the other couldn't believe that Naruto knew that, but were more surprise to here that Naruto was student to the instructor. With this they figure out something that is very secretive.

Hinata, Shikamaru and Shino union thought "_Naruto is a student here. Naruto is a Tokyo U Student_." In stunning realization

They now know that their classmate is actually an university student in one of the best Universities in the world.

Till Next time

Author's talk

Samui and Yugito won't be seen in these next couple of chapters, but well return.


	11. Confrontation

Last time, Naruto's classmates formed groups on spying on Naruto after school, which thye did but only found out that he was a geek, except for Hinata, Shikamaru, and Shino. They decided to follow him the next day, which they were surprise to see him in Tokyo U. With this information, they were able to figure out that Naruto is actually a univeristy student.

With Shikamaru's spying group

Shikamaru convince Shino and Hinata, to continue following Naruto for a few more weeks. Cause hey know where Naruto was going to most of the time, they were able to track him with ease. In fact, they even solve on why Naruto skips school after lunch on Wensday and Friday. They tried to follow Naruto at night, but they couldn't since Naruto does some late night things with his University clubs.

2 weeks later Friday Morning

Right now, Shikamaru was sitting in class for the 1st morning bell to ring again. Shikamaru was waiting for everyone who tried to investigate on Naruto, which only he, Hinata and Shino did and found out his secret.

After about 2 weeks of following him, they decided to confront him but 1st tell their friends about Naruto's being a university student but still going to High School with them.

After about 10 minutes of waiting, everyone was in class waiting for the bell, except Naruto since he arrives late as always. Shikamaru had gather everyone who is interest when he says he know Naruto's secret. When Shikamaru told everyone that Naruto was actually a Tokyo U student and that he is highly popular with a lot of clubs and college students, most of were girls who seem to have a crush on him, they just couldn't believe it, until they (Shikamaru, Shino and Hinata) showed them the couple of dozen pictures about him in Shikamaru's digital camera.

Sasuke "**I DON'T BELIEVE IT!**" Sasuke said so loud that it could be heard all over the school

Shikamaru "Believe it." Said Shikamaru calmly

"Man, I don't believe it. How can he be a university student? He is the same grade as we are, right? Plus his grades are bad as well, so how can he be?" asked Kiba

While the guys question it, Sakura and the girls were looking at Naruto's athletic pictures. They couldn't help but blsuh at seeing Naruto playing soccer, basketball with the college students, especially with one that has his shirt off. The one's with his shirt was off was really an on turn on for them since it showed his hard abs. Of course it was still hard to accept that Naruto was so athletic since he wasn't good at sports when he plays with them in P.E.

As they were question it, the man in questioning came in, yawning. He came walking towards his disk, while having a look of sleep depraved. Naruto last night was busy finishing up a report for psychology, as well as finishing up a computer program. As Naruto sat down, he put his head down to rest since he was tired. As he rested, the rest of the class just looked at him with curiosity. One with a lot of anger is Sasuke since he was seeing Naruto as nothing more than an obstical.

As everyone was looking at him, he can feel everyones gaze on him, which was uncomfortable. He then spoke up about it

"Why is everyone staring on me?" asked Naruto while not looking at them, with his head still on the table

Everyone was quiet when he asked them. Soon enough Shikamaru spoke up for everyone, who right now was looking at.

Shikamaru "Oh nothing much, except why didn't you tell us that you are a Tokyo University student for a while now?" asked a calm Shikamaru

That question didn't surprise Naruto at one bit. He just kept his head down like it didn't even bother him.

"So it's been you who have been following me. Of course, I have to guess that you had help. If I had to guess it is probably Shino and maybe Hinata, since I could see that Shino has some questions answer too, while Hinata I just got a feeling." Said Naruto

That shocked everyone since Naruto just revealed to them about how he knew who were following him.

"How did you know that I was following you?" asked Shikamaru

"Well, I could feel someone or a couple of people were spying on me. So while you were spying on me, I had some friends to look at people who were watching me from a distants of 50 to 55 meters away from me. Sure enough they called me that a couple of people were spying on me, but didn't know who but said that they were from high school. Sure enough, I could only guess that it had to be you, Shikamaru." Answered Naruto

That shocked everyone to know that Naruto was able to sense someone was spying on him from a distants of 50 meters (150 feet). Naruto then said "And if you are still wondering why I haven't told you, is because… you never asked." That got tripped up everyone and fell to the flower in comedic way.

After from the little shock, they all wanted to ask Naruto on why he is in Tokyo U, but still going to High School with them, as well as other things, but the teacher has arrived so they left it for later.

At lunch

Everyone was waiting in the front of the lunch area, where Naruto is going to have his lunch, but was surprise to him coming out of the school with his school bag on his shoulders. They tried to get to him, but Naruto got on the bus, that just arrived, to take him to the station where he could then go his university.

Once he was gone, Shikamaru got a text message from him that said "If you want answers, come to my school." That got him interested with since Naruto just invited him to go visit at Tokyo U.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Afternoon

It was 4:30 in the afternoon and Shikamaru was riding in Kiba's car to Tokyo U. Along with him, Kiba, Shino, and Chouji wanted answeres on how he is a university student. Not to far from them was Sakura, Ino and Hinata were riding along Ino's car. Only a few people, who were interested, were going to Tokyo U, while the rest of the class just decided to leave it alone since it wasn't there business or didn't know Naruto that well.

After finding a parking spot, everyone went into the University, which was crowded with students. As they were walking along, they just realize they don't know where to meet up with Naruto. Shikamaru gave a quick call with his cell, but got no answer. He could guess that Naruto must be in class since he couldn't answer his cell, since they know that Naruto always ditch class around 2 o'clock in high school on Wednesday and Friday afternoon, but this was the 1st time he ditched on Friday an hour early.

As they were walking along, they could here a lot of cheering and yelling out on one of the fields. They went to look to see that it was a friendly soccer game. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were enjoying the game more than the guys since half the team was shirtless and was well fitted. As they were watching, they notice that one of the players had a 6 pack abs and had muscles that made him look bulky but still in a slim figure. He had wild blond hair and was running with the ball in his feet to go to the goal, which he did when he made a powerful kick and made it in the goal. The crowd was really excited along with a lot of the college girls. But once he turned to congratulate his team for successful team work, Shikamaru and the other saw that it was Naruto.

They saw Naruto going to the sideline to get a towel to get the sweat of him and drink some water. As he rubbed the towel all over his body, the girls couldn't help but blush, while the college girls were just trying to talk to him. Sakura, Ino and Hinata just looked at every detail at his body, from the curves that his arms made, to the rip chest, down to his 6 pack abs to finally down to muscular legs that he was showing. They then notice how Naruto drank his water. He lifts his water bottle over to his lips. While he was drinking, they notice how some of the water that he drank slipped out and dripped on his body from the neck down. Every girl could see that the drops of water were like cooling his body.

Ino and Sakura hated to admit that Naruto was really sexy right now, since they know him from High school and were really surprise to know that Naruto had an athletic body like this, which for Ino kinda regretted to herself about having Sai for a boyfriend. For Hinata, she was blushing up a storm since she imagined to herself about her touching his body with her hands.

They then saw Naruto going back into the soccer field where he spent another 30 minutes playing soccer with the soccer team. During the game, he made 5 more steals, and stopped 3 goal shots. They had to admit that Naruto's soccer skills were amazing to see.

While Shikamaru and his group watched on, a pair of girls looked on from behind the shadow of a tree. These 2 were Yugito and Samui, the 2 queens of the streets, but in campus, they are 2 of the smartest and sexiest women in the university. As they watched their best friend, as well as their secret lover, Samui spotted Shikamaru and his friends. Samui knew that Naruto wanted to tell his friends about his hidden life style, but knew if they did, they may try to get involve since it's a life style that only those who are willing to give up their lives and meet their death are willing to do for the greater good. Samui told Yugito about the group and they both decided to split before they were seen by them. Yugito left a text message to Naruto as they left to inform them that they would meet him back home.

After the game

Naruto and the guys cheered each other and congratulated each other for a well play game. The team soon left, while Naruto went to grab his gear and went to the showers. As Naruto was walking towards to the gymnasium with his shirt over his shoulder still reveal his pecks, when he spotted the guys at the corner of his left eye.

Shikamaru and the group were walking towards him, when Naruto lifted his hand signing to them to wait since he needs to take a shower. He went to gym right to the shower room. Everyone waited for 20 minutes for Naruto to come on out of the shower. Finally when he appeared outside, the girls couldn't help but blush.

Naruto was wearing a loose black jean with black sneakers. He wore a red t-shirt with an amazing picture of golden lines (use your imagination for this) under his blue wraggler jacket. Along with his clothes, he was wearing his pendant around his neck. The girls had to admit that Naruto looked pretty good, so good that he rivaled Sasuke in some ways, while Hinata was just imagining how Naruto's arms would circle around her body with his face pressing along her face.

Naruto took them to a clearing where they can sit and chat, since Naruto knew that they were going to ask him on how, why and so on about his high/college life. Of course, Naruto was going to avoid his night life with them.

They went to a near by table, where they all sat near it, while Naruto was sitting on top of the table. As they saw, Naruto looked into the sky and was mesmurized about how peaceful the sky was. Everyone was paying attention to Naruto's face which was in peace. Chouji was the one who spoke up for them.

="So, Naruto… You mind telling us how you're a college student to one of the best schools of Japan, as well as still being a high school student." Asked Chouji

Naruto just then looked at them like how he was going to explain his story.

"To tell you the truth, I never actually intended on going to a University, but with some convincing, I decided to go once I gotten my High School Degree a couple of years ago." Answered Naruto

Tell Next Ch

Author's thoughts

Ok, here is the download. In this story, I will post later that Naruto had a couple of girlfriends, aka lovers, before turning 17. I was thinking maybe about 4 to 7 or 8, I'm to sure but you will know later on before an after he and Hinata are together.


	12. A Past of New Beginnings

Now, the long waited moment that you all have been waiting for. This is Naruto's past revealed to you all. Of course, this is only a broad point of the story. I well give more detail explanation on his past later on as it comes up. So enjoy

Last time, Shikamaru confronted Naruto about being a university student at Tokyo U, which he didn't hide the fact since doesn't care about it. They wanted answers which Naruto was willing to do at the university.

Flashback

_It was late in the evening and an 8 year old Naruto was sitting in his room crying his eyes out. He was wearing all black since he has just came back home from his parents funeral, which was done during this morning. In his mind, Naruto still couldn't believe that his parents were gone. He loved his parents so much, since they done so much for him. They told him they loved him, they played with him when they have the chance, they comfort him when he was sad or scared. He remembered on they day he last spoke with them._

_He was with his godmother Tsunade, who agreed to watch over him for the night, since his father had an important meeting to go to. As they were leaving they both turned to their child one more time and gave him a hug. Naruto hugged them both with all his might._

"_Be a good boy Naruto, sweet dreams my son." Said Minato with a smile_

"_Bye Naru-chan, remember that Kaa-son loves you and we well see you tomorrow morning." Said Kushina Smiling_

"_Bye Tou-san, bye Kaa-san, I love you." Cheerfully said Naruto_

_As they left, Naruto saw them smiling at him, which was the last time he would ever see them smiling at him._

_Later that night, before Naruto went to bed, Tsunade got a phone call from Jiraya, who was Naruto's godfather. She was shocked to hear that both Minato and Kushina had gotten in a terrible car accident and died on the spot. Naruto over heard the conversation, which he cried since he knew that his parents were gone. Tsunade went to Naruto and comfort him._

_After a few days, the memorial was held near the ocean, since it was Minato and Kushina's wish that they have their bodies turned to ash and then have it spread around since it was near the ocean where Minato and Kushina 1__st __met, where Minato proposed to Kushina, marry each other, and finally where they became a family with Naruto._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_A few months later_

_It has been a few months since the passing of Naruto's parents. Jiraya took over of Minato's business, which was a successful business, until Naruto grows up to take over it. Tsunade agreed with Jiraya to take care of Naruto, along with her close friend and assistant, Shizune._

_After a few months, Naruto was doing a little better, but Naruto was still upset and sadden about not having his parents with him. Tsunade and Jiraya were worried since he wasn't doing any better. They both didn't know on what to do, but 1 of Minato's good friends had an idea. He suggested that he would take Naruto with him back to America since he could have a fresh start as well as have a new atmosphere. Tsunade and Jiraya were kinda worried but it was the best idea they could have._

_After a week, Naruto was going to go to U.S.A, where he was born, and start living in Washington D.C. with Minato's closes friend, NCIS agent Leroy Jeffro Gibbs._

_A few months later_

_Naruto was doing a little better, living with Gibbs and was becoming good friends with him, since like Gibbs, he to lose his family years ago. Naruto had just turned 9 years old and Gibbs was teaching Naruto a lot of cool things when living with him. Gibbs taught Naruto how to track people, how to navigate with the stars and such other stuff that were taught at the U.S. Marine Core._

_During that time, Naruto was able to make some good friends and slowly he became a lot happier. Gibbs had informed Jiraya and Tsunade about Naruto's progress which they were please to hear. Of course during all this, Naruto always was wondering about something on how his parents died, since his father had told him that he is one of the best drivers in the world since he used to drift, which he was able to experience once a little while with his father and mother._

_Naruto had asked Gibbs about it, which he was just as curious since he has seen Minato drive during the thickest of rain and toughest of storm like that and never had an accident. He used his connection to figure out the accident reports. During that time Naruto continue to live a normal life._

_One day Naruto stumbled upon Gibbs when he found something suspicious in the accident report. In a copy of the accident report, he found some things strange which he then went to ask for the original, which he was able to get in secret. That is where he found it. Gibbs found that some of the report was manipulated and interfered with. It was confirmed by his forensic scientist, Abby. When Naruto saw Gibbs acting weird, he asked what was wrong. Gibbs looked at Naruto with a question look, and decided to tell him the truth since Naruto had the right to since he was the one who had the feeling of something was wrong. When Naruto heard Gibbs tell him what had happened with his parents, he wanted to know who the person was. Gibbs told him that he doesn't know, but Naruto wanted to know the truth._

_After Naruto found out about that his parents were murdered, he wanted to find the person and know the truth. Naruto started too studied a lot harder then he ever has done before. He read not only his school books, but he started to read mystery books, his favorite was Sherlock Holmes, since to Naruto, he was a detective that was able to find the truth. When Gibbs saw this drive in Naruto, Gibbs decided to teach Naruto on how to fight like a marine since Gibbs knew the feeling of getting revenge since he had took revenge for the lost of his wife and daughter and knew that Naruto had the right to take his own revenge in the way that he wanted. _

_In a year, Naruto was able to become a pretty great fighter. And during that year, Naruto also became a very intellengent child, which Gibbs convince him to take the GED exam and get his high school degree, which he took and passed. Naruto's drive was amazing to say at least since he read all of the Sherlock Holmes as well as any other detective stories and some medical books._

_When he was 10, Naruto wanted to learn martial arts in Asia since he wanted to become even stronger. Gibbs knew a friend that can help him, but not only to gain strength, but to also teach him on how to cool his attitude since Naruto was starting to become a little bitter and angrier. Gibbs brought him to a monk of the Shaolin temple that was in D.C. He convinces him to take Naruto in or to take him to Asia to learn the ways of martial arts as well as to help him bring him back towards the light. The monk agreed to and sent a letter to his superiors since he can see that the child has lost his way._

_A month later_

_Naruto was now in Asia and was also being introduced to Master Fu, a well known Shaolin Monk, but also a great Martial Artist in both fist and swordstyle. At 1__st__Naruto was kinda upset that he wasn't being taught how to fight 1__st __and was starting to become impatient and bitter person, but with a conversation with Master Fu had change his attitude for the better._

_Conversation_

_Naruto "Why won't you teach me on fighting, since that is what I want to know. I don't want to know on how to heal a person or to be a passive st." Said an angry Naruto_

"_I am telling you this since it is necessary. Tell me, why do you want to learn on how to fight?"Calmly said Master Fu_

"_That isn't your business!" angry said Naruto_

"_Tell me Naruto"said Master Fu_

"_I want revenge on the person or people who killed my parents."Honestly answered Naruto_

"_I see… I can understand that you want revenge against the person who hurt you. But let me ask you this, where your parents good and kind people."Asked Master Fu_

"_Of course…" Sadly looking down remembering them "They were the kindest people I have ever known." Said Naruto stuttering remembering their last words to him_

"_Then I can only imagine how sadden they are if they saw their son become such a cold and bitter person."Said Master Fu_

_That surprise Naruto, but before he can speak,Master Fu spoke again "Maybe now, you can see what I'm trying to do, what Gibbs as well as the rest f the people that care about you are doing. We want you to grow up not having rage in your heart, but filling your heart with love and kindnesses like your parents would want for you."_

_Naruto just stood there thinking on how much his parents had taught him. They taught him to be kind, gentle to others that treat him the same way, but also to become even stronger than the ones that hurt him. Naruto thought hard about what he was told. That is when he started to change for the better after he said to his Master._

"_Master Fu, could we start over, I well pay better attention now." Asked Naruto_

_Master Fu smiled at Naruto's sudden change. For the next 1.5 years, Naruto had trained and learned about Master Fu in the martial arts. Master Fu was greatly surprise at Naruto's understanding and speed in learning the styles that he was teaching him. He taught Naruto Pa Kua Zhang (Gentle Fist), Pa Kua Ken (Hard Fist), some Tiger and Dragon Style Kung Fu, not to mention some swordsmanship. He was amazed that Naruto had this much potential in the martial arts._

_Also during that time, he was able to extinguish Naruto revenge with intense meditation. With some hard work, Naruto was able to get rid of his anger and find a new power. In his memories, Naruto, with the help of his mother and father's memory, he was able to gain the power, Clear Mind. With it, Naruto was able to go beyond his limits and surpass his abilities._

_After training with Master Fu, Naruto went back to Washington D. live with Gibbs for a couple of more months. When Naruto came back, he found out that Gibbs was trying to find the truth about the death of Naruto's parents. Naruto told Gibbs that he wants to investigate himself and avenge his parents, but he said that he would have his revenge his own way. Gibbs had his doubts, but he let him._

_Naruto then asked Gibbs to train him on the ways of being a marine core sniper. Gibbs also had doubts, but he agreed to train Naruto. Gibbs trained Naruto in areas like sharpshooting, knowledge of hand guns and knives, how to be a ghost. He even taught him even more on how Marines fight, which was a mix of wrestling and dirty fighting, after all Marines were taught on how to survive in anyway possible._

_In Japan_

_After a living overseas, Naruto came back to Japan. When he came back, he went back to live with Jiraya for a while. After Naruto returned, he started to figure out on how he was going to investigate, so he decided to start by trying to get into the underground world. At 1__st__ he walked around downtown Tokyo to figure out on how. After 3 weeks, he was able to find away to get into underworld._

_Naruto was able to find where street racers hang out. He left his home in night and found the place where street racers hang out. When he made it, he saw so many amazing cars, some he recognized, some he didn't, but the thing he knew about cars where the engines, since he studied a bit of a car's interior from a book._

_He 1__st__tried to get near the cars, but was blocked when a 5 ft 6in teenage boy blocked his way. He acted tough in front of Naruto, which he wasn't impressed. He then told Naruto to scram since he was too young to be in a place like this. Naruto didn't really care and just walked through him by bumpinghis shoulder to the guy's side. This was an insult to him, which he then tried to beat Naruto from behind, but Naruto sensed it and blocked his attack._

_This started a commosion around the area, since a 12 year old, who was only 4 ft tall was fighting a 16 year old boy, who was physically stronger, but was surprise as to what happened next._

_The guy tried to punch Naruto's face, but Naruto blocked it with ease. Naruto was then being kicked by his opponent, which he dodged just as easily. At this point, Naruto had enough playing around and decided to end it. Naruto caught one of the guy's punches and then used it to give him an opening. He used the opening to punch at the ribs, and then kicked him hard in the kidney area. With that, Naruto's own opponent fell to his knee, which Naruto took advantage by doing a back kick._

_Naruto was standing, while his opponent fell to the ground out cold. Everyone was shocked to see this since the guy was well known in the underground world in Japan, as one of the top M.M.A fighter. Naruto was surprised to hear that he just became famous here. He was then greeted by a lot of other people who was into fighting._

_For the next month, Naruto got into the underground fighting which he had some pride about since he was winning in each cage fight. He then started to get into cars, which everyone was surprise. After about 2 years, he rise up the ranks and beat Tokyo's best driver, D.K, of course he did it with his own car that he had help in building in it. He then started to get involved in the Metro police, which he then started to do his investigation. Finally after much thinking and convincing, Naruto was going to enroll in Tokyo U, thanks to Jiraya's connection with the dean, Professor Sarutobi._

_Professor Sarutobi agreed if Naruto passed the entrance exam, which he did. He then suggested to keep it a secret to the about Naruto being a university student, but also convince him to enter High School to help keep it hidden. Lucky for him, Naruto godmother, Tsunade became a High School principle at Konoha High. With this, Naruto secret life of being a high school student and a University student was made. Of course, Naruto told Jiraya and Tsunade about his underground activities, which they were upset, but let it go since Naruto wanted this. They allowed him to live on his own, since Konoha High was far from Jiraya's apartment and Tsunade didn't want to worry too much about him coming home late at night. At age 14, Naruto was reunited with his friends, from primary school, at last year of Konoha middle school. Naruto grew up a better person, but became more of a geek, since Naruto was now working with computers._

_Naruto was able to join in his families company as a software analyst and program creater, since his knowledge of computers was amazing. But of course, Naruto learned how to use computers to help him on how to located information about his parents death._

_Right now, Naruto was studying in high school in the day, while at afternoon to evening; Naruto is studying in college, which he studied in fields of Law enforcement, engineering and computer analyst. During some times, Naruto skipped some of his afternoon high school classes, to come to some of his college classes. With that, Naruto story is up to here._

End Flashback

When Naruto finished, they were amazed on what Naruto has been doing in his life, but of course, Naruto only told them the simple stuff and skipped the more detail information from Shikamaru or anyone there about him being D.K or his training of a marine or from a monk. They were kinda amazed that Naruto was actually this smart.

Before Shikamaru was about to speak, an attractive woman with crimson hair, that was perm, came walking towards them. She had blue eyes, was medium built. She also wore a violet, sleeveless blouse along with tight cut off jeans that was above her legs. The guys were very interested in knowing who this woman was, while the girls were kinda jealous about it. Kiba was going to speak to her, but Naruto beat him to the punch.

"Shiho-sempai. What's up?" calmy asked Naruto

"Come on Naruto. We have class in 10 minutes. We need to hurry or we are going to be late. Remember was sensei did to the last person that came late." Answered Shiho

Naruot nodded in agreement since he didn't realize how long it took him to tell his story to his friends. Naruto told them if they want to talk about, they can talk about it tomorrow since he is was able have the whole day free on Saturday. Naruto took his leave, before everyone else did as well.

Outside Tokyo U

Shikamaru and everyone, who came, went back to their cars. Along the way, they talked about what Naruto had told them. Sakura was surprise to know that Naruto lived in America for a couple of years and earned his high school degree. While they were talking, Shikamaru had been silently thinking about what Naruto had told them. He felt like there was still more to the story then meets the eye. As they were leaving, Shino spoke up and telling them to look at the other side of the street from where they were walking.

At the other side, everyone spotted the 2 queens of the drifting world of Tokyo. They spotted Yugito and Samui. They were wearing regular clothing. Yugito was wearing loose white pants with sneakers. She also wore a red t-shirt with a loose light brown coat. Samui was wearing blue cut-off jeans that were half way down her knees, which showed off her thighs. She also wore a tight, sleeveless black shirt along with brown boots. Both of them wore some accessories that made them even more attractive.

Shikamaru and the other saw them walking towards the University, which was really a surprise. They were thinking about following them, but saw them walking towards another part of the school, in the opposite direction from where Naruto went. Kiba wanted to follow them, but everyone kinda knew what he wanted. Kiba wanted to continue staring at their asses, since they walked in a very seductive way, which a lot of the men around them kept on staring at them.

As they walked away, one thing is for certain, Shikamaru knew that Naruto was hiding something else, as well as thinking that Naruto would know these 2 girls, since he guessed that they must go to school here.

Tell Next time


	13. A Slow Revealing

Last time, Shikamaru and the group met up with Naruto in the University grounds playing soccer with the schools best players. After that, Naruto revealed all his past, except his marine/martial arts training and him being D.K.

A week later

It was early September, and it been near a week since Naruto revealed his past. Ever since then, Naruto started to reveal his true personality to everyone.

1st was his intellegents, which he showed off only at times when his classmates where having difficulty time in answering questions. During science and history, most of the students couldn't figure out the answer in a sudden pop up question, like when was Japan discovered or chemical number of sulferic acid, but Naruto was able to in an instant after everyone had gave up, which he answered it while harderly ever looking up.

Another change was his image. Naruto started to dress less properly, and looked more natural. He losen up his jacket, gotten a looser school shirt. With his new shirt, didn't button it up all the way up, but let it loose and have a good opening at his chest. Of course, he was wearing an orange tank shirt under his school shirt, which of course didn't hide his chest. When the girls saw Naruto's chest, which was tight. In P.E, Naruto started to wore like all the students, except his sweatpants, which were a plain white T-shirts. This of course, changed a lot of the girls' minds, since they were seeing every bit of Naruto's godly body. The girls in gym focus on Naruto's arms, butt, and his chest whenever he isn't wearing his shirt. With this new revelation, half of Sasuke's fan club changed sides.

Finally was his personality, which became more like Sasuke, but was actually more nicer, since he didn't act like he was all high and mighty, but had and atmosphere that say he can. During the time, a lot of the girls asked Naruto out on a date, but Naruto refused them politily in a cool way (think Zorro sauve).

During that time, Hinata notice the change on Naruto, which she thought was really good thing since she was able to see what kind of person Naruto really is. In this time, Hinata now knew that Naruto was a hard working person, that doesn't want attention, but would accept recognition. She also saw that Naruto also had a lot of confidents.

With Naruto, not much has change either. He started to reveal himself to everyone, except his D.K roll. Also during that time, he helped solve 2 murder cases, as well as help with capturing a serial killer, of course no one knew about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Tuesday

It was Tuesday afternoon and everyone in class was ready to go home or whatever after school activity they do, since school day was almost over. As everyone was getting ready to go, Naruto had things in minds. Last night, Naruto got a phone call from Inspector Mcguire. He was asked to help with an investigation. He was told that there is a deal in the making, in which was tonight, since Naruto was good in making these deals go forward. Of course this deal was to help gain some trust with this new dealer, who was dealing in guns. Since Naruto was good in desguising himself for making deals, Naruto would be perfect in doing the traits, since Naruto was the only law enforcer that doesn't have a badge.

Naruto was thinking on how he should disguise himself. As he was thinking, there was a raffle that was being introduced at the end of the day. The raffle was for an inventation to an exclusive tea party, being held at one of world's best and famous archetics. To win the inventation, the person must answer what was on the board.

On the board, there was strange kanji writing that was written vertically which was next to a cirlce that was criss cross on all sides like a pie or pizza.

The attendant for this contest explained to them about only having one chance at it, as well as telling them that this is the final school that had a chance to win since, this contest was already tried in the other prestiges schools in Tokyo. The attendant also told them along with the prize, the person can invite up to a total of 12 friends since it was in a large mansion.

Many students tried and failed to answer it. Kiba thought that Shikamaru could answer it easy, since Shikamaru always like mind games and puzzles. Sakura's group also thought that Sakura could answer it as well. A lot of people thought that would be able to answer it, but was surprised that they got it wrong. Everyone in the school that thought they could answer has lost and there wasn't anyone left. The attendant then said that she was going to leave since there was no one else to answer it, but then everyone overheard someone speak out loud.

"Zeus… Hera… Apollo… Artimes… Athena… Athroditie… Hades… Ares… Poseidon… and Cupid...!" Cried out loud

Everyone turned to see that it was Naruto. Naruto smoothly walked towards the front of the stand, where the attendant was getting ready to leave. Naruto then spoke again.

"That's the answer to the question that you have up there. Am I right?" plainly asking

Everyone was waiting patiently to hear that Naruto was right or wrong. The attendant was surprise at 1st, but then said.

"Yes sir, your right." Still stunned to see that some actually solved it

Everyone was shocked to hear that Narut o got it right. Everyone congratulated him on being able to solve it after being in the school for more than an hour. As they were congratulating him, Shikamaru wanted to know how he solved it, the same with Sakura since in the school, they are considered to be the genius of the school.

"It's pretty easy. Can't you see it? It's as plain as day." Plainly said Naruto

Everyone was looking at the problem in the wall, but couldn't see it. They were wondering if Naruto had cheated somehow, but Naruto decided to tell them how he got the answer after seeing their confused looks on their faces.

"Look, it's quite simple. You know that circle on the board. That is a hint as well as a key on solving the question. In the kanji line, you can see that it looks strange, but what if you break it apart. Now, in the circle, there are 12 slice-pie shape pieces, which means, there are 12 kanji words that go in it. Now break the sentence in front of you into 12 short pieces that make up the sentence. Once you do that, you place all of them inside the pie into. Are you getting it now, if you do, then you know the answer." Explained Naruto

Everyone did what Naruto just explained, but they couldn't see it. Shikamaru argued that he couldn't see it, neither did Sakura. Everyone was wondering if Naruto really did cheat in solving this question.

Naruto sigh and spoke again "I can't believe you guys. Alright, then how about you change the kanji symbols that are in the circle to Roman language."

Everyone, who could read it in English and understood it, was able to get it. Once theydid, they couldn't believe it. They were able to ready it perfectly, which said "Name 10 of the ancient gods of the ancient mountain of heaven."

Naruto also explaind that there were a lot of different types of gods in human history, but there has been only a handful of them that only live in mountains. The most famous is Mt. Olympus that housed the most famous gods in the world. Naruto told them that it could have been the gods of Valhalla, but the riddle never said anything about them since the gods of Valhalla were gods of war and honor.

They were stunned to know that the answer to this question/riddle was right in front of them. But what amazed them was that Naruto was able to figure it out in less than a moment or so, since Naruto told them that he just saw the riddle just now, since he was in class and thinking about somethings for awhile.

After Naruto explained his answers, the attendant asked for his information, which he gave, and told them that the party would be in October 3. The rest of the information would be mailed to him. Naruto accepted it, and went on his way. Before he left, he invited his friends to join him at this tea party, since he is allowed to invite up to a dozen friends. Shino accepted the offer, but Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji refused since they didn't like to be so proper. He then invited Hinata, who blushed when she was asked. He even allowed her to invite any of her friends to join along. Hinata ac cepted since she thought it would be fun.

He then left the school to go to his University, but of course, once class was over, he was going to meet up with Inspector Mcguire for this next case.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days later

It was Wednesday at noon, which Naruto was just leaving the school to go to the University. Everyone, who knew about Naruto's secret, just saw him walking away with his gear.

During the time of finding out Naruto's secret, they continue to watch over him, to be sure if he wasn't hiding any other secret, since Shikamaru still have thoughts of Naruto being D.K. Of course that suspsion was terminated, when they saw D.K. in Saturday night.

During there weekly night outs to the drifting parties, they saw D.K. in the crowd, where he usually worked on cars, and did a race or 2. While group A (Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Shino) were viewing D.K. Group B (Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba) were viewing Naruto in his apartment near his window. They saw Naruto working on his computer, as well as writing down something, which they can guess was homework for his University classes.

Also, during that time, they learned some interesting things from Naruto. For one, he was in a dancing club in college. He was actually like to dance, which he danced with any women that was in it. Naruto was also in a writing, computer, and athletic clubs.

Also, since his secret was out, his friendship with Shikamaru and the others has gotten a little better. They were able to understand why Naruto was busy with his own college work and stuff; which they wouldn't give him a hard time about it. Also improving was his relationship with Hinata. Ever since she learned that Naruto was college student, she asked him about college life, as well as telling him her interest in dancing. He agreed to take her to his dancing club so she can have some fun with them.

3 days later

It's Monday morning, at during what would be considered their mathmatics period, they have a free period as well. Hinata was currently sitting on a bench, where she was reading a book. For Hinata, the past few weeks have been wonderful. She was able to learn abit more about Naruto. During the times she went with him to his college clubs, she has made a few more friends, mostly in Shiho, since she is in the dance club as well as in the computer club. Everyday she was close with Naruto, she grows more attach to him and can see that he is someone very special to be with.

Of course, while Hinata was sitting on the benches there were 2 groups eyeing her. One was Sasuke's group, where Sasuke was viewing Hinata and couldn't be happy. He was upset that Naruto was getting close to Hinata, even though he tried to get close to her, but couldn't cause he didn't have anyone in Tokyo U to allow him access inside the school unless he was accompanied by someone in the it, as well as not being able to get close to her in high school since she was with her friends instead.

Another group was watching Hinata in another spot. This group was only 3 people. One was Hinata's cousing, Neji. The other was a friend name Lee and the 3rd is his girlfriend, Tenten. As they were watching, Neji was concerned about Hinata being so close to Naruto, since he knew that the Namikaze's were rivals in the Hyuga group for along time, since the time of there great grandfathers. Lee was wondering on what the deal was which Neji explained and understood.

"Now you see why, I have to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't get to close to him. I can not allow any of the Namikaze's to get near my families company." Said Neji

"I can see why you are concern since if this Naruto character does get in your family, problems can occur as well as some serious changes." Said Lee

"Neji, why don't you just leave her alone? You know if she gets into trouble, she would go to her father, so why don't you just drop it." Said Tenten

"I can't, I have to make sure that they don't get too close to each other and if need be, I would go and interfere with them as any times as I see fit." Said Neji

As they were talking, Sasuke was started to make his way to Hinata in hopes of getting close to her, but was interrupted when someone called out Hinata's name. Everyone around Hinata and Hinata herself looked to see that it was Naruto who was calling for her.

Naruto walked in naturally to her, which Hinata just stood up and went towards him. Naruto and Hinata started to talk to each other, which Sasuke and Neji didn't like about it. Neji wished that he could over hear their conversation; the same can be said to Sasuke.

Naruto and Hinata's conversation

"Hey Hinata, about last time during our club meeting after you left a little early, a couple of the women wanted to invite you to go with them and view the dancing arts competition in a dancing school that is in the other side of town. Since none of them knew your phone number, they asked me to ask you if you wanted to come." Asked Naruto

"R-really..! I never thought that they would invite me, especially since I'm only in High school." Happily said Hinata

"Ah relax, your going with a group so you be fine, plus a lot of them started to like you since you catch on with all the dance moves they were doing, plus they like the way you encourage them. They are happy to be friends with you. So do you accept? Since they are waiting for my phone call." Said Naruto

"Yes I would like to go." Said Hinata

"That good… By the way, some of the girls were thinking about asking something else. I don't know what it is, but they seem happy about it." Said Naruto

"Oh really…? Then I'm pretty sure it might be fun." Said Hinata

"Also another thing Hinata... Did you tell your family that you're going to a college dance club with me?" Hinata just blushed about it, which gave Naruto his answer. "Hinata, you have to tell them since I'm pretty sure that your family wouldn't like it that the heir of their family is hanging out with the heir of the Namikaze group."

Naruto knew all about the shaky relationship with the Namizake and Hyuga families, which he didn't care since it involved their grandfathers and not him. If anything, Naruto would like to try and patch up their families up. Right now, since Naruto was starting to become friendly with Hinata, he thought that it was bonus since it could bring peace between them and hopelfully help bring them closer together.

"I- I didn't tell them. I tried to tell them, but I couldn't." answered Hinata

"It's alright, you've got time and besides it only dancing. Well, then well you be coming to tomorrow's session with me?" Asked Naruto

Hinata agreed since she enjoyed to going out with him and increasing her friendship with Naruto as well as her new college friends.

With Neji

Neji saw how happy Hinata was acting with Naruto. He then saw that Naruto was started to leave, which he was glad, but was suddenly surprise to see that Hinata picked up a pencil that Naruto dropped. She called to him and ran towards him. Naruto saw what Hinata was doing, but to his and Neji shock, Hinata tripped and lost her balanced. Naruto caught Hinata before she hit the ground. Hinata landed on Naruto's chest, which she felt it. She started to blush since she could feel with her hands, how strong, and how curvy his chest and abs are.

Naruto was also having a little bit of a moment as well; since he could feel how big Hinata's breasts are next to his chest. He could also feel how soft Hinata's hair is as well as took a quick sniff of it which smelled like vanilla.

Naruto quickly composed himself and started to left himself and Hinata up. He made sure Hinata had her balance before releasing her from his grip, which he admits to himself that was unfair. Hinata even had the same thought as well, since she wanted to continue to feel Naruto's chest, even if she was feeling through his shirt.

Right after he released her, Naruto was pushed away from Hinata very harshly. Naruto almost lost his balanced. He looked toward the person who pushed him. Hinata looked at the perosn who pushed Naruto away from her. It was her cousin, Neji Hyuuga.

Things are about to get more lively. Till next time.


	14. Neji's suspicions

Last time, Naruto and Hinata were having a private conversation with each other. While they were conversating, Neji and Sasuke's groups were eyeing them. After their little incident, Naruto was right now, looking at a very upset and angry Hyuuga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Right now, Naruto was looking at Neji Hyuuga, a senior in his high school, who is also one of the top people like Sasuke. Naruto just stood back up and looked at him with a glare. As they were both staring at each other, the other students were also starting to see what the commonition that was going on between.

"Oi, what was that about?"Asked a confused Naruto

"You were getting to close to lady Hinata." Neji said with a glare at him

"So, what's the big deal about that?" a confused Naruto

Hinata "Neji, just leav-" said Hinata until Neji interrupted her

"Lady Hinata. Don't you know anything? He is a Namikaze. He is our families rival in the business world with the Namikaze Corporation. I don't know why you are acting friendly to our family's rivals." Hinata started to get teary eye, when Neji was scolding her in front of everyone.

Right after he scolded Hinata, he went back to looking at Naruto, but was surprised instead with the sudden kick to his face and forced him to hit the ground hard. Naruto then did a spin high kick at Neji's left side face. He then went to Hinata and asked her if she was alright. Neji just stood back up and was ready to fight against him, but then they heard the principle yelling at them to stop.

Right now, Principle Tsunade came walking towards them since they were causing a ruckess. She got them to separate and told them that she would deal with them a later.

As Naruto was walking away, cause of his godmother, Neji kept on glaring at him. Neji rubbed the cheek from the kick that Naruto gave him. Just as he was thinking on how to deal with Naruto, he saw Hinata walking towards Naruto, which further irritated him. As he was about to go get Hinata, Lee stopped him.

Neji "What is it Lee?" asked Neji

"Just now, I think I heard rumors about that guy." Answered Lee

"What rumors?" Asked Neji, as he then thought that the rumors maybe worth investigation and probably use to black mail Naruto into leaving Hinata alone.

"I heard rumors about a blond hair boy, who is goes to our school, but in fact he is also a University student in Tokyo U." answered Lee

"What did you say?" Neji asked again

"Yeah, and since the guy you just had a run in has the same blond hair, I believe he is the University student that everyone is talking about." Said Lee

Neji just glared back at Naruto who was walking inside into the building. Neji needs to know who this Naruto is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of days later

It was Friday morning, and everyone in school was talking about the police latest sting operation that happened last night. They talked about how the police were able to stop a shipment of illegal firearms, which a lot of people in the blackmarket would gladly pay for. As everyone was talking about it, Naruto came walking in his class looking exhausted. Shino notice Naruto looking tired for some reason.

"Naruto, are you alright? You looked like you haven't gotten much sleep last night." Said Shino

"Yeah, I haven't. I stayed up a little longer since I was finishing up a little report." Answered Naruto, which he then put his book back on his desk from his right side and gave a wince of pain, but hid it pretty well.

Shino understood and walked away. Naruto just smiled to him for his concern. Naruto was glad that his story was believable, since only half of what he said is true, which he only told. Last night, Naruto was in the sting operation since it was him that was able to get things going the way it went. Of course during the sting operation, Naruto got shot in his right arm from a 9mm. The bullet didn't lodge in his arm, and didn't hit anything vital, except giving him a lot of pain. He was glad that today wasn't P.E, since he doesn't haven't to explain why his arm is bandage as well as giving Sasuke and his boys giving them the pure enjoyment of busting him up.

Afternoon

Naruto was starting to make his way towards Tokyo U after the school bell had rung. As he was walking, he could feel that someone was following him. As he was trying to figure out on who is following him, Naruto saw Hinata running towards him. He smiled when Hinata came running to him. As they greeted each other, Naruto was able to get a view point on his surroundings, which he spotted that it was Neji and his friend Lee.

Naruto and Hinata's conversation

"Hey Hinata, what's up? Don't tell me you came to apologize for what your cousin did?" asked Naruto

"Yes… I don't know why he despies you and your family?" questioned Hinata

"Probably because of our great grandfathers were rivals when they started their companies." Answered Naruto

Hinata just nodded in agreement. Neji, who was watching this, couldn't believe that Hinata was apologizing for him. By now, he would have gone over there and started to beat up and lecture Hinata about being near a Namikaze, but Lee had to hold him back since he reminded him about spying on Naruto.

"Anyway, why aren't you running towards the university? I thought you have a class near 5." Said Hinata, which she checks her watch and it was 3:30 p.m.

"Ah, I just got a phone call from one of my classmates and he informed me that todays class was canceled for the day, so I got lucky." Answered Naruto

Hinata "That's great for you." Said Hinata as she blushed to him

They both started to walk quietly for awhile. Hinata then spoke up.

"So Naruto…um what were you planning on doing later since you have no class for the day." Asked Hinata

"Oh, I was going to go to my athletic club meeting since I'm both an assistant to the soccer and basketball teams plus I haven't been there in while and I would like to know what has been going on. Why do you ask?" Asked Naruto looking at her in curiousity

"Well, I would like to join you since I've started to make some good friends over there, especially Shiho-san." Answered Hinata

Naruto agreed, which they both walked together side-by-side. As they walked, Neji and Lee followed, which Neji didn't like since Hinata was walking to close with Naruto. As they followed in foot, he saw them entering a bus, which it was traveling to metro station, where they would take to go to Tokyo U. Neji knew once Naruto and Hinata got on the bus, they would lose track on them. Neji and Lee quickly took a cab that would allow them to follow suit on the bus.

After following them through the train and through bus, they spotted Naruto and Hinata exiting the bus, in front of Tokyo U. As they continue to follow there persuit, they saw that a lot of the students who seen Naruto greeted and thanked him for some reason. During these incounters, they lost both Naruto and Hinata.

Once they lost them, Neji cursed himself for not being more intent on tracking them. But after some frustration and some talking from Lee, Neji was able to calm down and start thinking on how to find them. But then, he and Lee heard some music going on around somewhere in the school. They went to check it out, since Neji figured if it got their attention; it could have gotten Naruto and/or Hinata's attention. Once they found it, Lee was amazed on what kinda of dancing that the people were doing. Neji was more surprised to see what he was seeing since he it made him upset and angry to see.

Right in front of him, Naruto and Hinata were dancing along with all the other types of people in a special dance club activity in order to get more members since it was a popular thing for ladies. Naruto was daning in his school uniform, except, he left the jacket open to make him look more attractive. Hinata was also dancing in her school uniform, which was kinda like a sailor suit thing going on (the same kinda in anime shows). But what made them look more amazing was the fact that Naruto and Hinata was salsa dancing. What infuriates Neji was the fact on how close they were both dancing with each other in an exotic way since salsa dancing requires the 2 people to dance close to each other. As they watched, Naruto and Hinata continue to dance for almost 2 hours, while taking a small brake to rest. At the end, both Naruto and Hinata finished there dance routine.

Both Hinata and Naruto ended their dance routen with an amazing pose. Naruto stood with left knee bend and his right leg straight back. Hinata fell into Naruto's left hand, which holds her from falling. She lifted her left leg so that Naruto right hand would hold her thigh, which was showing since Naruto hand was pushing the skirt up and revealed Hinata's legs. Hinata had her hands on Naruto's head and brought him close to her chest, near her breasts, while Hinata had her head facing up.

They then both raised themselves from the pose after a moment or two from it. Everyone in the crowd applauded on everyone's routine. Hinata stood next to Naruto blushing so much cause of the way they danced together. Hinata looked at Naruto, who looked like he enjoyed it as much as her.

Naruto had to admit to himself that dancing with Hinata was very enjoyable. He had to admit that the way he feels with Hinata felt more right then he ever felt with Yugito, Samui, and the other women in his life that he dated for the past couple of years.

As they took their bows, Neji and Lee watched, as they got the applause of everyone in the area. Neji was about to go and drag Hinata away from Naruto, since he just saw her get closer to him, by grabbing his arm around hers. Just then he saw Naruto looking at Hinata and talking to her about something. Once they were done, both of them went to pick up her stuff that was nearby and was being watched by a Shiho, who Neji and Lee didn't recognized, but thought she was attractive.

After getting there stuff, they separated from each other. Naruto left to go to a building, while Hinata went back to the bus stop. Neji asked Lee to follow Hinata and to make sure she was safe, while he continue to follow Naruto.

Neji followed Naruto into the university's library, which Naruto quickly went to an area where he could use his laptop wireless connection. Neji stood nearby, but hidden to make sure that Naruto couldn't see him. At times, Naruto looked around his area, and at times looked where Neji was hiding with a glare, but done nothing to it. As Neji watched, he couldn't help why a lot of people greeted him like he was meant to be in this school even though Naruto is in High school. He then remembered about the rumors that surround Naruto that Lee told him, about him being a University student in this school.

After a while, he got a break when a young male walked up to Naruto and asked for some help on a program he was working on. Naruto left his computer alone to help his peer out. Once Naruto was away, Neji decided to quickly check out Naruto laptop, since he wanted to see what Naruto was doing. Neji wanted to find any kind of blackmail material no matter what it takes since he despises the Namikaze for some kind of grudge or something.

Neji started to look in Naruto's U.S.B. that was on his laptop right now, only to find a lot of weird things. After checking it carefully, he found stuff about his family's business like stock, employment rate, contracts with previous companies, and some other confidential files that only the Hyuga family have.

When Neji saw this, he never suspected that Naruto was so smart and clever enough to get these files, which not only shocked him, but also made him nervous on what kinda man Naruto really is as well how underhanded the Namikaze's are. Neji was thinking on taking the usb, but was stopped, when he heard Naruto and some other student's voices coming back. Neji quickly put things back in the screen and left to see.

When Naruto came back, he continue his work, but before Neji left, he heard Naruto say "That's odd, I thought I left my mouse arrow on the start position, not on the icons." That is when Naruto stood up from his chair and started to look around. When his friends asked him on what's going on, he said that someone was looking through his files right now. He told them that in his U.S.B, there are a lot of confidential files and records that shouldn't been seen just yet.

While Naruto was trying to find the person who raided his laptop, Neji quickly left the school and went back home to have a meeting with his uncle, Hiashi and the Hyuuga elders, since they can try and take better action against Naruto and his familie's company as well as explaining to them about him being in college as well as his increase relationship with Hinata.

Once Naruto had asked everyone in the library about someone acting suspious, he quickly got his stuff and left to go home. While Naruto was going home, Neji was heading towards his, but was going to make a stop at a local pizza place where he would talk with Lee to find out if Hinata was acting a little strange.

Pizza Hut (just for the place OK)

Neji just arrived at Pizza Hut; there he met up with Lee and his girlfriend, Tenten. Once he arrived he greeted both of them and asked Lee on what he saw.

Lee explained that after separating with Naruto, Hinata was making her way home, but was stop and talk to a woman that was watching her stuff, while she was dancing. They both went to a local café shop and talked for more than half an hour. After that, they separated and Hinata just went home. The only thing do was that while she was going home, she smiled so brightfully and felt her lips with her fingers while blushing.

Neji didn't like that one bit, while Tenten tried to calm down Neji and convince him that it was alright if Hinata had fun like that, Neji thought it wasn't right since his family's secret might leak out from Hinata to Naruto, who has files on their affairs.

At Night

A young man was driving his car in extreme high speed and drifting his way through the heart of the unknown darkness that is Tokyo. As he was driving, he couldn't shake the feeling he felt for a certain young and attractive woman. But of course, he had to put those feelings away, since he has to focus on the job at hand right now, since if he didn't then he or the honorable people that help keep this city safe would lose their lives.

Till next ch

I know that you people wants to see action, but don't forget that stories are about the plot as well as detail information. I don't want to just put in the fight scene yet until you know how he got there. Don't worry there well be suspense in later chapters as well as more of Naruto's one on one or more the one action with the ladies.


	15. A Past Meeting

Last time, Neji followed Naruto and Hinata to Tokyo U. Once there, he saw how close Naruto and Hinata have become since the way they close enough to dance such a seductive dancing like that. After a while, Neji was able to get a glimpse on Naruto's U.S.B and saw a lot of confidential files, which he should not have. What would the out come be?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saturday

It's Saturday afternoon, and Naruto was walking towards the mall. The reason he was walking to a mall at this time was because he was meeting with an old friend from U.S., since he/she was traveling through and planning on going to visit his/her family in Japan. As for why, his friend decided to visit him since it has been a while and it would be great to catch up, which Naruto happily agreed since he could also introduce a few of his friends as well.

As he was walking, two other people saw Naruto passing by. They were Sakura and Ino, who was having one of their shopping days together. They both spotted Naruto from across the street, from where they just left the mall to go some place else. Both of them quickly went and hid behind a wall that was near the mall.

They saw Naruto walking inside it and was wearing pretty casual but fashionable clothing. Naruto was wearing light blue jeans, and regular white sneakers for running. He also wore a white shirt that had horizontal blue stripes not tucked in. He wore his crystal pendant inside his shirt, along with a sports watch on his left arm. He was also carrying a blue backpack over his left shoulder as well.

Sakura and Ino had to admit that Naruto looked good like that, since most of the time, they see him in school. They were curious on why Naruto was going into the mall. Ino made a suggestion.

"Hey forehead, how about we follow him. I mean, I kinda curious on how our school's only college student does on his weekends." As Sakura pondered about Ino's idea

"Alright Ino-pig, let's do it. I won't be surprise if his only good time is just to update his computer for the day." Said Sakura as she chuckled at the idea as well as Ino

They both followed Naruto, who went and stopped stood next to a pillar that was close to some benches that were near the escalators. As he waited, Sakura and Ino, both hid behind a sign that was near him. They wanted to know who Naruto was waiting for. As they were waiting, they were suddenly surprised by a couple of people.

"You know, you shouldn't spy on people since it is rude not to mention is a total disrespect on privacy." Said unknown

Both of them turned around to see a group of middle school teens. There were 2 boys, and 2 girls who were twins. Before they can ask them who they were, the other boy spoke.

"Well, they are girls… and like any girls, they wanted to know anything juicy. Isn't that right Haradas?" plainly looking at the twins.

"Hey don't put me in league with her, after all she always noose about something." Said Riku

"What's that's suppose to mean!" suddenly said Risa with a glare at her older sister

While Ino and Sakura tried to make sense of the situation, someone else came behind them and said "Hey guys, I see you met 2 of my classmates in Konoha High."

Both Ino and Sakura saw that it was Naruto, who just kept a neutral face. They both saw him walking towards the group of teens, who greeted him the same matter. They can see that these teens were glad to see him as well as Naruto. Right before Naruto and the other can start talking; Ino bumped in and asked them "How do you guys know each other."

"Oh sorry, but these guys are friends that I made awhile back. Let me introduce you to them." Said Naruto

Naruto quickly introduced his younger friends. The young boy with white hair is Satoushi Hikari. The other boy with red spiky hair like Naruto's with red eyes is Daisuke Niwa. The two twins look completely different. The one with red shoulder length hair and brown eyes with pants and shirt is Riku Harada. The other one with the same eyes, except her hair is brown that reaches midway at her back and wearing a dress is Risa Harada, the younger one.

Naruto introduced Sakura and Ino to his younger friends where they politely greeted each other. Ino then asked on how they met, which Naruto told them that they met in when Naruto did some computer for their school.

Naruto told them that his main line of work is in computers programs like; analysing, new software programs, creating new firewall and anti-virus software, stuff like that. The school that he was hired a while back had asked him to help set up a new kind of homepage for their students since he was recommended by the Namikaze's corporation on his skills, which he agreed to. They wanted a homepage of not only the school but around some the best scenery in its area, which the school provided some students to help. Daisuke, Riku, Risa and Satoushi were among the ones to help him out on it, since he didn't know the area well.

Of course, Naruto and Satoushi already met since that was around the time that Naruto was getting involved in investigation and crimes along with starting to drift

While working on the project, they all became close friends since they had a lot of things in common. Daisuke had an artistic talent, which Naruto used in taking pictures through a person point of view. Riku was a very athletic person who always challenged Naruto, which she always loses, while Risa had an open mind about a lot of stuff, which Naruto is the same.

After Naruto explained to Ino and Sakura on how they met, Satoushi decided to change the subject by asking Ino and Sakura on why they were spying on Naruto, which Naruto was just as curious.

They explain to them that they were curious on why Naruto was waiting near the escalators while kinda dressed up to meet someone. Naruto told them that he was waiting for someone. The young teens came to hang out with him as well since Naruto's friend has a lot of things in common with them as well.

Just as they continue to talk, they were greeted by someone from behind them. Naruto smiled and greeted the person back. Daisuke, Riku, Risa, and Satoushi thought this person looked amazing. While Ino and Sakura were just dumbstruck when they saw how amazing this woman looked.

She was a brunette beauty (brown hair). She was tall about 5'5 ft tall. Her hair was cut just above her shoulders along with clear blue eyes. But what got Ino and Sakura was the fact on how her body matches her face. Her bust size is a D-cup which showed from her outfit. She had on a pink jacket with pockets. Underneath the jacket, she wore a grey sleeveless shirt with a turtle neck that was tight around her chest, which showed her impressive figure as well as her abs. She also wore a red cut-off jeans that ended between her thighs and knees that showed her legs sexually along with a white belt. Finally, she had on a pair of black platform shoes (ones that were an inch higher) that made it easy for her to walk-in but not run much. Along with it, she had a red purse to carry her stuff.

Ino and Sakura were going to ask Naruto on whom she is, but Naruto already knew the question and told them.

"Everyone, this is Anzu Misaka." Naruto said as they greeted her.

"Anzu, this people are-" said Naruto as he started to introduce everyone there including Ino and Sakura.

Once the introductions were done, Naruto suggested they go up the escalators and go to a special frozen dessert shop that served delicious cheesecake, which he was happy to pick up the tab. He even invited Ino and Sakura, which they agreed to.

While making their way up to the 5th fl of the 15 story building, Ino and Sakura couldn't help but wonder on how he knows this person that looks so beautiful, since the both of them were talking to themselves. As they watched on, they were brought out of thought when Risa said "How do you guys know Naruto-san? I know you guys must be classmates, but is there anything else besides that?"

"Oh no, we just know him since he is in our class. I'm more curious on knowing on who this Anzu person is?" said Sakura

"We don't know either, but Naruto said that she is someone that Risa might like enough since he said that she is a dancer of some kind." Answered Riku

"I wonder if there was more to their relationship than meets the eye, since they are acting pretty close from what I can see." Questioned Daisuke, as he as well as the rest of them watch as Anzu got a little bit closer to Naruto

"I wonder as well, since he is completely different from what he used to be except on some things." Plainly said Ino

Daisuke, Riku, Risa were curious on what Ino said about Naruto. They asked her on what she meant, which she told him that Naruto was always a solitary person, who was mostly into computers and any kind of geek stuff. That was hard for them to believe since the Naruto they know was completely different, in which they were about to tell them, but Satoushi said to leave it be, since Naruto has the right to keep whatever secrets he chose. Of course, they knew what Satoushi's type of work is and knew that if he's drop it, then drop it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Desert shop

Everyone right now was sitting inside a restaurant, waiting for their orders to come. Naruto ordered for everyone a whole strawberry cheesecake with nuts for them to enjoy. He also ordered for himself a coke. Anzu ordered some sweet ice tea, along with Riku and Daisuke. Satoushi asked for a cup of coffee. Ino and Sakura also ordered a coke for themselves. Risa asked for some Strawberry Kiwi tea.

As everyone waited they all started to talk to Anzu, once she and Naruto got reacquainted. They all stare at her, and wondering on who should say something 1st. Ino was the one to break the ice.

"So, Anzu how do you know Naruto? He hasn't never spoke about you untill today." Said Ino

"Oh, I knew Naruto when he was visiting New York a couple of years ago." Said Anzu

Sakura asked a more detail explanation, which Anzu started to tell them. She was visiting New York in a special visitation trip for people in Japan to see they can study abroad in another country when they graduated. Anzu really wanted to study dance in New York's School of Performing arts. While she was there, she met Naruto, who was also visiting there, but as a guest not as a future student. They both met when Naruto saw the weird type of dancing that the people were doing, which caught his interest. Anzu saw this and decided to explain it, which he didn't care. Anzu then showed him some of her magic trick, since she was also kinda of a magician.

After some talking, Naruto and Anzu became good friends and hanged for a few days, in which they got along. Of course, since they only stayed friends until they had to go back to their homes after about 3 days.

They were able to meet again, once Naruto was back in Japan, in which case Naruto and Anzu started their relationship again. In this case, Anzu showed Naruto some of her acting and magic tricks that she improved greatly on herself. In return, Naruto introduced Anzu to a good professor in New Yorks School of Performing Arts, in which she was able to get a scholarship because of her grades as well as her performance video that she sent in.

Anzu explained to them that Naruto knew a lot of people in U.S. that helped her get into the school, but of course she had to work hard in order to get in, he just provided the opportunity for her. Naruto explained because he was so gifted, his guardian at the time used his NCIS connection to try to get him to go to school, but instead he became friends with certain people in certain fields. Ino and Sakura were amazed that Naruto knew people in high places

Once the orders arrived, they all digged in. Everyone enjoyed their slice of cheesecake as well as their drinks. While everyone was enjoying it, Ino and Sakura were having so many thoughts about Naruto like "_Why didn't he go to school in U.S.?_" or "_How is it that he was able to hide his past from us for so long?_"

As they were thinking it over, Naruto was talking with Satoushi about something, then went to Anzu to talk to her some more, once she finished talking with Risa and Riku. As everyone was talking, Ino and Sakura got to talk to Anzu more privately because they were curious about some things.

"Hey Anzu… Naruto said that his guardian at the time worked in NCIS. What's that?" asked Ino

"NCIS is a term which stands for NAVAL CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE SERVICES. His guardian was working on a case at the time, in which Naruto asked to go with him, since he would like to visit the University of New York as well as some of the other universities that were around."

Ino and Sakura were surprise that Naruto's guardian was a detective, but for Ino, it did answer some questions for her, since she saw him during that murder case that he was in a while back.

As Ino and Sakura continue to talk with Anzu, they were really getting to know each other when the lights just went out, which was weird. Once the lights were back on, everything went back to normal, but all of a sudden a woman screamed out in horror. Everyone was surprised about it, but then Satoushi quickly ran to find out what it was along with Daisuke. Naruto stood up and spoke to Riku "Here Riku, pay for the food and find us immediately were the noise came from." As he handed her his debit card, he then made a dash for the scream once she agreed to it, but not of course hearing the girls calling out their names.

As Naruto was running towards the scene, Satoushi and Daisuke came upon it already and were surprise to see it. Once Naruto was there, he saw the crowd of people that were already around the escalator. They saw a man holding onto an envelope for holding documents empty, while his body was sitting on the end of escalator with a surprise dead look.

Naruto and Satoushi looked at the man, while Daisuke used his cell phone to call the police and ambulance. While Daisuke was doing that, Naruto and Satoushi saw on the envelope that had on in a row: a circle, a cross, and a triangle.

"Hey Naruto, I don't get it. What are this symbols for." Asking Satoushi

"I'm surprise you haven't figured it out Satoushi. Look at the how the person is holding onto the envelope as well as the coloring on these symbols. What does that tell you?" said Naruto

Satoushi looked at it and figured it out like Naruto. Satoushi then said "A dying message." Naruto nodded in agreement before saying "Yeah, a dying message, a message on who the person is and probably still in this mall."

Tell Next Ch

Author Notes

Anzu Misaka is a character from Yu-Gi-Oh, but added a few things to her character like magic and acting.

Daisuke, Riku, Risa and Satoushi are characters from D.

Remember, I don't own any characters or anything that belongs to their respected authors or owners.


	16. A Past Meeting II

Last time, Naruto and his friends were enjoying a special outing with his friend visiting friend from the U.S. As they were enjoying their sweet meal, they experience a short blackout, which then turned to hear a woman screaming. Right now, Naruto, Daisuke, and Satoushi are in the middle of this murder investigation, which the only clue is the dying message that the person has left for them.

30 minutes later

Right now, the building is sealed off to prevent anyone from entering or leaving the building. Right now, Inspector Mcguire and Detective Takagi were on the scene investigating the dead person.

The person was a detective in his early-40s. The way the person was killed was a stab wound that was caused by a knife or any type of blade object. As they were viewing the body, they were interrupted by 3 people from behind that started to explain the situation.

"I would be more concern about the dying message that the victom left on the envelope." Said one voice

"However, that could have been written by the murder to make sure to keep his identity a secret." Said another

"True, but don't forget, that there was a blackout before this happened and I doubt that he could draw in the dark. In any case, you should investigate body here as well as the rest of the crime scene that is in the next floor down to make sure that it is the victom who wrote it." Said the final voice

When the inspectors check on who it was, they were surprisd to see that it was Naruto, Satoushi and Daisuke. Both of them knew how good Naruto and Satoushi are, and Daisuke has earned a bit of reputation on solving mysterious like robbery and small things, never murder.

When Mcguire asked on why the 3 of them were here, Satoushi explained that they were having a get together with their friends as well as Naruto's visiting friend from school. He then explained in detail on what happened from the blackout to the loud scream and finally the dead man.

As they were talking, one of the forensic officers came up to inspector Mcguire about something important in the victom's cell phone. It seems that the victom had a recent call about the time he got stabbed.

"Why don't we return the call and see who picks it up? You might find yourselves a lead?" plainly said Satoushi

When they made the phone call, a cell phone in the crowd was ringing which was coming from a man. Once they got the man to them, they began to question him about something and were starting to act like he was the prime suspect for murder, in which case he agrees to start talking. As they took the man to a more private location to talk, Naruto nodded to Satoushi and Daisuke. The nod was a kinda like a code that said "I well listen in on the conversation, you 2 see what you can find out here. I'll fill you in on it once it is over." Which both Daisuke and Satoushi nodded in agreement.

The man explained that he hired the detective as a mean to find out the person on who was embezzeling money in the company he is working about a month ago. He was ordered to find out who the person is secretly and was given a report a week ago. Inspector Mcguire asked the person on the report, which he obilged to.

When Inspector Mcguire and Takagi saw it, they were stunned to see that there were so many people to check out on who the murderer is. When Naruto saw this list, he 1st thought "_There are 54 suspects…And are only clue is a circle, cross and triangle._" But then grinned with a glare while he then thought "_How interesting_"

While Naruto grinned on the list, he didn't notice the watchful eyes that were on him right now. Right now, he was being watched by the girls, or more precisely Ino and Sakura. When they 1st came upon the murder scene, they saw Naruto, Daisuke and Satoushi looking at the body. When the police came, they guided the police on stabbing on what they found including as well as possible crime scene scenerio. They were amazed on how all 3 boys are doing this. Just as they were viewing them, they saw Naruto walk away from Daisuke and Satoushi to listen in on the conversation with the police and possible suspect, which they thought it was strange for them to let an unknown person to listen in on important matters. As they saw Naruto, grinning, they then focus on Satoush and Daisuke who were looking around the area, like they were finding any type of clues. They're thought were then interrupted when the other 3 girls started talking.

"Who do you think well solve the case 1st?" said Riku

"Who do you think, it's obvious that Naruto would solve it 1st, after all he is the dete-" a suddenly stopped Risa, when Riku covered her mouth

Ino and Sakura looked at the twins and saw Riku signing to Risa about keeping her mouth quiet. Anzu then spoke up about it.

"What are you guys talking about?" plainly asking the twins

"Oh nothing" said a gallable Riku

"Yeah… nothing at all." Said Risa

"No your not, you were talking about Naruto's talent in solving cases right." Anzu said while grinning at them

Ino and Sakura then asked on what she meant about Naruto solving cases. Anzu began to tell them about New York, when Riku and Risa walked behind both Ino and Sakura signaling to Anzu to keep quiet about it because Naruto wanted to keep it secret. Anzu then guide the story to avoid the subject which Riku and Risa were glad about.

Riku and Risa and about only a couple of dozen people that knew Naruto well enough knows that Naruto has a hidden name to him, they don't know he is D.K., which was known to them and most of the inspectors in the crimes unit as "Naruto Namikaze, the Detective of the East".

While Ino and Sakura talked to Anzu about New York, the guys continue with the investigation that they are in. After talking with the suspect, Takagi has just received a call and told Inspector Mcguire about the dying message. It determined that the dying message was from the victom, as well from a witness, the victom was stabbed before the blackout happened.

After gathering all the information that they received, they played out the crime scenerio at the crime scene, in which the murderer stabbed the victom before the blackout, during which time in the blackout the murderer stole the documents and left the victom to die while the victom left the dying message for others to know who it is.

As Mcguire and Takagi were trying to figure out the dying message, Satoushi and Daisuke notice something strange in the envelope.

"Hey is that a line imprint in blood?" aked Daisuke, while Satoushi took a careful look at it. Mcguire, Takagi and Naruto oveheard and looked at it as well.

"Yes it is and it looks like it's still going into another shape." Answere Satoushi

Naruto then got a clue about the dying message. He then spoke to the inspectors and said "Takagi, quickly get the people who run the escalators to stop it." Takagi and Mcguire were confused until Naturo said "There still might be more to the dying message on the escalator, but since it could have been wiped out, we would have to use luminol to find it." In which Takagi agreed and quickly went to stop the escalators.

Naruto, Mcguire, Daisuke and Satoushi then looked at the escalator as it slowed down to a stop, at this point, the forensic team would use luminol to find the blood spot. As they waited, another inspector came up to Mcguire and found the murderers disguise, but couldn't find any documents.

"What about the alibis that are on the list?" asked Mcguire

"Unfortunatly, many of the employees were either eating alone or taking a nap at the time of the incident. We only confirmed 23 of the 54 people on the list." Said the Inspector

The detective went back to search for the missing document, while Mcguire was thinking on the last 31 people who could be possibly being the murder. It was then that Takagi found the 4th symbol of the dying message. The 4th was a square. While the inspectors were busy trying to figure it out, Naruto was getting some ideas.

"Huh? That square… isn't it a bit bigger than the other shapes?" thought Naruto, while Satoushi and Daisuke was thinking the same thing.

While they were figuring it out, Mcguire asked Takagi to help the other detective, which he agreed. Naruto was thinking about it, when he spotted the girls looking at them, in which case Ino and Sakura tried to hide from Naruto's sight. Naruto thought it was silly, but also thought he should hid more of his talents since its bad enough for everyone to see him as a university student. He then notices that they hid their head behind, while showing their hips.

"_That's laughable. If this was America, they would be called an Ostrich._" Thought Naruto, which he then started to get somethings

Naruto then got the idea and asked the police for the list, which they agree. Satoushi and Daisuke notice Naruto looking at the list as well as the girls as he turned to show his face. They then saw him grin while Naruto thought "_So that's what it is about. There is no doubt… the culprit among the 31 only one can be this person._"

While Naruto grinned, Satoushi and Daisuke saw him smiled which means that Naruto knows who the murderer is and at the same time had to admire and respect him since he is the "Detective of the East."

At this point, Naruto got Mcguire to continue the investigation since it is no longer necessary. Mcguire was about to protest, but saw Naruto grin as he said "If you're wondering it is simple since I know who the murder is on this sheet." As he held up the sheet

Mcguire was glad to hear that since Naruto told to follow him to the business that was located in the mall. As they were walking up, the girls followed since they wanted to know what was going on. They saw the detective follow Naruto as he was saying something. Naruto was telling Mcguire about the dying message as well as the trick to how he got it.

When the made it to the business, Inspector Mcguire asked the culprit that he needed to speak to him. While the suspect was coming, Naruto notice the shredder, which he thought that culprit already started to shred it.

As the Mcguire, with Naruto nearby, was saying to the culprit about him being the murderer, the culprit wanted evidence before accusing him of anything. At this point Daisuke spoke up "Is that why you destroyed the evidence using the shredder?"

They turned to look at Takagi with Satoushi and Daisuke that had just entered the room.

"You know, the red marks on the evidence made it much easier than a jigsaw puzzle so it was easy to put them together." Satoushi said plainly until he continued "Isn't that right Takagi?"

Takagi agreed since he found the missing the pieces of paper that match up with the characers needed. He then said the documents may have the culprits fingerprints since his gloves where thrown away in a hurry.

Once the culprit was identified, Naruto and the guys went back to the ladies. As they were walking, they notice all of them were waiting for them. The girls asked them on what happened in which Naruto explained to them about the case as well as the culprit have been arrested.

After explaining, they notice that it is dark already and were near supper time. Naruto then suggested that he would take them out for some dinner as well since they were stuck in the mall during the investigation in which he would treat them again. Everyone was fine with that, since there was a good restaurant nearby the mall that had good chinesse food. Naruto complied and as they were walking, Naruto said "Riku hand over the card." In which Riku gave back Naruto's debit card.

"Anzu… I'm sorry about today since you probably hope to have good time." Said Naruto

"It's alright; after all I got to see you as the person I 1st saw those years ago." Happily said Anzu

Naruto was curious about what she said but then dropped it. They all then went to enjoy a good meal after today's murder case. While everyone was talking, Sakura and Ino agreed to send a text at that very moment about how Naruto solved a murder case as well as some other things they notice him do to Shikamaru.

After dinner, they all went back home, while Anzu went to her motel room. Naruto said that he would accompany her to make sure she was safe.

Till Next Ch

Author's note

This scenerio was mostly from Detective Conan, but don't mind it since I'm hoping to reveal little by little on who Naruto really is to his friends which I just showed.

I'm also taking a small brake to write up some other different scenerios in my story. So don't bug out, I well probably have it out in 3 weeks, a month most likely.


	17. Life Style

Told you that I would be back in a few weeks. Now I hope you enjoy this chapter since it gives off some Naruto's current lifestyle. Oh, I decided to use Detective Conan movie 1 scenario for the next ch or 2. Note that I don't own Naruto or any other anime, so don't sue. All credit for characters and/or copy scenarios go to the creators.

Last time, Naruto has just solved a murder mystery while he and his friends were meeting an old friend of his. After solving the case, Sakura and Ino wanted to tell everyone on how Naruto acted when he solve the case like it he was actual detective like the last time during the train murder case.

September 30

It's been about a few weeks since Anzu visited Naruto on her way to her home town. As the days went by, Naruto couldn't help on what has been happening while he was walking home.

Flashback

_After about 2 days from Anzu's visit, Naruto was talking with Shikamaru and the group about how Naruto acted during mall incident. Naruto just told him that he read a lot of Sherlock Holmes as he was a kid, not to mention that his guardian back in America was an investigator in which he learned a thing or 2 from him. That kind of answered Shikamaru's question on Naruto acting._

_Another thing that was happening was his relationship with Hinata was doing pretty well. He and Hinata have started to do things outside of the campus like enjoying movies, pizza, etc with their friends tagging along. Hinata has also grown quite close to Shiho as well as members from the dancing club._

_While in the dark, when he is D.K. he completely acted like D.K. is suppose to be. D.K. is a strong leader to underground racing circuit, while he worked with the police force as D.K. or himself. As Naruto was busy working on his own personal case. He was also getting himself into a lot of murder cases while keeping his involvement a secret from the media._

End Flashback

As Naruto made it back to his apartment, Naruto checked his mail box to see if he has gotten any letters from anybody. He found 3 letters inside his mail box which he checked. As he checked he couldn't help but remember the night and morning before Anzu left to her home town.

Flashback

_Naruto and Anzu were walking towards the motel that Anzu was staying at. As they walked, they hardly spoke a word but Naruto could feel Anzu was staring at him. As they made it to the motel, Naruto suggested that he walked her to her room, which she agreed. The motel was a good area which there is hardly any trouble since it is located near a busy section near the street._

_Once up to her room, Naruto said his good byes and said that he would visit her again before she left to visit her parents back home. As he was walking away, he felt Anzu staring at him, in which he stopped and looked back at her. He saw her eyes looking at him with such longing that he asked her._

"_Anzu… Are you Ok?" asked Naruto_

"_A… yeah, I was just thinking of something." Answered Anzu_

"_Like what?" a curious Naruto_

"_Like the time we 1__st__ met. Remember that you were only 11 when I was only 13 at the time. I saw you during my trip to the states as I was visiting special performing art schools when I was still in Junior High." Said Anzu_

"_Oh right… How can I forget? It was during that time, I solved my 1__st__ case with Agent Gibbs. He was impressed that I was so good in solving mysteries, like Sherlock Holmes." Naruto said with a smirk_

"_Yeah… It was also then that I realize during that time we met that I got to see what kind of man you were back then, a man that I 1__st__ had feelings and now still do." Said Anzu_

_Naruto stared at Anzu as she said the last part. Naruto saw that Anzu just went to him and looked straight into his eyes. He could see the emotions that were being emitted by Anzu's eyes. Before Naruto could say anything, Anzu spoke 1__st__._

"_When I saw your face being so focus, so serious, I couldn't help but see how much of an adult you were. When I was able to talk to you, I could see sense how sad you were, but also how strong and kind you are. I was hoping to have a chance to start something with you but I couldn't so now, I want to ask you… would you be my boyfriend?" with tears coming out_

_Naruto looked at Anzu with such care and concern about Anzu that it was showing. Naruto then spoke up._

"_Anzu, I'm flattered that you have these feelings for me, but I can't accept them… because right now, I started growing feelings for someone else right now." As he imagined Hinata's face coming in front of him_

"_Oh… I see. I guess I missed my chance with you I guess." Anzu said with a sad tone as Naruto politely rejected her_

"_Anzu… if this was last year or so, then maybe we could have had something, but it can't be now." Explained Naruto_

_Naruto then went and kissed Anzu on the cheek to say sorry about not having a relationship with him. Before Naruto could leave, Anzu grabbed Naruto's arm and then gave him a deep passionate kiss to him. Anzu slowly pulled away from kissing him, which Naruto then just looked at her with surprised eye. Anzu just looking at him with lust in her eyes._

"_Naruto… even though you say we couldn't try and be together, but for tonight… w-would y-y-you be with me t-tonight as a lover." Said an emotional Anzu_

_Naruto just looked at Anzu, who was showing so much of her heart through her eyes. Naruto agreed to be with her tonight, which she led him to her room. After he entered, Anzu started to kiss on to his lips with such intensity that it was only the beginning of something special for Naruto, but more for Anzu since she gets to have the man she loves for this night and this night only._

_Later, Naruto was right with Anzu who was lying beside him fast asleep from what they just did about 6 hours ago. Naruto was holding on to her with his left arm as she slept on his chest with the bed sheets just covering below his waist and her chest. Naruto just woke up and the digit clock from his cell phone said that it was 8 in the morning. Meaning that it was 2 in the morning when they both slept._

_Naruto just looked at Anzu's sleeping face as she slept soundly on his chest in a peaceful matter. As he stared at her, he couldn't help but be feel guilty on what he had just did with Anzu. He wasn't disappointed with sleeping with Anzu, he just felt bad since in his heart, he wanted someone else to be at his side, namely Hinata._

_After a few minutes of waiting, Naruto felt Anzu stir from his chest and started to wake up. Once she was awake, she looked at him with a satisfied look on her face as well a loving emotion emitting from her eyes which she then spoke._

"_So… now what? I was able to get my wish that you be my 1__st__, but now what?"_

"_I say now is the time for you start moving on with your life. Even though I have feelings for you… they are just feelings of friendship which it should have stayed that way." Answered Naruto_

"_I see then… I guess I have to move on like you. But you know Naruto… If it doesn't work out with the girl you have a crush now, maybe we can't start something, right?" Anzu questioned her theory_

"_Yeah, I guess we can if it doesn't work out with me and her." Said Naruto_

_They both then decided to get out of bed and take a shower, since Anzu is suppose to leave at 11 a.m. to get to her home town by train. When Anzu tried to stand, her legs were giving out which she showed when she started to fall back to the bed, which Naruto couldn't help but feel pleased as well as feeling slightly bad for Anzu cause it was him that made her legs go limp. Well he couldn't help it after all, after 5 hours of sex; any person would feel their legs go cause of exhaustion._

_Naruto decided to help her out until she start getting the feeling back in her legs, which he knew would be a little while since he took her virginity as well as giving her one of the best and longest session of sex in her life._

Lemon Scene (18 and over, if not then scram, beat it, get out)

_Naruto carried Anzu in a princess cradle to the bathroom to help her wash up. At 1__st__ he let her try to stand on her own, but her legs gave out and she bend down to the floor. Naruto then decided to take the shower with her, which she was glad about._

_Naruto 1__st__ started to wash her shoulders and back, while Anzu wash her own hair. As Naruto was washing her back, he heard Anzu moan a bit. He then took a look on why, which he saw her moan when she tried washing her breasts. Naruto asked if she was alright, which she said she was, but she was a little sensitive from last night activity. Naruto asked if she would like him to wash the rest of her body, which she agreed._

_Naruto 1__st__ finished her back, but once he was done, he went for her breasts. He slowly fondled her breasts as he washed it, which caused Anzu to moan. As he was washing her breasts, Anzu was starting to get hot since her breasts were pretty sensitive as Naruto rubbed them. After he was done with Anzu's breasts, he started to wash her stomach which was alright, but then when he went to her clit, Anzu really started to get turned on since it was pretty sensitive right now. Once Naruto started to clean and rub her clit and hips, she was so turned on, that she just started to hold up on to Naruto's neck and place her head along side his as he continue to wash and touch her in sweet spot. After about a 3 minutes, Anzu cummed from having her pussy touched and rubbed, which she let out a moan, which she arched her head cause of the pleasure. It was so good for Anzu, that she went back to sleep._

End of Lemon

_Once Naruto cleaned her up, he took her to her bed, which he then went to take a shower himself. After he cleaned himself off, Naruto turned on the alarm and left a message for Anzu that he would meet her at 10 am for breakfast, since he needed to get new clothing._

_At 10, Naruto met up with Anzu for breakfast which they went to nice restaurant. After eating and talking about last night, they both went to the train station, where Anzu was ready to leave and go home._

_As they were waiting, Anzu was surprised when she heard her name being called from a short distance. She turned to see everyone from yesterday showed up. Naruto told her that they wished to see her off, so he invited them. As they greeted and saying their farewells since the train was ready to leave, Anzu pulled Naruto away from everyone else to talk to him in private._

"_Hey Naruto… is the girl you like is one of these girls?" asked Anzu as she looked at Ino and Sakura_

_Naruto saw Anzu eyeing both Ino and Sakura and plainly said "No… the one I like is far more beautiful and pure."_

_Anzu accepted and went to the train, but before she left, Anzu gave Naruto a kiss on the lips which she then said to him in his ear "Good luck on getting the person you like, and if not give me a call."_

_With that, Anzu went inside the train, which then left quickly after. Naruto just stood there with a surprised look on his face which then turned to a small smile with his eyes shut as the slipstream from the train left waved his hair in a mystical way._

_Daisuke, Riku, Risa and Satoushi just looked in awe. Riku and Risa admitted that Anzu would be pretty good match for Naruto, while Daisuke couldn't help but think that Naruto is a lucky bastard. Satoushi thought that once again Naruto has stolen another girl's heart, even if it wasn't his intention._

_For Sakura and Ino, they were shocked by that fact that Naruto got a kiss by Anzu, who was a real beauty in front of their own eyes. They watched as she then whispered something into his ear about something and then left._

End Flashback

Naruto found a letter from the professor who was holding a tea party that he won a few weeks ago. He quickly read it and reminded himself to call Hinata, as well as the others, as he left his apartment to go to another district that was between Tokyo U and High school.

Now Naruto's apartment was close to his high school and his friends, but where he was going was a place where he often goes since his apartment was only used for a few nights. The place was located in a little busier part of Tokyo, which was closer to Tokyo U but a bit further away from high school.

After over an hour of traveling, Naruto made it to a 5 story building. The building itself looked old, but it was well maintained, but that was from the outside point of view, inside it was completely different.

When Naruto walked in, there was a few mechanics that were working on some cars, mostly customizing, while few were working on engines. Of course, this was only in the front of the car shop which a lot of people had their cars fixed or other stuff.

You see, the building itself is not only big, but also wide and long. All in all, the shop can hold 4 by 4 rows of cars with enough room for the equipment as well as the people to walk by and was separated by a wall.

Anyways, the front entrance of the car shop was for a small business that Naruto half owns, which was own by another person. Naruto only owns the building, while his partner runs the shop which takes 2 floors, since there was no 2nd floor since they had to knock out the 2nd floor for the car equipment plus it benefits both of them. During the night, since Naruto owns the building, he has set up his own security system for any crooks, while Naruto can use the shops equipment since the front part of the shop belongs to the owner of it, while in the back, Naruto has space for his own cars that he owns as well as his roommates.

As Naruto enters his own special garage, he makes his way through the back of the building to his special elevator, since the 3nd floor has another business, which Naruto owns himself. The 3nd floor is a is about the same size as the car shop, but the roof of it was only 15 ft tall. It was a workout/training room which accommodates the people in the neighborhood. He opened this business as a way for some of university students who are working on their health programs or becoming nutrients, you know stuff like that, to work here as a way for them to gain experience as well as earn some cash. The gym contained both light and regular weights, treadmills, a health bar, and sparring ring for those who are in martial arts, but no shower rooms, just restrooms. Of course the floor has been strengthen to insure that the floor doesn't break from all the heavy equipment.

Finally, the 4th floor was made of what was left in length which was only 13 ft was his home. As the elevator stops at a hallway that leads to his home, Naruto has now gotten a funny feeling. As Naruto went and opened his front door, he could sure feel something strange was going on. Naruto made his way towards the kitchen, where his feeling was answered.

Standing in front of him was Yugito, who was right now cooking some dinner for not only him, but for his other roommate. But the thing that made have his funny feeling was the fact that Yugito was cooking in the nude or to be more precise, being naked while wearing an apron. Naruto has already gotten used to seeing women naked in front of him, but that doesn't stop him from getting turned by them.

"Ah…Yugito…why are you dressed like that?" asked Naruto

"Oh… I just wanted to dress like this, that's all." Plainly said Yugito

"As well as see if I would take you on the kitchen table right?" plainly said Naruto

Yugito just hummed pleasantly as she cooked something delicious, while Naruto questioned her. Before Yugito answered, someone else answered instead.

"If she did, then I suggest that she should try when I don't come back home too early."

Naruto looked behind him to see Samui standing near the door. As always, Samui looked as gorgeous as usual to him. Samui then walked in, placing her bag on the table counter and gave Yugito a look, which Naruto knew it was annoyance.

"Yugito, I just don't understand how you can be like this. Seriously, your are like a cat that is constantly in heat." Said Samui

Yugito just looked innocent as she continue to hum, while Samui told Yugito to go to her room and put on some clothes and volunteer that she would keep an eye on the food that she was cooking. As Yugito went to put on some clothing, Samui took over at the kitchen, while Naruto looked over the mail they have. Once he looked at it, he decided to text Hinata to make sure that she was free this Saturday, but unbenouced to him, in 2 weeks times it would be the most scariest event of there lives.

Till next Ch


	18. Tea Party

Last time, Naruto had just received mail for the tea party that he won a couple of weeks ago. As he was reading it, he also remembered on what has happened during the past few weeks, from his growing relationship with Hinata, to solving murder mysteries and having sex with Anzu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Hinata

Right now, Hinata was at home getting ready to eat dinner. As she was about to leave her room and make her way to dinner table, she suddenly receives a text message that said "Hina, r u free this sat 4 tea?" Hinata read it and applied that she was free. She then received a text asking if the friends she wants to tag along can still come. She replied that she would check after dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinning table

At dinner, Hinata was sitting at the side along with other members of her family. At both ends of the table, where Hinata's father and current head of the Hyuuga company Hiashi. At the other end was her grandfather and former head of the company. At Hinata's side was her younger sister and 2nd heir, Hanabi. Across from Hinata was her cousin, Neji. Along the table were 4 more people of the Hyuuga family, 2 elders and 2 head cousins of the family.

When dinner arrives, everyone started to talk and discuss things that were happening in their lives. At this time, Hinata talked to her father which the other members were listening to as well.

"Ah, Tou-san… Can I talk to you about something?" asked Hinata

"Yes Hinata, what is it?" replied Hiashi

"Um… I'm asking if it is alright with you… Can I go to a tea party with my friends this Saturday?" asked Hinata

This got everyone's attention since Hinata was going toa tea party. Hiashi asked a detail explanation on this tea party from Hinata. Hinata, truthfully, answered that she doesn't know much but knows that it is being held by a prostigous architicuar and professor from highly renowned art university. At this, Hiashi was surprised and pleased to hear that Hinata was invited to by such famous person, along with the rest of the family. As they continue to listen in, Hiashi asked Hinata on how she got invited, which the result might turn bad for her.

"Oh, I was invited by a friend from school since he won a contest for it." Plainly said Hinata

"A contest you say." Said Hiashi

"Hai. He answered the riddle that everyone, even Sakura and Shikamaru couldn't answer." Said Hinata

This surprised Hiashi since he knew the Sakura and Shikamaru were top of their class when it came to intelligents.

"So if they didn't win and invited you, who did?" asked Hiashi

"It was Namikaze Naruto who invited me along with my and his friends." Plainly answered Hinata

That answer wasn't something that her family members didn't like to hear, since the Namikaze and Hyuuga feud ran deep through them. Her grandfather was going to say something but was stopped by Hiashi when he spoke 1st.

"I see then…"

"So… Can I go to the tea party with my friends, Otou-san?" asked Hinata

"I'll think about it 1st, but now let's finish eating dinner since I have a discussion with your grandfather and everyone else to." Answered Hiashi as he gave everyone an eyeing look saying to speak about it in private

After that, they continue to eat dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Hiashi

Right now, Hiash was sitting in the family's library room. Along with Hiashi was the rest of the family that was at dinner, except Hinata and Hanabi. They were discussing about Hinata and the Namikaze heir.

"Tell Hinata that she cannot go to the tea party with that Namikazi." Said his father

"Yes, especially since the boy seems to have secret information on us that is suppose to be kept under lock and key." Said the elder

"I understand your concern, but we must also see the positive side of this invitation. Remember, Hinata is going to a tea party that is from a world renowned artist, who probably invited some important people to his party." Said Hiashi

Hiashi then started to explain what Hinata's going to this party might benifitial to them since she could become acquientant to some famous people. This got them interested. As everyone was thinking about it, Neji was thinking about the converstation he had with his uncle a couple of weeks ago.

Flashback

_Neji was walking down the hallway in his family's home in a hurry. He was walking towards the family library as he knows that his uncle would be in it since he often goes there to work._

_ Once he entered, he saw his uncle working on some documents, but was interrupted by Neji's intrusion. Hiashi looked at Neji and saw that his face was concern about something, which he asked about._

_ Neji explained about how Hinata was getting close with Naruto, since their family rivalry is long and deep. Neji told him about Naruto being in Hinata's class as well as their growing relationship. He then told Hiashi about Naruto being a university student, and finally about him having document about their family company. Just as Neji was about togive his own answer on handling the situation, Hiashi spoke up 1__st__._

"_Thank you for tell me this, but your concerns are not needed."_

"_Wh-what do you mean Hiashi-sama?" questioned Neji_

"_I already knew about the Namikaze being in Hinata's class. Do you really think I wouldn't keep and eye on Hinata and Hinabi lives. Each year, I always check on who would be in their class. When I saw the Namikaze heir being in her class, I had a background check on him." Plainly said Hiashi as made his way to a desk drawer to show Neji a file_

_ This surprised Neji as his uncle already knew about Naruto being near Hinata. Hiashi showed Neji the investigation report on Namikaze Naruto, from who his parents were, to his godparents, to his living in America and finally him being a University student._

"_Hiashi-sama, if you knew about the Namikaze being near Hinata, then why are you still letting her be near him?" asked Neji as he was dumbstrucked_

"_It's because there is no need. As far as I'm concerned about Hinata being near the Namikaze, I am allowing this interaction." Plainly answered Hiashi_

_ Neji wanted answer to why all this, which Hiashi then explained that he see no harm from it. Neji was going to interject about it, but Hiashi told him that he would interfere if it would affect the entire family and corporation. This calmed down Neji by a little, but he was totally calmed when Hiashi said that he would keep a close eye on their company as much as they were eyeing ours._

End flashback

Neji watched as everyone agreed about Hiashi's statement for future friends and associates. Hiashi then explained that it was only a get together, where there well be lots of people, nowhere for them to have much private time. With this, they agreed, which Hiashi then went to tell his daughter. Following close by, Neji was on Hiashi's 6, when Hiashi said "Neji, I'm going to ask Hinata to take you with her, just a precaution." As Neji agreed, before Neji stopped following his uncle, Hiashi said one more thing.

"Neji, remember, you are not only going to keep an eye on Hinata, but also be representing our family, so don't do anything against the Namikaze ok." Said with afortity

Neji agreed, even if he didn't like. Soon After, Hiashi went to Hinata and told her that she can go to the tea party with her friends, but to take Neji along, which she was ok with. Hinata texted Naruto her answer to his cell phone, which included that Neji and his girlfriend Tenten would be going, along with Sakura and Ino.

With Naruto

Naruto was right now in his room, sitting near his desk table when he got Hinata's text. As Naruto looked at it, he was glad that Hinata would come along, but was disappointed when he found out that Neji was coming. He frowned when he knew that Neji was coming, which it didn't go unnotice by someone else.

"Hey Naruto-kun… what's with the frown?" said a stuttering Yugito

Currently, Yugito was sitting on Naruto's lap as they were having sex. Yugito was in the mood since earlier this afternoon, while Naruto got turned on by Yugito's legendary naked apron bit and right now, Yugito was close to hitting that precise moment, that was until he got the bad news and stopped grinding inside for a bit.

"Oh… I just found out that Hyuuga Neji would be coming to the tea party as well. Well I shouldn't be surprise since our families have been rivals with grudges for a long time now, but luckly for me, I don't care as well as Hinata." Answered Naruto as he continues to thrust into Yugito which she just moaned

After a few more minutes, Yugito had her orgasm as she held onto Naruto back with both her arms and her legs around his waist as she braced herself from Naruto releasing his cum inside her. She trembled as she felt him release his orgasm as she felt it all over her clit.

After a moment or 2 of catching her breath, Yugito stood up from Naruto and started to lick the cum that was already overflowing out of her since it started to leak out of her like a small stream. She then looked at Naruto with a pleased look on her face.

"That felt so good Naruto; maybe we should try and do it every couple of hours." Said a seductive Yugito

"Yeah, but let's not, since even though I have amazing stamina, I do have limits when it comes down to it." Answered Naruto

"Oh well… Maybe next time, you and I should do it again but next time lets do somewhere exciting, like the school or a parking garage." Said Yugito

"I like the idea, but you should really control yourself, you know." Said Naruto

"Oh well, but anyways, I'm sorry that I can't go to the tea party with you." Said Yugito

"It's ok… I knew that Samui and you both have classes now on Saturday afternoons." Said Naruto

With that, Yugito left to go to her own room, while Naruto streched from his recent activity. He then called his friends to see if they were welling to go for tea, but each one said no. He then decided to call Daisuke, Riku, Risa and Satoushi if they want to go. They agreed since they think it might be fun. He thought that he should have called Shin and Luna, but he remembered that Shin doesn't do well with high society much plus it would embarress Luna. Plus, with Shina and Luna there, everyone in his class would then know that he is connected to D.K. or know that he is D.K. which he doesn't want them to know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oct 3

It was Saturday early afternoon. Today was the day of the tea party that Naruto was invited to as well as his guests that he invited.

Currently, Naruto was just outside the large mansion that the party was being held at. He was waiting for the other people to arrive. He himself arrived 10 minutes early to be on time.

After 5 minutes of waiting, Daisuke, Risa, Riku and Satoushi arrived to meet him at the front gate. A few more moments pass until Hinata and her friends arrived (Ino and Sakura) as well as her cousin Neji, and his girlfriend Tenten. They all greeted each other, but when it came to Naruto and Neji, they just looked at each other silently.

Once showing the people at the front the inventation, they allowed them to enter. Once they entered, they were amazed on what they were seeing after they walked up the small steps. They wree amazed on how beautiful it looks. They were about to say something, but Naruto beat them to it.

"Hhhee… I'm impressed with this garden. A perfect demestration of the 17th Century English Stuart-style architecture…" stated Naruto while everyone looked at Naruto on how he knew that.

Tenten wondered on how he knows about this type of architect. Naruto simply said that he read up about it a couple of days in advance. He told them that the person that was inviting them (technically him) was the famous archetict Moriya Teiji, he thought about reading a bit about him. He also said that he thought that everyone else would do the same to at least know their host for this event, which all of them just kinda looked down in embarressment. He then told them to pay attention to the area. Once they did, they couldn't believe how both sides looked the same, like a mirror.

"Making both the same is called bilateral symmetry, which Professor Moriya brought to Japan since he lived in England in his youth. This is why he specializes in British style." Said Naruto as the girls looked around on how beautiful the area looks. Naruto then thought as everyone looked around "_The only thing weird about this guy is how obsist with being similar that his name in kanji was written symmetry._"

"I've never seen such a beautiful garden" said Hinata

"Thank you for your compliment young lady. I take great pride in my master pieces." Someone said as the person was walking towards them.

Everyone turned around to see that it was Professor Moriya Teiji as he is greeting them. Naruto walked up to him and greeted him personally since he is the winner of the contest. He then went to and introduced everyone else that came with him.

"I'm glad to finally meet the young man who solved my little riddle… By my count, you are a very gifted young man to solve it." Said Moriya which Naruto took the compliment

After the greetings, Professor Moriya took them to the backyard of the house where the tea (or garden party, whatever you like to call it). Once there, they saw bunch of celebrities, from musicians, models, CEOs, critics, and many other people. At the dining table, there are a lot of delicies from cookies, sandwiches and such. Ino and Sakura tried it and complamented on how it taste, which Riku and Risa also tried. The professor was glad to hear since he baked it himself, which all of the guest nearby was amazed on how he did. He then talked about pride of being an artist and stuff but then stopped since he was getting serious on the subject. He then turned his attention to Naruto.

"By the way, Namikaze-san… would you mind I gave you a quiz? Asked the professor

Naruto wondered about the quiz, which he explained. He even said that the person who solved it would get an invite to his private collection along with one other. He then gave everyone a chance to solve it. Neji wanted to solve it before Naruto since he would like to have one up on him.

As the game was starting, everyone looked pretty confused, while Neji was trying desperatly to figure it out, which Tenten tried to calm him down. As everyone was trying to figure out the answer, Professor Moriya lit a match and smoked his pipe. Before time ended, Naruto spoke up.

(same quiz as Detective Conan Movie 1)

"It's Momotaru!" said Naruto

Everyone was surprised to hear that it, which Naruto then explained it. Professor Moriya was pleased to hear it. He then allowed him and one other to take a look at his collection. Naruto invited Daisuke since Daisuke was an artist, but he wanted to be with Riku. He then invited the others, but only Hinata was interest to go. Ino and Sakura wanted to stay and eat a little bit more and talk to celebrities. With that, they both went with the professor.

Neji was going to follow, but Tenten reminded him to be on his behavior, which he reluctently agreed to do so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moriya collection room

When Naruto and Hinata entered the room, they were amazed on how many pictures of buildings that was on the wall which was built by Professor Moriya. As they were viewing the photos, Naruto notice that one of them was a house that he just resently solved a murder case.

As Naruto was went to look at more picture, Professor Moriya spoke with Hinata since she was amazed on how the buildings looked. He explained to Hinata on his earlier works when he was in his 30s. He then spoke to her in whisper

"I see that you have a crush on that young man over there." Said Moriya

"Na-nani!" stuttered Hinata

"Hahaha… Don't worry, I won't tell. That is something that you should be the one to tell. Right? If I make a suggestion, why don't you invite him to some coffee or something." said Moriya

Hinata just blush a little and then spoke "W-well, a-ac-actually, I was thinking on surprising him on his birthday by inviting him to an all night movie theater on Saturday since it's his birthday on the 10th." She then pointed that it was the building that Professor Moriya build.

"I'm glad hear that. I suppose you got him a nice present." Said Moriya

"Actually, I plan to get him one on Saturday and it is going to be a red polo shirt cause of a horoscope I read. It said that red was our lucky color for this month." Said Hinata

"Ah a red shirt huh, I'm sure he would be surprised. I must admit that a lot of young people that go to my theater might also come out as young couples." Said Moriya

They would have continued but were interrupted when Naruto overheard their conversation about something he heard earlier.

"Huh, did you guys say something about young couples and red something?" said a confused Naruto

Hinata was able to change the subject with the help of Professor Moriya. After viewing the room, they all went back outside to enjoy the rest of the tea party.

Till Next Chap

Author talk

Ok, before I go any further, let me make somethings clear so there is no confusion or more confusion in the story. The lemon scenes (sex), I never wrote down that the girls took birth control pills so they won't get pregnant, as well that they don't have STD. I just wrote it like that, ok.

But seriously, having sex is a responsibility for both you and your partner. Remember guys to always remember to wear a condom to avoid STD, or to avoid pregrancy. But if you are married and both you and partner don't have STD, then you can use the pill or continue to use the condom. Remember, sex is a very enjoyable, but also risky activity. So don't do it unless you're married or your partner agrees along with protection.

Also, the day and dates on this story well be different, since some of you might find it weird that the dates don't land on the exact days, like Monday or Friday. Remember that this is a fictional story.


	19. Naruto's Longest Day

Last time, Naruto and the group were now enjoying the tea party that Naruto has won a couple of weeks ago. As Naruto and Hinata were enjoying the private viewing of Professor Moriya, the rest of the group were busy socializing with groups of celebrities that were famous in their own fields.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Backyard Garden

As Naruto and Hinata were enjoying the private viewing of Prof. Moriya viewing, the others were busy socializing with people. Sakura, Ino and Risa were talking with some female models. Satoushi and Daisuke were talking to artist and musicians. Riku was talking with some professors. The only person that was in a talkative mode was Neji since he was glaring at the doorway where Naruto and Hinata went through. As he was watching, Tenten tried to get him to relax since he has to behave himself. She was able to calm him down when she mentioned that he is representing his family and business.

After he calmed down, he went to talk with some of the other guests who were quite interested on what Neji was saying about his family business. As things were getting lively, Naruto and Hinata finally came back to the party with Prof. Moriya.

Naruto went to talk with Daisuke and Satoushi, while Hinata went to Ino and Sakura. As they were talking with their friends, Neji continue to watch on Hinata while answering some questions with other guests. He saw that Hinata started to blush while Sakura, Ino, Risa and just recently Riku were talking to her about something. After that, he saw that Hinata was walking towards where Naruto, who just went to the snack table.

After some talking with each other, Hinata smiled as did Naruto. He wondered on what happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Few moments earlier

Hinata's POV

I was walking towards Ino, Sakura, Risa and Riku who just walked towards them. As I walked towards them, I remembered on what Prof. Moriya said about expressing feelings. I wanted to ask Naruto out this Saturday night and give a special surprise for his birthday on Midnight. As I walked towards them I took a moment to look back at Naruto.

Of course, my action didn't go unnotice as Riku saw that I was staring at Naruto. She then asked me once I got to the others.

"Hey Hinata… By any chance do you have a thing for Naruto-san?" asked Riku

I blushed when she asked me that, while the others just looked at me like no way. Ino, Sakura, and Risa just came right towards me and were desperate to know.

"U-um… I don't know what you mean, Haruna-san?" said Hinata as she stuttered a little, while trying to avoid the question

"Oh come on… I just saw you looking at him and you looked like you were thinking about him." Said Riku

"Really Hinata!" said Sakura

"Yeah really?" said Ino

"Really?" said Risa

I wasn't able to hide my face since I know I was blushing since I feel my face heating up and I bet the others could see it to. I then told that I wanted to ask Naruto to an all-night movie theater and surprise him on midnight for his birthday. Riku and Risa were glad to hear that, while Ino and Sakura were looking at disbelief that I would like him. They think that I grew a crush on him when we found out that he was a University student, but to tell you the truth, I was always looking at him for a long while now.

"Well… what are you waiting for?" said Risa

I quickly got back to focus when Risa asked me that question.

"Didn't you say that Naruto's birthday was next Sunday… ask him out already, if not then you might miss your chance." Said Riku

"B-but?" said a stuttered Hinata

"I don't know why you have a crush on him, even though I can understand the physical part" said Ino as she eyed Naruto and remembered Naruto chiseled chest from the soccer game a while back. "But if you want him to go out with you, just go for it or someone else well." Finishing up Ino

"Yeah, I agree with Ino-pig." Said Sakura, while Ino just glared at her

As I listened to them I looked back where Naruto was and saw him going to the snack table. This was the opportunity to ask him out, which the others also knew too. They told me to go, which I did. I walked toward him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV

Naruto was checking out the spread when he felt someone coming towards him. He looked to see that it was Hinata. Hinata walked right next to him where he then offered her a drink which she refused and then started to have a conversation with each other.

"So… Hinata, how the tea party?" asked Naruto

"Oh, it's been lovely." Answered Hinata

"Um… do you need something Hinata?" asked Naruto

Hinata told him that she came to ask him something. Naruto wanted to know what she wanted to talk to him about.

"Well, do you have any plans this Saturday night." Asked Hinata as she stuttered through the question

"Um… no… why you asking?" asked Naruto

"Well, I was hoping you would like to go an all-night movie with me? That is if you want to?" asked Hinata

Naruto blush a little when Hinata asked him that question. He told Hinata that he would like to go with her next Saturday night, which Hinata smiled about it. They then arranged on where to meet on that night.

Hinata then walked back to her friends and tell them the good news, while Naruto went back to talk with his friends and continue to talk with the other guests. While he was walking, he looked back a bit and saw Hinata sway her hips around in the dress that she was wearing for today. He blushed when she walked away giving him kinda of show. With that the day went on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later

Currently, after saying his good-bye to his friends, he went back home, but of course he went to his car shop where Samui and Yugito are waiting for him to return home. As he walked, he thought about how much things changed with his relationship with Hinata. At 1st they were alright associates, but then after finding out Naruto's university life, they quickly started to get along with each other.

Once he got home, he was greeted by Samui who was working on a paper right now. Naruto wondered where Yugito is and Samui told him that she was busy working at the library on a medical thesis. After knowing, he told her that he was going to get ready to go the drifting party tonight, which Samui wanted to go as well since she told him that she just customized her car with something and wanted to test it out. He wanted to know what she did to her car and agreed to race her tonight, which she was glad to hear. They then finished up and then left to have some fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Hinata

Hinata was in her room smiling through the evening. She has been smiling since Naruto agreed to go out with her this coming Saturday night. She was smiling even through dinner in which all of her family was wondering about.

As she was enjoying the moment, she just then realized that she needed to wear something amazing but also eligant as she wanted to make a good impression.

Normally, Hinata would wear her school uniform or comfortable clothing when she goes to Tokyo U to enjoy the clubs that she is allowed to be in thanks to Naruto being in it.

Now, she really wanted to impress him, so she called Ino and Sakura to help her pick out some clothing for this upcoming Saturday Night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later

Currently, Naruto was in his living room in his apartment near the train station, not his garage home. The reason he was there was to get some quiet time away from the garage since right now, Shin was working on some project on his fathers truck to help him out.

Even though his garage apartment at the top floor is mostly soundproof, it can still be noisy in the garage some days along with the music and grunts from the gym that was below his home.

As he was relaxing and waiting for his guests to arrive, he has this nervous feeling that something was wrong.

With Hinata

Hinata was walking down the streets with Ino and Sakura by her side. They were going to the mall to help Hinata find a red shirt for her to give to Naruto as a birthday present. As they were walking, they talked abit on how to approach Naruto tonight.

Hinata was currently, wearing a white skirt that passed her knees. She was also wearing a shirt that was under a red sweater jacket. In all, she looked cute, which Ino and Sakura thought so to.

Unannounced to them, Neji was following her, along with Lee. Neji was having a bad feeling ever since the tea party last week and told the other members of the family about Hinata and Naruto's private moment. Naturally, they were concerned, so Hiashi asked Neji to follow Hinata secretly this weekend, since Hiashi knew that Naruto's birthday was this weekend. Neji complied, while others were wondering on what was going with Hinata.

As he continue to watch, he saw her go the men department of clothing store looking at shirts with Ino and Sakura.

With Naruto

Naruto was watching some T.V. to pass the time, since he has nothing to do today until later tonight. Just as he was watching, Naruto saw a special news report about some explosive materials that were stolen from a chemical company. When Naruto heard this, he figured that the components that were mention on the news can be made into plastic explosives.

Before he went any deeper into the subject, his mind snapped back to attention when his land line phone started to ring. Naruto thought it was kinda weird that his phone line would ring since the only people who called that are those from the university and his clubs.

When Naruto answered it, the person asked for Naruto Namikaze, which he said it was him.

"Naruto, have you seen the news. I was the one who stole the explosives." Said a strange voice

Naruto then got serious at what he just heard. After the stranger confessed to Naruto on what he did, he wanted Naruto's cell number, which he did. He then told Naruto to go to a park where there was a flyin surprise waiting for him. For incentive, he said that the children would have a real blast.

Naruto knew the park; he also knew that it would take him time to get there since he didn't bother to bring any of his own transportation. He quickly got out wearing only a pair of navy loose jeans with a belt, a pair of sneakers, and plain old orange shirt. As he ran to the train station, he quickly made phone calls to his closes friends. After missing his luck, he was luck that Daisuke was at the park with Riku.

With Daisuke

Daisuke was currently painting a portrait with Riku being a model. Right now, Daisuke was painting the background of Riku's painting when he suddenly gotten a call on his cell. He took the call and place his cell on his shoulder next to his ear, while continue to paint.

"Hello" answered Daisuke

"Hey Daisuke…! Listen are you near the park?" asking Naruto

"Yes, I'm at that park with Riku. Why are you-" asking Daisuke but was cut off when Naruto asked him to look for any children with a remote control plane, since Naruto told him that the kids might be playing with a bomb.

When Daisuke heard this, he immediately told Riku and both of them started to look aroung the area. They frantically searched around them, until they spotted 3 kids playing with a remote plane. Daisuke gave his phone to Riku and went to check it out. Riku told Naruto and Naruto explained to her to stay back and see what happens to be safe.

Daisuke went to the kids and started asking question like: "Where did you get that model plane?" or "How did you get that toy plane?" The children just told him that an old guy gave it to them and that it was a real bomber. Daisuke quickly understood what it meant, which he took the control away from them. When Daisuke took it, the other children thought he was stealing it and forced him to let it slip from his hands. Daisuke told them that it was a bomb, which freaked them out, since now the plane was out of control without the remote control.

Daisuke then saw the plane coming towards them and yelled out to everyone to get away from here. The kids did, but the adults were confused. He was lucky that the plane pulled up and was in the air. Daisuke used the damage controller and throw it at the plane where it made contact and created a big explosion. Daisuke was able to take cover while others fell to the ground from the explosion or was shocked when it blew.

Naruto was able to listen to the explosion. He tried to get Riku on the line, but Riku went to check on Daisuke. Once she saw that he was ok, Riku answered Naruto and told him what happened. Naruto then asked "What was the color of the explosion Riku?"

"It was an orange explosion!" answered Riku

"Then that was a plastic bomb!" said Naruto "Anyway, stay right there and wait for the police to come, alright!" said Naruto

"Alright then!" answered Riku

With Naruto

Naruto had stopped running and was near the train station as he was finishing up his conversation with Riku. Naruto was beginning to think when he got a phone call on his cell. It was from the bomber.

"You know I thought you be there at the park to stop the bomb?" said the bomber

""Huh… You never said anything about having help with your little game." Said Naruto

"Oh very well… Let's move on to the next part. I left a more devistating explosive in the city… If you wish to find it?" Said the bomber

The bomber then told Naruto where the next location would be, which Naruto was close by since it was 2 metro stations away from him. He quickly went to the station, while the bomber was still talking, where luckily enough for him the train just arrived. The bomber even gave him a hint on the bomb which was location beneath a tree where it isn't buried. The bomber ended his call, while Naruto was on his way.

Naruto made it to the station area, which was a busy place since it had shops and restaurants. Naruto quickly looked around to see where it was. He even went up to a restaurant to have a better look. He saw an elderly woman find a cat that was hidden beneath a bench inside its cage. Naruto quickly figured it out that it was the bomb. When Naruto got down stares, he saw that the woman was leaving inside a cab. He quickly looked around and saw an outdoor motorbike, which he quickly took the helmet and bike and yelled out to his surprise owner sorry.

As Naruto was quickly gaining to the cab, he looked at his watched and saw that the time limit that the bomber left was only 2 minutes. As he was quickly gaining the cab, he took a short cut since he knew that it would curve towards the way he went. He was able to cut it off in front of a park. He forced the cab driver to stop, which he then went inside and asked for the cage.

Once he saw the plastic bomb in the hidden compartment, he quickly tried to find a place to let it explode, but there wasn't one. He was worried since there was only 30 seconds left. He then saw the bomb's timer stop. He thought "_Why did the timer stop? Oh forget it; I just need to take it to secluded area now._"

With that, he quickly got the motorbike and tides the bomb onto the bike with his orange shirt. Once it was secure he quickly drove away with it, which after a few seconds of driving, the timer started up again. He then remembered that there is an open field next to an overhead pass. He quickly made it with only 8 seconds to spare, which the motorbike jumps of the small incline hill beneath the overhead. Naruto then jumped away from the bike in midair, which after he did the bike was only 20 meters away when it exploded.

The bomb was so loud and destructive that the vehicles on the overhead quickly stopped and created a bunch of fender benders. Naruto was blown hard, which he was then knocked hard next to a tree and put him out cold. As he was laying there unconciously, the people from above called in police and medical units to come by to help him and to investigate.

With Hinata

Currently walking through the mall was Hinata and her friends Ino and Sakura. Hinata has just finished buying a red shirt for Naruto on his birthday. After shopping around, Ino and Sakura agreed to spend time together with Hinata since they wanted to know how it felt to be a university clubs as well as other stuff. As they were walking along, they bumped into Sasuke and his crew.

"Hey Sasuke-kun" said Sakura as she tried to flirt with him.

Ino greeted her boyfriend while Hinata just said hello in a polite way. As Sakura was trying to get Sasuke attention, Sai asked on what all 3 girls were doing. Ino explained that she and Sakura were helping Hinata out on her date with Naruto tonight. Sasuke's crew were shocked to know that Hinata, one of the most beautiful and popular girls in Konoha High, was going on a date with Naruto, who they still believed to be a geek.

"So… When is the date?" asked Sasuke

"Um… at 10… but we agreed to meet at the lobby at 9:30 just outside the movie theater inside the city plaza tower." Answered Hinata

When Sasuke heard this, he decided that this was the perfect way to get close to Hinata and had plans to get his crew to stop Naruto from ever getting towards the tower. He then said his good-byes to them, while Sai said the same to them.

Sakura was kinda disappointed that Sasuke didn't agree to have a date with her, while Hinata thought that Sasuke acted strange.

In the shadows, Neji was able to over hear it and was shocked that Hinata was going on a date with Naruto. Neji decided to call his grandfather about it, since he has his own suspicious about the matter.

After the conversation, Hinata, Ino and Sakura continue to head to the restaurant to relax for the time being and talk about some things. They were able to find a nice place at the bottom floor and found an empty table for the 3 of them.

"So Hinata… What's it like to be with in a group of university students? What kind of things do they do?" asked Ino

Hinata started talking about her experiences of Tokyo U, about how Naruto introduced her to so many interesting people. She even told them how she became good friends with Shiho. As they continue to converse, in a nearby electronics shop, a special report about the bombing was being aired and the heroics of young man who protected the people from it, who was currently at a police hospital.

Police Hospital

Currently right now, Naruto was lying on a bed in a private room. On his bedside, Daisuke, Riku were in the room hoping he wakes up soon. There were also the kids that Daisuke saved from the exploding toy plane. At both sides of his bed both his godparents, Jiraya and Tsunade were sitting and waited for him to wake up.

After about an hour since the incident, Naruto started to regain consciousness. Once awake, he wondered where he was, which Jiraya told him at the police hospital. The kids were glad to see that Naruto was awake, but Jiraya and Tsunade started to yell at him about how he put himself in danger. Riku held back Tsunade, while Daisuke held back Jiraya and told one of the children to get a doctor which one did.

Once the doctor came, the room was calm while he expected Naruto body.

"There's nothing to worry about… I didn't see anything wrong in his brainwaves earlier too. He can be released tomorrow." Said the doctor as he, as well as the nurse that accompany him left

After the doctor left, Inspector Mcguire and Shiratori came into the room and asked Naruto what going on.

After Naruto explained on what happened, Mcguire told him that the bombing might be connected with the stealing of explosives, which Naruto agreed as well. Naruto also place his concern, since the bomber is contacting him through his cell, which the hospital doesn't allow. Mcguire was also concern since on what Daisuke and Riku told him, so he eased his worries by telling him that he in another building away from the hospital main equipment.

Naruto then question on Inspector Mcguire on the analysis of the bombs, which Mcguire told him that it was plastic explosions, which Naruto knew from what Riku told him over the phone.

"Hm… right now, what I'm wondering is why he called Naruto?" Said Mcguire as he thought out loud

"That is a real question indeed?" said Jiraya

"I have come up with a few theories about that Inspector Mcguire. 1, it could be just a random call to get a sick frill. Another, it could be that someone might have grudge against the Namikaze's since you are the only heir to the company as it is." Said Shiratari

"Those are some good points." Replied Mcguire as he then said "Well thanks to the kids and Daisuke sketching from it, we at least know who the culprit looks like, but it maybe useless since it might be a disguise."

Naruto mentally agreed, since Daisuke did a pretty good job of sketching it, the beard and other things that hide the person face pretty good. Mcguire then asked if there was anything else about the strange, which the little girl said that the person smell sweet. After getting their statement, Mcguire asked Riku and Daisuke if they would take the kids home, which they agreed since their parents might want an explanation for coming home late.

Once they left, the room got a little more serious. Mcguire then asked Naruto if anyone knew him being D.K., which Naruto told him no, since he has been especially careful on revealing his identity.

"This means the fact that the bomber might have called Naruto, since he might have figure out that he is D.K. or from the theories that Shiratori gave out. Another might be because of the news lately since Naruto picture has shown up on solving a few murders cases for a while, even though we manage to hide that fact saying we solved it thanks to the clue he gave to us." Said Mcguire

"It could be that someone might have a grudge on him since behind the news and stuff, gaki here solved hundreds of mysterious for you guys and one of them might be after him for vengeance." Said Jiraya, giving his 2 cents

"About that, I already checked on all of the culprits that Naruto has caught and they are serving their time right now." Answered Shiratori

As they were throwing ideas, Tsunade asked Mcguire on what was Naruto's most famous case that he solved and hid from the media. Mcguire thought about it and told her that it was an automobile case, where the mayor's son ran over a female citizen during a hard down pore.

(See detective Conan movie 1 to see the hit and kill scene scenario, with the exception that Naruto was wearing a dark shade sunglasses, plus a hat that covered most of his hair)

"Because of the incident, the mayor was removed from office. As well as his plans to revitalize the city was completely tossed away like yesterday's trash."

Shiratori then thought of the mayor's son and thought that he might be the culprit, who Mcguire might, thinks so to since the son was studying engineering at a university. Shiratori left to check it out and see.

As they were relaxing from guess work, Naruto's cell rakg Everybody thought that it could be the bomber. Naruto lifted the phone and place the phone in speaker so that everyone could hear after he confirms it is him.

"Well done boya, but lets stop the child games." Said the bomber

"Your right, the child games are over." Said Mcguire after which he then said "you are now dealing with Tokyo police detectives."

The bomber was silent for a moment, before saying "Alright then, let's play. I place 5 serious of bombs on the Tokyo train lope."

That got everyone worried, since the bombs might not only do damage to both the trains and passengers, but also the surrounding areas that might get caught. The bomber then told them about the conditions of this game as well as a hint.

(See detective Conan movie 1)

Once the bomber finished his explaining his threat, he hung up the phone. Everyone in the room was tense since the bombs well activate at 3 p.m. and explode at sunset. Mcguire quickly called in the police station to tell the metro main operation system to keep the train moving since the bombs are going to operate in 15 minutes.

As Inspector Mcguire was calling the station about the situation, Jiraya had to leave since he only came to make sure that Naruto was alright. He would have stayed, but he had to continue his work with the Namikaze Corporation, since he is currently in charge of it. Tsunade also decided to leave as well, but not before telling Naruto that she would see him in her office tomorrow.

A few minutes later, Samui and Yugito came in after Mcguire called them about Naruto being hospitalized. Naruto told them that he is alright, except he well needed a new shirt. Yugito went to get one from her car, since she always carries a few of Naruto clothing in her car. As Yugito was getting the shirt, Samui asked on what was going on. Naruto told the situation, which she agreed that it was a problem. She then remembered something that worried her.

"Naruto, didn't you say that Daisuke and Riku are taking the children back home." Asked Samui

"Yeah, why" he suddenly stopped when he realized what she was saying. He then said "Daisuke and Riku… there taking the train to go home along with the children."

He quickly got to his phone and started to call them.

With Daisuke and Riku

Daisuke and Riku were currently, running through the metro station along with the kids to make it to the train that just stop and was ready to leave. After some running, all of them made it to the train.

On the train, Riku sat next to the children, while Daisuke was holding onto the handlebar that was nearby. Once they catch their breath, the little girl spoke.

"Thank you nee-chan… I was worried on how my mom would react for coming home late."

"Don't worry… Daisuke and I well talk to your parents and get things straighten out… but right now, can you guys remember anything else that could help the police." Asked Riku

They tried to remember anything, but couldn't figure out. They then notice that the train started to go faster. As they were wondering about it, the metro main control branch had just the phone call and started to make sure that the train ran 70/kmp since there was only 5 minutes left until the bombs activated.

At that moment, Daisuke's cell started to ring. He picked it up to see that it was Naruto who was calling him.

"Hey Naruto… why are you calling me all of a sudden?" asked Daisuke

"Where are you? Are you inside the metro train?" asked Naruto

"Ah… yeah… why do you sound worried." Replied Daisuke

"Oh no reason" said Naruto but was caught of guard when Mcguire said that the trains are now running continuously because of the bombs, which Daisuke overheard

"There bombs on the trains?" asked Daisuke

"Yeah… don't worry, well figure out where they are… you guys are going to be alright so just stay calm." Said Naruto

With that, they conversation ended and Daisuke told Riku in private about it, which she was also worried. As they sit tightly for Naruto to save them, Mgcuire decided to head for the metro headquarters to help with the situation. He would have asked Naruto to come, but Naruto needed to rest some more. As Mcguire was leaving, Yugito came back with a extra shirt which Naruto thanked her.

It's been about 30 minutes since the metro trains have been going in continues run. Since then, the news have been report the situation as well as the police involvement. As the news was being made, Naruto was at the waiting area of the hospital to listen in.

"_Hm… 30 minutes is about the time limit that the police can keep the situation secret._" Thought Naruto as he thought about where the bombs might be

He then was surprise to see Samui carrying a laptop with Yugito next to her. She brought it to him and explains that it is better to watch the news at his room. Naruto agreed and politely asked her to allow him to carry the laptop for her. As they were walking back, Naruto couldn't help but think about what the bomber said about the bombs and the time limit being sunset.

Once at Naruto's room, he listens to the news that was being broadcast through the laptop. Samui and Yugito tried to help on figuring it out. As this was going on, Yugito couldn't help but say something about a similar situation she went through.

"Man… this situation is kinda like the opposite of my solar power hot tub." Said Yugito at which caught Naruto and Samui attention

She then said "I was trying to convince the engineering and science club on building it for me, since I was planning on using it for certain reasons. Of course they didn't make me one, besides it could only run when it is daylight so they figure why build it."

Naruto just thought about it, in which he figures out where the bombs are. He quickly got his phone and called Mcguire. Mcguire picked up his cell in which he was glad that Naruto had called him since he must have figure out where the bombs are. Naruto told Mcguire where the bombs are and explained his reason.

After Naruto explained to Mcguire, Mcguire told the chief in charge of the metro to start moving trains out of the loop. The process took some time, but in the end the trains as well as the people were safe and sound. Mcguire then got the bomb squad on stand-by as he and special task force made of regular police men with dogs and swat to search for the 5 bombs, which was needed to be done in a hurry since there was only an hour left before sunset.

It was 15 minutes before sunset and all of the bombs were found and disabled. Mcguire is currently at Naruto's hospital room with him and Yugito and Samui at his side. They were all relieved to know that everyone in the metro train was alright. Unfortunately, Mcguire told them that the bomber still has about ¾ worth of explosives left. That got everyone worried since the bomber might come up with something else to do.

Just then Shiratori came into the room after confirming that the mayor's son had an alibi which he did. With this, they started to think on who might be the bomber.

"How's the bombing case?" asked Shiratori

"It's been solved for the moment." Answered Yugito

"Yah, cause of D.K.'s ." Said Mcguire

Right now, they needed some new leads on how to find the suspect. Unfortunately, there were no leads right now. Naruto asked where the bombs in the train loop located. Mcguire told him that 4 bombs were located near suburban areas, while the one was located on a bridge. Naruto looked it up with the laptop, which was familiar to him. He looked it up with is laptop and found out that it was built by Professor Moriya. He then looked at the arson crimes that have been happening before the bomber's threats. He found a very strange connection with all of them. He pointed it out to everyone in the room. Naruto did a quick check for everyone on his laptop which they found out that the arson cases were connected together to Prof. Moriya since he designs the buildings.

After finding this connection as well as figuring out a sensible reason on why destroying Prof. Moriya work, they decided to head over to his home. Naruto also got himself ready to go since he knew where it was located. Naruto asked Samui and Yugito to go since he was alright and thanked Yugito for bringing him a new shirt for him to wear. Samui and Yugito agreed and left, but not before Samui told him that she brought his motorcycle to the hospital so that he has a ride, which he thanked her.

As they were getting ready to leave, he looked at his cell's digit clock to see what time it is. He knew that he only has about 3 hours to meet with Hinata in front of the movie plaza at the tower building. It would take him about 2 hours to on bike to get to Moriya's and half hour to get to the plaza. He just hoped that nothing would happen by that time.

With Hinata

Currently, Hinata was walking in the busy parts of the streets with Ino and Sakura at her side. They've been having fun and talking with each other for the past couple of hours. After spending so much time, Sakura and Ino decided to part ways with Hinata for her to get ready for her date with Naruto.

Once Ino and Sakura left, Hinata checked her watch to see what time it was. She saw that it was 7:30 which gave her enough time to head for the plaza now. As she was started to make her way there, she didn't notice that a few people were following her.

Right after Hinata walked off to get to the tower; Ino and Sakura were hiding behind some people and other stuff as they followed Hinata.

"Hey Ino… shouldn't we just leave Hinata alone since it is her 1st date with Naruto, even if he doesn't know about it." Said Sakura

"Yeah we should… But I'm curious on how Naruto would dress to meet Hinata in, after from what have seen him with out his shirt… I would like to see him in something other than the school uniform." Said Ino

Sakura was contemplated since she didn't want to interrupt or be caught since she wanted to leave Hinata alone, but Ino made a good point. She would have just left then and there but Ino then said "Come on Sakura… Don't you want to see Naruto looks like in casual clothing since I have to admit that I had dreams about him and his strong arms around my body while I felt his chest with mine own hands?" Sakura couldn't help but blush since even though she still has a crush on Sasuke, she did have a few dreams about Naruto or D.K. arms and hands moving around her body. With that they continue to following her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Behind Ino and Sakura, Neji and Lee followed since Neji was asked by his grandfather (in secret) to follow Hinata and make sure that she was nowhere near Naruto. When Neji overheard Ino and Sakura talking about the date that Hinata was having with Naruto, he immediately called his grandfather to inform him and to stop this issue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Naruto

It was 9:15 in the evening when Naruto and Inspector Mcguire, along with Shiratori, stopped at Prof. Moriya mansion. Currently they were in his living room, where they were discussing the case to him right now. As they were explaining it to him, he lit a match and smokes his pipe. He showed that his concern and worried as they explained it.

As they were having their conversation, Naruto smelled something sweet. He then put the clues that the little girl said to him about the bomber being sweet smell.

"_It couldn't be…_" thought Naruto as he glared at Prof. Moriya

As Naruto placed the clues together in his head using the information he has on the bombing and arson cases, as well as the conversation he had when he was invited to the tea party, he figured out half his motive. He asked if he could go to the bathroom which he was allowed by Prof. Moriya. What he actually did was check the same room that he was in last time to finish up his reasoning.

Naruto was checking all the buildings from Prof. Moriya and saw that only his works from his 30s was being destroyed. He was close to figuring it out. He then spotted the table that had a cover that was covering something large. Once he read the plate and removed the cover to see it. He then remembered what Mcguire said about the mayor's plan to revitalize the city. It was clear to Naruto now on who it was. As he was seeing the model, he saw the light post, which he remembered earlier that he was near a park with the same light posts from the 2nd bomb.

"So that's it! That's why at the time…" spoke Naruto, which he then said "Now I need the evidence to bring him in." "_Looks like I'm going to have to gamble with him in order to end this._" Then thought Naruto

Naruto quickly found the study room where he found what he needed. As he was getting ready to end this, he saw a lighter which was strange to him.

With Mcguire

As they were finishing up their conversation, Mcguire got a call from Naruto on his cell. He was told to go to Prof. Moriya's gallery room. Before they went to the gallery, Moriya went to his study room to collect his lighter, which he took with him.

Once they reached the gallery, everyone saw Naruto calmly looking at the pictures that were hanging. While everyone was looking at them, Prof. Moriya was stunned when the cover on the table was removed. He went to it and as he did, he couldn't help but be angry at the site.

While Prof. Moriya was looking at his model, Naruto greeted everyone into the room, which he then said that he has solved the case. Mcguire and Shiratori wanted to know who it was, which Naruto said that it was Prof. Moriya. That stunned them both while Moriya looked stunned but in a calm way.

Naruto began to explain about Prof. Moriya and his past about being related to a famous architect, as well as explaining about his perfectionist as well as the disgrace that his work from his 30s were not to mention about the discussion from the tea party.

"Alright everyone… look at the pictures that I'm looking at. Can you see what I'm seeing?" Said Naruto

Naruto explained about the buildings and bridge being in the British style and left the both of them to figure it out. Mcguire was seeing the pictures and thought it looked good, but Shiratori saw it and said that the buildings weren't symmetrical.

"That's right… the buildings from his early work aren't symmetrical. It was perhaps from customers request or other reasons; he couldn't put them in his own way. Being a perfectionist, this was something that he couldn't bear. For awhile now, I could only guess that he wanted to get rid of his work since it was an embarrassment to him." Said Naruto

Mcguire and Shiratori were having a hard time in believing it, but the reasoning was perfect so far. Naruto then said that the plans for the city that the mayor from a former case was made by Prof. Moriya.

"Prof. Moriya went after me as hopes to camouflage his plans to destroy his buildings." Said Naruto

Naruto then went on that he wanted revenge as well as why the bomb near the park didn't went off since it was near the post lamps that were gas lamps from his home of England. Prof. Moriya was impressed about Naruto deduction, but he wanted evidence, which he provided. Naruto pointed behind the case, where a fake bear, wig, and sunglasses were found.

"IMPOSSIBLE! They're locked in a safe in my study!" said Prof. Moriya

"I guess I'm pretty good at gambling since those are items that I just made except for the sunglasses since those are mine."Said Naruto

Prof. Moriya was stunned that Naruto had tricked him into confessing. Shiratori was going to arrest him, but Moriya said that he placed explosives around his house. Both Mcguire and Shiratori were scared but Naruto remained confident.

"No it won't… Unless it has these items." Said Naruto as he pulled out from his jean's pocket batteries

He then explained that Naruto saw him using only matches and thought it was strange for him to have a lighter. With that, the both Mcguire and Shiratori arrest Prof. Moriya. They're celebration on catching the bomber was short lived when Moriya told them that there was one more towering error that needed to be corrected. Naruto knew what it was.

"Could it be…? The center tower building!" said Naruto

Prof. Moriya wanted to get rid of it since it wasn't symmetrical. This concerned Naruto since Hinata was going to be there and Prof. Moriya said that it would explode at 9:30. Naruto knew that it was the time for him to meet up with Hinata, which worried him.

With Hinata

It was about a minute before 9:30 and Hinata was waiting in front of the movie theater inside the center tower building. As she waited, she couldn't help but have some butterflies moving around her belly since she knew that she was going to be alone. Just then her cell phone rang and saw that it was Naruto. She picked it up and greeted him.

"Hello Naruto-kun. I wa-" Hinata would have continue, but was cut-off by Naruto as he said "_HINATA! GET OUT OF THE BUILDING_!"

Hinata was surprised on what he said, but was too late to respond since at that moment there was a serious of explosions all over the building, which she was caught inside of it.

With Sakura and Ino

They both waited near the front of the center tower building to see how Naruto would come in. They figure that if he dress casual, that meant that he wanted to stay friends. If he came up nicely, he wanted to try and get into a relationship with Hinata. As they waited, Sakura spotted Sasuke in front of the building looking hot as always. Sakura was about to go and greet him, when they saw and heard explosions all over the building. They quickly got away from the building to keep themselves away from harm. They also were worried about Hinata since she was inside the building.

With Sasuke

Sasuke was right now in front of the center tower building. He was with his friends, except for Sai since he had something else to do. As he looked at his watched, he saw that it was 1 minute before 9: 30 p.m. As he gave himself one last look, he smirked on what he is planning to do.

1st he would walk up to Hinata and pretend that he had to do an errand for his uncle. He would then talk to her on why she was waiting around, which she would answer that she was waiting for Naruto. He would wait with Hinata to keep her company. After some time, without any cell calls, he would convince Hinata to forget about him since Naruto probably set her up, which she would be disappointed and easy for Sasuke to manipulate. Of course, Sasuke told his friends to keep Naruto away from the tower, as well as break his cell to make sure he doesn't call. He figured that once Naruto ditched her, he could sweep in and take advantage of her and probably get the chance to deflower her.

As he was getting ready, he turned to look at his friends one more time.

"You guys remember what I said before." Said Sasuke

"Yeah, if we see Naruto… we make sure that he doesn't get inside the building or make it to school for the next couple of days." Said someone with a grin, while some of the others did the same thing

"_You now belong to me Hinata_." Thought Sasuke with a smirk

As he was about to walk in, the building started to explode which caught Sasuke of guard. He ran back outside to see that destruction that was happening around him.

With Neji

Neji was outside with his grandfather and some his other relatives that were high up in the family business. Neji informed his grandfather about the secret date that Hinata arrange for herself with Naruto. When Neji's grandfather heard about this, he decided to take care of this himself since his son Hiashi isn't taking the situation between Naruto and Hinata seriously.

He has plans to confront Naruto with his family and give him a fair warning. If he didn't, then he well tells Neji to make him understand the hard way here and now in a secluded area. Before he could, the center Tower started to give off explosions around the entire building. The Hyuga family was alright since they were a safe distance away, but knew that Hinata was inside the building. Neji was, of course concern, since Hinata was inside the building.

With Naruto

Naruto could hear the explosions that were coming from his cell phone. He tried to get Hinata to talk to him, but the line was dead. He was worried that Hinata might have been caught. He would have continue but hear Moriya said "Don't worry." He looked at him with a glare.

"I just sealed the exits, the real fun begins now. Hey Naruto, you should hurry to the center tower now or your date's body would be unidentifiable." Smile Moriya as he looked at Naruto

Naruto quickly got to Moriya and picked him up with his left arm only. Mcguire and Shiratori tried to calm him down. Naruto then notice something small and white in his jacket's upper pockets. Moriya notice it as well, but before he could anything, Naruto got to it 1st and throw him to the wall. Naruto looked and found blueprints to the bomb.

"Inspector… I'm going to the central tower to take care of this." Said Naruto

"No wait! The bomb squad has already been dispatched to the tower! Let them take care of this!" said Mcguire

Just then, they heard more explosions. Mcguire and Naruto saw that smoke coming from the center tower. He couldn't wait since he knows that he could only stop it now. He quickly started to leave but was stopped when Prof. Moriya said "Naruto! I'm giving you 3 minutes to you! Enjoy them wisely!"

With that Naruto quickly went to his motocross bike to get to the center tower. Mcguire and Shiratori quickly followed with Moriya in their custody.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Center Tower

It was chaos around the central tower. As Ambulance, Fire, Rescue squads and police help out the wounded who were hurt, while also moving the people who were unfortunate to be caught in the blast and die.

As this was going on, Ino and Sakura were worried that Hinata was hurt or worse from their p.o.v. Sasuke was just looking on from where he was standing along with his friends. The Hyuuga family was arguing with the police to get Hinata out.

Just then among the crowd, a motorbike was being heard. The people that were able to hear it looked where the sound was coming from. Out of nowhere, Naruto came out of the crowd riding a motocross bike.

Naruto quickly drove his bike closer where the police and other rescue officials were. He then spotted Takagi, who was overseeing the operation. He quickly drove right up to him.

"Takagi…! How is going along!" yelled Naruto

Takagi told him that all entrances were sealed up by the debris. Naruto looked around to see and found that there was an open hole in the 2nd floor. Naruto then got an idea on how to get in.

"Takagi… get a car and park in front of the building over the hole in the 2nd floor. Make sure that the front of the car is facing away from the building when you park it as well a bit of a distant from the hole. Use the stone steps to lean the front of the car more down." Said Naruto

Takagi was confused, but then understood when Naruto gave his motorbike some gas to give the engine sound louder. Takagi was worried about it, but Naruto said that this was the only way since he has the blueprints for the bomb as well as the only one to jump it.

As Naruto was talking with the police inspector, everyone in his class that was there saw him acting concern as well as confident at the same time. They then saw him turn his motorbike away, while the inspector started to move.

About 3 minutes later, Takagi got everything ready, where Mcguire and Shiratori made it to see what was going to happen. Naruto was set and ready to go. He knew he has only one shot to get inside the hole, which he was getting ready to do.

Detective Conan Movie soundtrack 5 opening

As everyone was watching on the destruction, Naruto was focusing. Everyone looked on as the police made a straight path where the vehicle was park, then after a moment, he started to give his bike engine some gas before, going full speed. As Naruto was speeding towards the vehicle that had its front tires flatten, thanks to Takagi. It was then the media saw what is happening as well as the crowd.

Naruto went all out on the motorbike and used the police car as a ramp. He went on and made a powerful jump on it. He was now 30 ft in the air. The building was from the distant was 40 ft. Of course, adding the vehicles angle was less than 35 to 30 degree, Naruto jumped higher than expected. He saw that he wasn't going to make it the open hole, which another explosion started to close it off. Naruto used the bike as an extra stepping stone (actually jumping stone) and jumped off his bike. Through the debris, Naruto was able to make it and landed with his left leg, which he leaned in and rolled his entire body as the debri continue to fall and land where he landed. In the end of the stunt, he rolled out of the way and slide with his right leg in the back and his left in front of it.

End Soundtrack

Outside, Mcguire and everyone else was worried that Naruto didn't make it. The media was announcing on what and how Naruto got into the building in such a stunt. Inspector Mcguire watched the whole scene, along with Inspector Shiratori and the arrested Prof. Moriya. They held their breaths when Naruto jumped in the opening.

After a few moments of anxious waiting, Takagi came towards them and told them what was happening. After he finished explaining, Takagi's cell phone was ringing. He picked it up and heard Naruto's voice.

"_Takagi…I'm alright! I'm going to find Hinata since I'm betting that is where the main bomb is as well._" Said Naruto

Once Naruto was finish speaking, he end the call before the Inspectors could speak. After he finished the phone call, he quickly made his way towards the movie theater. While he was weaving his way through the tower, while avoiding falling debris, everyone in the outside watched what Naruto had just done.

Ino and Sakura couldn't believe that they saw Naruto on a motorbike, jump of a police car, then off his bike to land on the second floor of the building. They don't know if he is alright or Hinata for that matter, but they were amazed on Naruto's courage.

Sasuke watched from where he was and his friends on something that he himself wouldn't have done, since he didn't want to risk his own life like that.

The Hyuga family that was there was shocked that Naruto just did that stunt without fear into it. As everyone was contemplating on what Naruto did, Naruto was getting close to the movie theater, where Hinata was.

Hinata, was currently, alright with a few scrapes and bruises. Along with her were other survivors from the explosives. She was scared stiff from what was happening around her. As she was thinking about the outcome, her cell phone started to ring. She picked it up to hear Naruto's voice.

"Hinata!" said Naruto

"N-naruto-kun?" said Hinata

"Thank goodness that you're safe." Said Naruto and would have continued if Hinata, out of fear, spoke saying "What are you doing? I'm right here at the theater, waiting for you when all this happening. Do you know what I'm going through" said with tears.

"Yeah… I know. I'm right by the emergency door, but it is covered in rubble. I was able to get through the rubble to get this far… but it seems the door is warped because of the explosion… And I can't get it to open." Said Naruto

He then asked Hinata to look around the room and find anything suspicious. Hinata looked around and found a big hand held package with a timer inside it. When Hinata told Naruto what she found he freaked out on her.

"Be careful! That's a bomb!" yelled Naruto

"A bomb?" asked Hinata

Naruto was cursing Prof. Moriya right now in his head, since he figured out that he left the biggest bomb here. He then asked Hinata how much time there is, which the time of explosion was at 12:03 a.m. He then remembered about the 3 minutes that Moriya gave him which he was wondering on what it meant.

As Naruto was waiting for the rescue team, they were busy trying to make an entrance to where they were.

After waiting for a while, Naruto saw in his watch that there was less then 20 minutes left. He knew that the rescue team wouldn't be able to make it so he had no choice.

"Hinata! Do you have any scissors or any kind of blade with you?" asked Naruto

"No, but I'll check the counter here and see if there is anything like that." Answered Hinata

Hinata looked at the information counter that was near the movie theater. She was able to find a pair of scissor in one of the drawers. She then asked Naruto on why she was looking for a pair of scissors.

"You have to disarm that bomb." Said Naruto

Hinata was shocked about it, knowing now that she has to disarm the bomb. Naruto told her that he has the blueprints for the bomb and that he would help her, as long she listens. Hinata was nervous that she wanted to be able to here Naruto's voice, so she wanted to move the bomb close to the emergency door, where he is. Naruto told her that was alright since the bomb has no motions censors on it.

Once Hinata moved the bomb to hear Naruto better, she listened to every word that he said. Of course after some high-spirit motivation from Naruto, Hinata started to cut wires one at a time. While doing this, explosions were still being heard while doing this.

After minutes of pain staking cutting, Hinata was ready to cut the last wire that Naruto told her to cut.

"Good, looks like we made it. All we have to do is cut the last black wire, and it should stop." Said Naruto in confendents

Once Hinata cut the last wire, Hinata notice that the timer didn't stop. She saw that there were 2 wires left, a red and blue one. She told Naruto this which he yelled "WHAT THE HELL!"

As Naruto was trying to figure out on what Moriya did, the rescue teams were able to make an entrance to them. As this was happening, there was only less than a minute before midnight, which would indicate the 3 minute mark before the bomb exploded.

As Naruto reread the blueprints, Hinata suggested on cutting both wires, which Naruto told her no since it would explode like that. After that, Naruto heard the outside clock on another building ringing. It indicated that it was midnight.

"Damn it! Which one is it!" yelled out Naruto in frustration, which then he heard Hinata calling for him.

"What is it Hinata?" asked Naruto

"Happy Birthday, Naruto." Said Hinata, which surprised Naruto

"Because… this might be my 1st and only time I would ever get to say it… so Happy Birthday" Said Hinata as she smiled for it

"_Hinata_" thought Naruto

Once Hinata had said it, Naruto just stopped what he was doing, put his back towards the door and slid down while throwing the blueprints away.

"Cut it… the color you like just cut." Said Naruto

"What if I'm wrong?" said Hinata

"It doesn't matter anymore... if time runs out, were doomed. That's why you just let fate decide and cut the color you like." Said Naruto

"But-" said Hinata , but was cut off when Naruto said "Don't worry, I'll stay right here until you cut it. I won't leave you like this. If you die, I die with you."

That made Hinata feels better, knowing that Naruto was welling to die with her if she cut wrong. Suddenly, the roof started to fall down, and both had to move away, while Hinata made sure that the bomb didn't get squash to.

After thinking about it, Hinata made her resolution and was read to cut after looking at her on bag that she carried Naruto's birthday present. Naruto was on the other side of the door, and tried to call out Hinata, but she didn't respond. Naruto then went for his cell, but it was just destroyed by the roof collapse. At this moment, the rescue team just made it where Naruto was. Naruto quickly informed them about the people on the other side of the door.

As one of the rescue team went to get the tools to open up a hole, the other one said something about not being able to enjoy his wedding anniversary.

That got Naruto to remember about Moriya said about the 3 minutes.

"_I see now… those 3 minutes was how long he gave me to enjoy my birthday… what a guy."_ Thought Naruto, which he then started to remember something about what Hinata said a week ago, something to do with red.

He then remembered 3 days ago, that Yugito showed that his birthday month and other people birthday month lucky color was red.

"_My birthday color is red, while Hinata's birthday is-" _thougth Naruto as he then gasp that Hinata's birthday month is the same one for the lucky color red

He quickly tried to tell Hinata not to cut the red wire through the rubble in hopes she listens. The rescue team tried to take Naruto to safety, but Naruto just used his martial arts and tossed them away and telling them to leave.

Hinata was ready to cut the wire, which she then made peace and thought "_Goodbye! Naruto-kun!_"

Outside

Everyone waited in anticipation on the explosion. It was now 12:03, the time that the bomb was suppose to explode. To everyone's surprise, there was no explosion. Prof. Moryia was shocked and stun about there not being an explosion.

After waiting for about 5 minutes, everyone saw someone walking out of the hole that rescue workers made.

Inspector Mcguire and the other inspectors were sighing a smile of relief. The reports, journalists and photographers were shouting, while the crowd around the chaos cheering in happiness. Out came Naruto, carrying Hinata in a princess cradle.

Ino and Sakura were happy to know that Hinata was alright when they saw Naruto holding an unconscious Hinata, who seemed to lose it out of nervousness. Sasuke saw at how the reports and every other news journalist were trying to talk to Naruto as he walked towards to an ambulance. He thought that he just lost his good chance to get to Hinata, but was glad that she was alright for him to get another chance. The Hyuga were glad to know that Hinata was alright, but was upsetting for them that Naruto had saved her, which they thought of this as they walked towards them.

Naruto quickly placed Hinata care at the ambulance care. He was about to leave, when he felt a hand hold his shirt. Naruto looked to see that it was Hinata.

"Naruto… thank you for being there for me." Said Hinata, which she then fell back into unconsciousness

"No problem Hinata." Said Naruto, as he gently removed Hinata hand from his shirt, which he then saw her being put to the ambulance to take to the hospital.

Naruto quickly went to Mcguire and the other investigators in hopes to help him get out, which they did. Naruto and Inspector Mcguire were now walking in a clear that was near the tower building that led towards the street. As they were walking, a couple of people followed them, which were Ino, Sakura, Sasuke and Neji.

They then saw Naruto started to walk away further away from Mcguire until Mcguire called him out about something.

"Naruto… why did Prof. Moriya come after you…? I can understand the distraction part in his plan, but why did he come after you? Did he figure out that-" asked Mcguire, before being cut off by Naruto

"The reason for coming after me was a simple thing to figure out, Inspector Mcguire." Answered Naruto, which he then pointed at his hair

"It was because of my hair." Said Naruto

"Your hair?" said Mcguire in confusion

"Remember the news article that said about the mayors arrest" which Mcguire remembered about it. "It said in the article that it was solved by a blond hair detective and nothing more. And when Prof. Moriya saw me, the one who won his contest for the tea party, he was completely upset about it. It's because I also have blond hair, like the detective that ruined his plans on remodeling a city. He was so mad about the detective, that I'm betting that he tried to find him, but couldn't, so he settle for the next best thing, me the one who solved his riddle with ease that man have tried and fail. That's all." Said Naruto

This made a lot of sense to Inspector Mcguire since it did fit in with everything else. With that, they both went there separate ways, after Mcguire asked him to come to the police HQ to give a statement. Naruto went home to his apartment since it was closer right now than his real home.

As Naruto was leaving, the people who were hiding saw this and decided to question it later, since Naruto has a lot of explaining to do.

Till Next Ch

Author talk

Now, I would have put in multi-chapter on this one, but I decided to just do it in one go since I just got into it.

Oh, cause of this ch, I will not update for a month or less. I well use this time create more chapters later. I will give you a small preview on it, as I am right now doing a vacation serious, which would be boring and more detail but there will be a lot of lemon scenarios, so don't worry. The detail is just for you guys to have a complete image on what it would be (As well for you single or coupled guys, these images are for you to wish that the girl you wish or have look like).


	20. Winter Season

Last time, Naruto had finished one of his biggest cases yet as a detective. He not only saved hundreds of people from Prof. Moriya, but also saved Hinata by doing some heroic moves.

With Naruto

It has been days since Naruto caught Prof. Moriya and saved Hinata from the Tower Building. Since then a lot of things have been happening around him.

One was that he was now considered a hero, since the media not only took pictures of him leaving the tower building with Hinata in his arms, but also caught the stunt he pulled in getting in and defusing the bomb. He knew that his life was going to be hectic for a while, but Inspector Mcguire had helped him out by making up some story about him also being a victim and giving the reasoning that Naruto had given him to the media, of course in a different version of it (you figure it out for yourself the false report). Unfortunately, it didn't help Naruto since his picture was on the newspaper, especially the media since Inspector Mcguire told them that he didn't want to be interviewed.

Another event that happened was his relationship with Hinata. Hinata came to school on Monday morning, after spending less than a day in a hospital. When she came to school, some of her injuires could still be seen. Her face was alright, but her arms and hands had bandages along with her legs. Hinata came up to Naruto and thanked him for saving her life.

At that moment, Naruto asked Hinata something that has been bugging him for a while. He asked Hinata on why she cut the blue wire, since he believed she would cut the red wire since he remembered that a friend of his said that red was a lucky color this month.

"The reason I cut the red thread was because…" said Hinata as she blushed at him. She remembered the movie that Hinata wanted to invite Naruto to. It was "The Red Thread of Fate", a love story. Hinata continue by saying "Just because… I didn't want to cut it".

Naruto looked confused, but let it go. Hinata secretly thought that the movie was a perfect movie for her since she had hope that her red thread of fate was connected to Naruto.

There were a lot of other things as well, which Naruto was able to settle it afte some time.

Winter Vacation

It has been over 2 month since the whole city tower incident that Naruto was able to solve. Currently, Naruto's life has returned to normalsy, of course there was the occasional fanmail or love letters at his locker. It was the end of the 1st week of December, in which case Naruto was making plans on what to do for winter vacation.

During this time, Naruto would go on his own with his friends to some tropical paradise, but of course, that would happen after Christmas. In Christmas, he would usually go to his godmother Tsunade's place for Christmas Eve. During this time, Naruto would help out and talk to his family (Jiraya, Tsunade and Shizune) and help make Christmas dinner. He really enjoyed it, since they always talked about themselves on what happened during their past Christmas, as well as telling him stories about his parents.

At Christmas Day, Naruto would go to a party that one of his friends (from High School) as way to kick it, like with every holiday event. This year, Naruto agreed to let them have the party at his apartment, which was alright, but there wouldn't be any girls, which the guys didn't like so they decided to go the downtown to enjoy the festivities.

During Christmas time, his D.K. life style was also taken a back seat since the weather made it difficult for people to be outside to stand around in the cold just to see the race, so street and drift racing were out for the time being.

Naruto

Currently, Naruto was inside of his High School Library, sitting on 1 of the nearby tables. He was busy working on his laptop. The way Naruto was typing, people would have thought that Naruto was doing some type of report or something. As he was busy typing, he sensed that a couple of people were walking towards him. Normally, he would be worried, but since this was a high school, he wasn't nervous at all.

For a good long while now, Naruto, thanks to his training, could sense if the person was a problem or a simple annoyance. He coul tell that it was someone annoying.

After a moment or two, someone was ready to spook him, but Naruto plainly said "Hey Kiba."

The people that where behind Naruto were Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino. They were surprised that Naruto was able to know that it was them, since Kiba asked them to keep quiet in order to freak him out. Cause of this, Kiba asked Naruto on how he knew it was them. Naruto simply told him that he needs to take a shower more, which Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino couldn't help but chuckle and laugh quietly at Kiba's expense.

After settling down, they started to talk. They were curious on what Naruto was doing with his laptop, so they asked him.

"Oh, I'm just planning on going to Australia for winter vacation." plainly said Naruto

When Naruto said it, they couldn't help but laugh at the idea. Naruto was curious on why they were laughing at him like that, except Shino who just kept his serious face. Shikamaru was the 1st to tell him.

"You do realize that the mock exams are 4 days after Christmas… right?" which Naruto nodded in agreement

"Then you do realize that all high school students have to take it since it is mandatory." Said Shikamaru

The others agree about it, but Naruto just plainly looked at Shikamaru and said "Are you sure about that?" Shikamaru looked confused about it and was curious about what Naruto means. Before Shikamaru can speak, Chouji spoke up 1st and said "Of course he is sure, since everyone in our school has to take it."

"Yeah, not only ours but every high school in all of Japan are going to take it." Kiba said agreeing with Chouji

"That is why, I'm gong to Australia for winter vacation since it is for high school students." Said Naruto

The other was confused about what Naruto means, but Shino figured it out and told the other about it. He said that Naruto was technically not a high school student, since he is more of a university student. The other forgot that Naruto was only in high school cause of a condition that the dean of Tokyo U applied.

Shino nodded in their deduction and said "And since Naruto is a University student, he gets to wave it off since it doesn't apply to him. That also explains why he is skipping all the time during the school year."

That got Shikamaru and Chouji a little disappointing since Naruto gets to avoid all the studying and cramming that they have to do. While Kiba was frustrated and annoyed since he has to study hard for a demanding test, which Naruto at that time would be spending it on a warm beach while looking at girls in their bikinis.

Naruto could tell that they were disappointed since they are stuck in a classroom in cold and probably snowy environment, while he gets to go at a warm beach.

At that moment, Naruto decided to pack up and get to class since this is one of the few days that he actually finish his high school days, without skipping it to got to his lectures in Tokyo U.

The guys then followed Naruto to go their classroom. As they were walking, Naruto tried to cheer them up.

"Ah… come on guys don't be so down about it… it ain't my fault that I graduated before you guys and not taking the national mock exam." While the others just looked at him with glare

Naruto moved a step away from them in nervousness and then said "Hey how about we do something after I come back from Australia, since I well only be gone for a week. I'll be back here 2 days before winter vacation end… how that for a plan"

That kinda cheered them up since doing something after their cramming session and after taking the test, doing something fun is a great idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Naruto and the others were walking back to class, Hinata, Ino and Sakura were walking to class as well, just behind them. Ino, with her keen hearing and ear for gossip, was able to overhear Naruto say that he was going to Australia during the mock exams.

"I don't believe it." Whispered Ino to Hinata and Sakura

"Don't believe what?" asked Sakura

"Naruto is going to Australia for winter vacation and skipping the mock exams." Answered Ino

That surprised both Hinata and Sakura. Ino told them she just heard him speak about it to his friends, while they were about 5 meters away. That really shocked Hinat and Sakura, since Ino was able to hear it perfectly, since they can barely hear them talk, just murmurs.

"Ah… why is he skipping the mock exam? He knows that there mandatory." Whine Ino

"M-ma-maybe be-cause he is a-a university student and th-that he isn't a high school student." Answered Hinata

"So… since he goes to college he can avoid test like this since it doesn't apply to him." Said Sakura

"Man that is so not fair. He gets to go and enjoy a nice warm beach and get a nice tan, while yours truly has to be stuck here in cramp classroom during winter vacation while taking a test. The world is so unfair." Sigh Ino as she knew that she can't get out of it

That did dissapoint Sakura as well since Naruto was going to go and have fun, while she is stuck here. Hinata was dissapointed as well since she wouldn't be able to see Naruto as well.

The rest of the day went uneventful. In the end of the day, everyone was ready to leave and do what they usually do after school; go to their clubs in athletics or intellengents or other things. All of a sudden, Tsunade made annoucement on the annoucement speakers.

"Attention all students… I just received some important notice from the school board…"

Everyone was curious about it since hearing news from the school board is a big thing for them.

"The date for the Mock Exam has been changed due to an increase of students this year… The Mock exam has been changed to Dec. 22"

That shocked everyone since a lot of students were hoping to use the time for the original date to get themselves ready to take the test.

Naruto didn't have to worry about it, since he doesn't have to study for it since he is a university student.

Hinata was concerned as well since even though she has good grades, she did kinda lay off a bit of studying since she had the time to study. Sakura was also in the same boat as Hinata cause of lazying off as well. Shikamaru didn't really care about it as well since he only needed to pass. Others were also having a hard time or an unpleased moment.

Just before the bell ring, Tsunade made one more annoucement in the P.A. for one person only.

"Also… Naruto"

Which Naruto looked up at the P.A. as well with curiousity, but then was stunned by what Tsunade said next.

"Your also taking the Mock Exam… not even your special status is not going to make you miss this test."

In her office, Tsunade couldn't help but smile about doing that her godson. Before Tsunade could continue to enjoy the moment, she was suddenly surprise when the A.P. system was being used by Naruto arguing with her.

"What do you mean I have to take the test as well…? You know damn well that I don't have to take it."

In his classrom, Naruto immediately went the A.P. that was above the class door and quickly took it out and quickly hot wired it with his the scissors he took from his home teacher.

"You damn well know that I am excuse from that test cause of Prof. Sarutobi as well as other school board officials." Argued Naruto

"That maybe true, but because of certain circumstances you have to take this test." Tsunade said as she spoke back in order to calm him down

The rest of the school couldn't help but smirk, giggle or laugh at how Naruto was called out to the rest of the school and arguing with the principle.

"You just want me to take the test to help boast the school G.P.A right?" plainly said Naruto

"No… NO… No, I would never do that… what makes you think I would do such a thing?" asked Tsunade

"Because that other day that I went into your office, I saw the letter from the school board saying that extra funding would be given to the schools who imprved from last year." Plainly said Naruto

That caught Tsunade by surprise on how Naruto figured out her secret plan. Just then the bell rang and ended the school day. Naruto relactanly put back the A.P. back to normal and left after everyone in class left.

Outside

Naruto left the school grounds, grumbling about Tsunade's little trick on getting him to take the mock exam. Once he was about 5 minutes from the school, he sensed someone was following him. He stopped and looked around. He then spotted a couple of shadows on the floor. Naruto just sighed on the unknown, but easily visible stocker.

"Oi… if you guys are trying to hide, then you should do a better job." Stated Naruto

He then just stood at the spot with his arms crossed. He then saw Shikamaru's group (Kiba, Chouji, and Shino) and Sakura's group (Ino, and Hinata). They kinda looked embarresed about something, except Shino who just kept his neutral face, which Naruto just raised his right eyebrow in suspicion.

"Why are guys following me again? More to the point, why are you looking embarrassed about?" questioned Naruto

They kinda made them nervous to ask, but Hinata was the one who stepped up to the plate about it.

"Ah… Naruto-kun… can I ask you something?" asked Hinata

"Yeah" Naruto said while still suspecting something

"You said that you got GED in America as well as able to get into top colleges. That means you taken the S.A.T, right? So what was your score?" asked Hinata

Naruto nodded in agreement and told her that his SAT score was 1450 out of 1600. That really impressed them since having 1450 at a young age was like very impressive. Naruto then asked on why they wanted to know that. Hinata explained that they wanted to ask Naruto for some help in tutoring in order to pass their mock exam.

Naruto then quesitoned Sakura and Shikamaru on why they could've tutor them. Sakura confessed that she slacked off on for a bit and was now only getting passing grades of 80-82 from her usual 93-98 points in her tests. Shikamaru said that he didn't feel like tutoring since it was troublesome to tutor Kiba and everyone else here on the subjects.

Everyone also had their own excuses as well as their own dilemas that Naruto couldn't help but be sorry. He then agreed to tutor them next week until the last week when school was close and the test on the weekend since he has his own finals in Tokyo U to worry about. That made everybody pleased about it.

For Naruto, this meant some extra work, but during this time right now was alright since things were beginning to slow down during this time of the year. Naruto, of course would have to explain to Yugito and Samui about coming home late for a few weeks, but everything was going to go well. Naruto also had to make sure that his plans to go to Australia was going well since Yugito and Samui were coming along for a winter free vacation from the cold for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Till Next Ch

I know things are going slowly, but I promise that things well soon to heat up soon.


	21. Tutoring and Party

Last time, things were settling in for Naruto as of late. He was right now, just doing things as of average gifted person would do. Usually at the evenings, he would toss his gifted personality to become Japan's underground racing master and detective, D.K. But since right now, the signs of winter have started to appear, and the underground racing circuit will soon stop since the roads would be to cold to enjoy and probably be covered with snow soon.

Night

Right now, in a dark building, a lone figure was plotting something, something threatening and dangerous. As he finished up his written letter, he couldn't help but laugh as a maniac on the threat and chaos that he was about to send to the city.

Friday afternoon

It has been 2 weeks since Naruto started his tutor/study group sessions with his friends. In the 1st couple of days, Naruto wanted to know on what they were missing or don't understand. To his surprise, only Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru and Shino were only missing few days' worth on some areas, while everyone was missing about a month's worth of notes and lessons.

"This is what you get when you don't pay attention." Said Naruto when he found out

Currently, Naruto was holding his studying session at a coffee shop that was near Konoha high. After finding out on what they needed to study, Naruto had planned on what they need to study.

After the 1st week, Sakura, Hinata, Shino and Shikamaru had greatly improved on their written, math and vocabulary works (I'm guessing on what they do alright). The real problem was everyone else. For Kiba, he was an idiot and couldn't understand it as well. Ino was alright, the only real problem was her math and writing skills. Chouji paid more attention to food then the work.

Naruto decided to help them out by giving them some tricks on to help them out. In the middle of the 2nd week, Ino improved thanks to some trick in using shopping as well as gossip. Kiba and Chouji improved a bit in the same way, but Naruto knew that they would have some difficulties, but they were alright.

Once Naruto knew that they would be alright, he called the last meeting today as a day to relax from here to the test. They wondering on why, but Naruto said "A cool head cools the body." He explained that if he teaches them anymore, then it would be harder for them to remember and probably forget about somethings that would cover in the test.

With Naruto

Naruto was currently, getting some nice hot chocolate after he annouced the groups freedom for the next 2 days. He had gotten his stuff and left to go to near Tokyo U. He explained to them that he is meeting some club members for a special end of term dinner/party.

As he left, he once again met up with his friends, including Ino and Sakura. For the past 2 weeks, Ino and Sakura had gotten better on knowing Naruto a little more. Enough to make them lose the whole "He is a geek thing" to "He is fun to hang around with".

They agreed to walk with him to the bus stop for him to go to the metro station. As they walked, the girls were talking about some novel that they read a while back, while the guys talked about the soccer game last night. As they talked about it, Hinata saw Naruto looking at the cars and mumbling to himself, which she then questioned Naruto about it.

"Um… Naruto-kun…. What are you doing?" questioned Hinata

"OH… just mental training." Replied Naruto

Everyone was curious since what can cars be used for mental training. Naruto continue to mumble about something until Shikamaru asked on how it can be used for mental training.

"Well look at the plate numbers on the cars that pass by. By looking at the plate numbers, I'm making them into words." said Naruto

"Why?" asked Sakura

"Like I said before, its mental training… this kind of training is mostly used for detectives or other types of people. It is also very helpful when training for codes and playing with numbers. How do you think I can remember all the formulas from the elemental chart?" Said Naruto

"How unexpectful" said Shino

They then watched Naruto speak the numbers and making up words that match them. They were amazed on how many he got. They then decided to test him out.

"48-64" asked Ino

"Weakling" answered Naruto

"89-31!" asked Kiba

"Importation" replied Naruto

"I swear, how can you come up with all of them one after another?" said Chouji

"You know just a while ago, it was funny because the florist car had the numbers 80-83." Said Naruto

That confused everyone as they didn't get it. It was then that Hinata got it and laughed a bit about it. They wondered on it and Hinata said "Ahha! Grocerist!"

"Correct you see! And if it had to be "florist", it should have been 87-83 (Hachi-ju-nana-hachi-ju-san)" said Naruto

Hinata then continue on saying other words with numbers. She made the words butcher and fish dealer. Naruto then went along with it and gave off some other words like public baths and such.

Hinata and Naruto were both enjoying themselves as they had fun making up words like that. Ino could tell that Hinata had just gotten closer to Naruto and couldn't help but feel that they're getting closer to becoming a couple. The others had to agree on it as well.

He then told them about special numbers that you could win in a lottery like; 11-22 which means a nice couple. Those made the girls wish that they can get numbers like that for their own car one day.

"Naruto-kun… if you could pick any number, what would it be?" asked Hinata

"If I had to choose…" Naruto replied, but suddenly stopped when he looked at the cars that stopped in front of a stop light.

This gotten everyone wondering on why Naruto stopped in mid-sentence. They were going to ask him, but then saw him running when the cars started to move when the light turned green. They saw him looking at a black car turn left to which Naruto quickly followed when the street was clear enough. They wondering on whats wrong, especially Hinata were worried about it.

After some running they were able to catch up to Naruto, who stopped chasing the black car. They were amazed on how fast he was moving and thought that he should be on the track team.

Once they caught up, Naruto went to the nearby policeman that happens to arrive on the location. Naruto quickly made to him.

"Mr. Policeman! I just saw a car with fake plate!" said Naruto

"A fake plate" replied the policeman

"A plate with black writing, Shinjuko 510, shi 15-64" said Naruto

The police officer wanted to know on how Naruto was able to know that the plate was a fake. When the others heard Naruto say it, Hinata was able to know what the plate says. The plate said murderer. The police officer thought it was funny since the plate does say murder, but Naruto wasn't talking about that.

"The number is not the problem. It's the hiragana. On the number plate, the hiragana "shi" and "he" can't be used." Stated Naruto

This got the officer to think about, which he then knew that Naruto was right. Naruto then explained that having a fake plate means that the possiblity on commiting a crime is probably enviable.

"Send instructions to look for it." Said Naruto

The officer agreed and quickly used his bike to get to the small station. Naruto then said good-bye to the others since he should go since he got a good look on the people that were in the car.

The others would have followed him, but decided to leave it like that since Naruto is the only one that actually notices.

At Night

It was 9:00 in the evening, and Hinata was in her home. She is currently refreshing herself on the notes that Naruto had helped her for the past 2 weeks, but she was thinking of something else instead. Hinata couldn't help but worry about Naruto trying to help the police on finding the car.

As soon she stopped thinking about it and went back to her studies, her cell phone started ringing. She picked it up and heard that it was Naruto. She was glad to hear Naruto's voice since she was worried about him.

Naruto called her to say that he is right now at his clubs end of the term party. She wanted to ask about the situation that happened earlier today, but Naruto was a step ahead of her and explained that it was taken care of. He said that the police were able to find the car and arrest them in an attempt. He then said he was sorry if he worried her abit, which she was alright. He then asked her to tell the others for him since he can't actually call them now since the party was starting to get fun. She agreed and then said her good-night to him and Naruto the same.

With Naruto

Naruto was in a restaurant with karaoki, with his friends from the clubs that he was in. Everyone agreed to rent out the place since there were a total of nearly 300 people, from the sports clubs (except football and tennis), to the dance club, to the engineering clubs and finally the computer clubs, since all of them were connect by Naruto as having them be all friends.

The entire place was going great since each room had their own party, and enough space to have fun. The ladies from the cheerleading, dance, engineering, and computer club were dancing with guys of the baseball, basketball, and soccer teams. The guys from computer and engineering went to talk about possible projects with each others. The men from the dancing club also danced with the cheerleaders.

Naruto was right now, sitting and enjoying the singing that the rest of others that don't feel like dancing, were in the karaoki part of the restaurant. He was sitting at a table and enjoying the meal that he was eating. Sitting next to him were Shiho, Samui and Yugito.

They were enjoying the show as much, since Yugito had just finished a little number herself. After Naruto took another bite of his food, Shiho asked Naruto a question.

"Hey! Naruto…! Why didn't you invite Hinata over to the party? I'm pretty sure that she would have loved it, plus if I recall, some of the members from the dance club also wanted to say good-bye to her since this is their final term." asked Shiho

"Yeah… I should have, but that would mean exposing Hinata to Yugito and Samui which I don't want that to happen." Replied Naruto

Samui and Yugito then glared at Naruto since they thought it was an insult, but Naruto nervously held up his hands in submission and telling them that it wasn't an insult. Naruto told them that if Hinata saw both of them, then she may figure out that he is D.K. which is something he doesn't want her to know about.

"I don't get you sometimes… You solve cases for the police… you fight of murderers and psychopathic people with your barefist, not to mention fight an entire mafia as well as drug and arm dealers. So why don't you want to tell your friends the truth." Question Shiho

"Cause if I told them, then they may want to be part of it. Remember what happened when you learned that I was D.K." answered Naruto

Shiho remembered the time that she thought that Naruto was hiding something. During that time, she followed him to a warehouse and learned that Naruto was involved with an underground drug ring. She just called the police, when she was caught by the people and almost got killed. If it wasn't for Naruto who fought about 20 men to keep her safe, until the police showed up, both she and he would have been killed.

When Shiho thought about it, she understands that he was just protecting them in his own way, plus knew that it was her own fault for almost getting themselve's killed. Know the old saying, "curiosity killed the cat".

Naruto decided to change the subject to the vacation trip to Austrilia. He asked them on what they were planning to do, since his vacation was with Samui, Yugito, Shiho and a few other friends of theirs.

Yugito said that she planning to hit the beach 1st and try out her new bikini swimsuit. She then wanted to go camping out in the outback.

Samui also wanted to go the beach 1st as well. She, of course, wanted to enjoy her time at the beach and relax near the tropical view. Shiho also said that she would do the same.

Naruto agreed with them on that part, but wanted to do some scubadiving near the coral reef then camp in the outback. Samui and Shiho also agreed about the scubadiving since it is not often to enjoy such beauty undersea life.

After discussing it, Naruto was invited to a dance by Shiho, which she accepted. Once he danced with Shiho, he danced with Samui and Yugito. He danced with all three girls in both fast and slow songs.

Later, after dancing with the girls, Naruto went and had some fun with some of his clubs. He armed wrestled some of the stronger athletes, which he won most of the time. When it comes to not only physical, but also agile, speed, and other stuff, he is unstoppable. When it is just strength, it's even. He then went and played some songs on a guitar, which everyone enjoyed. He continues on this routine for a while.

It was now 11:00 at night and the party was starting to whine down, so Naruto decided that they should go home as well. He said good-bye to some of his friends there since some won't become back to Tokyo U since some are transfering to other colleges or graduating.

During this time, Samui, Shiho and Yugito got turned on by Naruto when he danced with them as well as his other activities he did. Samui and Yugito had planned on doing something that would make all 4 of them happy.

Naruto was ready to leave, when Samui invited Shiho to stay for the night in his place, since their place, even though was a little further away from hers; it was closer to the school since she needed to finish up some work. Shiho agreed and left with them, with Naruto driving his red wrangler.

Home

Once they reached the apartment, they made their way towards the kitchen, while Naruto said that he would just go to bed.

After Naruto went to bed, the girls decided on how to do this, since Samui and Yugito have experience with him, Shiho rarely has any experience, except the time where she and Naruto were in the computer lab late one night and the mode between them was very intense.

Flashback

It was late at night, around 8 p.m. Naruto was helping Shiho, who was a freshman year student, while he was sophomore (academically). As he was helping her, there were times that she looked at Naruto and saw the man that was next to her, even though he was 2 years younger than her. Everytime, their hands accidently touch each other, Shiho felt an electric feeling of excitement, which it grew hotter inside her body.

After an hour of feeling this way, it was then that Shiho made her move on the 16 year old, where they 1st started to make-out, but then heated up when he forced her to a wall where she started to moan on the way he took control of her.

End Flashback

Naruto and Shiho went at it for about 2 hours till it was 11:00 at night, since the school was closing for the night. Shiho remembered how he carrest her body with his. His strong arms that were starting to develop more. The way Naruto had sex with her made her hit her orgasim 4 times before he shot his load inside her to avoid the mess in the room.

After the 1st time, Shiho and Naruto had an on and off again relationship for a month until later when he started to date Samui. Of course, she never forgot on how he made her feel so bliss.

All 3 girls decided to make this night 1 of the most intense night they would ever have since Naruto was not only know for his strength and endurance, but also for his stamina and power.

Till Next time


	22. The Game Begins

Saturday

It was mid-morning; the day was beautiful with the sun fully bright. Everyone in the city was moving and enjoying how the day was starting, but unbenoucened to them, something terrible was going to start.

Naruto home

Naruto was right now, making some breakfast for himself since he has plans for the day. It was 10 in the morning, and he has plans to enjoy his day off. He was going to meet Daisuke and his friends today as way for them to celebrate their 1st day of winter vacation.

Once he finished breakfast, he was ready to go. Before he left, he realized that he forgot his keys in his room. He quietly went into his room to get it. The reason why he quietly went into his room was because of the people who were accupying his bed.

On his bed, were Samui, Shiho and Yugito sound asleep. They were snuggling with each other with Shiho in the middle. Last night for Naruto was an active night for him, since they surprised him when he was asleep for only half an hour. All 3 women took their turns with him and with each other. Their activity took them till 5 in the morning, which Shiho was the last one to feel the sweet pleasure of extacsy with him. Right now, the only thing that is keeping Naruto from seeing their naked bodies was a thin bed sheet that covered their bodies.

As Naruto got his keys, he looked back and smiled at how peaceful they looked. Once he got out of his home, he went downstairs to his private garage. He decided to take his black BMW G 650 X Challenge 2008 motorbike with some red highlights to visit Daisuke and the others.

He had to get a new motorbike since the incident with the City Tower bombing, destroyed his last one from the giant debri that landed on it from his stunt.

Once he opened one of the back garage door to open, he put his helmet on, then put himself on his bike and left quickly. As soon as he left, the garage door automatically closed on its own in 10 seconds.

Naruto's room

When Naruto left his room, Shiho and Yugito woke up to notice themselves cuddling each other, along side Samui. Shiho woke up to notice when Naruto left, while Yugito saw the digital clock on the counter, which read 10: 30 am.

"How can he have the energy to keep moving?" yawned a sleepy but happy Shiho

"I don't know… you can say that it is one of life great mysteries." Groined a satified Yugito

They then heard Samui groin in her sleep as she was agreeing with them. They then decided to go back to sleep since they were still tired from last nights fun, especially since some of that fun still ran a bit down their thighs as not only their sexual juice ran down, but also Naruto's cum dripped down as well from their clit.

Later

It was late afternoon and Naruto was having a good time. Once he met with Daisuke and his friends, they had a field day. They 1st went to the park and played a little baseball with some of the other teens.

Next, after the game, they had some lunch with each other at a nearby burger/sandwich place. Naruto had the Chicken salad sandwich with fries and coke. Daisuke had regular burger with fries and coke. Riku had a tuna salad sandwich with chips and juice. Risa had the same as Naruto, but instead had chips with raspberry ice tea. Finally, Satoushi had a cheese burger with fries and diet coke.

After lunch, they went to walking towards a Karoake place, where they sang for an hour. Riku and Daisuke did a couple of duo-wits together. While Risa and Satoushi, both sang by themselve. Naruto was the most entertaining one among them, since he not only sings well, but also made some of his own beats and rap along with some.

By now, it was near 5 p.m. and they decided to call it a day. Along the way, he spotted detective Satou. She was walking back to her own car, until she stopped when Naruto called out her name. He asked on why she was doing here.

She said that she was visiting an old friend of hers, a friend that she can never see or talk to again. Naruto understood what she met, and decided to drop it. They then decided to walk together, since they were on their way to their vehicles.

Daisuke and the other also walk along side them since they needed to get to the metro station that was a little further away from Naruto and Satous vehicles. As they walked, Naruto notice a police car in front of restaurant. He notices that it was Takagi and Shiratori.

Early evening

It was late afternoon, when Takagi and Shiratori came to the scene of a warning they have received. On the way, they talked about inspector Satou and the way she was acting today. Shiratori explained to Takagi that in few weeks from now, the anniversary of an inspector would arrive. He told him that Satou had feelings for him, which depressed them.

After checking on the tip, they didn't find anything and decided to call it in as a false alarm. As they were doing this, they kept thinking about Inspector Satou's lost love, while also thinking on how they can match him. At this moment, as Takagi went to speak to Shiratori, he spotted Satou, along with Naruto and his friends together.

They greeted each other and asked on each other on what's going on. They each explained on what is going on, which settled the situation. She then invited them to Karaoke along side her best friend. Takagi agreed, but Shiratori refused since he didn't feel like it. He then left to leave the others alone.

As he got into his car, he notices the letter on the shades on his car. He read it and was shocked about it. As he was reading it, Naruto asked Takagi about the false alarm (or hoax). Takagi explained since the bomb threat was close to the date of the bombings that happened years ago, they had to check if it was real or not. Naruto then grew concerned and looked at were Shiratori had got into his car.

At that moment, the car exploded which shocked and scared everyone there. Everyone around the area was scared from the car exploding.

Naruto quickly went into action and ran towards the flaming car. As he did, he yelled out to Riku to call the ambulance. Satou and Takagi quickly followed after Naruto. Daisuke quickly went inside the store to find a fire extinguisher to help contain or put out the fire until proper authorities came.

Naruto quickly checked on the driver's side. He found Shiratori got away in time, but not able to get away from serious injuires. Next came, the others to check on him to see if he lived or died. Shiratori told them that it was dangerous right now.

"A-are you alright. Shiratori-san?" asked Takagi as he helped move the broken car door off Shiratori.

Shiratori said that he was fine, but not lucky enough to escape the blast. Satou then ordered Takagi to block off all traffic coming this way to ensure the safety of the people, while they wait for the ambulance to arrive.

"You should be okay, since you are able to talk right now." Said Satou

"No. He's bleeding from his right temple and the limbs from his left side are paralyzed. Most likely…" said Naruto as he checked Shiratori's condition

"Acute subdural hematoma." Said Satoushi, finishing Naruto's sentence

That worried Satou, since Satoushi explained that if Shiratori doesn't get any medical attention soon, he would most likely not make it.

"At any rate, if the flames reach the gas tank, there's going to be a secondary explosion. Let's move Shiratori away from the car until the ambulance arrives." Said Naruto

At this moment, Daisuke was able to find a fire extinguisher and arrived where everyone is. Naruto told Daisuke to give him the extinguisher, while Daisuke helps Inspector Satou and Satoushi move Inspector Shiratori away to safety.

As Naruto was dealing with the fire, another officer came to help with another extinguisher. At this moment, the girls were wondering on who would do such a horrible thing. Satoushi gave them the answer since it was to get an officer. Everyone around was shocked about the statement. He explained on how the bomber got the police here, as well as how he got the bomb inside the car, all for getting a police officer. He then wondered on why Shiratori left his car immediately, when his car was rigged to explode.

At this moment, Shiratori held up his hand to reveal the riddle that the bomber left in his car. He told her that it was a way for her to finally let go of her painful memory. With that he lost conciouness.

Inspector Satou read the letter out loud.

_**I'm a fast-pitching, hard hitting major leaguer. Now, the extra innings have begun. The game begins at noon tomorrowand ends at 3 p.m. Even if you prepare a good stopper, it won't help you. I'll flip it around in the end. If you want this game to end, come findme. When you police bastards climb the bloodstained mound, I'll be waiting in the steel batter box. **_

When Satou finished reading the riddle, everyone was confused about it. For inspector Satou, she knew who this bomber is, since she wanted to have revenge on him. She grew enrage as held the letter close to her, which Naruto and Satoushi notice.

Inspector Satou quickly called Mcguire about what has happened, which Mcguire knew since the police station was getting faxs about the bombing as well. After discussing about it, and knowing that it was bomber from the past few years, Satou quickly went to go and try to find him.

At this time, all the police in the city was alerted about the advance warning of the bombs. It was then that every policed officer started to look carefully at any weird parked cars or anything else.

Naruto quickly told Daisuke, Riku and Risa to stay with Inspector Shiratori until the ambulance arrives. Then Naruto quickly ran towards his parked motorcycle to help with the search. Satoushi ran along Naruto and told him that he was going to the police HQ to help with coordinating of the operation.

Once Naruto made it to his bike, he quickly put his cell phone and used the wireless phone to his ear keep constant communitcation with Satou and the other inspectors to help out in anyway he can. He went and called Inspector Satou.

Satou was remembering her past with the Inspector that she had feelings for, but was stopped when Naruto called her. She picked it up and was surprise to hear Naruto calling her on his motorcycle. He told her about his wireless phone call, but then changed the subject to the case they are on, from the case that happened a few years ago.

Inspector Satou told Naruto about the incidents that involved the 1st case, which then lead to the 2nd case where the bomber killed a police officer.

While Naruto was heard the case from Inspector Satou, Satoushi made it to police HQ to help. He asked Mcguire to let him see the case files of the bombing cases, as well as the psych profile that they made about the bomber. With that, Satoushi went to work on how to find out where the bomber is, even if it is a weak lead for it.

"_This bomber is like a child… a spoiled brat who plays with bombs… How are we going to deal with you?"_ thought Satoushi

Somewhere in Tokyo, the bomber looked around at all the police vehicles that just zoomed below to pass him. He couldn't help but laugh at the fact that he was going to destroy them.

Morning

Right now, Naruto is inside getting 3 cups of coffee. It was now 9: 30 in the morning, which means that the National Mock Exam for his school has already started, which he decided to skip since of the current event right now.

Outside, Inspector Satou and Takagi were talking over the riddle that the bomber left for the police. He also had some ideas about it as well.

During the night, they made no headway on the case, when the police decided to look at Haido train station, since 2 of the streets that the last 2 bombings accord intersects each other. The police checked it out, but only found dumby bombs.

They all continue to work on finding out where the bombing would accord, but still no luck. Satoushi did find out a little something about the bomber in his psych profile, which could help them out later. He found out that the bomber is the type of person who would want to be near the location of the second bombing. He notices that in the 1st bombing, that there were 2 bombs, one fake one real and that they were located in heavy population.

The 2nd bombing was like the 1st except the 2nd bomb would explode later on and that the 2nd bomb would be in heavy populated area, since the 2nd case, the 2nd bomb was located at a hospital.

Satoushi figured that they might be able to locate the bomber near the 2nd location, either in success or failure since he would want to see if the police found the bombs or not.

Mcgurie and the superviser gladly accept it since it could very well help them end this madness once and for all. Naruto also agreed, but to him it depended on how the bomber's game plays out.

Once Naruto came back to Satou and Takagi and gave them their drinks, they decided to head out one more time. This time, Naruto would go with Takagi, while Satou heads out on her own.

Till Next Ch


	23. The Red Steel Box

Last time, Naruto was just enjoying his free Saturday off, after his Friday night fun with Samui, Shiho and Yugito before going to his high school tomorrow morning to take the mock exam. While he enjoyed his day with Daisuke and his friends, they were surprised and horrified about the event that just happened to them. After years of waiting, the bomber that attack Tokyo came back and now he is unleashing hell for the police and the city.

Sunday Morning

It was 8 o'clock in the morning and Hinata Hyuga was starting to wake up. She was able to get a good night sleep before the mock exam today. She got up and notices that she has an hour to get herself ready.

Right now, she was pretty confident on how she was going to do in her mock exam today. Ever since Naruto tutored her in it, but also gave out some tips on how to do it better, she knew that she could pass.

After getting dress with her school uniform, she quickly went to the dining table for breakfast. She was glad that her father had breakfast ready for her, since he knew that today was an important day for her and his nephew Neji.

She quickly, but neatly ate her breakfast (bowl of rice, egg, and 2 slices of bacon with orange juice), she quickly joined Neji at his car, which he was ready to go.

While driving towards the parking lot, which was near the school, Neji turned on the radio to listen in on the news. As they were listening in, they notice that a lot of police were driving around the city. At that moment, a red car with a siren on passed them. They saw that she had a serious face, which they could guess that there was a serious problem.

Of course, it didn't concern them since it had nothing to do with them, since it was a police matter.

Neji quickly made sure that the red car was allowed to move ahead by giving her room. As she passed by with great speed, they notice that a motorcyclist was also behind her. It was moving just as fast as the police cars, except it wasn't a police cycle and that the police wasn't stopping it.

The motorcyclist made his way through and pass Neji. As the person pass them, Hinata notice something about him. The cyclist was wearing regular clothing (a bit dirty), along with an open long sleeve jacket. But the thing that Hinata notice was the thing around his neck. Around his neck was a piece of jewelery, a green crystal necklace. As quickly as it came, it quickly pass by them, and followed the red vehicle along side it.

Neji didn't quite care about it, but Hinata looked shocked about it. She wasn't able to see the person face, because of the helmet that was covering the face, but she did see the necklace before, around Naruto's neck.

As she was thinking about this, the news on the radio was talking about the situation about a bomber striking today in the city.

With Daisuke

Currently, Daisuke was on his bike with Riku and Risa traveling with him. It was 9 o'clock when they started their bike riding. As they were riding, they quickly talked about what has been happening.

"So… what did the riddle say again? Something about red right?" asked Risa

"Yeah, but also a steel box." Answered Daisuke

"Great, now all we have to do is just solve that and we find the bomb." Said an optimistic Riku

All three of them were talking about what has been happening since yesterday late afternoon. They were worried on Naruto as well as detective Sato and Takagi since they were putting their lives to protect the city along with the rest of the police force. Riku and Risa decided to help them by trying to solve the riddle for them. Riku convinced Daisuke to help them, which even though he didn't want to since it was dangerous, he would go to keep an eye on them.

As they were making their way around trying to figure out were the red steel box was, they decided to take a break. As they rest, they tried to figure out where the bomber could be hiding the bomb. Daisuke brought his laptop with him to see where they could check. As Riku and Daisuke were checking the web, Risa notice something that could be the answer.

"Hey guys." Said Risa "isn't that red as well." As she pointed at Tokyo tower

Daisuke and Riku looked at it, and had to agree that it would fit in the riddle. Daisuke called Naruto to tell them about it and would meet him there.

With Naruto

Naruto was driving along side Inspector Takagi, while still thinking on how to deal with the bomber. Just then, Naruto got a ring on his cell phone, which he answered.

"Hello, who's this?" asked Naruto

"Naruto… it's me, Daisuke" answered Daisuke

"What is it Daisuke? I'm busy on trying to find the bomb. "Stated Naruto

"Yeah I know. It's about that. I think we found where the 1st bomb is." Said Daisuke

Daisuke went into explanation and said that the bomb could be in Tokyo tower, since it was red and was steel box. Not to mention, since it was dark last night, everybody didn't realize it since it was dark, as well as being used to seeing it.

Daisuke said that is the best shot to find the bomb and he, along with Riku and Risa, were going there right now. Naruto agreed with it and said he would meet them soon, but also told them not to do anything until he got there.

Once he ended his phone conversation, he quickly put the throttle on and passed Takagi. He signals Takagi to follow him, which he did.

Konoha High

Right now, the school was filled with students who were busy working on the test that they are facing now. The Mock Exam was a long one that would keep them in school till mid to late afternoon.

Tsunade was busy with her own work as the students worked on their test. As she was working, Shizune came into her office to give her a report of the school.

"Ms. Tsunade, all the students have been accounted for, except for a very few who decided to miss it." Reported Shizune

"Sigh… it's to be expected… As long we have 95% of our students here, its ok." Calmly said Tsunade

She then went and grabbed her warm green tea that was on her desk. Before she started to drink it, she asked Shizune "Also, is Naruto in his class taking the test?"

"Um… about that… No, he never showed up." Nervously said Shizune

Tsunade then spit out her tea from her lips when she heard that. She then looked at Shizune with a wide eye then a glare.

"What do you mean he isn't here?" yelled Tsunade

"He called me earlier before school started and said that he is currently working with the police right now. He also said that to watch the T.V. to see which case he was working with." Calmy replied Shizune

Tsunade only sighed when Shizune told her about Naruto. Tsunade could also feel that something is wrong since if he is working with the police and that the media would be talking about it, it could mean that something awful was about to happen.

Tokyo Tower

It was currently 11 o'clock when Naruto and Takagi made it to the tower. As they came towards it, they spotted Daisuke and the others. Daisuke and his group arrived to the tower about half an hour ago.

When they arrived, they saw that there was panic going on right around the tower. Both Naruto and Takagi asked Daisuke on what has happened.

Daisuke told them that when they came here, a sudden explosion happened in the tower. They said that the elevators were not working and that people were being evacuated.

Takagi called Inspector Satou to inform her about the situation. Satou ordered Takagi that she would arrive there and handle the situation. Just then, Takagi overheard the news crew that arrived before them, that a little girl was trapped in the broken elevator.

Takagi informed Satou about the developing situation, which she continue to order him to stay put and wait for her. But for Inspector Takagi, he was having a hard time on following her orders to checking on the little girl. As Inspector Satou tried to convince him to stay, Naruto pulled out his phone and copied Takagi's situation. He then pulled the phone away from his head and pushes the call end button. He then left Takagi to check on the little girl, but not before telling Daisuke and the others to stay put.

As Naruto quickly went to check on the girl, Takagi knew what he had to do, when he saw Naruto mimic him, while Inspector Satou was yelling at him to stay put.

"Do you hear? That's an order! Stay where you are until I arrive! Understood! Takagi-kun?" ordered Satou

When Satou finished her orders, Takagi just stood there and thought on what to do. He then remembered on what Naruto just mimic. As he thought about it, Satou continue to get him to respond.

Takagi just took the phone off his face and press the end call button on his cell. Satou continue to get his attention on till she heard Takagi stop the call. When that happened, she started to get worried.

Takagi quickly went to the entrance where the stairs where at. He saw Naruto waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Naruto said as Takagi came towards him

"Just clearing somethings in my mind. But what are you still doing down here? I thought you be upstairs by now?" asked Takagi

"Oi, I'm not a cop, remember!" plainly said Naruto

Takagi then remembered that Naruto can't get access on situation like this without having an authorized personal 1st. After that, they both climbed up the stairs quickly.

As both Naruto and Takagi make their way up, the police had started to make their way to the tower, after being told of the situation that is happening there right now.

Once both Naruto and Takagi got there, they got the status on what is going on. There was a little girl trapped on the busted elevator. The elevator was stuck near the door way, but the opening was thin and could only allow a child to enter. Her mother is right now calling for her to come over to her.

"The level of entry is to small for an adult." Said Takagi

"Then well make it wide enough for me to fit in it." Said Naruto

Takagi was confused when Naruto said that. He then saw Naruto go the elevator and slowly moved the girl's mother away. Naruto then rubbed his hands and took a good grip on the elevator. He took a quick breath and thought "_Let's hope those pull-ups pay off._"

Naruto put his left leg on the wall and started to pull the elevator down. Takagi admitted that Naruto was strong, but he wasn't that strong. As Naruto pulled, the elevator started to sound like rust was rubbing again each other. Everyone heard this and couldn't believe that Naruto was slowly pulling the elevator down. As Naruto pulled, he asked for some help on pulling this down. Takagi quickly joined and another person did as well. With their strength, they pulled down the elevator down a bit more by an inch.

They all stopped after they brought the elevator down an inch. Even though it was an inch wider, it was still too small for an adult to get in, but Naruto said that he can since he was flexible.

Naruto asked Takagi to help him slide his body to the side, since if he tried to get in head 1st, he might get stuck. At 1st, Naruto was having a hard time getting in since, even though he was lean, he was still muscular. After about a minute of squeezing and budging, Naruto got into the elevator. Everybody took a breather, since Naruto got in. Naruto saw the scared little girl and decided to take things slowly.

"Hey Akemi? Onee-chan is coming over alright?" smiled Naruto

The girl was still scared, but Naruto wanted to take her out quickly, but he also wanted to be careful. Naruto continue to talk to the girl in order to keep her calm.

"That's a cute bear, Akemi. What's its name?" asked Naruto

"Chamcha" answered Akemi, shyly

"Oh? That's a cute name. Is it a boy?" asked Naruto, cheerfully

Everyone watched as Naruto continue to talk to the girl. Takagi knew that Naruto was taking it carefully as well as making sure that the girl felt safe. As Naruto continue to reassure the girl, the media around the tower was talking about the situation.

The bomber listened to it careful, and was pleased to hear that a police officer got into the elevator. Before the bomber activated his bomb, the news reporter was shocked to hear and said "What? The one that went in was a teenager? No way…" That stopped the bomber from pushing the button.

After talking with the girl and making sure to take the fear factor off, Naruto said "Really, well Okaa-san is waiting for you outside, do you want to go?" which the girl happily nodded. Once Naruto got the girl to Takagi, he handed her over to her mother, which they shared a warmful hug of happiness. Naruto and Takagi were glad to see this since they made sure that she was safe.

"Now let's get you out of there, even though it's going to be a tight squeeze." Said Takagi

"Yeah" replied Naruto

Before they could do that, the bomber set off his bomb, which destroyed the elevators cables. As the elevator started to fall, Naruto braced himself, while Takagi jumped in when the elevator gap was big enough for a person to get in, even though it was only for a moment. After a few moment of falling, the elevator's emergency brakes activated.

Konoha High

It was 11:30 a.m. and the 1st part of the test was done, which was the mathematics. There was still 2 more parts to the test left. As everyone was taking their break, Hinata was thinking about something. She was then brought out of thought, when Ino and Sakura tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, how was the 1st part for you 2 girls?" asked Ino

"It went well for me." Answered Sakura

"Same here, those tips that Naruto-kun gave us really helped out." Said Hinata

"Glad to hear it went well for you two, but for me it was just sad, even with the tutoring that Naruto gave me." Replied Ino

"Oh don't worry Ino, you do fine on the next part." Said Sakura

"Yeah, but unlike you, Hinata and I have supports with us." Said Ino

"Hm… what do you mean Ino-san?" asked Hinata

"Don't try and pretend like I didn't notice. You were looking at Naruto's desk some of the time during the test." Said Ino, which she then pretended to be a girl that needed to be saved

Hinata blushed as she thought about Naruto, which Ino and Sakura notice it. Hinata quickly changed the subject to the news about the bomber that was out in the city right now. As she talked about this, she had no idea how troubling it is right now.

Till Next Ch


	24. A Hearts Wish

Sorry for being so late, just was inspired, but here is the new chapter.

Last time, Naruto and Inspector Takagi were in Tokyo tower helping a little girl as well as investigating a possible bomb threat. Soon after rescuing the girl, the bomber activated his bomb while Naruto was still inside it. Takagi also jumped into the elevator where they were now trapped inside the elevator.

Outside Tokyo Tower

Inspector Satou was right now leaning on her car, which was parked next to Naruto and Takagi's vehicles. She was currently talking with Takagi, on her cell, about not obeying orders as well as how he and Naruto got stuck in the elevator.

Currently, Naruto was checking the elevator, while Takagi gave Satou a brief explanation on their situation. When it came time to check the roof, Naruto was on top of Takagi to check the roof door, if there was a trap since Naruto also took some training on detecting traps. Naruto got his special sun glasses to see in the dark.

Naruto gently lifted the roof emergency opening to make sure not to be to rough. He then lifted himself to the roof, swiftly and gently. As he lifted himself to the roof, he quickly checked the area, with his glasses that has special night vision. Once he looked around, he found what he was afraid of finding on the roof.

As Naruto was on the roof, Takagi was talking with Satou.

"And so, do you know exactly where you are?" asked Satou

"Well, probably… Since the emergency clamps kicked in when the wires snapped…I'd guess that we're half way down the tower from the main observation deck." Answered Takagi

"Is that right?" said Satou

"Looks like all we can do is wait on the roof for the rescue team." Said Takagi

Before Satou can say anything, Naruto yelled out in panic and said "Don't! If you get on the roof, you'll set off the mercury lever!"

When Takagi repeated the words "Mercury lever" on the phone, Satou was stunned, while Takagi was just surprise. Satou knew what a mercury lever is, while Takagi didn't know about it, which he asked Naruto.

Naruto explained on what a mercury lever does as well as their situation on it, which Takagi was now nervous about it. (see detective conan episode 304 part 7 4:04 to 6:15)

Takagi thought on what to do, but Naruto said that they had no choice but for him to disarm the bomb, with some equipment that the bomb squad can bring to them.

As Naruto and Takagi waited for the equipment to help defuse the bomb, the police outside the tower were busy getting people to evacute as quickly as possible. Daisuke and the others were worried about Naruto and Takagi, that they refuse to leave, but Satou informed them that they have to since she said that them being here might distract Naruto since he is probably thinking of their, but also others people safety.

They were adament about leaving, but quickly agreed that Naruto would want them to be safe 1st. While the ground troop was busy helping out people, in HQ, Satoushi was seeing the news and listening on the police radio about Naruto defusing the bomb.

Mcguire looked at Satoushi face which was filled with concern, seeing and hearing the news about Naruto and Takagi about the bomb.

"Don't worry Satoushi… They would be alright… After all, Naruto is up there, so it would be fine." Said Mcguire

"Yeah… you're right." Answered Satoushi, but then thought with a serious look "_Just like three years ago, but only if they don't listen to the voice of the demon._"

After waiting a few moments, Naruto was able to get the equipment he needed to disarm the bomb. Once they got it, they started to work on disabling the bomb. Takagi was nervous since the lights were off and about making a mistake on the bomb. Naruto reassured him to just forget about it, since if he is able to calmly take care of it.

After gaining his composure, Takagi went on to instruct Naruto on what to do, which he was doing it pretty quickly, but also very careful. While Takagi was telling him on how to cut it, Naruto couldn't help but think about the riddle.

"_If I cut the short-circuit… this one_…" thought Naruto, while using his sunglasses special nightflashlight in cutting another wire.

"_Oops, it's taking power. That was close. Well, then, I'll just put a plastic stopper in this gap… Stopper?_" which Naruto started to think about the riddle even more

"_Come to think of it, the code said, "Even if you prepare a good stopper, it won't help you." Being good would mean having good ERA."_ Thought Naruto as he continues to cut another wire "_But why the major leaguer? This is Japan: he could just have written pro baseball player._

At that moment, Naruto was able to see the pattern in the riddles as he thought about it more. "_Wait! Extra Innings. ERA. Flip around… no turn it around. Major Leaguer._" Which he finally knew what the riddle was, which shocked him to his core. As he tried to figure out on where the 2nd bomb is since they only have less then 3 hours left, he couldn't figure it out on how to find it. At this moment, something happened to change everything for not only him but Takagi as well.

As Naruto was stunned about the new event, Takagi continue to instruct Naruto on to disarm the bomb. Just then, Takagi heard Naruto calling for him. Takagi asked on what's wrong, which made him not only scared, but upset at the same time.

Konoha High

As the students were doing their 2nd test of the National Mock exam, Sakura and Ino were distracted by the passing news helicopter. When Hinata overheard this, she was worried since the news earlier told about a lose bomber.

They were quickly brought back to their test, when Kakashi-sensei told them to get back to work.

Outside Tokyo Tower

The bomb squad just heard, Takagi said that they couldn't finish the disarming the bomb. Satou quickly took control and told him on what to cut. But she was shocked on what Takagi said.

"To the brave policeman: This is a prize for your courage. A hint about the location of the much bigger, game ending, firework… will be displayed 3 seconds before the explosion. Good Luck."

Takagi explained that Naruto just read the message that the bomb screen just displayed. He explained that to prevent more deaths, Naruto would have to read the hint, while Takagi text messages it to her. Althought, he wishes that Naruto would not be here, but they had no choice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the bomber

As the bomber watched in enjoyment, he felt a little sorry for the kid, but was pleased to know that he would get even with the police like this since if the kid dies, or the public area is destroyed by the 2nd bomb, he would have his revenge on the police. He immediately went to the 2nd location where the 2nd bomb is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Naruto

Naruto moved his body gently to the open door to the elevator to talk to Takagi better. Naruto had just explained on the riddle to Takagi, which Takagi was impressed about it. Naruto told him to keep quiet since he does want the bomber to hear it.

"You know there are over 400 places in Tokyo like that." whisperedTakagi

"Yeah, 1st of all, searching them all and locating the bomb without the bomber noticing is impossible. And if we tried to evacute the people from all 400… no 200, places at once... knowing the bomber's character, he would push the detonation switch. Therefore, the only way to ensure the safety of everyone is…" stated Naruto

"… To look at the hint, do a pinpoint search at the right place, and locate the bomb. Just like detective Matsuda did. Right?" finishing Naruto's statementTakagi said

"Yeah… And she might be there. I can't let her die." Said Naruto

Naruto then talked about on how he at least felt a woman touch feels like next to his, as a joke, which Takagi was kinda happy and jealous about it.

"Say Naruto-kun. Tell me one more thing. W-Why did you put your life into this kind of risk?" asked Takagi with curiousity, since he was curious on Naruto's reason for detective work.

"Oh, well if you want to know… Then I'll tell you… In the next world." Answered a smiling Naruto

While Naruto and Takagi made their own peace, Daisuke was keeping Riku and Risa from running back to the Touto tower (proper name). They argued that they want to go back, but Daisuke was using everything to keep them from going back.

At Police HQ

Mcguire and the other police just watched in horror as the tower was ready to explode. Satoushi just watched with a serious look and thought "_They've heard it. The whispers of the demon just like 3 years ago._"

With Naruto

Naruto got back to position and was ready to read the hint to Takagi, who written down all of Naruto's reasoning and waited for the hint to deliver through text.

"Here is comes. The 1st Character is… the alphabet characters: A…I…L…G…"

As Naruto said it, Satou tried to get through to help them, but all she could do is scream no, as she imagined the grim reaper at the tower, ready to take Takagi and Naruto to the next life.

As Naruto read the hint, he figure out where the bomb was. He thought "_Get away! Get away! Get out, Hinata!_"

At that momet, when Naruto yelled out to Hinata through his mind to leave, Hinata could have sworn she heard Naruto calling to her, which made her stop taking the test and look outside the wind into the sky and thought about Naruto.

"Hinata" whispered Naruto

Outside Tokyo Tower

Everyone was, nervously, waiting outside to see the explosion of Tokyo tower.

With Takagi

Takagi was quickly asking Naruto for the rest of the hint, but was then surprised when Naruto jumped down and landed near Takagi. Takagi stumbled back and was worried about the bomb exploding since of the motion. But he was then surprised when there was no explosion. He wondered on what happen, which he then asked Naruto on what he did.

"I personally prefer not to die like this, so I cut the wires. There was no way we can find the 2nd bomb with just AILG." Said Naruto

"Well, it's too late to help that. Let's call a rescue team and get out of here." Stated Naruto

The bomber listened in to the conversation that Naruto and Takagi were having. He couldn't help but be happy about the situation.

Outside, the media was explaining the bomb situation, were the public right now were cheering about on how the bomb was stopped and that Naruto and Takagi were safe.

Naruto was now in front of cameras, since the media wanted an interview with him. Some of them even knew that he was the teenage boy that stopped the bombing from the center tower building a few months ago.

"Was it scary?" asked one news reporter

"Yes… of course it was scary, but I stayed calm and listened to the police detective instructions." Answered Naruto

As Naruto was talking to the media, several people were watching the news with their own reactions. The Hyuga family was 1st shocked since Naruto was being interviewed, but then turned to a scowl since now Naruto is getting more attention for the Namikaze family since he was the heir.

Jiraya watched and was relief to know that Naruto was safe, but also upset that Naruto put himself into that situation. But it then turned into humor, since Naruto acted like Minato and Kushina when they were young.

Tsunade was in her office, with Shizune, and was just as relieved. She reminded herself that she was going to talk to Naruto this Christmas Eve about putting himself in situations like that and skipping the mock exam for this, but was happy to know that he was safe.

Naruto cut the media interview to talk with Daisuke and his friends that he was alright. He then got a phone call from Satoushi.

While Naruto was talking with Satoushi, Takagi went to Satou. She was glad that Takagi was safe, but then focus on finding the bomb, which they only has 2 ½ hours to find. Just before she was going to leave, Takagi stopped her and whispered something in her ear. She was surprised about what Takagi said and asked if he was right. Takagi nodded to answer her.

"_You were right to stop it. After all, to lose your life for the sake of strangers is ridiculous_." Said Satoushi through the cell

"Yeah, you're right… I'm sure the bomber thinks that too." Said Naruto with a smirk, which cause Satoushi to wonder what he was saying right now.

Konoha High

Right now, it was near 2:00 in the afternoon. Everyone in class was now taking a break since they just finished another portion of the Mock Exam.

Currently, Hinata was looking out the window and thinking about something. Ino and Sakura notice it and asked her what is wrong. Hinata told them about the trucks that were coming and going. Ino explained that the trucks are being used to bring the ping-pong tables for the regional tournament that is being held in their school.

As they continue to talk, they were being watched by the bomber that was looking at them through his binoculars, who was at a walking bridge over the street. He was glad to know that his bombs weren't found yet and counted down with his watch on the explosion that was going to happen. When it reached 0, nothing happened. He then tried to remote detonated, but was shocked to know that the phone was ringing right next to him, along with being surrounded by dozens of police detectives.

Inspector Mcguire told the bomber that the bomb squad already deactivated the bombs secretly so that he wouldn't know. The Bomber was shocked about it.

"Hmm? Your face is asking me "But how on earth did you know where they were?" said Mcguire

Mcguire explained that in the bombers riddle, there were several sentences that explained it. Mcguire explained that a major leaguer means a key word in English. A good stopper is someone with ERA. Enchousin in English is Extra Inning Game. Earned Runs Average is ERA. Take away ERA from Extra is XT. XT when turned around represents the Kanji symbol for school.

"Then there is the hint from the bombs panel, "AILG." It was beginning portion in Italian word "Foglia" in reverse. When you flip it around properly, it say "Leaf" in English, while in Japan is means "Konoha". There is an elementary, middle and high school named Konoha. But only one that would have lots of students during winter vacation would be Konoha high, because of their mock exams. Now, because you were careless and came to this conspicuous place and were looking straight at Konoha high, you lose." Finishing up Mcguire

With that, the bomber tried to flee by jumping on top a moving bus.

(Just look at DC 304 part 9 to see the chase and stuff)

Late Afternoon

It was 5:00 p.m. and the sun was just starting to set. The national mock exam was finished. As students start making their way to leave the school and enjoy their winter vacation, a lot of students notice that Tsunade and Shizune quickly left the school in Tsunade's car.

Hinata was one of many to wonder on why their principle left in such hurry. As Hinata walked along with her friends Ino and Sakura, Sasuke came with his group. Ino greeted Sai and asked how the Mock test was for him. As Ino and Sai talked, Sasuke went to talk with Hinata and Sakura.

Sasuke started to talk about the test and asked how she did, which she said that she did fine thanks to Naruto help. Sakura butt in the conversation and tried to talk to Sasuke, who only talked a bit to her, then turned his attention to Hinata.

"You say that the dobe actually helped with your preparation for this exam. Hpmh, that's laughable. If you really wanted to do well on a test, you should have just come to me since I could have helped you tutor." Said Sasuke

Hinata didn't like it that Sasuke called Naruto a dobe, plus all of Naruto's hints and study methods helped her out during the test. Before, Hinata could reply to Sasuke's word, someone else said something to him.

"Oh… and coming from a guy who goes to high school. Jeez, I wonder who Hinata would pick, a high school student who is smart or a college genius student who actually passed high school already."

They turned to look at Shikamaru and his group walking towards them. As they made it to them, Shikamaru looked at Sasuke with a calculating eye and thinking on why Sasuke was trying to get to Hinata. He decided to drop it since it looks like Sasuke was not winning Hinata over.

Shino went up to Hinata and asked "You want to go the coffee shop that we went to study. I'm pretty sure that Naruto would be there by now and we can ask on why he skipped the test." Which Hinata nod in agreement

"Yeah, I also wanted to go to… I got thank Naruto on tutoring me since I did a whole lot better then last year." Said Kiba

Chouji agree as well, not mention Ino since she found it easier thanks to Naruto's tutoring and hints.

The sun has already setting as they walked to the coffee shop, they passed an electronics store, which Ino spotted Naruto's face on the T.V. Everyone paid attention to it as it spoke about the bomb threat and that Naruto was the one who not only help a little girl out of a trapped elevator, but also the one who disarmed the bomb that would have destroyed Touto Tower.

They quickly went to the coffee shop, where Naruto was sitting outside the coffee shop, perfectly relax. Next to him were his godfather Jiraya, their principle Tsunade and Shizune, along with Daisuke and his friends. They were talking to him, while spectators came and congratulated him on helping save the day.

They quickly made their way towards him, which they shouted at him on what happened.

Naruto sigh "Lets just say… I got into an explosive situation and leave it at that."

They were kinda wondering about that, but Jiraya couldn't help but laugh at that statement, since it was true. He then spoke to Naruto with amusement and curiosity.

"But you know. I'm surprised that you were able to stop it. You probably had less than 3 seconds to cut the cord."

"From the start I had the pliers there ready, intending to cut it when I understood the hint. I couldn't let the detective die." Replied Naruto

"But it was very impressive, figuring out that the word was "Foglia" with only AILG." Said Riku, which Risa also agreed in excitement

"Of course, I would figure it out." Stated Naruto "Because-" he suddenly stopped and looked at the people who were paying attention.

"Just because..." Finishing up, which everyone just clumsily falls down

"_Because in my heart I kept hoping that it wouldn't be there._" Thought Naruto while smiling, as he looked up at the sky, since it was a quiet night right now, and imagined Hinata's face.

Till Next Ch


	25. Vacation Time

These next few chapters are going to be very detail, but just stick with it.

It was Thursday morning right now. The sun was up and shining, the wind was blowing gently, and the beach sand was nice and warm.

Currently, Naruto was now in his hotel room in Sydney, Australia. It is December 26, 11:00 a.m. He and his friends have come to Australia in an early flight that morning. They left Japan at 6 a.m. and made it to Australia at 10a.m. As he enjoyed the nice scenery from his hotel room, he decided to get ready.

Afternoon

It was mid-afternoon, and Naruto was now at the beach admiring its beauty. As he was standing on the beach, near the beach's beach shack, he couldn't help but look at the surf since right now it was 7ft, clear glass, even if the beach was full of people.

Next to Naruto, were Shin Asuka and Heji Hattori. As quickly as they looked at the surf, they quickly went to the changing room that was near the beach shack. Once done, they came out. Naruto was wearing orange Boardshorts with black patterns on the side. Shin wore a black swimtrunks. Heiji was wearing blue swimtrunks with white stripes on the side. Along with that, they were all wearing a plain white tank shirt with cut-off sleeves.

Once they were done changing, they got themselves a nice spot for them that was midway from the ocean to the beach shack, but close to the volleyball court. They set up the place with 3 large umbrellas that covered 4 seats and 2 layed out towels.

Once it was set, they were ready to hit the surf once the girls had come out of the changing room. As they waited, they took of their shirts, which caused a lot of girls to drool while the men glared with jealousy. Heiji Hattori (samebody as in Detective Conan). Shin Asuka had a little more tone in his body sized. Finally, the money winner was Naruto since he had an amazing body. The girls had a look of lust since they can see every detail on his body from the 6 pack to the well tone chest.

After waiting for about 5 minutes, they heard the girls calling out to them. When they turned, they each had they're own type of expression on their face. Hattori face was like, stunned and surprise, but also blushing. Shin had wide eyes with his mouth shut and blushing. Naruto had a more normal look, with just a bit of wide eye.

When the girls made it towards the guys, the men in the beach were like admiring, drooling, envious, and jealous and hypnotize by them.

Lunamaria Hawke (Shin's girlfriend) was wearing a pink 2 piece string bikini with red line highlighted all over the edge. The string bikini was tide up in 4 places. The top was tide around her and back that hold up her C-cup chest. The bottom was tide both her sides. The bikini matched her short dark red hair and violet eyes.

Shiho was wearing a 2 piece black bikini. The top was tide in the center of her back; since the strings for the top went from her shoulders to her back that was tide to together from her sides. This covered her D-cup pretty well. The bottom was a slip on, that was tight and fitted pretty well. In all it matched her creamy ivory skin well and her short red brunette hair.

Kazuha (Hattori's girlfriend) wore a 2 piece zebra pattern bikini (detective conan episode 219).

Yugito wore a 2 piece suit. She wore a sleeveless purple black rash guard and a female black short that had a pocket on the right side. Even though her swimsuit mostly covered her up, it did give her a sport look, which still showed off her C to D-cup chest especially with her long blond hair and cat like eyes.

Finally, Samui was a wearing a black Skye so soft halter monokini suit. Even if it was a one-piece; it still showed off her hourglass body and 106 chest size. The front had an opening that started between her busts to above her bellybutton. The swimsuit showed her sides, hips and waist. It was tide at that back of her neck and center of her bare back.

When they arrived, they saw how the boys reacted and thought that they hit the mark.

"Soooo… boooyyysss… how do we look? Do we look good?" asked Kazuha

Hattori and Shin just nodded their heads since they were speechless on how the girls look.

"You girls look great." Answered Naruto with a smile

The girls were glad to know that they made the impact that they wanted. Once the shock wore from the girls arrival had settle down, they started to do enjoy their vacation. Shin put suntan lotion on Luna, the same with Heiji with Kazuna. Naruto put suntan lotion on Samui and Shiho, while Yugito put sunscreen on her arms and legs, since it was the only thing exposed. As they were putting on the sun block and sun tan lotion, the men around them, who didn't have girlfriend, just glared with jealousy.

Once the guys were done, the girls took their turn on the guys. Luna and Kazuha put sun block on both their boyfriends with delight, which the single ladies around them just glared. The big upset for the women around them was with Naruto. Shiho was the one who put the sun block on Naruto, since Samui went and lay down on the beach lounge chair to get some sun.

Naruto just sit down on one of the lounge chair, and Shiho got the sun block ready. Shiho 1st started on his back. Once the back was done, she was ready to start on his chest. Shiho saw the looks around the crowd of people that were paying attention. Shiho seductively played with the men around her and give the women around them something that they can't touch. Shiho slowly rubbed the sun block on his chest from behind, like she was giving him a hug. She rubbed her breasts on his back, while she rubbed sun block on his firm chest and then his rock hard abs. As she was doing this, Naruto felt Shiho chest rubbing on his back and wondered on why she was putting sun block like this, even though he didn't mind. After that, Naruto finished it up, by putting sun block on 1st his legs then his arms.

The girls around were completely jealous on how Shiho put on the sun block on Naruto.

Once she was done with his chiseled body and his arms, Naruto place the rest of the sun block on his legs.

Once everyone had on the sun block or sun tan lotion, they went off on what they wanted to do. Luna, Samui, and Shiho decided to relax on the lounge chair and work on their tan. The guys and Yugito decided to do some surfing.

While Luna, Samui and Shiho relaxed, they were approached by some single men. Luna told them that she already has a boyfriend, while Samui and Shiho told them that they aren't interested in weak men, even though some of them were strong looking like Naruto.

The Hattori, Shin, and Yugito were having fun with the waves; it was Naruto who made it more exciting since he does the more amazing surfing stunts.

It's been an hour and half since they started surfing the big waves. As everyone was enjoying themselves, they saw Luna signaling them to come back to shore, immediately. There was a problem that need she needed help.

Samui and Shiho were enjoying the relaxation and the sun on their skins. That was until some guys came towards them. Average guys they can handle, but cocky guys who think their all that is another problem.

Samui and Shiho were now arguing with them.

"Hey cuties, how about you 2 hang out with me and my friends?" Asked one

"Sorry boys, but we only date men, not jerks." Said Samui

"Now that was something. I never met a lady yet who has turned me down before." Said guy one

"There is always the 1st time, now how about you beat it and leave us alone." Said Shiho

Before Samui and Shiho could go back to their relaxation, the guy grabbed Samui's hand. Samui tried to pull herself free, but the guy was stronger than her. Now, Samui has an hourglass body, but she also strong since she not only drives cars, but also helps customize them along with working out at the gym below her apartment. But the guy is a well-build man, along with his 2 other friends.

He was a 6'4 tall man. He had black hair and eyes, along with being tan. He had a body that looks like he should be body-building competitions. He had a body that look like Militia from American Gladiators or Mason from the WWE. His 2 friends were the same like him but different looks.

After Samui tried to free herself, with Shiho's help, from the man she stops and looks at him with disgust look.

"Look here you bastard… let go of me or I'm going to kick you ass." Said Samui

"My, aren't you a feisty one? I like that about you. Now be a good girl and come be at my side. Of course, we would bring your cute friend along since it would be more fun, right?" said the guy, while still holding on to Samui

Shiho was about to object, but one of the other men got her wrist which she wince in pain a bit, since it was a tight grip. They were about to drag both Samui and Shiho with them, but was stopped by a voice.

"I believe these 2 ladies don't want to go with you. If I were you, I let them go."

They turned around to see Naruto, along with Shin and Heiji right along side him. Naruto was looking serious at the leader, while Shin and Heiji watched the guy's friends.

Now, physically speaking, even though he has some bulk, he was still half in size in the muscle department, while Heiji and Shin were a bit below him, but still showed muscle.

"Beat it kid… why don't you go somewhere else before you get hurt." Said leader

"Sorry, can do that. I have a thing about bullies as well as hurting girls… so it looks like you have to deal with it." Stated Naruto

"Just beat you brats, before you get yourself in a situation that you're going to regret." Said 2nd guy

"We'll leave, as soon as you let the girls go." Said Heiji

Before the muscle freaks can say something, Shin said "Let them go or… all your friends and relatives are going to visit you in the traumaunit." With angry tone

"You guys got guts, but you should know at time when to back down… like now." Said the leader, while signaling his friends to get rid of them

Both body-builders went at Naruto and the guys. They both tried to hit Shin and Heiji with right and left hooks, but they both dodge pretty easily. When they dodge, they quickly step forward to the men's backside, where they started their counter attack.

Shin waited when the one of the men, tried to elbow him with the same punch that tried to hit him. This time Shin caught him with both hands. He then forcefully flipped him over and landed his opponent on his back. Shin then went on his the guy's back while putting his opponent on the arm lock and threaten to snap and/or break the arm off, while continue to put painful pressure on it.

When Heiji dodge the punch, he quickly got ready for a counter attack. Heiji grabbed an open umbrella and closed it and used it as a kendo stick. His opponent tried another to throw another punch, but Heiji used the umbrella's blunt end as a blunt weapon and hit him on the ribs. This caused his opponent to stop moving and breathing for a moment, which he used this moment to continue his attack. His used the blunt side and hit his opponent on the back. He then used it to make his opponent trip to the sandy floor, face 1st. He then got on top of it and used the umbrella as a choke hold, but enough to keep him down.

When the leader saw what happened to his friends, he pushed Samui down to the floor. She yelp when she landed on the sand, which made Naruto start getting mad. The leader was about to go after them, but was stopped when Naruto walked right towards him. The guy took this opportunity to attack, but Naruto block his attack by redirected away from his face with his right hand. When he did that, Naruto used his left hand to attack the leader's open side. Naruto used a knife hand to stick it on the leader's right ribs and hook it. This caused a lot of pain to him, which he then tried to hammer Naruto with his left hand. Naruto retrieved his left hand and dodge the attack. Naruto then caught the arm and brought the arm down to jump over it. Once he jumped, Naruto spun his body around the arm and backkick the leaders face. The leader was pushed back and dropped to the sand, while Naruto landed on his feet.

The leader looked around him once he got his face off the sand. The people around him were looking in aw, as they saw a young man beating a guy who was twice as big as him with ease. He rubbed his face with his hand to relieve some of the pain he got, but didn't relieve the anger that he was going to unleash.

Once he got up he thought "_I'm going to beat him to a blood pulp for embarrassing me. That fucking brat._" With much anger

He quickly turned around, ready to beat Naruto to death, but once he turned around, he walked himself to Naruto's R.K.O.

When Naruto landed he saw how the guy reacted when he kicked him. He knew that he has to put him down now, or things are going to be more of a problem, especially if the police some how comes around. Naruto quickly went near the leader and got into position. Once the leader turned, Naruto took him down immediately with his R.K.O.

Right now, Naruto was standing above the leader, who head was at the sand. Heiji and Shin let go of the other 2, who were in agony in pain.

"Alright… you 2 get your friend out of here or we'll beat you just like he beat him." Said Heiji

Both men got their leader's body from the sand and carried him away with them. Everyone in the crowd was amazed on how Naruto and the guys beat the muscle guys. Luna and Kazuha quickly went to their boyfriends and checked to see if they were alright, which they were. Yugito checked on Shiho, since her wrist was kinda bruised by the one of the men. Naruto went and checked on Samui, who by now was standing and checking her wrist for any bruise.

"Samui… you ok?" asked a concerned Naruto

"I'm alright… the guy didn't grip that hard. I guess he wanted me to be unharmed for him to show around." Answered Samui

Naruto was relieved to know that Samui was alright. As he looked at her, he saw that her neck tie, that held her top was about to unwrap and fall. Naruto quickly went in front of Samui and embrace her. She was surprised by this.

"Um… Samui, your top was about to fall off." Said Naruto

She quickly notices that her top tie was unwrapped. Samui, right now, was grateful to Naruto, since she looked around and the men around her were hoping to see top fall to see her well develop chest.

Naruto grabbed the string for Samui's top and quickly put it back behind her. He quickly then moved behind her and tied it for her, nice and tight. Once it was done, everything went back to normal.

Late Afternoon

The sun was starting to set, which by this time, everyone started to head home. Naruto and the group were still enjoying themselves.

After the incident with the muscle freaks, they went back to their normal activity. Everyone played a couple of games of volleyball, which a lot of men looked at them, since the girls were playing to. They, mostly, payed attention to Luna, Samui and Shiho, since they wore the most revealing swimsuit, especially Samui cause of her chest.

Once they finished their 3rd round of volleyball, they took a break and had a snack from the beach shack that was nearby. Once they rested and enjoyed their little snack, Naruto and guys went back to surfing. Yugito also followed since she was just as much as a surfer as the guys.

Right now, the guys knew that the day was finishing up, so they decided to take 2 more waves and head for shore. Once they got their waves, they made it to shore which Luna, Samui and Shiho waited for them.

"Nice moves you guys. How about we go back to the hotel and get ready for some dinner." Suggested Luna

They all nodded since it was a good idea. But before they could go, Shiho said something else.

"Hey… I overheard some of the locals talking about a party at a nearby pier. Why don't we go their, since it would be fun to hang around somewhere, alright?"

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea. But of course, we can't stay for too long since we all agreed to do some scubadiving tomorrow morning near the coral reef." Stated Heiji

Everyone agreed and left the beach.

Till next ch


	26. Naruto's Samui's Night

Last time, Naruto and the group had their fun at the beach, even with the moron that ruined some of it, they still had a good time. Right now, all of them are getting ready for a party.

Hotel

Naruto was right now, sitting at a reserved table at the Hotel's restaurant. It was currently 7:00 p.m. at night. Naruto had a reservation made for this time. He came in early to make sure that his group doesn't lose their table, which was a round table outside on the balcony on the 4th floor.

Naruto was wore some fancy, yet casual clothing. He wore dark blue pants with a black belt and black shoes. He wore a white collar shirt that was button all the way up. Over it the collar shirt, he wore a dark blue kaidens jacket which was open to show his collar shirt along with his green crystal necklace.

After waiting about 15 minutes, his friends came down to dinner. The 1st to arrive was Heiji and Kazuma. Heiji was wearing something similar to Naruto, except the color was light brown. Kazuha wore something more fancy, yet casual. Kazuha wore a wide strap eyelet sundress w/ tie-black along with white soft spot leather sandals. She kept her hair in a ponytail. Along that she wore nice earrings along with touch of light make-up to give her a natural but fancy look.

Next to come to the dinner table was Shin and Luna. Shin wore the same thing as Naruto and Heiji, except in black. Luna wore a black skirt with a white belt that was knee length. Along with that, her top was a red Liz Claiborne Solid Polo w/ buttons. She wore a metal ying yang pendant around her neck. She wore also leather sandals, but it was black color.

Finally, Samui, Shiho and Yugito came to the dinner table. Samui was wearing a blue bisou double-V belted dress w/ pockets along with black heals.

Shiho wore bisou white Bermuda shorts. Along with the shorts, she wore a Liz Claiborne printed splintneck shirt. She wore also more white leather sandals.

Yugito was wearing black Worthington sailor pocket pants while wearing a white belt and clarks Bermuda julep leather wedge sandals. She wore a purple St. John's bay short sleeve poplin shirt. Along with that, she had her hair braided to give it a more special occasion look.

Once they arrived, everyone had dinners which were the local treats. While dining, they talked about what have been going on with their lives. Even though Naruto lives with Samui and Yugito, they all have different scheduling, so they sometimes don't see each other outside of their drifting and school lives. But at times when they do get together, they have fun.

Heiji and Kazuha talked about what has been happening in Osaka, as well as their families that have been going on. Shin and Luna were excited since their grades have improved that they were going to be transferring to Konoha High for their freshman year, while Naruto would be in his senior year, while becoming a junior in college.

Once things started to whine down, Heiji suggested going to the party that was at a peer that they heard earlier. Everyone agreed, but Naruto and Samui didn't. Shin asked Naruto on why, which he said that he wanted to rest more for their scuba diving trip tomorrow. The guys accepted the answer, as well as Samui since she wasn't in the mood for a party tonight.

"Alright then well leave, but Naruto." Said Heiji, while extending an open hand to him, "Let me take the 1st car, while Shin can take the 2nd."

Naruto agreed and tossed Heiji the car keys. When they arrived in Australia, Naruto had rented 2 outdoor wrangles w/ a convertible top. It was meant for them to drive around to places for them, like the beach earlier. They would be using them for their short camping trip at the outback in a few days.

Once they had settled the matter, everyone but Naruto and Samui left to go have some night time fun. After everyone left, Naruto and Samui went to their rooms.

Samui is sharing a room with the Yugito and Shiho at the 10th fl. While Naruto, had a single room to himself, since he requested it. Heiji and Kazuha shared a room, the same with Shin and Luna.

They entered an elevator together, which they were alone. At this moment, Samui decided to talk.

"Um… Naruto… thank you." Calmly said Samui

"Thanks for what?" asked Naruto

"For protecting me earlier from that meat head, even though you didn't need to since I'm pretty sure I can take him down." Said Samui

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I know that you can beat him and if not, I would still be there to help you. But the real reason why I protected you was because if you did fight, the chance that your bathing suit top would fall would highly increase. And I'm pretty sure you would like to keep your modesty from everyone, right?" smirked Naruto

Samui thanked Naruto for keeping her protected from an embarresment. As the elevator was near her floor, she looked at Naruto and couldn't help but remember the time that Naruto and she once dated each other. She remembered how they used to get close to each other. But even though they got along and slept together, they couldn't find a spark between them after a few months.

Even though their relationship now was that of friendship, they both knew that they still have feelings for each other, especially Samui since Naruto was her 1st. Now, Samui couldn't help but be turned on by Naruto actions earlier today since it showed why she once was in loved with him.

The elevator stopped at Samui's floor, which Naruto pointed it out, but Samui didn't move.

"Hey…ah Samui… this is your floor." Asked Naruto

"Um… Naruto… can I go to your room for a moment." Asked Samui, with a small blush

Naruto was a bit confused, but he didn't mind it. He agreed with Samui and quickly went to the 11th floor. Naruto led the way to his hotel room, which Samui followed him.

When they entered, Naruto room was pretty good. It had a nice room, with a single bed to fit 2 people. It had a nice bathroom that had a shower and bath that can fit a single person. It also had a wide-screen t.v., Ipod radio, a lamp on top of a cabinet and a dresser drawer. All in all, it was a nice room with a view, since it had a balcony as well, especially since it was dark and clear night sky which the moonlight shined through it.

Once he opened the door and let Samui inside 1st, he was about to get a surprise. After he closed the door to his room, he turned around and saw Samui looking at him. He saw her eyes and her eyes were looking at him. He could tell, from all the time he has been with her, that she wanted something, or to be precise wanted him.

After a moment of silence and thinking, Samui slowly went up to Naruto put her arms around his neck as she stared with her piercing eyes. She then slowly but seductively took her lips and locked them to his. Naruto was kinda surprised at 1st, but then started to embrace it.

They locked their lips for a while until they needed some air. While Samui was catching her breath, Naruto decided to ask on why she was doing this now.

"Even though I'm not complaining, why did you kiss me?" asked Naruto while catching his breath

"I just want to thank you properly… not to mention that I was really turned on by the way you beat that jackass." Truthfully said Samui

Naruto was caught off guard when Samui began to kiss him again, especially since Samui started to get more intimate with him when she moved her hands from his back to his hips to get a nice grip but then moved them near his groin.

Naruto knew that she was very much turned on, since during dinner he felt her looking at him with a look to have him. Naruto started to get really into it, since Samui was really putting the moves on him and touching him. Soon after, Naruto got turned on by Samui and decided to take her.

Naruto put his hands on her hips and picked her up. She immediately put her legs around him. He carried her to the bed and gently places her on the bed with him being on top. He gently pulled away from Samui's lips while their tongues were still interlocked with each other. He then passionately started to do gentle kisses on her jaw line down to her neck and to her sweet spot, which Samui moaned since she knew that Naruto knows where to please her. Once he started to kiss her on her sweet spot, she was starting to lose it.

Lemon Scene (18 and older: everyone else, beat it scram)

Samui was so turned on that she wanted to be in control right now. She quickly, but gently moved Naruto around to make it that she was on top. She stopped making out with him and sit on top of him, where she spread her legs across his hips and her crotch was on top of his groin, where she felt his hard on. As she sat on top of him, Naruto could see the beauty that Samui was radiating. She began to remove Naruto's clothes, by taking off his jacket and tossing it to the floor. She then unbuttons his shirt, which followed like the jacket. With the shirts removed and the room still dark but with the dim moonlight, she can still clearly see his strong chest and arms.

After Samui removed Naruto's shirt and jacket, he leaned forward and started to remove her dress. He slowly started to pull her dress over her body, while he kissed her. He paused the kissing when he lifted her dress over her head, but stopped to use the dress as a temporary blind fold. Samui was caught off guard about it, but was pleasantly surprised when Naruto started to kiss her again and down to her neck. He then pulled off the rest of her dress from her and tossed it to the floor. He took off her bra which showed her bountiful breasts in front of him. Naruto then took this time to stop for a moment, so to tease Samui a bit, but it was something that both he and Samui would enjoy.

"Hey Samui… it's a beautiful night… how about we take a bath together with candle light." Suggested Naruto

"That sounds nice." Agreed Samui

Shortly after filling the bath tub with water at a pleasant temperature, Naruto lit up a scented candle that was compliment from the hotel. Naruto took off the rest of his clothes, while Samui just slipped off her panties.

Naruto 1st lay down on the bathtub followed by Samui, who sat on him in a comfortable position. Naruto then started to kiss that back of her neck, which Samui enjoyed. He then used his hands to fondle her breasts in the water. Samui enjoyed every moment that Naruto was giving her. She then notices the thing that she would enjoy soon. Near her crotch was Naruto's 13 in cock, fully length and hard, and was ready to enter her. Samui gently put her hands on it and began to rub it under the water.

Naruto was feeling pretty good by Samui's touch. He then decided to increase the pleasure by taking his left hand from Samui's breast to her clit, which she must be aching her. Naruto began to rub and finger her pussy from the inside out.

After a few moments of touching each other in the water, Samui wanted to have Naruto inside her. She slowly lifted herself off Naruto to turn around, so she and he would be facing each other. With the candle light that the scented candle was giving off and the water on her body glisten her body to a magnificent view. Samui slowly bent down while Naruto position himself to enter her wet clit.

Once she bent down on top of him, Samui felt her inside feel so full. She moan as she let's Naruto's cock enter her slowly as well as feeling the water around her body. Once his entire cock entered her, she was completely under his control. Samui felt, with her hands, the large cock in her stomach, indicating how much of him had entered.

They started at a slow pace, where Samui just enjoyed the fact that Naruto was inside her. She places her head on his shoulder, as well as her arms, as he slowly thrust his hard cock inside her. She moaned with enjoyment as she felt Naruto hold her rear with his hand, while he kissed and sucked on her neck.

After a few minutes of slowly moving and tender pace, Naruto decided to speed it up. He began to thrust his cock in even deeper inside Samui. Samui felt him go in deeper, which she bent her head back, which exposed her breasts to Naruto. Naruto moved his right hand from Samui's rear to her back, which he then began to suck on her breasts and nibble/bite on her nipples. She enjoyed the feeling of her breast being sucked and bit, the feeling of a hard cock inside her pussy, going all the way to her womb. It was so pleasurable for her. A few more moments, Samui had her orgasm in the water. Her body shivered in pleasure as she moaned from her release.

Naruto felt Samui's pussy tighten up when she came. Naruto settled down for a moment, to allow Samui get back some feeling in her body after having her orgasm. Samui just laid her head on his shoulder and her arms around his neck, while she rest and catching her breath. Naruto couldn't help but admire the innocents that Samui was giving off.

Naruto gently started to move his hands up and down Samui's back and hips while his hard cock was still inside her. This comforts Samui very well since her clit still had Naruto's cock. Samui couldn't help but smile the way Naruto made her feel.

"Say Samui… how about we really let go and enjoy the rest of the night in bed." Said Naruto while he continue to touch her sensitively

Samui nodded in agreement. Once they got out of the tub, and Samui led Naruto to the bed, they went at it.

Naruto sat down on the bed, while Samui knee down and started to suck on his cock. Naruto couldn't help but enjoy the way Samui sucked him. She sucked and licked him like a child that had a lollipop.

After a few minutes of oral sex, Samui decided to give Naruto a more pleasurable experience. She stopped sucking, which Naruto look down to see Samui putting his cock between her luscious breasts. She then gave him a good tit fuck while sucking his cock's head with her mouth. Naruto enjoyed on what Samui was doing, so he decided to help tease her a bit. He grabbed her nipples and pinched them. Samui moaned in pleasure with her mouth full of cock. Samui could feel her pussy getting wet from all the stimulating that she and he were doing.

Naruto decided to give Samui a more pleasurable way to tit fuck. He stopped her for a moment and laid himself on his back. He then position Samui, so that her pussy was above him, while his cock was in front of her. They did a 69 which they both enjoyed.

After minutes of tasting each other, Naruto and Samui decided to really enjoy each other. Naruto put Samui on the bottom while he was on Top. Naruto position himself, while Samui was ready to embrace the sexual pleasure that was about to begin again.

Naruto thrust his member inside Samui's pussy, which she shivered in delight. Naruto quicken the pace a lot faster then they were in the bathtub. As Naruto thrust his member hard and deep, Samui put her arms around Naruto's back and crossed her legs to keep Naruto close to her. She moans as Naruto continue to penetrate her with in a fast beat. Naruto held Samui by her rear to get a better way to fuck. Samui clawed her hand to Naruto's back, which kinda irritated him, but he didn't mind.

After about 5 minutes, he decided to change the position. He bent up on his knees and lifted Samui's clit as well. Samui couldn't hold on to his back or neck, so she let go and grabbed the bed sheets that were under her. Naruto fucked her, while Samui saw her pussy being penetrated by his thick cock. She moaned and yelps when she saw her pussy like this. Her breasts bounce up and down from her pussy being pounded. She smiled at the fact that Naruto was dominating her with such vigorous action.

For minutes, Samui was yelping in pleasure as tears of joy came from eyes as she smiled at Naruto. Naruto then brought Samui's legs to his forearms, then lifted Samui from her back and hold her next to him while he continues to having his way with her. Samui crossed her arms around his as her body was bent so that her legs would be on his shoulders while she held on to his neck, allowing Naruto to go even deeper into her womb.

After a few minutes of this, Naruto was getting tired penetrating. Samui could see, so she decided to take over for now. Samui let go of Naruto's neck, indicating to Naruto to stop. Samui then moved Naruto to lay him on his back, which she then got herself on top. She looked at him with seductive eyes and grinned at him.

"How about I take over for right now… after all, having fun together means that the other half should do the work as well, right?" Samui said while gasping for air.

Naruto nodded in agreement, which he laid down in comfort. Samui position herself to let Naruto's cock to penetrate her again. Samui teased Naruto, by sliding his cock against her clit and ass, making him ache. Once she had enough teasing with him, she guided his cock inside her pussy, which she moaned about it. She bounced up an down on him, while her back was arching. Naruto took this time to fondle her breasts and make her really enjoy it. Samui was already close to her 2nd orgasm, while Naruto was close his 1st.

She continues to move up and down, grinding her hips into his cock. After a few minutes of more moments, they both had their orgasms. Naruto stopped fondling her breast and grabbed Samui's hips when he came. He came so hard into Samui's womb, which globs of his cum came out of her pussy. Samui screamed in pleasure as she felt Naruto's cum inside her womb. She shivered in delights as she came.

After she came, she fell on top of him, resting and catching her breath.

"That was one of the best times we had together." Said Samui as she breathed heavily

As she said it, she felt their love juices inside her body leaking out of her clit, while Naruto's hard cock was still inside her gushing what ever cum it still had, but still hard.

"Yeah, but… you do know … that … we have… all night together… right?" Naruto said as he held Samui while breathing hard into her, softly.

Samui only smiled at Naruto said. The rest of the night was filled with moans and grunts until the early morning.

Till next Ch

Alright for future reference, I'm fashionably challenged since I'm not to good in knowing what clothes to wear except wearing jeans and plain t-shirt thing going on. But in anything I say I made their clothing pretty good. Also, I hope you enjoyed the lemon scene on this one.


	27. Boat Trip

Last time, Naruto and Samui spend the night together, while the others had fun at a peer. While they had fun, Naruto and Samui had adult fun with each other for the rest of the night.

Early Morning

It was 7 in the morning, where the sun was still rising in the horizon. At this time, most people would still be asleep, while others that work or do whatever they do in the early morning. In one particular room, there were 2 people sleeping with each other. One was asleep, while the other had just woke up.

These 2 were Naruto and Samui. They were both sleeping in the nude, but was covered with the bed sheet. Naruto held Samui with his left arm around her back, while his right was behind his head as he watched Samui sleep peacefully. Samui slept on Naruto's chest, with her arms around his body. As she slept, she was smiling since still dripping from her pussy was Naruto's cum.

While Naruto waited for Samui to wake up, he began to think about some things about last night. 1st was why he was more dominate then he ever was before? 2nd is during sex with Samui, why did he felt like he was having sex with Hinata, instead of Samui?

Flashback

_ Naruto and Samui were near the window that led to the terrace, enjoying the moon light sky as Naruto continues to pound Samui. He was lucky that the terrace had large cemented walls, since it covered them from anyone below and sides to look at them. As he continue to pound Samui from behind, while she held on to the rail guard._

_ But to Naruto, instead of seeing Samui's lovely face, he saw that it was Hinata's instead and that he enjoyed it even more than usual. _

End Flashback

He knew that he had strong feelings for Hinata, sure most guys who saw the pale beauty would start imagining about dating, kissing, and possibly getting her to sleep with them. But when he had sex with Samui, he wished that instead of Samui, it was Hinata who was with him, touching and feeling each other with their bodies and hearts.

As he continues to think about his feelings for Hinata, Samui began to stir around a bit. Naruto then focus on Samui, who just woke up with a smile on her face.

"You know… last night was probably one of the best nights that we had. What caused you to be so passionate? So… primal… so manly?" said Samui

"I don't know, except that I having this new feeling inside my heart before… A feeling of complete want with a certain someone." Said Naruto, as he felt his heart with his right hand as well as thinking about Hinata

Samui can tell that he was thinking about someone, who she guesses had to be the Hinata, since he has been seeing her a lot recently. Samui felt a little disappointed that Naruto would start a relationship with Hinata, but was happy since Naruto might find the one person that give his soul peace, even if the road is a rough one to do it.

"Ready for some breakfast?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, but let me freshen up 1st." answered Samui

After getting out of bed, Samui quickly took a shower to get rid of the scent of sex that was on her body. After about 15 minutes, Samui finished her shower, got re-dress from her clothes from last night and went to her shared room with Yugito and Shiho.

While Samui was taking a shower, Naruto used this time to continue his thoughts about last night. Once he notice Samui got out of the shower, he quickly went in and took one as well. As he let the cold water wash his body, he felt like he needed to do something once he got back to Japan.

After his shower, Naruto went to get some clothes from his suit case. Once he was cleaned up, he wore cargo pants with black sneakers. He then wore a tank shirt under a short sleeve button shirt.

Once he was dressed, he went down to meet everyone for some breakfast at a restaurant that found yesterday.

Naruto made it down stares to see everyone else waited for him. After greeting everyone, they all went into the wranglers and made their way for breakfast.

Restaurant

As everyone enjoyed their meal, Naruto asked on what happened with the party that they went to. Shin told him about how he and Luna had a pretty good time, until some jerk tried to take Luna for himself, which she made him regret it.

Heiji and Kazuha got into a fight with each other, but ended up making-out at the end of the night.

Shiho and Yugito were attracting men like flies to a carcass. Of course, they only teased them and went on to just doing that, except at one point that Yugito had to flip one guy on to his back for getting to close to them.

Naruto knew that they had a good time which he was glad for. Kazuha then asked on what he and Samui did last night.

"Um, last night we just talked about some things." Answered Naruto

While Naruto talked casually, Samui did well to hide the blush that suddenly arrive on her face, but went unnoticed by Kazuha and Yugito. Both knew then that Naruto and Samui did more than just talk.

After breakfast, Luna suggested that they get ready for their scuba diving trip at the coral reef. Everyone agreed since Naruto was already a step ahead of them and rented out a nice boat for them.

Mid-Afternoon

Currently, everyone was in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, getting near a perfect spot for scuba diving. After breakfast, they quickly checked out from their hotel room, took a quick plane ride to the queen's, the northern part of Australia. They reached Queen's by 1 in the afternoon, and then quickly made it to the dock at 2:30. Once made it the docks, everyone was amazed on what kind of boat that Naruto rented for them.

Naruto rented out a 112' Benetti 34m *Refit 2005/6. Length: 109 ft - 34 m  
Waterline Length (LWL): 90ft - 27.43m, Beam: 20.5ft - 6.24 m, Draft: 8.86ft - 2.70 m 

Naruto was sitting outside in thefront of the deck. Samui and Shiho were steering the ship towards their distanation near the Great Barrier Reef. Now before they got on the ship, the girls went to buy the groceries for a 2 ½ day trip. While the girls were doing that, the guys arranged on whom sleeps where, as well as map out a shipping route for them to go. Once everything was settled and well supplied, they left the dock.

As Naruto enjoyed the sea breeze that was passing by, he could hear the others enjoying their time. Shin and Luna were sitting close with each other just enjoying the scene. Heiji and Kazuha were inside, watching some T.V. from the satelite dish. Shiho went to her room to sleep some more from the traveling.

Evening

It was currently 6:00 p.m. and the sun was starting to set. After traveling for along while, everyone made it close to the Great Barrier Reef, but was still about an hour away.

Of course, everyone wanted to get there, but Naruto took command of the situation and stated that if they go now, then they would do harm to the coral since they need to anchor down for the night.

Heiji, Samui and Shiho agreed since it was best to anchor down now since there was still some light left for them to see on where to anchor. Everyone relacently agreed about it.

So now, after finding a nice spot to anchor down on, the setting sun brought for the brightly star filled sky. Naruto was on the bridge since it had a perfect view at the night sky, which was rare for him since in Tokyo, there were lots of big bright buildings, that it was too bright to see the stars. So now, he is soaking up this view for as long as he can.

Inside, Kazuha, Samui and Luna were cooking dinner, while Heiji and Shin help set up the table. Yugito and Shiho were checking out the night time view of the sea as the moon spark of the ocean.

Once dinner was ready, everyone came together and ate, then started out the small party. Yugito turned on the sound system to the lounging area, for all of them to dance around and enjoy the night. Naruto danced with Samui, Shiho and Yugito or each other, while Heiji and Shin danced with their own girlfriends. The party started around 7:30 and lasted for about a good couple of hours.

Right now, after cleaning up, everyone was asleep except Naruto, who was watching the ocean. Since they were in open water with no help to come to their aid for a few hours, Naruto thought it was a good idea to have a watch on during the night. 1st up was Naruto since he volunteered 1st and would stay up half the night, while Heiji would take the rest of the watch till sunrise.

As everyone slept, Naruto looked up into the stars ad wondered if Hinata was watching the same type of sky as he was.

Morning

Naruto woke up after Heiji took his place to take the night watch. As he woke up, he found it hard to move right. He looked at his left side to see that Yugito was sleeping on him, in a peaceful state. Naruto couldn't help but smile since Yugito acted like a cat then a human sometimes. She even purred like one, as he stroke her hair a bit.

As he was waking up, he notices that the boat was moving. He guessed that they were nearing the Great Barrier Reef.

Once he got out of bed and cleaned himself up (brush his teeth and such, along with getting dressed), he quickly went to the dining hall. He saw that Shin and Luna were cooking breakfast for everyone.

"Morn'in… what's for breakfast?" Yawn Naruto

"Oh… we're making eggs, bacon, toast, rice, tampora. Along with coffee or orange juice." Answered Luna

"Oh that good… by the way, who's steering the ship?" asked Naruto, as he sat near the couch

"Oh, that would be Heiji and Shiho. Samui and Kazuha are both preparing the diving supplies for today's scuba diving." Said Shin

"Yeah, we should be at the barrier reef by now." Said Luna

"That good to hear." Said Naruto

After a few more minutes, the boat stopped moving, which told everyone that they made it to the Great Barrier Reef. Once they made it, breakfast was ready to be served which everyone made it to the dining room. Yugito was up and full dressed, while Kazuha and Samui were wearing their swimsuits, while they had cut off jeans on. Luna was the same, while wearing a t-shirt, along with Shiho, except without shorts or jeans, just wearing a large t-shirt.

When breakfast was done, everyone prepared for the scuba diving, except Shiho and Samui, who agreed to go later since someone needed to watch the boat and wanted to enjoy the morning sun a little more.

Naruto only wore his bathing suit, along with a diving mask, scuba tank, fins, Etc. Everyone else did the same thing, while rechecking their air supplies. Naruto then spoke up 1st.

"Alright everyone… remember the rules when scuba diving." Said Naruto

Rule 1: always be near the boat, don't go too far. Rule 2: Always swim with someone. Rule 3: If you see sharks, get back to the boat calmly, but quickly. Rule 4: Don't damage the coral. Rule 5: Don't go near any small caves inside the coral reef. Finally Rule 6: Watch out for any sea snakes, eels, or type of poisonous fish.

Once the rules have been set, everyone jumped into the water. When everyone was in, it was one of the most amazing things that they have ever seen.

Till Next Ch

Author

Don't mind the time constraints about it. I had to since school starts in 7 days, and only have 6 days of vacation.


	28. Water Fight

Last time, Naruto enjoyed a night with Samui. Later, he and the group took a plane to get to northeastern side of Australia. Once there, they took out a rental boat, which all of them used to get to the Great Barrier Reef. Once there, everyone scubadived inside the ocean, except Samui and Shiho.

Once everyone was in the water, they were amazed on what they were seeing. Everyone saw such a beautiful scene in the coral. The coral was about 15 to 20 meters beneath the ocean surface, so the sun light was able to show off the ocean floor.

All the amazing colors that the light was showing, as well as all the life around the coral made it very spectacular. Once they saw the coral from a distance, they went in for a closer look to see all the ocean life. They saw hard and soft coral. Along with gametes, marine algae, seaweed, as well as other living species of coral.

Naruto dived with Yugito, where they went to towards a school of anglefish. Heiji and Kazuha went near the coral where a lot of giant clams where. Shin and Luna went to an open air, where the coral's edge was next to a large sandy surface.

For nearly 2 hours, everyone enjoyed the dive. Naruto looked around and saw that his friends were enjoying it. He was excited that he saw a couple of large sea turtles swimming around them. Naruto knew by now that the dive tanks were running low, as well as everyone would be tired since it was an exciting swim, but also an exhausting one. Naruto hand signed to swim back towards the boat.

After resting on the boat for awhile, everyone was ready to hit the ocean again, of course after refilling their scuba tanks. Everyone was ready to hit the ocean, except Naruto and Yugito, who would stay on the boat this time, since Samui and Shiho wished to enjoy the scuba dive. Naruto moved the ship to another part of the reef, which was about an hour away. Of course it was alright since they needed the rest.

Once the boat made anchor, everyone dived in the water. Naruto and Yugito used this time to relax and enjoy the mid-day sun. Naruto put on sun-tan lotion on Yugito, while Yugito, in seductively way, put sun block on Naruto. Naruto didn't mind, but wished Yugito didn't show that she wanted some attention from him.

After about 5 minutes, Yugito made her move again at Naruto but lying on top of him.

"Ah Yugito… Not that I mind that your on top of me… but why are you on top of me?" asked Naruto

"Oh come on Naruto… don't try to tease me." Answered Yugito, which she then lowered down to Naruto ear and whispered, "I know that you and Samui had sex the other night at the hotel."

Naruto would try to deny the statement, but was silence when Yugito place her lips on Naruto's mouth for a quick make-out session. Naruto placed his arms around Yugito back, since he enjoyed the kiss. Once they stopped kissing, Yugito spoke up again.

"Do you really think that I wouldn't see Samui's face? Even though her face was emotionless as ever, I can still see the look of satifaction on it, since I always have the same look as her when I'm satisfide."

Naruto was shocked to know that Yugito was able to read Samui's face. As Yugito said this, Yugito moved her hips, so her crutch was on Naruto's groin, which was getting hard. Naruto saw Yugito start putting her hand on Naruto's groin and began to rub it, while she kept her hand on his chest. Naruto put both his hands on Yugito's hips, which he rubbed and grabbed. He then softly moved his hands to her crutch and moved the bottom bikini a bit so tofingered her insides.

This made Yugito moan loudly, as Naruto teased her insides with his fingers. As she was moaning, Naruto used this opportunity to bring his right hand to untie Yugito's swimsuit top, which was a 2 piece violet bikini.

Yugito's breasts were now flashing in front of Naruto, which he began to suck and bite gently, which Yugito moaned about it.

Now, normally, Naruto wouldn't mind having sex with Yugito, but he was worried that everyone would come back to the surface at anytime, since they would only be underwater for nearly 40 minutes, which he usually like to have 2 hours, but Yugito just continue to push forward saying that it could be interesting for them.

After Naruto sucked and bite Yugito's breasts, he moved from her breasts to her sweetspot at her neck. This made Yugito moan even more. She then stopped Naruto from kissing her neck and went down to his waistline. Yugito removed Naruto's swimsuit, and started to suck on his hard on. She sucked very strongly since there was a window of less than half an hour. She then places it between her breasts and gave him a titfuck. Naruto enjoyed it since Yugito was pretty good.

Naruto signal Yugito to move her body around so that her crotch was facing him. He moved her then started to kiss, lick and suck on her inner month, which she moaned as she continue to suck on Naruto's cock between her bountiful mounds. After a few minutes, Yugito camed hard, which Naruto drank her love juice.

Yugito got out from the 69 position and dropped her body on the floor, where the entry and exit point of scubadiving.

Yugito watched the ocean, but then notice that Naruto grabbed her hips and brought it up towards him. She was bending over enough that she could touch her toes with her arms. She 1st looked at the ocean, before turning her head to face Naruto. He positions his cock, while moving her bikini bottom out of the way.

Naruto teased Yugito a bit, which she moan and whined about it. After a few moments of teasing her, Naruto penetrated her which she yelps out loud. She moaned as Naruto continue to penetrate her deeply inside her womb. She was enjoyed it, but then began to yell out in pure pleasure as Naruto was moving faster than he usually do. She clawed her way to the decks wall, where she positions herself on it. She looked out into the water as Naruto continue to fuck her brains out. She saw through the water to see the blurs of ocean life on the sea floor. She could even see her friends who were diving about, but it was small blurs.

She was beginning to worry, which Naruto could feel. Naruto pulled her up by her breasts, and whispered into her ear.

"Your gettting tighter… is the thought of being seen that much of a turn on."

"No… it's just that we" said Yugito, but was cut off by Naruto.

"We maybe caught and you're worried that everyone would see how much of a pervert you are… right?" stated Naruto

Yugito would have responded, but Naruto started to go even faster since the time limit was short. Naruto used his left arm to lift up Yugito's left leg over her body. Yugito felt Naruto enter her even more which she just moaned and gasp for air about it. Naruto lifted her leg, in front of where everyone can come out of the ocean. Yugito saw this, which made her even wetter and tighter, which she enjoyed.

For Naruto, it was different. As he had his way with Yugito, he started to see things. He saw Yugito's body change from a tan to pale. Her long blond hair changed into bluish/black. Her voice changed as well. In his mind, he wasn't fucking Yugito, instead he was fucking Hinata. He could remember how soft her skin was, which he thought he was feeling with Yugito.

As Naruto imagined this, he heard Yugito speak.

"My, my… aren't you a little peppier… is there something on your mind… or someone?"

"You can say that." Answered Naruto as he thrusted harder

As Yugito moaned and enjoyed the sexual pleasure that Naruto was giving her. As she enjoyed Naruto's hard cock, Naruto was imagining Yugito as Hinata.

He thought that he was holding Hinata'a breasts with his hand. Holding her thigh with his left hand and watching his cock enter her clit, which she moaned and yelp about. He could see her in his mind.

"_OH… Naruto-kun… st-stop… or well b-be sp-spotted._"

"_Yo-you're so deep in-inside me..."_

"_Na-naruto-kun… I'm go-going to cu-cu-cum…."_

Naruto imagination stopped when he felt himself cumming and from Yugito also having her orgasm. Yugito gently fell to the floor, with Naruto on top of her as he released his orgasm inside her, which she enjoyed.

After about 5 minutes, Naruto made himself look presentable again, while Yugito had went and gotten her short jeans to cover her bikini bottom so that everyone that comes back from scubadiving doesn't see Naruto's cum dripping out of her womb.

In a few minutes, everyone came back from the ocean to reveal to them about all the amazing things they had just seen as well as other things.

Naruto decided to have lunch since it was now noon. Everyone agreed and had a few quick made sandwiches, along with chips and juice. After resting for a bit, Shin and Yugito decided to fish with the poles, while Heiji and Kazuha took a nice nap. Shiho and Luna went to enjoy the T.V. for a bit, which Naruto and Samui decided to go snorkeling for bit.

Naruto and Samui swim abit of distance, but was still close enough to not leave each other alone. They were about 20 meters away from the ship, which was bit far for their taste, but was glad to do it. Naruto saw a couple of sea snakes, which he made sure to stay clear. He saw a lot of clown fish, angle fish and beautiful coral.

As he swims, he started to have a weird feeling. That was when he started to notice that some of the small sea life had disappeared and all that was left was bigger fish. Naruto was wondering on what was going. He saw Samui swimming a bit far from him, but was still clearly able to see her going up to the surface to get some more air.

For about a minute or so, he notices that the fish life in the water was all but gone. It was then that it hit him, which he then made his way to Samui in a hurry.

Samui made it to the surface to get some air. She admitted to herself that it was fun swimming with the sea life as well as being out here in the ocean. As she took in air and still looked at the ocean floor with her goggles, she notices that Naruto was swimming to her very fast. She wondered on what Naruto was coming towards her, but then saw him stop moving. She saw him pointing behind her, which she turned around. It was then she saw a giant 9 ft tiger shark behind her.

Now, Samui was scared stiff from seeing the gian shark coming towards her. She was about to swim off, when she felt something grab her from behind. She saw that it was Naruto. Naruto lifted her up to the surface.

Once on the surface, Naruto toss the snorkel away to yelled out at the others.

"GUY! HEY! GET THE SHIP OVER HERE!"

Shin and Yugito overheard and wondered on what was going on. Shin tried to ask on what was going, which Naruto tried to tell them, but was to far away. Samui also joined in the yelling to get them get the boat near them. It was then that Yugito looked at out into the ocean to sea a shark fin pop out.

"SHARK!" yelled out Yugito

Everyone on the ship was alert on what Yugito just said. Heiji and Kazuha woke up, as Yugito, Shin, Luna, and Shiho looked out into the ocean. Shin immediately went to the bridge to get the boat closer to Naruto and Samui

As Samui yelled at them to get the boat closer, Naruto looked around to see the Tiger Shark was starting to circle around them. Naruto knew that was a hunting method. He quickly got Samui to quiet down and to listen to him.

"Alright! Take a deep breath, because were going under. Well make our way towards the ship underwater, since it would be safer swimming under the water then into the surface. You'll have to guide me to the boat as I keep an eye on the shark… got it?"

Samui agreed with Naruto, which they then took a deep breath and made their way underwater. They stayed closer together. The water was very clear so it worked towards their favor since they can see the water. Underwater, Naruto pulled out his fishing knife that he had on him. He made sure that Samui was further away from the shark, then him to protect her.

Naruto continue to swim behind Samui, as she guides him towards the boat. It was then that Samui stopped which Naruto bumped into her. He wondered on why she stopped, so he turned around to see that there was another Tiger Shark.

Naruto knew that this was a problem, since he can't fend of 2 tiger sharks with Samui next to him. Right now, Naruto needed air, as well as Samui. Naruto signed to her when to surface to get some air.

After the 2 tiger sharks moved half way pass them, Naruto took Samui up for some air, while keeping an eye on them. They reached the surface with Samui head above the surface, while Naruto continue eyeing the sharks.

Samui saw that the boat was coming towards them. Heiji was instructing Shin on where to go, while Yugito and Shiho got ready to pick them up.

As Samui kept her vision on the boat, Naruto saw that one of the Tiger Sharks was coming towards them. Naruto pop out of the ocean to get Samui to take another deep breath. They both took another deep breath and dive under again. Naruto kept his fish knife in front of him, as the shark was coming towards them. The boat was now passing above them, which he knew that the time was now to get on to the boat. Naruto signed to Samui to get to the boat. Samui swam hard towards the boat, which the 2nd Tiget Shark was going after her. Samui popped out of the surface and began to swim hard towards Yugito and Shiho, who had the plank open for her to get on board. They saw the shark getting close.

Naruto knew that Samui wasn't going to make it, and with another shark near him, he decided to give Samui a chance by letting himself become live bait. Naruto put the blade on his left hand and cut it open to unleash his blood on the water.

Yugito and Shiho yelled out to Samui to keep on swimming since the shark was getting near her. All of a sudden, the shark made a turn and went back. This gave Samui a chance to get to the boat and got on board.

As Samui was catching her breath and Yugito and Shiho made sure the Samui was alright, Shin and Heiji wondered on what happened to Naruto since he has not made it to the surface.

Naruto was busy keeping his body near the ocean floor and the coral since it would be disadvantage for the sharks from sneaking from the bottom, while it gives himself an advantage by keeping an eye around him as well as above. Unfortunately, this is only a temporally solution, since Naruto needed to get some air. He can't hold his breath for much longer.

This was also a bigger problem since Naruto's blood is in the water, which the sharks knew. One Tiger Shark tried to get him from above now, but Naruto used the sea floor to push himself away from the shark fast, which the shark missed. Naruto continue to view both sharks now, since the shark that hunted Samui came for him.

Naruto knew that he needed air now, so he had to gamble on an idea. He put back his fishing knife back to his holder on his thigh (forgot to mention on it). He took off his diving fins and waited for one of the sharks to come to him again.

Once the Tiger Shark came at him, he made his move. Naruto pushed himself hard of the coral and overpasses the shark's jaws. As the 1st shark kept moving forward, the 2nd went to in to attack him. Naruto waited and saw the shark going into his attack mode. At the key moment, the shark lounge at him, but Naruto used his arms and legs to go above it and avoid the jaws, but his plan wasn't over yet. Naruto rolled over it and grabbed hold on its shark fin. He then forced the shark to go into the surface.

Heiji and Shin looked all over the water surface to see where Naruto was. Luna and Kazuha looked as well on the bridge. Finally, after checking Samui, Yugito and Shiho helped with the search. It has been almost 3 minutes, since Naruto had any air, which Heiji and Shin were worried about it. Just then Kazuha shouted to everyone that she found Naruto.

Everyone looked out on the left side of the ship to see Naruto riding a tiger shark fin. He was near the ship when he surface, about a good 3 meters. He then let go of the shark and started to swim to the ship. He swims pretty fast and hard towards the opening.

The 1st Shark that he dodges saw Naruto going for the boat and was hot on his trail. Naruto swam with everything he had. The Shark was about 3 meters from Naruto, but Naruto was able to get the ship, but not where the open panel is. Naruto took a quick breath and went underwater. The shark dived down as well.

"Oi…! Luna! Kazuha! Do you see him anywhere!" shouted Heiji

"No! We can't see him!" answered Kazuha

They were thinking of the worst situation, when they heard a clap on the open panel of the boat. Naruto climbed on to the boat and fell on his back on the deck, while breathing heavily. Everyone went to him, but still give him space to breath.

"Oi…! Naruto…! Are you alright?" asked Shiho

"Yeah… just..." answered Naruto as he took deep breathes

"Just what?" asked Heiji, while Yugito looked at him to see any injuries

"Just that… I lost my fishing knife on that shark right now." answered Naruto as he continue to breath deeply.

That made everyone jerked and fell the deck comedically. They thought that Naruto was worried about an injury, but instead he was more worried about a knife.

After that little comedic moment, Naruto got back to his feet and looked out into the ocean, which everyone else did as well. On the surface, a dead tiger shark was in the surface of the water with its blood all over the surface.

Naruto explained that when he went under, he took out his fishing knife to protect himself. When the shark came at him, he faces it and punched it on the nose hard, where it backed off. Unfortunately, the 2nd came back to take a bite out of him.

Naruto spun himself around where his feet were on the ships haul and he was upside down in the water. When the shark came at him, he used the boat to push himself away and strike the shark underbelly, where the shark tried to take a bite out of him. He used the knife to give the shark a big gap cut which a lot of its blood seeped out, while he was forced to let go of his knife. He quickly took off his goggles. He quickly went to climb inside the boat.

"I think now would be a good time to move this boat away, since it would be a problem to swim around here with a dead shark in the water." Said Naruto

Everyone agreed, so Shin went to the helm and started the boat off to leave. Samui took this time to thank Naruto for saving her life by becoming live bait. Naruto said it was alright, after Yugito bandage up his bloody hand. Unfortunately, Naruto suggested that he doesn't go back into the water since it would attract more sharks, cause of his cut hand. So far the vacation that everyone was in was going really well, with a couple of bumps along the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Till Next Ch


	29. Hijack

Last time, Naruto and his friends were scubadiving at the Great Barrier Reef. After enjoying the view of coral reef, as well as some Tiger Sharks, they quickly went back to Sydney.

* * *

It was mid morning, and currently Naruto was laying on the sand with an unbrella for shade. The reason being is, since everyone enjoyed being near the ocean and beach, they decided to cancel on their outback camping trip and went back to enjoy the last 2 days of their vacation at Sydney.

Lying next to him were Samui and Shiho, who were sunbathing with their chest on the sand, after Naruto put some suntan lotion.

Currently, everyone else was playing in the water. Shin and Heiji were surfing with Luna and Kazuha in a long board as a couple would. Yugito was surfing in aggressive and fast way, which a lot of the locals enjoy seeing.

The reason they were having fun was that today was their last day and that everyone needed to head to the airport later this afternoon. Naruto, in his part, had a good time. From beating up a couple of local bullies, to swimming in at the coral reef, fighting off a tiger shark, to having sex with Samui, Shiho and Yugito. Last night, Shiho had her chance to sleep with Naruto, which was pretty good for the both of them.

As time passes, Naruto and the others check to see the time, which was 2:30 in the afternoon. It was best to check-ou t of the hotel and quickly goes to Sydney airport.

* * *

Late Afternoon

It was 5 p.m. and everyone was waiting to be seated in the plane. Everyone made it to the airport with no problem whats so ever. As they waited, everyone talked about how fun the vacation went.

Samui and Shiho wore long shirts and pants with shoes. The tanning that they have on was pretty good for them, even though their clothes covered their body. Yugito wore jeans, a shirt and a pair of sneakers. Luna was wearing a mini skirt with a short sleeve tank top with a sweater tide around her hips. Finally, Kazuha wore light blue jeans, and a short sleeve shirt (Color design for their clothing, you decide) with a sweater tide around her hips as well.

Naruto wore an orange long sleeve shirt with black highlights on it, along with navy blue jeans. He also wore a black belt on his jeans along with hard black lace shoes. Heiji wore brown pants with white shirt and brown jacket, along with similar shoes as Naruto. Shin wore a pattern button shirt, with cargo pants and sneakers.

As they were waiting to enter the plane, Naruto looked around the terminal. As he did, he notices that a couple of people were talking with each other, which was normal. But the weird thing for Naruto was thata few of these people were talking in secret. Naruto 1st suspected that they were up to something, but then dismissed it as being parnoied since he saw that one of them was dress for business, and the other 2 were dressed like casual people, but talked about it.

After a few more minutes, the plane was beginning to board, which everyone prepared to enter. As Naruto started to board the plane, he saw the airport terminal T.V.'s talking about an important conference in Tokyo Japan, which a lot of important local and internation government officials from Japan to, India, and other nations in the east that was taking place this evening.

Naruto and his group were seated at the 7th last row of the plane. The plane was big enough to have 2 rows for people to walk in. 2 row seats at the window, while 3 rows in the center. Shiho and Yugito sat behind Naruto and Samui, while Shin and Luna took a window seat on the left, while Heiji and Kazuha sat window side on the right.

Once the plane took off, everyone was enjoying the flight, which Naruto took this opportunity to talk with the others about what they were planning to do once they got back home. Heiji informed Naruto that he and Kazuha were going to Tokyo with everyone since they have a prior engament to attend to. Naruto offered his apartment to them, but Kazuha said that the people they were visiting would allow them to stay with them for a bit.

* * *

Evening

The plane has already made it to Japan air space and started to make it across land, and during that time, Naruto and everyone in his group talked about some other things. As they talked, a lot of other passengers were doing their own thing, like using a laptop, talking with their friends or family, or some people were sleeping.

As the plane was going smoothly, Naruto felt like something wasn't right. He brushed off the feeling, thinking as he was parnoied about something. It was then that things became a problem.

There was a woman screaming at the front of the plane. Naruto and the others heard it. It was then that they heard people screaming. Naruto, Heiji, and Shin looked at the open walk aisle to see what was happening. They saw 2 men, each holding a hostage with them and demanding the other passengers to go the back of the plane, while threating to kill them.

As everyone was going to the back, Naruto saw Shin and Heiji thinking about going to the front and try to stopped them, but Naruto told them no, just to remain calm 1st. As he said it, he notices that one passenger, about 2 seats behind Heiji looking a little too calm, from the panicing people.

Naruto, Shin and Heiji looked at the people who were making the threats to see that they both have blade weapons in one hand. They guessed that the blades are plastic since it past the metal detector or were made after being checked in.

Soon after, the 2 people had gotten everyone to the back of the plane that was when things started to heat up. Once everyone was in the back, one of them released a hostage, while the other still had his.

"If you don't corporate… you well all die now! You think this is a joke!" yelled out one Hijacker

Things turned from bad to worst, when the guy who made the demands used his hostage as an example, which he slit his hostage's throat with his blade, killing a young teenage girl.

Everyone yelled out in horror. Kazuha closed her eyes not to see the young girl die in front of her, which Heiji brought her to his shoulder to make sure she doesn't see. Samui didn't scream, but hid her face on Naruto shoulder, which he put an arm around her. Shin did the same with Luna, as she screamed. Other passengers had similar reactions as well.

As everyone was seeing this, Naruto, Heiji both thought the same thing. The plot for this has completely changed when they killed the girl. Naruto and Heiji thought, "_This is Terroism!_" In this case, they knew that they were planning to use this plane as a weapon.

The Hijackers were in control of the plane, which Naruto and Heiji tried to figure out on what to do 1st. But before they could do anything a passenger tried to take on one of the hijackers on his own, only to be surprised by a sleeper and stabbed in the back.

The sleeper then demanded to everyone not try that again, which everyone was now scared. Naruto and Heiji looked at all 3 hijackers carefully to figure out a plan. Shin was about to do the same thing, but Naruto tossed something small at him to get his attention and nodded his head left to right saying not yet.

"2 Down… want to make it 3!" yelled out the 2nd hijacker

As the hijackers continue to put every passenger in the defensive, Naruto and Heiji looked on. Naruto whispered to Samui and told her to copy his finger tapping on her left hand. Samui wondered on why, but Naruto told her that it was Morse code. Heiji would be able to understand. He would whisper to Shin about the plan that they figure out.

Naruto started to tap Samui's hand, which Samui copied using her right hand. Heiji looked at Naruto, then at Samui, which he notice Samui's finger tapping. Heiji figured out that it was code and started to read.

"_Hattori… you know what these hijackers are doing right?_" said Naruto

Heiji responded the same thing, as Naruto cautiously looked at Heiji's hand as he tapped.

"_Yeah… these guys are taking us as hostages… if anything, were good as dead. But I wonder where they were taking us?"_

"_They are probably taking us to Tokyo, since before we boarded, I saw the news on the terminalsaying something about an important meeting with many politicians._" Stated Naruto

"_I see… so they plan on crashing this plane at the building, hoping to kill a lot of important people. But there is no way that they would succeed since the military would be on alert for this._" Explained Heiji

"_No Hattori…by the time the military figure out what is happening, it would be too late. If I have to bet, they would stay on course, were they wouldn't alert the air force. Once they made it to the city, they would make their move and by the time the military can make it, we are all dead since it would take a few minutes to crash down on the street." _answered Naruto

"_Your right… so are option is to take them out ourselves, right?_" said Heiji

Naruto agreed and they formed their plan. Naruto will tell Shin, with Luna's help, to take out the closes guy in front of them, while Heiji, with Kazuha's help, takes care of the other guy in front of his side. While they take care of them, Naruto well take on the last hijacker and make sure that he doesn't make it to the cockpit since he could alert the 4th hijacker, in which case it is game over since he would crash the plane to the ground.

Naruto whispered to Samui if she has her cell with her. She did, which Naruto asked her to put an alarm for 5 minutes from now, and then toss it a few rows in front of him. Naruto explained to Shin on what to do, which he was ready. They prepared on what to do. Since they have no room for them to use their skills of martial arts, they needed to make this a hard strike blow.

5 minutes has passed the Samui's cell started to ring. 2 of the hijackers went to look for it, while the 3rd checked in the front to see if the noise was coming from there. Once the 2 hijackers guard was down for a moment, they striked.

Both Heiji and Shin quickly went to the hijackers and strike hard at their heads. Heiji striked at the thoat and quickly put him down. Kazuha jumped at the hijackers legs and made him fall on the ground. Heiji quickly disarm the blade from his hand.

Shin strike the back of the head, which he then disarm the hijacker's blade then place his arms around the guy's neck and started to choke him out. Luna did the same as Kazuha and kept the guys legs from moving. As the group were taking out the 1st 2 hijackers, the 3rd came back to see what was going on.

Naruto saw him and quickly got the plastic blade that was on the ground next to Shin's opponent. He quickly got over them and went for the 3rd. The 3rd saw this and quickly ran to the cockpit. Before he reached the cockpit, Naruto had no choice but to take him out, by using the plastic blade. Once he was close enough, he threw the blade at the 3rd hijacker and struck between his necks, where his nervous system was. He then dropped down, dead, just a few feet before reaching the cockpit door. Naruto thought that he was lucky, but he had no time to rest.

Naruto left Shin in charged on restraining the 2 hijackers that they have, while he and Heiji went to the front to figure things out their next move. Shin quickly got some other of the men passengers to help restrain and move them. They carried them to the back in a prisoner way. He then got people to bring something to tie them down, which he got belts, cords, whatever. He then put them in a hog tie to restrain them. He then started to blind and deaf both of them to make sure that they don't do anything. In the end, Shin did a good job with them.

Naruto and Heiji were in the front seeing the cockpit door. They can see that the door has kevlar material made. As they figure out on what to do, the girls came up to them.

"Kazuha… go and get everyone to try and call anyone they know to inform them of the situation so they can inform the authorities… as well as telling them that we are going to take back the plane." Asked Heiji

Kazuha agreed and quickly started to tell the other passengers. As she did that, Naruto went to one of the stewardess.

"Is there a drink cart here… if there is, then quickly bring here after you filled it up with water, coke or anythings else to make it heavy." Said Naruto

The steward agreed and quickly went to the back. Naruto asked Yugito and Shiho to help the steward out.

"So Namikaze… any plans?" asked Heiji

"Yeah Hattori, we'll use the drink cart to ram the door open. Then one of us well take control of the plane." Said Naruto

"Alright, but who is going to fly the plane since I don't have any flying experience." Said Heiji

"I can fly a plane… so that's taken care off. The only problem is that I need to take out the other hijacker that is controlling the plane. That guy might have a blade, which we need to take care of 1st, before I take the steering controls." Said Naruto, while turning his head to Samui

"That's why, you Samui, are going to take control of the plane temperally until we got the 4th out." This shocked Samui, as Naruto asked her to control the plane

"Me…! Don't you think it's better to let you…" said Samui, before Naruto cut in

"No… because I need to help Hattori on taking out the final hijacker. Once we taken care of him, I'll come and help you out. Besides, didn't you say once that you wanted to fly a plane." Said Naruto

Samui agreed, which Naruto instructed her on what to do once the plane goes into a dive. After explaining it, Heiji, Shin, and 2 more male passengers were ready to ram the cockpit door down, while Naruto and Samui got ready to enter.

After a moment of silence, everyone ran the cart to the door hard. The reason why they are using a drink cart as ram is to break the door down. The doors on airplanes now are made with kevlar interrior. As they ran the cart to the door, the force and mass of the cart would hopefully break open the door.

As the men use the drink cart, the final hijacker sent the plane into a suicidal dive to the ground. Everyone in the plane was scream and shouting for their lives. After a few more hits to the door, the door broke open. Naruto quickly went to the pilot seat where the final hijacker is. He quickly disarms the hijacker and dragged him out.

As Naruto dragged him out, Samui quickly went to the control panel, where the yolk (plane talk for steering wheel) is located. She gently pulled nose up and match the plane with the plane horizon.

Once outside the cockpit, Naruto threw the hijacker away to the door. The hijacker would have attacked, but Heijisurprised the hijacker from behind and did a few punches at his face. Heiji did a hard left punch, which spun him around. Naruto used this opportunity to give the Hijacker an R.K.O.

The 4th Hijacker was now unconcious, lying face 1st on the floor. Shin, suddenly, came towards the front of the plane. Heiji agreed to help Shin move and secure the final hijacker, while he goes and helps Samui fly the plane.

At the cockpit, Samui was able to get the plane even with the horizon moniter. A few moments later, Naruto came in and ask on how she did. Samui said that she is fine, but the 2 pilots are incompassitated. Naruto quickly yelled out for Yugito.

Yugito came in to see what was wrong. She saw the 2 pilots, which she then began to exam. As she examined them, she asked a stewardess to see if there is a doctor on the plane, since the co-pilot was still alive, but heavily injured. She asked one of the other male passengers to help her move the injured co-pilot.

As Yugito handled the co-pilot, Naruto took command of the plane.

"So… how are you doing with your 1st time behind the steering with this plane." Asked Naruto

"Fine, but don't scare me like that again." Angry Samui

Naruto quickly went to the communication equipment and set the radio to the emergency freguency: 121.500 (for us, don't know if it's international as well). Once Naruto set the frequency, he sent out his S.O.S.

"Mayday…mayday…mayday… this is Naruto Namikaze, a passenger on flight AirJapan, traveling from Sydney to Tokyo. Is anyone listening." Said Naruto

As Naruto was busy trying to get emergency help and explain the situation, Yugito was alone, helping the co-pilot. Yugito was trying to save the co-pilot since there was no doctor on board.

Yugito immeditatly got the stewardess for oxygen mask and 1st aid kit. As the stewardess was getting it, Yugito saw that the injury was a sucking chest wound. Once she knew that, she knew that she had to get an inclusive dressing, which would act as a valve and keep the air from going in while letting the air out. Yugito took care of the co-pilot but knew that he needed medical attention.

Yugito went to Naruto and told him about the co-pilot, which Naruto knew on what to do next.

"Tower… here is the situation on both pilots. One dead… the other incapasitated… Where going to need you to prepare for an emergency landing… over" said Naruto

"_**Roger… standby**_." Said Control Tower personal

The control tower got an experience pilot to come and aid Naruto on flying the plane. Naruto explained that he had over 300 hours of flying experience with small planes, which the pilot took note on. He guided Naruto on what to do, as well as continue with the course on flying the plane.

After a little while, Naruto and Samui spotted Tokyo Airport. With that, they got ready for landing. Naruto called out the stewardess to get the people for an emergency landing.

As Naruto and Samui were dealing with the plane, the stewardesses quickly got everyone ready, while Shin, Heiji, Kazuha and Luna help out with preparations with the emergency landing.

At the cockpit, Naruto explained to Samui that he well leave the control device for the plane to her, while he concentrates on landing the plane. Samui agreed, which was good since the plane was about 1 mile awayfrom the landing strip.

"Are you ready Samui?" asked Naruto

"Yeah… let's do it." Answered Samui

Naruto manully control the plane to the runway. Samui let out the landing gear, which was using more fuel. At a certain point, Naruto flair ups the plane so to land the plane better. Samui dropped throttles, which at that point, Naruto touched the ground.

Everyone was yelled out in fear, since the pilot was a teenage boy, while Heiji and Shinn just braced themselves and believed in Naruto's ability to land.

Naruto had a rough landing, but he was able to hold the plane steady enough for the landing gear to be alright. He softly put on the brakes; while he told Samui keep an eye on the plane controls.

After what seemed like and eternity, the plane stopped, which at that point, Naruto and Samui got out of the pilot seat and started to make their way out. The stewardesses quickly got everyone out of their seat and let them out off the plane. The emergency ramp was out for passenger to slide out of the plane immediately. As everyone left, Shin got the wounded co-pilot on his shoulders and quickly took him out. The last to leave was Naruto and Heiji, which they immediately left and met up with the others on the ground and quickly left the area.

As they were doing this, emergency vehicles and other authorities made it to the site. They quickly got to work on helping the passengers, like the critically injured co-pilot; while a few of them told them that a couple of Hijackers are still inside the plane, bound and gag. The emergency authorities let the police personal get the terroists after they made sure that the plane would be alright for them to enter.

Once the situation was over, Naruto and the others quickly went to secure and safe area, where they finally let a sigh of relief.

"This is one plane ride I wouldn't take again." Stated Luna

"Yeah… that's for sure." Replied Shinn

"How about next time, we go snowboarding for our winter vacation… what do you guys say." Asked Naruto

"Deal" everyone replied

As everything was starting to calm down, the news media and reporters were quickly on sight, ready to find out what happened, which a lot of the passengers were ready to tell on what happened.

Naruto suggested that they scram as soon as there was an opening. As they agreed, Naruto couldn't help but think on what the media was going to say tonight and tomorrow, as well as what was coming.

* * *

Till Next Ch


	30. Theme Park detective

Last time, after hours of risky flying, Naruto and the group were now back home at Tokyo, with an additional house guests, Kazuha and Heiji.

* * *

Morning

It was currently 8 in the morning. Naruto was sleeping in his room, as the sun began to brighten up his room through the window screen. The light irritated Naruto enough, but not as irritating as the cold that was still around this time of year to wake him up and start his day. As he startde to get off his bed, he couldn't help but remembered on what happened last night.

Naruto and his friends were enjoying the plane ride back home, but an attempted hijacking from some terrosits had changed all that. After some quick thinking and planning, Naruto and group took back the plane and landed safely on the ground at Tokyo international airport.

Soon after, they were asked for some questions by the authorities and congratulated for their bravery and courage, while Naruto hid in the shadows, since he doesn't want to be on the spot light. Luckly, he called Inspector Mcguire about helping him out and getting away from the press, which he asked the inspector at the scene to help get out, which he did, after getting his bags. Of course, Naruto still had to give a statement like the others later on.

After leaving the airport with everyone, Samui, Shiho and Yugito decided to go back home, which Naruto allowed Shiho to sleep in his room since it was late and their home was closer, which Shiho accepted. Naruto said that he was going to his 2nd apartment, which Kazuha asked if she and Heiji asked to stay with since it was late in the night and they didn't want to bother their acquitance this late at night, which he agree.

Naruto made his way to his bathroom to start by brushing his teeth. He reached the sink, got his toothbrush, but was disappointed when he had no toothpaste.

"I forgot to buy toothpaste… huh; this is funny since it proves that even genius forgetting things." Naruto said to himself,"_Got to remember to buy some more toothpaste_." Thougth to himself

Just as Naruto was about to figure out on what to do next, a hand with toothpaste came to his side and said,"Here use this."

"Thank you" said Naruto, which he then realised that he wasn't alone in his bathroom.

He looked to his side to see Heiji Hattori next to him. Naruto acted surprised that Heiji was still here, since he saw that the futon that he lent Heiji use last night was nicely put away.

"Hattori…! What are you doing here…? I thought that you and Kazuha would have gone to your friends place by now." Asked Naruto

"We would have… but unfortunately, Kazuha forgot to set up her alarm to wake her… so we over slept and woke up just few minutes earlier than you… at which point, we can have breakfast." Plainly stated Heiji

"Alright then… if you guys are looking for breakfast here, then I suggest you two should go somewhere else since I didn't buy any groceries for the week since we left on our vacation." Said Naruto as he then started to brush his teeth

Heiji agreed which he went to get ready.

Once everyone was done, Naruto was dressed casually for the winter day. Heiji and Kazuha were also ready to go since they have the informed their friend about what happened last night this morning. They agreed to visit them in the afternoon, so they have time to kill and hang out.

They walked about half an hour until they made it to this nice restaurant. The restaurant was average, but they had a nice menu for breakfast. Naruto suggested this place since he said that during times that he was busy or not around his apartment much, he would come here for breakfast or lunch, until he went to go shopping for some food for his frig.

They entered and got themselves a table and waited for a waitress to come. When the waitress came, she recognized Heiji and Kazuha as part of the people that were in the plane last night. She showed them the T.V. that was reporting the incident in this morning's news report.

After discussing about it, they got their orders down. As they waited, Naruto discussed somethings with Heiji and Kazuha.

"Hattori… I forgot to ask on who you're where meeting with? Is it someone close or related to you by some way." Asked Naruto

"Oh nah… we are here to actually visit my mom's friend since her daughter is going to get married soon." Answered Heiji

"Yeah… the reason why we are here is because Heiji's mom is injuired cause of rying pan accidently hit her foot and broke a toe." Said Kazuha

"Oh… that had to hurt." Said Naruto

"Ah… don't worry. She's fine now, but she couldn't come and help with the rehearsal, so she asked Kazuha to help out." said Heiji

"Yeah and since we are here… I figure I could go some of the clothing stores this time since I couldn't the last time we were here… I'm hoping that you could show me around the places to shop." Asked Kazuha

"I don't know much about shopping… and Samui, Shiho and Yugito have plans later today… but I think I know a pair of twins that would help you out." Answered Naruto

* * *

Noon

Currently, they were at the center of Tokyo's famous intersection crossing, which was snowing a bit. Naruto and Heiji were on the side line, while Kazuha was with Risa and Riku Haruna. Naruto called them up so that Kazuha can know where the best shops to buy clothes are at, while at the same time, Risa and Riku can have some fun with Kazuha in their shopping trip.

While the girls were enjoying themselves, Naruto and Heiji kept an eye out to make sure that nothing happens as well as continue their own conversation about what is happening in Tokyo tomorrow since new years past.

As Naruto and Heiji talked, there were a couple of familiar people who were walking the streets, enjoying what was left of their winter vacation.

It was Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba. They were walking around enjoying a guy's day out. As they walked, they saw Naruto across the street alone, just hanging outside of a woman's clothing store. They were about to call him, when they saw a beautiful brunette girl with a pony tail hair come out. They were stunned to see Naruto with such a hottie, which they decided to get a pic with their cell phones and send it to every one of their friends.

Currently, Naruto was outside the clothing store, since Naruto decided to wait outside, while Heiji was with Kazuha helping her buy the clothing that she wanted. Riku and Risa also bought themselves some cute clothes, which the girls thought they would look amazing.

As Naruto waited outside, Kazuha came out to talk to him about something.

"Hey Namikaze-kun… we are ready to head for our friends place. We'll you be able to guide us near it, since we don't know the streets that well yet… so well you help us?" asked Kazuha

Naruto agreed since the last time that Heiji and Kazuha were here, it had been during the summer of last year. Naruto walked with Kazuha inside the clothing store, as he wanted to get the directions there since he knew a lot of short-cuts around the city.

* * *

Sunday

Naruto was enjoying some good old-fashion breakfast this morning. He looked at the calendor, which he saw that tomorrow is the new school semester starts. As he got ready to go out, he got a text from Kiba. It said,

"_**Where meeting at Tropical land this afternoon… Let's meet there for last day of winter fun.**_"

Naruto agreed and replied to him. Naruto knew that even though tropical land won't be as entertaining during the winter, but there were still a lot of good rides to go on, as well as games for winter. As he stepped out, he then thought on who would be going.

* * *

Afternoon

It was about 3 p.m. and Naruto was outside Tropical land. He was waiting for Kiba and any other of his friends to come. Naruto was dressed for the cold since it was still winter in Japan. Naruto was wearing blue jeans with sneakers. He wore a black loose shirt with long sleeves under a wrangler jacket (jacket that has jeans design).

He waited in front of Tropical land, but only for 5 minutes until he saw the 1st to come. He saw Shino and Kiba walked together. Come next was Sakura with Hinata. Following them was Shikamaru and his girlfriend, Temari. Finally, Chouji came along. They all greeted each other, especially Naruto since he has come back from his winter vacation in Australia, which Ino was still upset about. As he greeted them, he found that Hinata was a little more distant than usual. He thought about it, but then decided that it was probably his imagination.

Once they entered, everyone was having a good time, everyone except Hinata, which Naruto seem to notice that she was upset about something.

* * *

Early evening

It was getting late into the day. It was near 5 o'clock when everyone decided to finish up the day. Naruto suggested that they take one more roller coaster ride which a few agreed with. Naruto invited Hinata to join him, which she was hesitant at 1st, but agreed to go.

Currently at line, Naruto was next to Hinata, while Kibawas with Sakura, Ino and Sai were with each other. Shikamaru and his girlfriend, Temari, decided not go, while Shino said that he would wait for them along with Choji.

In the front and back of Naruto and Hinata, where 2 other people that was going to go on the ride with them, since the others came a little late.

Once it was there turn, they sat in this order. (1st couple 1st, Naruto and Hinata 2nd, 3 couple, and Sai and Sakura last).

Before the ride start, Naruto decided to talk with Hinata.

"Hey Hinata… are you alright today? You've been acting weird around me?" asked Naruto

"Um… no I'm alright… it's just that I've been thinking about something." Answered Hinata

"What are you thinking about? Maybe I can help?" replied Naruto

"Um… well..." said Hinata before the roller coaster started to move

At 1st, everything was going right. Everyone screamed in excitement or in fear. Naruto saw Hinata being scared stiff, which he can see in the way the ride was doing to her. Naruto put his hand on Hinata's own, to reasure her.

Hinata felt and saw Naruto put his hand onto hers. When she felt Naruto's hand on her's, she felt a little better, but inside she is still kinda disappointed about Naruto, since she heard on what the others told her earlier.

As the ride was starting to get to the end, they entered a large dark hole that was part of the ride. As they entered, Naruto felt some water hit his face. He wondered about that, but stopped thinking when he heard someone scream out in pain, which he felt something warm touch his body. Once they got out of the tunnel to hear the screams of the people behind them.

He saw that the guy behind him had his head severed. The girls scream as they saw the man's body continue to spill out blood for a bit.

When the ride stopped, the people who were working on the ride immediately took action. They called the ambulance as well as the police. The people quickly got the body out of the ride since they needed him of so that the passenger next to him could get out.

As everyone was doing what was needed, Naruto took this chance to get a close expectation on the body. While Naruto was doing this, his friends had their own thoughts.

Kiba and Sakura immediately went and threw up since it was the 1st time something like this happened to them. Hinata had just frozen in terror as she never seen anything like this before in her entire life and started to shed tears.

The others came down to see what the commotion was about. Ino and Sai saw the dead body, which they then saw Kiba and Sakura threwing up away from the scene, but still near it. They even see Hinata acting frozen in fear. Choji and Shino were just as freaked out from the incident, which they began to call out everyone's families to pick them up. Temari was completely stunned on what was happening. The only one acting calmly was Shikamaru.

Shikamaru carefully stayed calm at the situation. He was about to call out his friends, until he saw Naruto acting to calmly at the situation that he was in. Shikamaru saw that, instead of being afraid at being so close toa dead body (especially when the person was killed was near them), he saw Naruto calmly and collectively look at the body as he was trying to figure something out.

As the workers continue to take care of the accident, Naruto stood up.

"WAIT! THIS WASN'T AN ACCIDENT! It's murder…! And the killer rode with the victim… ONE OF US SEVEN!

Naturally, everyone was surprised that Naruto said that one of them was the murder of a murder scene. Before anyone can say anything, Inspector Mcguire came into the scene. Once he made his way, he saw Naruto near the scene.

"OH… Namikaze-kun! Good to see you again after a long time!" yelled out Inspector Mcguire

"AH… Inspector Mcguire" greeted Naruto

When the people hear Inspector Mcguire say his name, some of the people were wondering on why they heard of it. One of them then said that Naruto is the "Hero" of Tokyo since the time that Naruto saved a lot of people from the bombing acts that happened a while back.

Everyone was glad to see that there was a hero in front of their eyes, especially since he was only 17 years old.

As everyone was thinking this, Naruto and the inspector talked for a bit, which were just friendly talk about something small. Of course, Naruto used the time in secret to call Mcguire that he was in the middle of the murder scene and asked Inspector Mcguire to greet him after not seeing each other for a long time, even though they met just before Naruto left on vacation to wish his happy holidays.

They then went on to business, which Naruto informed Inspector on what happened as well as the seating order that everyone was in with the victim.

"From the circumstances, suicide was unlikely…" said the Inspector Mcguire

"Correct… As I thought… this is clearly a murder…" answered Naruto

"So if we eliminate you and your friends, we have 3 suspects." Stated Inspector Mcguire

The 1st 2 were in front of Naruto and Hinata, while one of the 3 suspects was the suspect's lover, who sat next to him, which Naruto explained that he saw these 2 making-out earlier.

The other 2 were 2 girls. One was a brunette which she had long hair that stopped at the middle of her back. The other one had black hair and had short cut hair as well as glass and freckles.

As they were discussing the seating order, the police were doing asearch on the suspect's valuables. After searching the 1st 2 suspects, they searched the victim's girlfriend. What they found shocked everyone, especially the girlfriend. Inside the purse was a butcher knife which had a rag covering the blade part.

The girlfriend tried to explain that it wasn't her, but everyone saw the blade and immediately thought that she was the killer. They all thought that the mode was a lover's fight, which turned into murder, but Naruto knew different.

Shikamaru and the others were able to make it where the commotion was, and met up with Hinata, Sakura and Kiba. They explained everything to them which was terrifying for them as well as the foud murder. They wanted to go since they found the murder. Shikamaru was wondering where Naruto was. They looked to see him that he was looking at the murder weapon. They then saw Naruto head jolt up in surprise about something, which he then got serious.

As the Inspectors were about to arrest the girlfriend, Naruto yelled out to stop since she wasn't the murder. Everyone looked at him like he was nuts, since the murder weapon was inside the purse.

"That person is not the killer… the killer is… her!" Naruto stated as he pointed at the one who sat in front of him during the ride, the brunette girl.

She tried to explain that it was the girlfriend who killed her friend, but Naruto wasn't buying it.

"You can't sever a human head with that knife… especially not a woman's strength. And if she did kill him, there would've been plenty of chance to get rid of the weapon! No need to cover it in cloth and hide it in a purse."

He then assumed that she place the knife beforehand to make it look like she was the murder. She then told him that it was impossible for her since she was sitting 2 seats away from the victim and that she couldn't sever the head since she was a woman.

"It certainly would be impossible with a woman's strength… However! With the speed of the coaster and a steel hope made from piano wire, it can be done." Stated Naruto

This surprised everyone, especially the brunette, as Naruto explained the possibilities. He then asked the Mcguire for some help in a little acting.

As Naruot explained on how the brunette killed the victim, Shikamaru was closely looking at Naruto, as he was trying to deduce on how Naruto is acting, because at one point, Naruto acted like himself, but now, he acted like some kind of big shot detective or something, especially on how he explained how the murder was done.

Naruto explained that before she sat down, she placed her bag behind her to give her leverage on the seat; she then used her legs to hold onto the seat rail guards to keep her balance during the ride. Then she used the piano wire and loops it around the victim, which she then toss the other end, where it had a hook on and let the coaster sever the head off.

"That is outrageous! Where is your proof?" asked the brunette

"Where's your pearl necklace? Since before entering the ride, you had it on." Asked Naruto

Naruto said that he saw her wearing a pearl necklace just before entering the coaster. As he was getting closer, she tried a desperate measure. She explained that their was no way that she could do it, since it depends if she could hold onto the belt guard since if she slipped she would have fallen off and she too would have died.

She wanted an explanation on how she could have hold on to such a high speed coaster, which everyone was wondering to. She thought she was safe, but Naruto was unnerved about it.

"It's simple… you're a gymnast, aren't you?" said Naruto

This caught everyone attention and surprised the brunette. Before she could say anything, Naruto said it 1st.

"If your wondering on how I know, I saw that your hands have calluses, meaning that you had to work with iron bars… and if you think that isn't enough proof, before entering the ride, the coaster past by along with a breeze. Even though it wasn't my attention to look, it added together and created a strong enough breeze that it flipped her skirt just high enough for me to see that she has unique marks at the crotch level that could only be a sign of a accomplish master of vertical bars. With that experience it would be possible for you to do it." Said Naruto

"The murder knows that she was going to kill the victim… so she shed a tear before she did it… Once we left the tunnel and realised he was dead, it maybe 2 or 3 seconds until we got into the station. In other words, no on the coaster other then the killer would shed such large tears."

The girl with glasses asks on how it was proof that her friend did it. Naruto explained that to.

"Her tears are unshakable proof… Only on a jetcoaster… would tears flow sideways…"

That was the final mark on Naruto deduction. Naruto looked serious as well as sadden as how the murder case turned that moment, the brunette fell to the ground and started to cry and confessed on why she did it. The reason she killed him was that she and the victim use to be long time lovers. After he dump her for his new girlfriend that was when she decided to kill her ex-boyfriend.

With that, the case was solved. Inspector Mcguire had his men search for the pearl necklace which they found. Naruto saw the necklace as the sunset. The few pearls that were still on it, relfected the tears of saddness that the blood was on it. It was later found that she was going to commit suicide, but that was stopped as well.

* * *

Night

Naruto was walking towards the exit, when he was stopped by his friends. He looked at them and saw that they have a few questions.

"Well… it's very impressive on how you solve it… Well done Naruto… or I shall I say D.K." said Shikamaru

Naruto acted like he was surpised about the statement that Shikamaru. As they looked at Naruto, Naruto looked like he has some explaining to do.

* * *

Well Naruto's secret be revealed or well he be able to keep his life a secret. Till Next time.

P.S. I have a poll for Naruto's past girlfriends/lovers for U.S. Marine Naruto


	31. Innocents? and Visit

Last time, Naruto had just solved a murder case at Tropical Land. As he was ready to head on home, Naruto was confronted by his friends, who were all looking at him like he was someone else entirely or someone that has been hiding in the shadows.

Naruto was looking at Shikamaru and the others with a confused stare as they accuse him as being D.K.

Now, Shikamaru has been thinking a lot about Naruto and D.K. being one and the same person cause of the clues since the day he saw him. He couldn't shake the feeling on what he has been seeing Naruto doing.

1st was the fact that D.K. and Naruto look so much alike that they should be considered twins or clones. 2nd is that fact that their bodies are identical. 3rd is that both of them are helping with police matters, well Naruto has lately been helping the police.

Of course these were assumptions, since there have been some signifcant differences lately that is making it hard to see. 1 is the fact that Naruto pulled off that dangerous stunt to save Hinata, which was something since all the time he has known him, he never tried anything dangerous. He even thought on how Naruto was able to drive a motorcycle to begin with.

Now, Naruto is solving murder cases like he was a detective. Shikamaru wanted answer since he finds it hard to believe that the Naruto they knew could do all that from the Naruto of the past couldn't do. His thoughts were broken when Naruto spoke.

"Ah… why did you just call me D.K.?" asked a confused Naruto

"It's because you're him… everything you have been doing… as well as the things we have seen D.K. do matches up to you being him." Said Shikamaru

Naruto wanted an explanation, which he did, but saying the things he thought about. He then said that Naruto has been mysteries for along time, on why he never goes out at night with the guys. As well as how he goes to the same college as the Street Queens (Yugito and Samui). There was so many variables that it was hard to figure out.

But before Shikamaru can get any answers from Naruto, Inspector Mcguire came walking up to the group. He then went to Naruto and began to talk.

"Oh Naruto, glad I caught you before you left. I want to thank you for the work you've done at the police station a while back." Said Inspector Mcguire

This got everyone's attention, since McGuire is practically confessing to the fact that Naruto is D.K. Naruto then spoke up.

"Oh, it wasn't a problem, Inspector Mcguire." Answered Naruto

"Oh good… you know that new software system that you installed is working like a dream now." Said Inspector Mcguire

This surprised everyone that Naruto did some computer gig with the police. Sakura asked on what he met. Inspector Mcguire was wondering on what to say, but Naruto told him that it was alright on explaining his work to them.

Mcguire explained that the police computer system needed some updates and upgrades. Usually they would have had their techniqual personal to handle this, but they got stuck on the upgrade parts from old system setting. Inspector Mcguire explained that the police chief called in a favor from the Namikaze corp. since they do a lot of computer work. They then send in Naruto, since Naruto already knew the police since the past couple of accidents, as well since he was computer genius.

Naturally, they were sceptic about it, but once Naruto started working, it only took less than a 3 weeks to finish installing some new systems as well as updating a lot of old programs and settings.

Everyone was stunned that Naruto was working at police headquarters for a few weeks. Naruto explained that during his time there, he would often hear a lot about murder cases and talk with some of the police detectives. That is where he learned to investigate crime scenes since a lot of the times where he installing equipment, he would see a lot of crime scene pictures along with overhearing active cases, in either theif, batter, murder and such.

Of course, Naruto also said that he read his favorite mystery author, Conan Doyle and read Sherlock Holmes. He did, however, kept the secret that his guardian in United States is one of the top agents in NCIS.

They were shock that Naruto learned on how to be a detective in such a working environment. He then explained since he learned a lot on investigating, he used on what he learned to see a crime scene. During the crime scene he question a lot of things that didn't add up, which of course he answered.

After he explained, Inspector Mcguire asks Naruto to come back to the station to check up on the computer programs, to make sure that they were alright, as well as the new equipment. Naruto agreed.

"Alright, see you soon… Oh by the way, my wife is making a delicious steak dinner this Sunday… How about you come over after you finish with the job?" asked Inspector Mcguire.

Naruto agreed with it, and saw Inspector Mcguire walk away. As he watch him leave, Naruto couldn't help but be glad that Inspector Mcguire was great actor. Earlier, when he made the phone call, he asked to make up some excuse on how they know each other since his friends were nearby, as well as don't have to worry about them questioning him much.

As soon as Inspector Mcguire walked away, Naruto turned back toward his friends. When he looked at them, he saw that they have a look of "what just happened here?"

After some explanation as well as telling them that he works at his family company as a computer specialist, they dropped the subject and they all told Shikamaru to apologize to Naruto about him being D.K.

Once the situation was settled, Naruto told them that he was going back home. With that, they all left on their own.

* * *

Later

It has been a few weeks since the murder case in Tropical Land. Naruto, was currently, sitting in his high school class, just waiting for the lunch break bell to ring since it would signal him to go to Tokyo U. The teacher just left a little earlier since he has his own thing to do.

As he waited, he couldn't help but think about what has been happening. 1st was with Hinata, since the beginning of spring term, she has been somewhat unconfortable with him, even though they still go his college club. He wonders what was wrong.

2nd was his other friends. Ever since the incident, they treated Naruto like normal, except Shikamaru since he still believed that Naruto was still hiding something. Naruto, of course, continue his act as a normal person (well as normal as he can get).

3rd was that he just recently started back his D.K. routine. The weather was now warmer, as well as the roads were, now, not as slick as it was a few weeks ago, which made it better to grip the road while drifting. Naruto continue to dominate the city streets as D.K. as hecontinue to win all his challenges for his title. Of course there was Samui and Yugito that continue to help him out since they help take care of the amateurs to the serious pros for Naruto's title. So far, he remains undefeated since he beat the last D.K.

4th was Naruto's physical ability were taking a beating sometimes. During some nights as D.K. he got some bit of a beating from all his work with the police. He usually just got the usual bruise ribs, arms, legs or head, but he was able to handle it. It was the resent gunshot into his side that was really bothering him now, since even though it just skin him a little it still hurt. He was still happy that it was a bit of skin instead of inside his body.

* * *

Outside the school

Somone was walking towards Naruto's high school. As the person was making their way towards it, the person got a telephone call.

"Hello… Oh Heiji-kun… what's up?" asked the cheerful person

"_Oh… I'm just checking if you found Namikaze-san since he isn't here in Tokyo U… So did you found his school yet, Kazuha?_" asked Heiji Hattori

"Oh yeah… I just made it to the front gate. I'll call you when if I find him alright." Said Kazuha

Hattori agreed and ended the call. Kazuha looked around to see that Naruto's high school looked pretty nice, but also kinda big. She figured that she would go to the main office and ask where his classroom is.

* * *

Class

As Naruto waited for the lunch bell, a couple of his classmates were talking about a hot girl that just came walking inside the school. As Naruto listened, he heard that she had light, but dark brown hair. She was also 5'3 tall and had nice body that rivaled some of the hottest girls in the school.

Naruto stop paying attention since he was more into figuring out on why Hinata has been acting strange around him. As he thought about it, the guys in the room just quiet down, since the door was opened up.

It was the girl that everyone was talking about. She was a short blue cut-off jean that was mid-way from her thigh and knee along with brown sandal shoes. She also had a white sleeveless button shirt under an open yellow sleeveless collar shirt with a few flower designs. The clothing was casual, but it still showed her figure, which the guys took notice of a bit cleavage that showed. Her hair was tied with a red ribbon on the back of her head.

As everyone was looking at her, she was scanning the room and saw what she was looking for. She started walking towards her destination, which was near Sasuke.

Sasuke, of course, thought that it was one of his many fangirls that admire him from a far. When he saw her, he figured he would give her the honor to be his main squeeze since she looked like fun to him.

Of course, it shocked everyone, except Kiba and the guys, along with Hinata and her friends, since they knew who this girl was. Right before she got to her destination, she called out "Namikaze-kun."

This got everyone attention since they didn't know who this girl was or where she came from. When Naruto heard his name, he turned to see, who it was. He was surprised to see her, which he called out her name "Kazuha-san" in surprise.

As everyone was paying attention, Naruto looked at Kazuha and wondered why she was here. After thinking it over, Naruto asked "Why are you here Kazuha-san? What's the deal?"

"Actually Namikaze-kun… Heiji-kun is the one looking for you." Answered Kazuha

"Hattori-san?" a confused Naruto

"Hai… he said he wanted to talk to you about something." Said Kazuha

Naruto was wondering on what Hattori wanted to speak to him for. Before he can asked Kazuha anything else, Kiba spoke up.

"Hey Naruto…? Who's the girl? Is… she your girlfriend?" asked Kiba, as he eyed Kazuha's amazing body.

When everyone heard this, they were wondering to. Hinata flinched a bit when Kiba asked the question since she also wanted to know. She knew who the girl was since the photo mail that she gotten from Sakura and Ino, on the day that Kazuha and Hattori visited Tokyo last time. Of course back then, Hattori wasn't anywhere around when the photo was taken. Of course Kiba continue to speak as everyone was thinking.

"Cause if she is, then… I don't know how you can get such a hot girl as your girlfriend." Stated Kiba with a grin

Both Naruto and Kazuha looked at each other, then started smiling, but then started laughed about it. Everyone was confused about it, which Naruto decided to answer the question.

"No Kiba… she isn't my girlfriend since she lives in Osaka." Stated Naruto

After weeks of wondering, Hinata felt a since of relief when Naruto said that Kazuha wasn't his girlfriend. As she was feeling herself let loose of the stress and tension that has been filling up with in her, she felt like she owed Naruto an apology since a new feeling of regret comes into play. It was then that Chouji spoke up.

"Then Naruto… who is she then if she isn't your girlfriend?" which the entire class was wondering as well.

"Well, her name is Toyama Kazuha. She is a friend from Osaka." Answered Naruto

"It's nice to meet you all." Said Kazuha as she bowed

As she greeted everyone, the boys look at Kazuha with interest in there eyes. The girls felt kinda jealous since Kazuha looked better then most of the girls in the school except for Hinata and girls at her lv.

"Anyways… what does Hattori want?" asked Naruto

Kazuha got her act back together and answered Naruto. She said that Hattori wanted to talk to him about it and he is at Tokyo U looking for him. Naruto asked on why he was looking for him. Kazuha said that he wanted to talk about the upcoming event in Japan. Naruto was confused since what kind of event would make Heiji Hattori to come to Tokyo to talk to him about it.

* * *

Till Next Ch

Sorry for it took long for me to update since I was busy with my other things, plus I was having writer's block for this story. Hope you like it.


	32. Detective Competition

Last time, Kazuha made it to Naruto's high school. During which, they were confused as being a couple, which they denied it. Naruto had learned that Heiji Hattori wanted to talk to him about something, which he thought it was weird since he could have just called him. Naruto thought that something was up, if Heiji came to Tokyo.

* * *

Tokyo U

Currently, Naruto was walking towards Tokyo U with Kazuha. Of course, they weren't traveling alone. With them were Hinata, Ino, Shino, and Shikamaru. Everyone else had stayed back at school since they would get into trouble for ditching school since it was still mid-morning.

Hinata came to see who Kazuha was since she 1st thought that Kazuha was Naruto girlfriend, and she just wanted to make sure since she still has a crush on Naruto.

Ino came since she wanted to hear the gossip cause, the picture of Naruto being next to Kazuha was something big that happened since a lot of guys were jealous that Naruto had a a hot girlfriend. Now, she wanted to see if they were just friends or secret lovers.

Shino came since he was interested on finding out on who came to Tokyo from Osaka just to have a conversation with. Shikamaru came since he still feels that Naruto was still hiding something from them.

They walked to an open area of the university grounds. As they make their way around the grounds, Ino thought about something.

"Hey… I've been thinking of something." Said Ino

"What is it?" asked Shikamaru

"Naruto's friend… his name… what was it again?" asked Ino

"I believe she said Heiji." Answered Shino

"I've heard of that name before. I just can't put my finger on it for some reason." Ino

Thought out loud, while putting her index finger below her chin on trying to remember where she heard the name.

They made it to a bench, where upon their arrival; they saw a young boy with dark tan skin. He had black hair and dressed in grey pants. Along with the pants, he also wore a blue tank shirt under a grey jacket with a few pockets. He also wore a whitish grey baseball hat with sneakers.

When the group made it to him, Naruto greeted him by bump knuckles. Kazuha sat next to him. Naruto introduced everyone to the strange boy. It wasn't till Naruto told them who he is that made them go wide eye.

"Everyone this is Hattori Heiji, the high school detective of the west." Said Naruto

It was then that Ino knew who he was, as well as Shikamaru, Hinata, and Shino. They all heard of Hattori Heiji. He was the high school detective that works in not only Osaka, but also Kyoto since it was close by. He was famous for being able to solve hundreds of cases, from theif to murder. He was as good as a detective that he earned the name the detective of the west, along with the fact that his father was the police chief in Osaka.

As they introduced themselves to the famous detective, Naruto was still wondering on why Hattori was here since he was curious on what could be so important for him to come to Tokyo just to talk to him.

"So Hattori, why are you here in Tokyo? Kazuha-san told me that it was important." Said Naruto

"Oh yeah… have you heard of the high school detective compition." Asked Heiji

"Ah yeah… There have been fliers about it for that past couple of weeks." Answered Naruto

"Good. I was just wondering if you have entered in it yet, after all, I need some competition in order to prove that I'm the best in Japan." Stated Heiji

It was then, that Naruto did a comical stance when he heard Hattori challenge him. Naruto should have known that it was something about their rivalry as detectives. But before he could say anything about it some of his other friend's spoke 1st.

"Out of curiousity, what is this compition you are talking about, since I don't pay attention to fliers that much." Asked Shikamaru

"You moron, the detective compition is for high school students who worked as detectives such Hattori-san. It involves all the high school to middle school students in each district of Japan. They have made special clues for and from each district for any participant to answer. From there, the best from each district is chosen to compete with all the others who are the best. You do know that a lot of people have been wondering on who is the best detective in Japan is since there have been a lot of news for a good while about teenage detectives solving murder cases and stuff. They just wanted to know on who is the best." Stated Ino

"Exactly… which is why I'm in it as well since, it can't be compition without the detective of the west. Plus, the other 2 would also be there as well, so it would only be a compition against us 3." Stated Heiji

"A compition of only 3… what do you mean?" asked Shino

"It's because there are only 3 regional high school detectives in Japan that really stand out. That's what Heiji-kun means." Said Kazuha

"What do you mean? Who are the other 2." Asked Hinata

"There are 2 more impressive high school detectives. Both are in their own regions. One is North of Japan, while the other is south. You just don't hear much from the other 2 since not much happens except the typical murder and such case, nothing like much since all the more important officials are here in Tokyo or Osaka." Said Kazuha

"Only 3 fame high school detectives. So there isn't a detective of the east since there is only 3 high school detectives." Said Shikamaru

"That's not necessarily true…" state Heiji, as he smirks a grin, "there is a detective of the east, he just likes to remain anonymous." That caught everyone's interest except Naruto and Kazuha

"What do you mean? There's actually a high school detective here in Tokyo." Asked Ino

"Yup… but I promise that I wouldn't tell anyone about him." Stated Hattori

Everyone was curious on who the person is, while Naruto was glaring at him, while the others were looking at Hattori. Kazuha elbowed Hattori in the ribs.

"Heiji, what are you doing? You just said that you promise that you wouldn't talk about him." whispered Kazuha

"Its fine Kazuha, I won't say his name." whispered Heiji

"To bad…? I kinda hope that the detective of the East would represent the East since it is a compition, plus I kinda like to know who he is." saidHinata

"Yeah, but I'm sure D.K would probably think about it since he and I do have some sort of a rival to settle with each other." Heiji said while smiling, until he stops before he turned into panic since he just what he shouldn't have said.

That shocked everyone since, they knew who D.K. is and thought that he was joking, but Heiji wasn't joking. Shikamaru was now adding new theories about Naruto being D.K. since if D.K. is the detective of the east, then he is a high school student which means the chances of Naruto being D.K. was high since Naruto solved a murder case and the bombing cases that happened.

When Heiji told them on whom D.K. is, Naruto felt like strangling Hattori since he told him to keep his identity a secret for personal reason. But, he had to act confuse right now, since Naruto needed to keep his identity a secret.

"Ah… did you just say… that D.K. is the… detective of the east…" stuttered Hinata

"Hai… He is the detective of the east, since I'm not only the detective of the west, but I'm also D.K. of the west, while your D.K. is the east." Stated Heiji

Before they could ask anything about it, Naruto stepped in. He got Heiji back on subject about why he came here. Heiji wanted some competition, and since Naruto has started to become in the media as a hero who help solved some deadly case, he wanted Naruto to compete. Of course, Heiji knew that Naruto was D.K., so he made it a way for Naruto to get involved, without revealing him.

"Hattori, I don't want to be in this competition, after all, I'm not that good since you have much more experience in solving cases, while I have just like a few days worth (truth be told, Naruto has years of experience)." Said Naruto

"Oh don't worry about it… besides with that brain of yours, I'm sure you get picked since I'm already representing my district right now." Stated Heiji

Naruto looked at Heiji like he was nuts, while mentally, he was thinking about straggeling him. Before Naruto could argue about it, Shikamaru asked on why he wanted to face Naruto since Heiji said that D.K. is his rival. That got everyone else thinking about it, which worried Naruto, even though he didn't show it. Before they could come up with their own answer, Heiji spoke up about it.

"Oh… even though I would like to face D.K. in this contest, he would pretty much ignore it since he has his own reasons. So, since D.K. is out, I would like to face Namikaze since he has that big brain of his that kind of humiliated me." Heiji smiled sheeply

They were wondering on what Hattori mean, which Kazuha explained. At one time a while back, Heiji was good at kendo which many people consider him the champ, but that ended when Naruto came to Osaka. Naruto and Heiji met during one of Hattori case, which Naruto was some, kind of a witness since he provided a clue to solve it. After which Heiji thanked him. After some talking, they became good friends which Heiji challenge him to a baseball game and Naruto beat him. After which Heiji had challenge him in many other things, which Naruto would win without to much of a hassle.

This answered everyone's own question on why Heiji wants to challenge Naruto since Naruto ended his championship reign. Of course that is not the truth. Naruto walked in on Heiji case and solved it with no problem since he found an important clue, which pointed to a specific person. After Naruto solved the case, Heiji challenged Naruto to a kendo match, which Naruto won since he was pretty good in swordsmanship. Heiji and Naruto continue with their competition in the detective field, which it would mostly end with Naruto solving it, to a draw. This had gotten Heiji serious on trying to have at least one up on Naruto since so far, Naruto had won their detective competition.

"So Naruto… would you consider on entering since I'm pretty sure you could make it to the finals… so what do you say?" asked Kazuha

"No means no… I'm not interested on signing up since it would cause me more problems later on since I'm not one for the spot light." Stated Naruto since he remembers the media trying to get an interview with him about his heroic acts.

"Aw… come on Naruto… you can represent the entire east if you agree. Plus you're smarter than Shikamaru and Sakura back at school, so why don't you try?" said Ino

The others also agree that Naruto could win this thing since he is smart enough to try. Naruto also argued that there would be dozens of other people who are no doubt tried to win since he isn't the only contestant if he entered. Hinata also encourage him to try since it would be nice to see Naruto represent the east.

After some more encouragement or annoying pleading, Naruto finally gave up and agreed to enter it since they would keep bugging him until he does. Hattori was happy to hear it since he wanted a challenge in this competition. Ino immediately went to her cell and started to dial the special number to sign Naruto in the competition. The others were wondering on how the competition would go down, which gave Heiji an excuse to talk to Naruto alone.

"Oi, Namikaze… even though it is nice for us to face each other, there is another reason as to why I came here." Whispered Heiji

Naruto was confused about it and asked, "Whats the other reason Hattori?"

"Well, I heard a rumor that this competition is actually something else in its entirety." Said Heiji

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto as his curiousity is entrigue

"Well… from one of my sources, the final round of the competition is at an old murder scene case. From what I heard, there was a complete mass murder inside the mansion that we would be facing at the last round, where everyone inside the mansion tried to kill each other for some kind of riches. In the end, there was no money found, yet everyone in the mansion was dead. I get the feeling that someone might want to use us in a way to help find something in there. That is of course if my source is true." Said Heiji

Naruto took in what Hattori said to him and thought about it carefully. He had to admit, that, if Heiji's source was true, then this competition is for someone to gain something, rather than to see who the best is. His thoughts were interrupted when Heiji spoke again.

"Well… we could worry about it later, if it comes up… but for now, I think you should worry about gettting yourself into the finals before we face each other." Stated Heiji, as he places an arm around Naruto shoulders in a friendly gesture to wake from his deep thought

Naruto nodded in agreement, but it wouldn't mean he won't try and figure things out for himself. Before Naruto could say anything, Heiji said something else.

"Oh… that reminds me. In this contest, you might see her again… right?" whispered Heiji

"Her?" Naruto plainly said in confusion

"You know, the "Detective of the South"." Said Heiji

Naruto finally got the gest since it was true, he might see that person in the competition. Naruto wondered on what to do if he met her again, but he decided to figure it out later.

After they talked, they paid attention back to their friends to see that Ino has officially sign in for Naruto to compete in the High school detective competition.

As things are going, Naruto had a funny feeling that something about him is soon going to be revealed to be revealed to everyone.

* * *

Till Next Ch


	33. Passing Days

Last time, a surprise visit from Hattori Heiji and Kazuha, kinda force Naruto to join a special high school detective contest. How will Naruto handle this situation, especially about a weird rumor that Hattori heard that could be a problem later?

* * *

Later

It has been a few weeks since Naruto was forced into the detective competition. So far, Naruto has succeded on many of the tournament challenges. The challenges were like riddles but also leaving in clues. For each district, there was a different type of clues made for each district. After some time, the best of the best in each district was settled, with Naruto ahead in his district. What surprised Naruto was that Sasuke also entered, to prove that he is the best, but of course, Naruto denied him without any difficulty.

Along with the challenges, Naruto also continue his own life as D.K. as he continue to run the underground drifting circuit with the help of his friends, while also doing his detective work with no problem.

Currently, Naruto was in his high school class. He was looking pretty tired which was showing on his face. Naruto hasn't slept for about 3 days straight since he got himself involved with police matters again on an illegal arm deal and was busy in dealing with it for all those nights.

Naruto was about to go to sleep until he heard Sakura and Ino shriek outloud about something. Naruto looked at them, which he saw them smiling, along with Hinata, talking to them about something. Naruto was about to ignore them, until they came right up to Naruto. The others students were also wondering on what was going on.

Ino bend down to Naruto level, when Naruto placed his head down to rest for a bit. When Ino bent down, it almost gave the guys a nice view up her skirt to reveal her panties, if Sakura and Hinata didn't stepped behind her to block their view.

"Naruto… in this morning paper, you're in the finals…" cheerfully said Ino

Naruto just made a sound of agreement, which the others were wondering. Naruto told them that he has been busy with something else, that he almost hadn't had any sleep for the past 3 days.

They asked on what he has been doing, Naruto told them a believable lie that won't question them. In fact, the best lies always have some truth. Naruto told them that he worked on some equipment for his families business.

Once Naruto finished explaining about his exhaustion, he placed his head back down on his desk to get some sleep, but the girls were still wanted to talk to him. Naruto put his attention on Ino, since she was the one talking about on how Naruto is representing their district.

Everyone in the class was hearing on how Naruto is going to lead their district to victory in the detective showdown. Everyone agreed, until Naruto said that it isn't the district that gets the glory, but the person him/herself would have the glory since this competition was to see who the best high school detective in Japan.

That kinda disapointed everyone since what Naruto said is mostly true since the glory would fall on him than anyone else. But it was still nice that Naruto would bring the glory to their district.

Before they can question Naruto on how he is going to win the contest, the school bell rang and class has now started.

* * *

A few days later

Naruto was now napping under a tree at Tokyo U, near the building where his class was going to start. This time around in his new semester, he doesn't have a class with any of his friends, but he was alright with that since he gets to meet them after school. He was looking forward to going home to his apartment where Yugito and Samui would be waiting for him.

Recenetly, cause of all the work he has been doing, he hasn't been able to hang out with his college friends, except being D.K. He was just glad that he was able to settle a lot thing, like the recent illegal arms deal.

On another note, Naruto was now one of the few contestants left in the high school detective contest. During the last couple of days, he was sent clues that were from old cases that were allowed to be seen. He was able to get it right and got the criminal down. He was now one more round before being name the best of the east title and in the finals of the best in Japan title.

He was awakening from his alarm watch that alerted him to get to his class.

* * *

Home

It was evening after his classes have ended. He was now back home at his secret garage/apartment building. Once he entered into his home, he was greeted by a nice site.

Naruto saw a nice meal at the dinner table, where he saw Yugito coming out of the kitchen, wearing jeans along with a tank shirt.

When Naruto entered the room, Yugito saw him and greeted him. It has been a while that they ate together since their schedules were almost completely different, since Naruto has classes and work on his own things, while Yugito with her own studies along with being a doctor had a rough schedule that can go from morning to evening.

"It's been awhile hasn't Naruto-kun." Smiled Yugito

"Yeah, it has" answered Naruto

"So how have you been? It's been so long since we actually had a conversation with each other." Stated Yugito

"Your right… it has been a while. Even though we see each other at the drifting grounds, we don't actually talk much since I'm always been challenge or being asked on to help on modifying a car." Said Naruto

Once they greeted each other, Yugito invited Naruto for some dinner since she made a bit of extra for herself which he thanked her for. Naruto then told her about what has been going on his life, while Yugito explained on what was going on her life. She explained that she has been accepted to a medical school that was a bit further way from home, but academics were really top notch. Naruto was happy to hear that Yugito got accepted to a great school.

Naruto asked where Samui was since he hasn't seen her in while. Yugito explained that Samui work on becoming a police detective was going well. But right now, she is visiting her family since she hasn't seen them for a while.

Naruto was glad to hear that both of them were doing pretty well. He then talked about Shin, Athrun and the others that Yugito and Samui haven't talked in awhile. Yugito was glad to know that they were doing well since to her; they were like her family since they all celebrated with each other and enjoyed each others company.

* * *

Night

After conversating with Yugito at dinner, Naruto took this time to relax by relaxing his body in a nice warm bath.

Now the apartment's bathroom has a personal hottub for just Yugito, Samui and him. The bathroom was made to comfort all 3 of them, and on 1 wall, there was clear window that showed a nice view of the city, as well as the night sky.

As Naruto relaxed, he thinks about what has happened in his life of lately. In high school, his friends were cheering him on as he is near the finals in the detective competition. While he was thinking about the competition, he then thought about what Hattori Heiji told him while back before the competition started about a strange rumor about the competition.

He quickly put that thought aside since he wants to relax some more. As he was soaking, he also couldn't help but think about Hinata as well. After Heiji and Kazuha left to go home in Osaka, Hinata was starting to get closer to him again. He always wondered why Hinata was acting distant with him for awhile and now started to get closer. He was now dancing with her a lot more in the university club, as well as hanging out with him even though Neji still keeps an eye on him.

Naruto decided to stop himself from thinking again since all he wanted to do is relax and feel the soothing water on his body.

A couple of minutes later, the bathroom door opened up. Naruto was so comfortable in the water that he didn't notice it. The person that was walking inside the bathroom was Yugito, wearing nothing but a towel that covered her front.

Naruto didn't notice her until she came inside the water with him and felt her legs with his. Naruto looked to see Yugito fully naked in front of him, which kinda surprised him.

"Um… Yugito… even though I don't mind you joining me in here… why are you taking a bath with me?" Curious Naruto

"Because I'm just as tired as you since I have been just as busy." Answered Yugito

After that, both Naruto and Yugito continue with their bath together. As they were taking their bath, Yugito notice the stiffness in Naruto's shoulder. She could also see some of the, now barely see, scars on his body, scars like old gun shot wounds, cuts from blades like knives or swords.

She saw Naruto streching his arms since she guessed that his body must be stiff and could use some attention. She then thought about the possiblity about the both of them getting a real way to release their stress, which made her smile a bit.

Yugito moved behind Naruto, "Here, let me message your shoulders… I'm pretty sure I can help ease your body then just streching." which Naruto nodded in agreement.

Yugito place her hands on his shoulders and started to massage them. She started out small, which was alright. After about a few minutes, she started to move forward with her plan. She moved her body so that her chest would be directly in contact with Naruto's back.

Naruto felt Yugito pressing her body against his, which he didn't mind. As he felt Yugito's hands do their wonders, Yugito decided to up the anti. She then started to move her hands from the shoulders which started to act more intament. Naruto notice it since he felt Yugito move her hands from the shoulders to his arms, then moving her hands to his chest. He felt Yugito's breathing becoming deeper near his body. Naruto didn't mind it since he figured that Yugito wanted a pleasant way to be relieved of both their stress.

Naruto let Yugito continue since it did feel nice to feel a woman's warmth in his bed. Yugito continue to rub all the right places, from Yugito arms to his chest. She began to kiss his back then went up to his neck. She then moved his head around to face her. They kissed deeply with each other. The kiss lasted for about a few good moments.

Once they broke the kiss, Naruto began to make his move. He caressed Yugito's body gently along from her shoulders to her waist, everywhere. Yugito felt Naruto's hands moving the way they did. She felt as his hands were like a pair single feathers moving around her body. The sensation was very intoxicating since it not only makes her feel good, but also closer to a very unique moment. She then felt Naruto move one of his hands to her crevix that made her moan as he played with it. He then sucked on her breasts, biting and teasing them which Yugito loved.

A few more moments, Yugito climax which Naruto felt her move with his hand. Yugito was please on how things were going. As the feeling of her legs came back to her, Naruto picked her up bridal style and took her to her room. The reason why he took her to her room was because he knew that women like to do it, in their own bed.

For almost the entire night, moans and screams of pleasure were all over the apartment. In all this, Naruto couldn't help but be grateful that his apartment was located in a more solitary location that had more business than neighbors.

* * *

Till Next time

Sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy. Anway, my poll for Elemental Master Naruto well be opened until the finals of the chunin exams, so vote for your favorite girl on the poll. Pictures are on my profile. Can vote only once, so chose carefully.


End file.
